


Requests

by TheCurvedWritingDesk



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 110,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring our favourite couple. ❤️ And or any other characters you want. :)
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 745
Kudos: 662





	1. Beautiful Game

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the forth request I've written. At Her Mercy, ch.2 of Tora's Got A Big.. and Comforting Embrace being the other three. I think I'm gonna start a collection of these little one shots so my page doesn't get overloaded with story threads. That said, I'm loving the requests, they're a lot of fun. 
> 
> If you have a song you like, drop it in a comment and if I'm feeling it I'll write a story for it. (English and French accepted)  
> If you're not a writer and have an idea you want brought to life, drop it and I'll pick it up if I'm into it. :)
> 
> This story is a gift for Gogovic89 the song they picked was Idoru by Grimes :) As always, any and all commentary is welcome! Enjoy!

Tora narrowed his eyes at her, trying to read her expression. Normally it was easy, she was usually so damn open, reading her was child’s play. Right now though, she was guarded. She squinted back at him, her eyes serious, her mouth a flat line. “Ya got any…” he paused for a pregnant moment, trying to determine what to ask her for, “threes?”

Poppy grinned at him over her cards, “Nope! Go Fish!” she cackled, overjoyed that he had incorrectly guessed again. She was kicking his butt, she had five pairs already and he only had two. Tora rolled his eyes and picked up another card from the deck. He never played games, didn’t think he’d played a card game since he had been a boy and even then it had been poker, never something as juvenile as ‘Go Fish’. She had insisted though and he’d be damned if he could ever say no to her.

Poppy glanced over her cards, she had a King of clubs, a Queen of hearts, an eight of diamonds, and five of spades, “ok tough guy, you got any fives?” she inquired, turning her head slightly in inflection, her brow wagging at him.

He chuckled and tossed a five of diamonds at her, “how ya know all my cards kid? Ya got x-ray eyes or something?” he teased.

Poppy beamed at him, “something like that ya, but don’t be a sore loser Tora,” she chided, laughing. In truth, she was totally cheating. They were sitting on the floor and she could see the reflection of his cards in her patio door window. He didn’t need to know that though. Tora always seemed to have the upper hand in all their interactions; it was nice to feel dominant for once.

He grinned at her, flashing his dimples, “Sorry sweetheart, not used to losing,” he countered, winking at her. “Okay Bobby, ya got any kings?” he asked. Her face fell. He frowned at her, was she really that upset he had finally gotten another one right? Was this game that important to her?

Poppy gazed at her cards heartbreakingly, she couldn’t bear to separate them, “uh, I do but I already have a match for it so pick something else,” she retorted.

Tora shook his head confused, if she had a match why hadn’t she laid them down with the rest of her pairs? Wasn’t that how the game worked? “So put it down then.” He replied bluntly.

Poppy bit her lip, staring at her cards, “uh, I can’t. Not yet. They’re not ready. Need a little more time,” she sputtered.

Tora was flummoxed; why the fuck would cards need time? “what?”

She turned pleading eyes on him, “just, don’t separate them Tora, choose another card,” she begged, holding her cards against her chest.

He cocked a brow at her, “fine but I think you’re cheating, and I’m taking one of your cards.” He retorted, still confused by her behaviour. She leaned into him, holding out the cards, holding her breath as his hands moved over them, his thumb and forefinger hovering, ready to pick one of the three she held out for him.

“Ok Tora, choose,” she said, her voice trembling. He watched her carefully as he reached for the one on the far right, her head shaking almost imperceptibly from side to side, he may have missed it if he wasn’t studying her so closely, but it was there, warning him away from it. He moved to take the centre card when he saw the pained look in her eyes. His fingers finally coming to rest on the card to the far left, pulling it from her grasp. He looked at it, pleased with the eight of diamonds he’d taken from her.

He set the pair of eights down beside him as she gazed at the two cards she still had in her hands warmly, “Well, I lose eh?” he said, throwing down the mitt full of cards she’d made him pick up.

Her eyes shot up to him, “No Tora, you don’t lose right? You always win?” she clarified. Isn’t that what he said, that he was used to winning? They both needed to win this game. She wouldn’t be able to bear it if they lost.

He narrowed his eyes at her, “ya, usually, but you said ya had a pair, isn’t the game over now that you’re out of cards?” he asked, leaning back on his palms, unfolding his legs.

Poppy hesitated, before blurting, “ya but the one isn’t sure they belong as a pair,” she explained, “they aren’t the same suit, one’s a club and one’s a heart.”

Tora cocked his head to the side, “you said suits didn’t matter in this game? That they don’t apply, that anything could be with anything as long as the numbers match.”

She nodded, “they don’t but the club thinks it’s a bad fit for the heart, even though the heart doesn’t care,” she said sadly.

Tora sighed, deciding to play along with her game, “Well, makes sense, not only do they belong to different suits, one’s black and one’s red sweetheart, black drowns out red. They’re a bad pair.” He argued.

Poppy shook her head, “No Tora you’re wrong. They complement each other,” she reassured him, holding her pair over her heart.

Tora stared her in the eye, “You don’t have two kings do ya? Show me your cards Bobby,” he ordered, his tone firm but not aggressive.

She pulled them away from her chest and placed them down next to the rest of her pairs. He smirked at her, taking in the King and Queen she’d handled so tenderly. She was so damn adorable; he thought, finally clueing into what they were actually talking about, what he’d been adamant they wouldn’t discuss anymore after their last conversation about this. He wanted to laugh, of course his creative little Bobby had found a way around the foot he'd planted on the subject. He cocked a brow at her, “ya want them to be together that bad?” She nodded at him, her eyes carrying a soft plea. He exhaled in a huff, “well, if you say so, I guess they could try. I mean if suits and colours really don’t matter to the Queen?” He’d barely finished his sentence when Poppy launched herself at him, tackling him to the floor, her mouth on his.

“You mean it?” she mumbled around their liplock.

“Ya, you’re right. Fuck suits, fuck colours, they belong together,” he agreed before sealing his lips over hers.


	2. Til The Hurting Is Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for GreekGoddess. Enjoy!
> 
> As always, let me know what you think ♥
> 
> Song choice: Until the Hurting is Gone by Billy Raffoul (it's haunting, I strongly recommend listening while you read)

Poppy clutched her phone tightly, her fingers turning white as she scrolled through her contacts, searching for someone to reach out to. She couldn’t be alone right now. She was in so much pain. Some years were better than others but this one was proving to be the hardest yet. She stopped scrolling when she saw Tora’s name, she hesitated for only a moment before clicking on his message thread, tapping out a text as she cried softly.

_Hey are you busy? Can you call me if you have a few minutes?_

Tora frowned at his phone, he was a little busy, he was on a job. He looked down the sight of his rifle; his target was still having dinner with his date. He wasn’t planning on taking him out in front of her. The poor girl would be traumatized. He sighed, they hadn’t even started desert yet, he could call her. He had a minute, probably a lot more than a few. He hit the call button, she picked up on the first ring. He put her on speaker, “Hey sweetheart, what can I do for ya?” he asked warmly.

She sniffled, wiping a tear away, sitting up in bed, doing her best to keep it together, “can you come over?” she pleaded in a small strained voice.

He looked away from the couple having dinner and down at his phone in distress, she was crying. He had never heard her cry before. He looked back down his sight, fuck. He was still gonna be a while if he waited till the girl left. Poppy sniffled again, the small broken noise making up his mind for him, “ya Bobby. Of course, give me twenty minutes, hang up now ok? I’ll be there soon.” He squeezed the trigger as soon as he heard the line go dead. If it was a choice between saving the girl that was now screaming some trauma or going to his Bobby when she needed him, he’d pick Bobby every time, he’d never let her down if she needed him.

Twenty painfully long minutes later there was a soft knock on her door, she ran to it, throwing it open for him. He frowned down at her, his eyes swimming with worry as he took in her puffy swollen under eyes, tear stained cheeks, and pained glossy chocolate orbs, her bottom lip trembling. He didn’t say a word, just opened his arms for her. Offering what comfort he could. She didn’t hesitate to throw herself at him, falling into him, her cheek pressed to his heart. She held it together for a few seconds, breathing harshly, before it all became too much. She had needed him so badly, now that he was here she didn’t have to be strong anymore. She collapsed into pained heart wrenching sobs as he closed his arms around her. Tora held her, stroking her hair as she cried in the doorway. His own heart breaking, he couldn’t stand seeing her like this. Where was his fierce, feisty, happy woman? This was so unlike her. He bent down and picked her up, hooking an arm under her knees, the other supporting her back. He walked them into her apartment, kicking the door closed behind him, slipping off his shoes before heading to her bedroom.

Tora settled onto her bed, clutching her to his chest, stroking her hair, rocking her, rubbing circles on her back with his palm. He kissed the top of her head gently, tucking it under his chin as he held her tenderly. He was deeply disturbed by her crying. She was sobbing so hard she was struggling to breathe. She was so loving to everyone. He’d never met anyone like her. What could have possibly happened to make her this upset? “I’m here sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll lay here with you till the hurting is gone. I promise I won’t leave you alone.”

Poppy sobbed harder at his words, her hands fisting in his shirt, her tears and runny nose dampening the material. She felt so powerless, like she was being dragged into an abyss of helplessness. She had never been this vulnerable with Tora before. He squeezed his arms around her tighter as her body trembled. “Shh, it’s ok Poppylan, I’ve got ya, sweetheart. Just breathe. I’m here, nothing can hurt you now. Whatever it is, it’ll be okay. Time makes everything better eventually.” He whispered, rocking her gently, relief flowing through him when her sobs slowly ebbed into whimpers and sniffles before finally coming to an end.

She wiped her face against his shoulder, taking in greedy gulps of air, “Tora,” she gasped in a pained voice.

He loosened his grip on her so she could pull away from his chest, “Poppy? You ok sweetheart?” She shook her head ‘no’, silent tears still falling from the corner of her eyes. He searched her face, concern reflecting in his eyes, “do you want to talk about it?” he asked cautiously.

She nodded, “my – my Dad,” she choked, fighting off tears. Tora nodded, pulling her back to his chest. She didn’t need to say anymore, he understood. He knew what it was like to be an orphan. How lost and overwhelming it could feel, like being adrift at sea with no paddle. He admired her for how strong she normally was. She held no resentment, had just accepted his early passing as another unfortunate event in her life. It didn’t mean it didn’t hurt though. That she didn’t lie awake at night like he did wishing he had someone to call. Someone who could give him advice, direction, someone who cared. He had never had that though. He felt sometimes like he was in the better position out of the two of them. He could only imagine what it felt like to actually know what she had lost, especially with how close they had been. She talked about him all the time. So much so that Tora felt he knew the man. She must feel utterly alone, abandoned by her role model, her parent, her safe place.

She knew she had no control or power over this. Her grief was a living thing and the anniversary of his passing was always hard. This year was especially bad. She wasn’t in Moonbright anymore. She wasn’t in the home they had shared. She wasn’t surrounded by memories they had made together. She had nothing to remind her of happy times. As she gazed around her apartment she was just reminded of how alone she was now. That her father had never walked her halls, or sat at her table or admired the view with her from her patio. She had done all that alone. She could feel the tears running down her neck and over her chest as her heart clenched painfully.

“You’re not alone Poppy,” Tora soothed, “I’m right here, for better or worse, I’m yours, I’m here. I’ll lay here with you till the hurting is gone.” He promised.

He held her all night, her tears finally drying when she was reunited with him in her dreams. They were perched in a tree, on a bright sunny day. He smiled at her and handed her a riceball, ruffling her hair, “Hey kiddo.” He greeted her, “Don’t cry Poppy, you’re not alone.”

Tora’s arms tightened around her with relief as he watched a small smile creep over her lips in her sleep. “Don’t cry Poppy, you’re not alone,” he whispered in her ear as he pulled her into him tighter.


	3. Til The Hurting Is Gone: I'll Be Just Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy visits her grandmother. Sequel to "Til The Hurting Is Gone"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for BadWriterGoodIntentions ♥ (I know I said I'd have it done last night but a friend dropped over so I wasn't able to edit till this morning. Sorry for the delay.)
> 
> Songs: Miss You All The Time by O.A.R (First half)  
> Just Fine by Desiree Dawson (Second half)

** PART II **

Dawn broke slowly, daybreak filtering through the window panes, gently coaxing Poppy awake as sunbeams crept over her eyelids. As consciousness gripped her, the world came back into focus slowly. Her upper body gently rising and falling against Tora’s chest as he slept, his heartbeat steady and strong beneath her ear. Her eyes fluttered open, dragging her gaze up the long column of his throat, before coming to rest on his tilted jaw. She wriggled in his embrace trying to get closer to his face, his arms impeding her, heavy and limp around her. He shifted, his arms tightening around her, “mornin’ Bobby. How ya feeling sweetheart?”

She planted a kiss on the underside of his chin as it was all she could reach, “little better,” her eyes felt heavy and swollen and her body was exhausted but it didn’t hurt as bad this morning. Not waking up alone had definitely helped. “Thank you Tora, for coming. I really needed you last night.”

He smiled at her, “I’ll always come for you, Poppy,” he sighed, “do you want to go to Moonbright today?” he asked, shifting her as he sat up straighter, his arm having gone numb at some point in the night.

She gazed up at him in surprise, “why?”

He shrugged, “Don’t know, thought ya might like to see your Gran, visit your Dad, feel, I don’t know, connected?” Tora explained his rational, feeling a little discombobulated. Wasn’t that what graves were for? So that people could have a spot to feel connected with those they’d lost? He went to sit with Joe sometimes, usually in the middle of the night when he felt lost and tired. He’d admit sometimes it made him feel even worse but, on the rare occasion he found it comforting.

She smiled sadly up at him, “that’s really thoughtful of you. You’ll drive me all the way there?”

He’s lip curled in a sarcastic expression as if to say ‘you kidding?’ “ ‘course, Bobby.”

~ ~ ~

Poppy sucked in a shaky breath, exhaling, feeling lighter the closer she got to home, to her Gran’s, to her father. Tora held her hand as he drove, his thumb stroking her knuckles gently, a constant reminder that she wasn’t alone. When they finally pulled up to a small house Poppy was smiling, the excitement of being home again finally overwhelming the empty hollow feeling that had so utterly encapsulated her yesterday. She was halfway up the drive when she realized Tora wasn’t following her. She turned to look at him. He had reclined his seat back, his arms folded over his chest, his eyes closed. She marched over to his door and opened it, gazing down at him in confusion. “What are you doing?”

Tora cracked an eye at her, “catching up on some shut eye, while you visit,” he replied casually, yawning. Poppy frowned at him, he opened the other eye, watching her curiously, “why does that upset you?”

She gifted him a small, sad smile, “I just thought you wanted to...be with me today? Help me through this? It still hurts Tora.” She explained, sagging against the door. Her brief excitement fleeing.

He cocked a brow at her, “you’re sure I won’t scare the little ol’ lady?” Poppy had pictures of her grandmother she’d shown him. She was cute, for an old lady. She reminded him a lot of Poppy, she had a smile that touched her eyes.

Poppy rolled her eyes, “my Gran and Alice would get along just fine. Now come with me,” she assured him, when he still hesitated she added, “please?”

He unfolded himself from the car, kissing the top of her head, “if I give her a heart attack it’s on you sweetheart.” he warned. She giggled and pulled him by the hand towards the door.

Poppy rapped on the locked screen door, a small black and white shih poo rushed the door, yipping and yapping excitedly. She bent at the waist, hands on her knees as she cooed at the dog through the mesh screen that separated them, “hey Gracie, who’s a good girl? That’s right! You are! You’re such a good girl!” Tora smiled down at the small woman, amused by her display of affection for the noisy rat. Poppy glanced up, beaming at her grandmother as she came into view. “Hey Gran!”

A matching grin split the old woman’s face as she took in the sight of her granddaughter, she had missed her. The young woman hadn’t been able to visit in weeks, she had missed her dearly. “Poppylan, how are you dear?” she asked, flipping the latch on the door before pulling her in for a warm hug.

Poppy hugged her fiercely, reveling in her grandmother’s scent, enjoying the physical contact, “I’m getting by, I really missed you Gran.”

Patricia pulled away, her wrinkled hands pushing strands of Poppy’s hair away from her eyes before cupping her cheeks gently, “I’m glad you came, I missed you too,” she expressed, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Tora watched the heartfelt exchange from the porch, not wanting to intrude on the intimate moment. Photos didn’t do the woman justice, she and Poppy were identical with the exception of hair colour and forty years age difference. Same eyes, same body type, same smile. He liked her already. She didn’t look anywhere near as grumpy as Alice.

The old woman turned her eyes on the dark shadow in her doorway, her eyes meeting his chest before sliding up to his smirking face, “Oh my. Who’s this Poppy?” she inquired, her eyes glued on the striking young man.

Poppy grinned with delight, holding out her hand to the reluctant man, beckoning him into the house, “Gran, this is Tora,” she looked up at him, studying his face in slight hesitation as she finished, “my boyfriend.” Tora’s head cocked slightly in inflection to the title. They hadn’t talked about that. Hadn’t discussed labels for whatever they were. He only had a second to contemplate it before his attention was captured by the older woman in the room.

“Well, aren’t you handsome, and so strapping! Poppy, my goodness. What a lucky girl you are!” she exclaimed, beaming up at the man taking up the majority of her sitting room. Tora blushed. This woman was definitely the original version of his Bobby, neither of them had a fucking filter.

Poppy giggled, pressing a hand to her mouth, as her grandmother openly gawked at him, “Right?” she agreed conspiratorially.

Tora grinned between the two women, enjoying the attention, “I’m the one that’s lucky,” he countered, something warm swimming in his gaze as his eyes settled on Poppy.

Patricia shook her shoulders happily; she just loved love so much, “sit, sit,” she insisted, ushering them towards the sofa, a pot of tea and cups already set out on her coffee table. She had been so pleased when Poppy had called her earlier to let her know she was coming to visit. She settled into her arm chair across from them, Gracie sniffing at Tora’s feet.

Poppy poured the two of them a steaming cup, standing to pass one to her Gran before resuming her seat next to Tora. A quiet moment passed, Patricia’s eyes shining brightly over the rim of her cup as she studied the couple before her. He definitely wasn’t what she’d ever expected as a partner for her granddaughter but Poppy seemed happy and the young man looked at her the same way her Herbbie had gazed at her what seemed like a lifetime ago. She was happy for them. “So, I imagine you came to see your father?” she asked, sipping her tea as Gracie hopped up on the couch, bopping Tora’s forearm with her cold nose.

Poppy nodded sadly, “yesterday was really hard Gran.” Her breath caught for a moment, Tora’s eyes turning on her in concern, not unnoticed by Patricia before she pushed through it, “I’m not okay, this year was rough, I was hoping seeing you would make me feel a bit better.”

Patricia, set her cup back on its saucer, “does it?” she asked as Gracie hopped onto Tora’s lap, trying to gnaw on his thumb as he attempted to wrestle it away from the small animal gently. He grew annoyed when he realized the rat now thought it was game and was attacking with renewed vigor.

Poppy shrugged, “I feel closer to Dad when I’m with you, but since I moved, it’s just. It’s difficult Gram. I miss him all the time.” She explained grasping for the right words to describe her feeling as she set her cup back down on the coffee table.

Patricia nodded, closing her eyes, reaching for a memory from decades past, “Your absence has gone through me like a thread through a needle. Everything I do is stitched with its colour,” she paused, opening her eyes to smile at her beautiful granddaughter, “When your grandfather passed I used to quote that to your father, now that he is gone, I say it to you. What do you think it means Poppy?”

Tora frowned at the old woman, why was she speaking in riddles? The dog sunk its teeth into the side of his thumb. He desperately wanted to shove the scoundrel off his lap but he didn’t imagine his ‘girlfriend’ or her grandmother would appreciate that. He sighed, defeated. At this rate the rodent might just succeed in its ploy to severe his thumb.

Poppy was silent a moment, before replying in a pained voice, “I think it means that grief is a part of life and that there’s no avoiding it, that it’s stitched into the seams of your life, touching every event.” Tora studied her, his heart clenching at her words. He hadn’t realized she hurt so much, she was usually so happy, so outgoing, so seemingly carefree. How could she mask it so well?

Patricia nodded in agreement, a twinkle in her glassy eyes, “Yes dear. I know it hurts, life hurts. Grief is always with us, especially for those of us that have lost so much. However, it’s the colour of the thread that counts. That defines who we are and how it affects us. Personally, I choose to surround myself with yellow,” she admitted, gesturing around her yellow accented room, every available surface covered in photo frames, illustrating the full life she’d lived, smiles meeting her in every corner of the room, “I choose to remember your father and grandfather fondly, I stitch everything I do with a happy memory of the two most important men to ever touch my life.” She smiled softly as her dog reefed on the patient young man’s hand across from her. She turned warm eyes on him, she liked this man.

“Gracie! Stop that! Poor Tora won’t want to come back.” Poppy scolded, reaching for the dog, pulling her off him before squeezing Gracie in her arms, allowing her to lick the tears from her chin brought on by her grandmother’s words, “I – I try to keep the colours bright,” she sniffled, “I just miss him so much Gran,” she whispered. Tora shot her another concerned glance; he hated seeing her like this. He wanted to hold her but he wasn’t sure if she’d be okay with such a public display of affection in front of her Grandmother.

Patricia sighed, “it’s okay to be upset Poppy, it’s okay to be angry and frustrated and to want to scream at the unfairness of it all, to miss your father. But count your blessings dear. Life takes from us with one hand only to give with the other. What have you received lately?”

A faint smile spread slowly over the young woman’s face as she nuzzled the dog in her arms, giggling as Gracie licked her cheek, “my job, my apartment,” she glanced at the tall man beside her, “Tora.” she added, her cheeks burning. He turned to look at her, a stunned look in his eyes, a slight blush staining his face.

Patricia sipped her tea to hide her amusement; her little granddaughter was as head over heels with the dark boy as he was for her. “Your father would be proud of you Poppylan, lord knows I am,” she turned serious eyes on Tora, “I hope you know what a gift my granddaughter is in your life young man.”

“Gran, you can’t just say things like that!” Poppy objected, releasing Gracie, the dog jumping off the couch to curl herself up in her dog bed to the side of the sofa.

Tora met Patricia’s assessing gaze head on, taking Poppy’s hand in his own, “I do.” He replied earnestly, his gaze burning with sincerity. Poppy turned to gawk at him. Who was this man? What had he done with Tora? Where was the moody, wise ass she’d fallen for?

Tora squeezed her hand reassuringly, everything she did might be coloured with grief but since he’d met her, everything in his life had been stitched with her smile, her presence, her cheerful energy. He knew well what a gift it was. His life had been so shaded with black before he’d met her. Now, everything was tinted just a little lighter.

Patricia smiled warmly at the couple before her, “good.” She stood then, moving to the bookshelf behind her chair. She pulled out an album from the bottom shelf before moving to join Poppy on the couch, waving her fingers at her, encouraging her to scoot in closer to Tora before plopping down next to her. She opened the photo album, “Let’s put a little more yellow in your thread dear,” she consoled, smiling softly as her son smiled back up at her from the pages of her well-loved photo album.

~ ~ ~

Poppy held Tora’s hand in hers as she tugged him towards her father’s grave; the flowers her grandmother had pruned from her garden clutched tightly in her other hand. Tora smiled at the woman beside him, glad her grandmother had had the desired effect on her. She seemed almost back to her normal cheery self. He liked Patricia -Patty, he corrected himself. The woman had insisted he call her that by the end of their visit as he’d been too uncomfortable to call her Gran as she’d requested. Hell, he’d even come around to petting the rat goodbye by the end of their visit, his thumb still intact despite the dog’s best efforts.

Poppy released his hand and took the final few paces towards her father’s tombstone, setting the flowers a top it before lowering herself onto her knees in front of it. “Hey Dad,” she whispered softly, “I miss you,” she said, choking a little on the last word, tears welling again. She reached into her jean pocket and pulled out the photo her grandmother had gifted her. She gazed down at it, the grinning face strengthening her resolve to smile instead of cry. Tora came to sit beside her in the grass. “I’m grateful for every minute I got with you, I promise I’ll focus on the time we had and let it stitch happiness into every moment of my life. After all, I know I’m not alone,” She beamed at Tora, his heart clenching at the warmth in her eyes, her smile, “and I have so many things to be grateful for.”


	4. She's a Friggin Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora decides to stalk Poppy instead of snapping her picture on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for RoosterTheFox hahaha I hope this brings you joy ♥ I hope you all giggle.
> 
> Please listen to the song to get the most laughs outta this: Delight by Avenue Beat

Tora shook his head in confusion for the hundredth time as he watched the small brunette woman stop to help a random pedestrian collect the napkins that had blown away on him. She was ridiculous. She had stopped to help six people already this morning and she hadn’t even made it to work yet. Who the fuck was this girl? Mother fucking Theresa? First she’d given up her bus seat to guy with too many bags and then twenty minutes ago she had legit helped an old lady across the street. This girl was too much. There was no way she knew she had that notebook, he thought as he smoked just down the street from her, cocking his head to the side, admiring her behind as she bent and chased down a wayward napkin. He snorted in amusement. She was fucking delightful.

Poppy huffed, handing the last of the napkins back to the grateful stranger; “there you go!” she smiled at him. He accepted them and thanked her as she continued down the street, popping in her head phones so she could jam to her tunes on the rest of her walk to work. She hummed along to an upbeat song.

Tora bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as she bobbed down the street, moving her shoulders and head to her music. She was hilarious, she was _adorable_. She was even swinging her hips to the non-existent beat he was sure was blasting in her ears. He was pretty sure he’d enjoy stalking her the rest of the day until he figured out how to get that notebook from her.

~ ~ ~

Tora was smoking outside her office, perched on a stone garden wall, scrolling through his phone, trying to look occupied when she sat down across from him on the opposite wall, in the middle of a phone conversation, “Yes Gran, I’m eating plenty, probably more than I should, you know how much I love my avocado toast.” Tora glanced up at her over his phone, smirking as she giggled at something her grandmother said to her; he liked the sound of her laugh.

“I know I’m the only person who still gets sunburnt in the shade, I promise I’m wearing sunscreen, otherwise I’d be inside. I’m not trying to be anymore pink than I already am,” Poppy blushed when she realized the dark man across from her was laughing at her. She turned redder as she realized how good looking he was. She should probably talk quieter, “Gran, I have to go, Erdene is calling me,” she paused for a moment before smiling widely, “love you too!” she chirped before picking up the other call. “Hey!”

Tora watched covertly as her face fell, “you heard about that eh?” she nodded, taking a bite out of her rice ball, “well not everyone is gonna like me Erdene, he told me I wasn’t his type,” he narrowed his eyes at her, she was trying to whisper now, “yes I know _now_ that a coupon for taco bell and trip to the arcade wasn’t exactly a great first date idea but I’m broke and what guy doesn’t like video games? Besides, it's only been a week since Julri -” Tora shoved his cigarette in his mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Not that guy’s type? What was wrong with him? This girl was fucking delightful. “Erdene please, could you not attack my self-esteem right now? I promise I’ll find a date for Friday, I won’t bail on you.” She sighed dejectedly, saying her goodbyes as she hung up the phone. She eyed the man across from her, he really was handsome. She bolstered her courage, the worst he could do was say no right?

Tora looked up from his phone as she addressed him, “you know it’s not very polite to eavesdrop on people’s conversations,” she scolded him.

He pulled his cigarette from his mouth to respond to her, “sweetheart, I was here first and you’re a loud talker,” he smirked.

She smiled at him, “true.” She took another bite of her lunch, “I’m Poppy.” She introduced herself.

He grinned at her; she was named after a fucking flower? This girl just kept getting better and better. “Tora, and for the record that guy is a douche, Taco Bell and the arcade is a great first date idea,” he assured her.

Poppy cocked her head to the side in surprise before beaming at him, “oh ya? I got the high score on Pacman. Wanna try to beat it?” she asked casually.

Tora cocked a brow at her, his grin widening, “did ya just ask me out?”

Poppy shrugged, “only if you’re gonna say yes. If not then it’s just a challenge, a wager, you man enough to try?” she asked wagging her brows at him.

Tora barked out a laugh, “you’re feisty aren’t ya, sure sweetheart. What are we betting?”

She shrugged, “you win, I’ll pay for the Taco bell, I win you come on a double date with me Friday.”

He put out his cigarette, moving over to stand in front of her, waving his fingers towards his palm, silently asking for her phone. She handed it to him and he added his contact info. His real number, it was weird. This was the first time he’d ever actually given his number out seriously to a girl. “You got a deal Poppy.” He could have never imagined getting close to her would be this easy. He smiled down at her as she grinned up at him. She really was a delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this one found in Ch.6


	5. How 'Bout ya Fuck Off?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora tells off a persistent girl in front of Poppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for Wuzzles ♥ Enjoy! Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Song: Honey, I'm Good by Andy Grammer

Tora frowned as he watched her approach; he rolled his eyes as he noticed hers perusing his body. He was all for female self-confidence but for fucks sake. Turning down women had gotten a fuck lot harder since Bobby had had her meltdown about Fred and Fran’s. He sighed remembering her face the last time she’d seen him typing the number into another girl’s phone.

~ ~ ~

Poppy frowned as she walked up behind him, she really hoped he hadn’t just done what she thought he had, she called out to him, “Tora.”

He turned to face her with a bright smile, “Hey sweetheart, ‘bout time, took ya long enough.” He’d been waiting for her to finish work for the last twenty minutes. He was looking forward to dinner at her place again. Hell, maybe he’d even get another kiss.

“Alone?” she snapped, her eyes fierce and full of something he didn’t like. He assessed her cautiously; she was glaring at him like she wanted him to drop dead. If he didn’t fix this right now he imagined kissing was probably off the table. He opened his mouth and immediately stuck his foot in it, “ya, why?”

Poppy balled her fists at her sides, “please don’t insult my intelligence by lying,” she spat as she attempted to fight off the welling of tears. God her heart hurt. She really liked this guy, she knew he hadn’t made any kind of commitment to her but she had thought – and after Julri had – she couldn’t go through that again.

She was looking at him like she wanted to straight up murder him now. What the fuck had he done? Lie to her? He cocked a brow at her, “okay Bobby, what’d I do? What’s got your panties in a bunch?”

Poppy huffed, her nails biting into her hands, “You- you! You just gave your number to that girl!” she shouted, immediately feeling extremely self-conscious for being so hurt. “You can forget about our date. I have no interest in messing around with a player.” She informed him haughtily, spinning on her heel to stomp away from him.

Tora inhaled sharply as she turned her back on him. Oh _fuck_ no. She did not get to just walk away from him like that. Not after all the shit he’d gone through for her. After she’d kissed him and made him smile and held his hand and – and- just fuck _no_. This was not how this was gonna end. He caught up with her and grabbed her hand, spinning her around to face him, “Poppylan, listen to me, it’s not what you think-”

She interrupted him, “you know what Tora, my ex said the same thing to me with his pants down and another girl slobbering all over him. I’m not stupid, I know what I saw and I’m not interested in being played again. We’re not a thing, we’ve never talked about it I know, but if you’re not interested in monogamy I have no interest in ‘us’ either.” She explained, yanking her hand away from him.

Tora’s eye twitched, “would you just shut the fuck up and let me explain? I’m not your cheating douche of an ex-boyfriend. I gave that girl a wrong number just so she’d fuck off ok? I want you Poppylan, I’ve been out here waiting for ya for twenty minutes, I spoke to her for like thirty seconds okay? And only so she’d go away. Ya want me all to yourself? You got it. I’m all yours.”

Poppy’s heart clenched at his declarations, she so desperately wanted them to be true. She was too hurt though, she snorted, a fake number? Ya right. That was rich wasn’t it? “Oh ya? And what’s this fake number?”

Tora rolled his eyes; of course she didn’t believe him. He sighed, “Fred and Fran’s Famous Sausages. All these girls are after is sausage so I give it to them.”

Poppy blushed down to her toes, “w-what?” she sputtered, her eyes impossibly round. Did he really just say that? Oh god.

He shrugged, “well ya, they just think I’d be a good fuck. So I give them the sausage number to make them go away. I swear I’m only interested in you Poppy, say ya believe me?”

She crossed her arms, eyeing him suspiciously, “alright, prove it. If that’s the number you always give out you must have it memorized. Call it, on my phone. Right now.” When he nodded she pulled out her phone and handed it to him.

He smirked at her, typing in the number so she could see before putting it on speaker, a cantankerous voice picked up on the second ring, “Fred and Fran’s Famous Sausages, how can I help ya?” Tora’s smirk widened into a full on grin as he watched Poppy’s face contort in surprise.

She grabbed the phone from his hand, “Sorry! Wrong number!” she squeaked before hanging up. She looked up at him; he had crossed his arms and was looking down his nose at her, severely unimpressed.

“Ya believe me now Bobby?” he asked, tilting his head, raising a brow, his body language screaming at her to apologize.

Poppy blushed, “okay, I may have over reacted a little but Tora I was cheated on and – I, I just, it hurt watching you do that. Can’t you just tell them you’re not interested?” she explained turning sorrowful eyes on him, pain swimming in their depths.

He uncrossed his arms, pulling her into him for a hug, “if it upsets ya that much I won’t do it anymore. I’ll just tell ‘em to fuck off ok?” She nodded into his chest. “Can I still come over for dinner then?” She nodded again, smiling into his chest.

~ ~ ~

Tora glared at the woman as she saddled up next to him on the bench, “Hey there handsome,” she greeted with a wink. He eyed the park washroom Poppy had disappeared into. They’d been out for a walk when she’d insisted she couldn’t hold it anymore, ducking into the toilet while he waited on a bench. He stared down at his phone. He could just ignore this woman right? Wait for Bobby to get back and then this girl would take the hint? She leaned into him, “you playing hard to get gorgeous?” she purred.

Tora sighed long and heavy, looking up from his phone, keeping his eyes straight ahead. Why did this shit always happen to him? “Get off,” he muttered, pulling his arm away from her.

The girl licked her lips, “oh come on, don’t be like that, I’m hot, you’re hot, let’s be hot together,” she offered biting her lip in what she hoped was a tempting, sensual look.

Tora turned to glare at her, “no.” He glanced once more at the washroom before looking back down at his phone. He desperately hoped this girl would just take the hint and bugger off. Jesus Bobby, how long did it take to take a fucking leak? He thought, severely annoyed.

The girl huffed next to him, “why? I don’t see a ring?” she retorted to his short response.

Tora lifted his eyes skywards fighting with himself for patience. He didn’t make a habit of killing civilians, especially not women, but fuck if he didn’t want to right now. He turned his attention back to his phone just as Poppy stepped out of the washroom. She stopped to watch Tora interact with the beautiful woman on the bench beside him. She leaned in the doorway; as she listened to him respond having overheard the woman’s comment about a ring. “I have a girlfriend. I’m not interested. Go bark up another tree.” Tora replied tersely.

Poppy sighed, the girl didn’t look dissuaded in the least, she watched as the woman leaned into Tora again, whispering in his ear. She couldn’t hear what she’d said from here but the dark scowl on his face told her he hadn’t liked it. “I said no,” he replied firmly, shoving her away from him.

Poppy’s eyes flared in surprise, she’d never seen Tora be that rough with a woman before, he’d pushed her clear over to the other end of the bench, putting as much distance between them as possible. The girl’s response had her jaw hanging open in shock; this woman was unbelievable, “well, how about-”

Tora stood and finally turned to face the woman cutting her off, “how ‘bout you just fuck off already? How about that?” he snapped. He glanced at the bathroom pavilion, relief flooding him at the sight of Poppy, “oh thank Christ.” He muttered, stomping over to her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her away from the gapping woman on the bench.

Once they were out of eyeshot Poppy halted him by planting her feet, urging him to turn towards her. She lifted her hands to his face and tried to smooth out his anger lines, “calm down Tora. You’re a very good looking man; you must be used to the attention by now. I know she was persistent but don’t let it ruin our afternoon.”

He pulled her into a fierce hug, holding her there for a long moment before planting a kiss on the top of her head, “Sorry sweetheart.”

Poppy tilted her face up at him, keeping her arms around him, “she really upset you eh? What did she whisper to you?”

Tora cocked a brow at her, “sure ya want to know?” she nodded, “The bitch said she was attached too but what you didn’t know wouldn’t hurt ya.” Poppy’s brows snapped low over furious eyes as she turned to head back towards the bench from whence they’d come, ready to give the woman a piece of her mind. How dare she? Who the _hell_ did she think she was?

He caught up with her and took her hand, spinning her to face him once more; he kissed her passionately, holding her face captive in both his large palms. She tried to shove him away, ripping her mouth from his, “Tora let me go! I’m going to go give her a tongue lashing! How dare she disrespect me and proposition you like that!?” She shouted angrily.

He grinned at her; her possessiveness always did wonders for his own insecurities about their relationship. “I love when you get jealous Bobby.”

She glared at him, sucking in a breath in order to tell him off when he slammed his mouth against hers. She melted into him as he kissed her breathless.


	6. She's a Friggin Delight PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora reflects on time spent with Poppy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gift for HeroJane, Hungarian Dragon, Michele (for story continuation) and Greek Goddess (for song request - sorry for changing your story idea again but I figured this could be a two for one, I promise I'll try to stick closer to your story idea for the next one.)
> 
> Hope you guys like it! ♥
> 
> Song: Bad For You by Billy Raffoul

** PART II  **

Tora glared at himself in his bathroom mirror. What the fuck was wrong with him? Was he seriously falling for her? She was delightful, no question about it but holy fuck this was a bad idea. She was so outgoing, and carefree and fucking _insane_. She helped everyone, she was polite to everyone, she had kicked his ass at pacman and then stuffed her face with two taco Supremes. How? Why? He shook his head. He loved how true she was to herself, so unapologetically Poppy. She was the most endearing person he’d ever met; it was really hard not to like her. She texted him the most ridiculous shit out of the blue on a near daily basis.

The last one had been a link to an article on reddit, something about each person being responsible for killing seven chickens if there was ever a chicken uprising and a war between them and the human race. He’d responded he’d just shot them. Her solution had had him howling with laughter. She’d told him he was unoriginal and really, if he’d just thought about it for a minute he would have realized a flame thrower was the smarter way to go. Then he could at least enjoy some broiled chicken afterwards instead of wasting the meat. Who texted people shit like that? Poppy. Poppy did. She was without a doubt the weirdest person he’d ever met, and he was falling head over heels for her. It was terrifying. He was _Tora_ , the motherfucking Tiger of Ares Street, brought to his knees by a fucking wild flower. He gripped the edges of his sink tighter. Tigers didn’t keep flowers, they trampled them. Fuck. He wanted to _keep_ her now? What the fuck was wrong with him?

She’s a target Tora. He told himself. A _target_. He still didn’t have the notebook and they’d hung out twice. First was the arcade, the second had been a cringe worthy double date with her friend Erdene and the smug prick she’d been with. The preppy dick had spent all night talking down to him, mostly because Tora refused to be anything other than extremely vague anytime someone asked him a question. He made more in a month than that douche did in a year but he wasn’t about to tell him that. He didn’t flaunt his wealth and he didn’t have anything to prove to anyone. She’d apologized for how awkward the night had been, kissing him goodnight at the end of it. Now that had been fucking awkward. She’d kissed him and then slammed her door on his face. Hadn’t even been a real kiss, just a fucking peck. But fuck if he didn’t have it bad for her now.

He was supposed to see her tonight. Dinner at her place. This was finally his opportunity to get his hands on that damn notebook. Yet all he could think about was getting his hands on her instead. The kiss had just been a fucking tease. He needed more; all he thought about was her goods. Those lush curves, how soft she had felt under his fingers. Maybe he just needed to bed her? Get her out of his system? He frowned at himself in the mirror. He’d barely touched her and he already knew having her once would never be enough. He was a devil. He had no business touching her, but she was driving him mad and he was loving every minute of it.

He turned away, releasing the sink, heading for the door. Heading for her.

~ ~ ~

Her apartment was just as quirky as she was. She had house plants in every room, an inspirational quote on the wall, books on shelves with their spines arranged backwards. Multi-coloured throw pillows and stuffed animals softened every surface. It was perfectly her, so warm, so welcoming. So Poppy. His place was cold, harsh. He glanced around her space again, he never wanted to leave.

She had made him rice balls in the shape of various animals. It was the weirdest shit he’d ever seen. It was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. It made him uncomfortable how much he liked them. How much she seemed to care. He really didn’t want to fall for her. He couldn’t help it though, it was a forgone battle and he was losing the will to fight. By the end of the night when she’d pressed herself against him, hugging him in exchange for a compliment he’d given her, he’d been ready to throw in the towel.

Poppy gazed up at him as he held her in his arms, one hand cradling her cheek, the other on her hip, “what are your intentions with me Tora?” she whispered, her lips a hair breathes from his as they embraced three feet from her bed.

He met her gaze, his lips brushing over hers when he replied, “I got it bad for you, I don’t wanna fall for you, but you’re making it hard.” She’d closed the distance between them then, hurling him head first over his cliff of reluctance. No question about it, he was definitely keeping his flower.

It wasn’t until he was back in his car, driving home that he realized he’d forgotten to search for the notebook. He slapped the side of the steering wheel, the taste of her still on his lips. Fuck.


	7. Long Way To Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy and Tora open up about their trauma with each other.
> 
> SONG SUGGESTION: Long Way To Happy by Pink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is extremely dark. Trigger Warning for sexual abuse. You might want to skip this chapter, I promise my next one will be the fluffiest of the fluff to make up for this.
> 
> Introduction:  
> So, my husband and I were discussing Poppy the other day and I commented on how cute I found her and how she goes out of her way to do small things to make people happy. I then had him read ch.35 cause it made me really happy and I wanted to share it with him. He frowned and said her reaction to the main plot point reminded him a little of me at the beginning of our relationship. That made me want to bawl y'all. As a survivor of sexual assault myself, it made me see her and her actions in a whole new light. And it made me unbelievably sad to think she'd gone through something like that. So I put it out of my mind and wrote fluff. But it nagged at me. My husband could tell it has been bothering me the last few days and asked me to write this so that it would be out of my system. Sometimes he still says the stuff to me that Tora says to Poppy and it helps. He suggested I write this because you never know who might benefit from reading it. If you're in the same boat as me. I see you. Some days are harder than others but you'll push through, you're strong. ♥ (If you read my other fics this might also help you understand why consent is such a huge theme in Give Me A Chance?)

Poppy cried softly to herself as she sat on the edge of the bathtub, taking deep breaths trying to get control of herself. Tora was in the other room; she could only imagine what he must be thinking. This was a nightmare. What in the world had she been thinking? She hadn’t been able to bring herself to do anything with Julri in _years_ and yet somehow she had tricked herself into thinking she would be ready with Tora after only a few _months_? She shook her head, teardrops tumbling to her knees. This was so unfair. She’d been through so much therapy, she’d thought she had…surmounted? Coped? Gained at least a little bit of control? Damn it. What the hell was she going to tell him? That thought just made her cry harder, her elbows resting on her damp knees as she buried her face in her hands. This was wrong, this was all so wrong.

Tora stood outside the locked bathroom door, his arms crossed, worry etched deeply onto his face. He’d fucked up. He wasn’t sure how yet but he just _knew_ he’d done something wrong. Women didn’t flee with tears welling in their eyes and then lock themselves in washrooms for no reason. Well, he supposed the more dramatic ones might, on occasion, but he had always known Poppy to be reasonably level headed, overly trusting maybe but not dramatic. He sighed, crouching down to sit with his back to the door. He heard her sniffling, fuck. “Poppy, sweetheart? Can we talk? Whatever I did I’m really sorry.” Was she actually crying now? He could hear her trying to muffle her sobs at his words.

Poppy covered her mouth with both hands, pressing so hard she felt she couldn’t breathe. How could she feel like she was dying inside and still have enough energy to cry? It wasn’t fair. Why did he have to be so sweet? He hadn’t done anything. She bit her own tongue to prevent from wailing. He didn’t deserve this. She needed to get a hold of herself and get back out there and tell him…what? That she was sick and needed to go to bed? That she was on her period? That she was an emotional disaster and he should run far far away from her? No. That was too close to the truth and she couldn’t possibly tell him the truth…could she? She released her face and stared down at her hands as they settled in her lap. Tears streamed down her cheeks, forming a trail down her neck and over her chest, disappearing into her shirt. She was a mess. She couldn’t possibly face him like this.

Tora grew more and more concerned as the minutes ticked by in silence. She wasn’t responding to his request at all. He wasn’t hearing anymore pained sobs though. That was a good sign wasn’t it? Fuck he just wanted to hold her. Having this door between them was killing him. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against it, thinking back on their evening, trying to figure out what he’d done to evoke this reaction from her. She’d invited him over for a Netflix movie on her laptop, he’d thought that meant an implied ‘n’ chill’ well, at least, he was hoping. He’d been doing favours and taking her out on impromptu dates for months now, she’d kissed him a few times but never anything more. He’d kissed her more than a few times, but she never let him touch her. Every time he’d try she’d do something crazy, like trap him in his god damn hoodie and shove him down a flight of fucking stairs. Tonight had been different, she’d initiated, crawling into his lap for a cuddle. She’d let him kiss her, touch her, going as far as allowing him to lay them both down as he leaned over her on her bed, his hand running over her shorts clad hip, down her bare thigh and then up her inner thigh towards…he froze. Fuck, that was it wasn’t it? He’d pushed her too far. Fuck. _Fuck_. FUCK. Oh he was a fucking asshole. But she’d moaned and kissed him back and…her body language hadn’t…until…and then…fuck. He wanted to bang his head against the door. He was a fucking idiot. She’d done what she always did, freeze up, panic in her eyes and then bolt from him. She’d never barricaded herself from him though. This part was new.

Poppy wiped the tears from her eyes, practicing her smile in the mirror, desperately trying to get it to reach her eyes. Yet no matter how wide she made it, no matter how many teeth she tried to show, she couldn’t get it to look like anything other than a grimace. Tora was going to see right through her. She let her face fall, her emotions seeping back onto it. She couldn’t face him. She took a deep breath and whispered the words to herself a few times before she felt she could say them without sobbing in the middle. She took a deep breath, clutching the side of her vanity so tightly her fingers began turning white, closing her eyes as she forced out the words as cheerily as she could manage, “I’m fine Tora, sorry to freak you out, I’m not feeling well,” she bit her lip hard, until she drew blood, holding in another sob, she breathed through her nose twice before forcing out the final statement, “I think it’d be best if you left.” She let out a shaky breath relaxing only marginally. Once she heard the door slam behind him she’d crawl into bed and cry herself to sleep.

Tora frowned at her words. Yeah, fat chance of that. He wasn’t fucking leaving when she was this upset, especially when it was his fucking fault. “If you’re unwell, I’ll stay and look after you.” He countered, glancing at the door behind him, listening for her reply.

She crumpled at his words, pressing a hand to her mouth as she fell to her knees. No. He had to go. She couldn’t face him. How did she get rid of him? Shit. _Shit_. SHIT. She pressed her back to the door, drawing her legs towards her chest, burying her face in her knees. She took deep breaths as she fought off her impending panic attack. She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the door, she didn’t want to do this but she had to get him to leave, even if she had to scare him off to do it. She was going to miss him. She really liked him. “Geez Tora, why are you so sweet to me?”

Tora’s eyes widened at her question, it sounded like she was right beside him. “I thought I’d made that pretty damn obvious, I like ya kid.” He replied gently. He didn’t want silence anymore. He held his breath, waiting for her reply.

Poppy sucked in a shaky breath, preparing herself for his coming freak out, “Me too, I like having you as my boyfriend.” She replied, purposely trying to sound as crazy as possible. They had never discussed what they were to each other; she hoped using that word would be clingy enough to adequately discomfort him into excusing himself.

Tora’s brows narrowed. What the fuck? That was pretty left field. He wasn’t disappointed exactly, he was happy she felt that strongly about him and it wasn’t like he’d been messing around with anyone else but shouldn’t a decision like that be discussed first? “Uh, sweetheart, not that I’m, uh, upset with you calling me that but uh, when exactly did we decide we were together?” he replied cautiously. He really didn’t want to upset her anymore, Christ. All he wanted was for her to come out of the goddamn bathroom. He needed to apologize and he’d prefer to do it to her face.

Poppy stared at the wall ahead of her, her brows scrunching towards each other. What the hell? He wasn’t turned off? He wasn’t making excuses and leaving? Well this was different. Julri was the only other guy who hadn’t run when she’d pulled stuff like this. She tried to force a baby voice, trying to sound as innocent and airheaded as possible. “I don’t understand Tora, what’s to be discussed? We’ve been together for months.”

Tora shook his head in confusion. What the fuck? His brows narrowed suspiciously. –the fuck kind of game was she playing with him? “That’s quite the fucking assumption Bobby. What gave ya that impression?”

Poppy banged her head lightly against the door, oh for the love of- couldn’t he just run already? She hated playing this innocent, virginal clueless character. What in the world did she need to do to get him to _leave_? “Well, you asked me out to dinner obviously,” she replied sweetly. She forced back the tears welling in her eyes. She’d really enjoyed that dinner, and all the ones they’d had since then.

Tora clenched his jaw; she was playing dumb with him again, just like when he’d caught her from falling out of that fucking tree. She wasn’t that socially inept and they both knew it. She’d proved how insightful and intelligent she was that first night they’d had dinner. She’d called him on his bullshit then. He was calling hers now. “Yeah, I’m not buying the shit you’re shovelling Bobby. I don’t know why ya insist on treating me like I’m an idiot sometimes. I might look like a big dumb brute but I promise ya I have half a brain. Don’t insult me like this.” He didn’t understand her at all. Why was she doing this? What was her end game? What was she hoping to get out of this by acting like a clingy kook? She banged her head off the door harder, hard enough for him to hear it and feel it between his shoulder blades. What the fuck was she doing?

She couldn’t fight off the tears anymore, they were flowing freely now, her voice cracking as she responded, “would you just fuck off Tora?” She buried her face in her knees, sobbing openly now, bawling heavily. She hated ugly crying. She did it way too often.

Tora blinked in surprise, had she just said _fuck?_ Had she _actually_ just told him to fuck off? Now he was _extremely_ concerned. He’d never heard her utter that word before. It was a lot fucking more impactful when ya didn’t use it every other word. Shit. He was pretty sure she’d meant it too. She was crying really hard though, he wanted to honour her wishes but his instincts were nagging at him to stay. He couldn’t leave her like this, even if she wanted him to. He had to at least see her first. He had to get her to come out of her hiding spot. “Oh ya Bobby, how ‘bout ya come out here and say that to my face?” he antagonized purposely, putting as much anger into his voice as possible.

Poppy stood up at his words, furious he was making this so damn hard. She wrenched the door open violently. He tumbled for a moment, catching his weight with a palm between her feet as he gazed up at her from his spot on the floor. She glared down at him for a split second before her face fell, he looked so _worried_ , he wasn’t mad at all. She’d been played. She fell to her knees in front of him. “You’re not gonna leave are you?” she mumbled around her hands.

He righted himself, leaning against the doorframe, studying her. “No, not yet anyways. I’m not leaving ya like this Poppylan. I’m really fucking confused. Will you please tell me what’s wrong?” He asked pleadingly, starting to get the inkling that this was about more than just his wandering hand.

She sighed, leaning against the wall opposite him so that they sat face to face. She folded her arms over her waist, holding herself, holding in her emotions. “You really want to know that bad?” she asked, doing her best to control her fear, her tears, her heartbreak. He nodded, his mouth a flat line, his eyes fathomless depths, she couldn’t even begin to guess what he was feeling. “I can’t- I won’t-I can’t handle being touched. It scares me.” She blurted uncomfortably.

He scrunched up his nose in confusion, “shit Bobby, ya don’t need to cry and shut yourself up in a bathroom over being a virgin. If ya aren’t ready for that just say so. I’m not gonna force-” he didn’t finish his sentence, he’d said something wrong, she was bawling, hugging herself. He wanted to hold her but his instincts were screaming at him not to touch her. Touching her was what had gotten him into this mess to begin with.

Poppy gazed at him heartbrokenly with glassy eyes as tears slid down her downy soft cheeks, “I’m not a virgin Tora. I wish I were but I’m not,” she expressed, biting her lip as she squeezed her eyes shut and tilted her head back to rest against the wall. She couldn’t look at him. “I get why you might think that, I let Julri believe it too always telling him I just wasn’t ready.” she admitted sadly.

Tora blinked at her in confusion as he processed what she’d just said, she wasn’t a virgin? Then why did she – but, and then, oh god. His eyes widened as things slid into place for him. Why she always fucking froze up and ran. Why she always shoved him away or slammed doors on him, why she’d fallen apart when he’d used the word ‘force’ just now. He balled up his hands into fists, his jaw clenching. His own eyes welling with unshed tears as he took in how broken she looked. He wanted to kill the man that’d done this to her. This was so fucking _wrong_. She was so beautiful, so happy, so outgoing, so kind to everyone, so patient with him and his fucking temper tantrums due to his own trauma and she was over here dealing with this shit on her own? He felt two fucking feet tall. How the fuck had she gone through something like _that_ and remained so…happy? Friendly? Open? Caring? Fuck. He felt useless, what the fuck did he say to her. Why the fuck had she shared that with him? That was so, personal. He looked at her longingly. Was she trying to scare him off again? “Wanna talk about it?” He offered.

She whipped her head up to look at him, she held her breath, was he serious? She searched his face, not quite sure what she was looking for, before she opened and closed her mouth a few times unable to form words. She sighed, crawling on her hands and knees as she reached for the toilet paper roll, drawing it back to her lap. “There’s not much to talk about, there are lots of women like me, who didn’t get a choice. Why does it matter how it happened. It just did.” She asked, forcing back her emotions, trying to turn them off. Shrinking in on herself like she did when she talked about it in therapy. It had been a long time. More than half a decade. She could discuss this with him couldn’t she?

Tora studied her, she seemed robotic. She reminded him of himself. She’d flipped a switch, like he did when he was trying to protect himself from what was happening around him. “It _does_ matter Poppy. It’s your story, _you matter_ , to me, a lot,” he replied honestly.

She eyed him cautiously, “Tora, you don’t have to do this, I know it’s uncomfortable,” she bit her lip, closing her eyes, willing away the emotions swelling in her, “I’ve been alone with this a long time. I can handle it. You can go. It’s fine.”

Tora sighed, she was obviously just as guarded as him, of course she didn’t want to open up, he didn’t want to either. He needed to give her a reason to trust him with this though, to lean on him. For her to understand that he got it. He understood her on a deeper level than most. “I used to get beat a lot as a kid. When I misbehaved I was put in a cage. I was left there in the dark a fair amount. It really fucked me up. I know what it’s like to feel powerless. Abused. Tortured. You don’t have to hide from me Poppy. You’re not going to scare me off.” He told her calmly, holding eye contact with her as he uttered every word dispassionately.

She stared at him for a long moment, never breaking eye contact. When the words finally came they were the rehearsed ones she’d always said in group therapy, unsure what else to say to him. “I’m so sorry that happened to you.”

He eyed her, unimpressed, “yeah, bad shit happens. If you don’t want to talk about it with me that’s fine. It’s not my business unless you want it to be. I just wanted you to know I get it. I have nightmares, like I’m sure you do. I know what it’s like to struggle. I think you’re a hell of a lot stronger than me though. Don’t know how the fuck you manage to be so happy all the time with that hanging around your neck.” He stated dryly.

Poppy cocked her head at him, “if I was miserable all the time I would be letting him take more from me. He took something, _one_ thing. I refuse to let him have anything more from me. He doesn’t get my happiness, or my future or my joy. You shouldn’t let your abuser have yours either. Otherwise they still have power over you.” She reassured him, still conversing on detached autopilot.

Tora kept his mouth closed; she didn’t need to know how much control his abuser still had over him, that he still regularly bowed to his will. This was supposed to be about her, not him. When he didn’t reply she spoke again, “I went to therapy, for it. You know, what happened, and I learned what I just said to you the hard way. It took a long time. I was depressed and moody for a few years. That’s why I keep that as a constant reminder,” she explained pointing at the quote on her wall above her desk, “sometimes, when I’m feeling low I just crank my tunes and dance. It helps drown out the bad. Dancing helps too.” He nodded; he did that all the time. Not the dancing, he worked out until every muscle was screaming at him but he’d blown more than a few speakers trying to keep his own thoughts at bay.

She mistook his nodding as sympathy instead of commissary, “It was really hard. I was really young when it happened. I didn’t even fully understand what had happened to me. All I knew was that it hurt and it made me feel awful, until I was in health class learning about sex for the first time. You wanna know something really messed up? My teacher held up a piece of tape and stuck it to a bunch of different things until it wouldn’t stick anymore, until the glue had been stripped and it wouldn’t cling to anything. Know what she told us? That the more sexual partners we had the worse off we were. That eventually, if we had too many, our ability to form meaningful relationships would just disappear. That we’d be dirty,” her voice hitched as she forced back a sob, “used. That no one would ever want us, and then she made us take a friggin’ chastity pledge. Now that messed me up.”

He didn’t say anything, just watched her as she struggled with her feelings. What she’d said was incredibly fucked up but she obviously already knew it was bullshit, didn’t she? Horror dawned on him. She _knew_ that was bullshit right? “You’re not used Poppy. You’re not fucking dirty.” He growled, “There’s absolutely nothing wrong with you. You’re beautiful, inside and out. Who gives a flying fuck if you’ve been sexually active or not. It doesn’t impact who you are. Fuck them for ever saying something so stupid to you. I want you. So there you go. It’s not fucking true.” He exclaimed passionately. How dare she think that way about herself? He wouldn’t allow it.

Poppy blinked at him, a sad smile crossing her face, “You’re wrong Tora, it’s had a big impact on who I am today. But I don’t think it’s all bad. I prefer baggy unflattering clothes and surround myself with beautiful happy childish things for a reason.” She paused a moment, letting that sink in for him, he had often asked why she owned so many stuffed animals and glittery things, now he had his answer. “Also thank you for saying that. I do know it, but it’s nice to be reminded sometimes.” She shrugged helplessly, “I want you too, that’s why I invited you over tonight, I was hoping maybe you would help me, get…past…my fear. But then, I panicked again and messed it all up. I’m sorry.” She explained, using her tissue paper to dab at the tears forming in the corners of her eyes, proving she wasn’t as detached as she was trying to be.

He cocked his head at her, “Poppy, you don’t owe me anything, least of all your body. So don’t you dare apologize. I’m not going anywhere, if anything, what you’ve told me tonight just makes me like you more. I don’t need to touch you to be with you. You want me to be your boyfriend. Done. I’ll never touch you without permission ever again. You decide, when, if and how far.”

She gawked at him, “Tora, you know I was just trying to scare you off when I called you my boyfriend. I’m not twelve. I don’t have a clue what romantic love is supposed to be like,” she pointed at all the backwards books on her shelf, “that’s why I read all of those. I keep trying to figure out what it’s supposed to feel like, what it’s supposed to look like. How I’m supposed to act. But I’m not naïve enough to think you’re my boyfriend just cause we hangout and kiss occasionally.” She explained sadly. Leaving out the real reason she kept the spines reversed. She wasn’t embarrassed; she was an adult, who cared if she read romantic smut? She kept the spines backwards so the titles wouldn’t taunt her, reminding her of what she couldn’t have. What he’d taken from her. Most of the women in her books were always damn virgins. Why did it have to matter so much? Why was virginity such a prize? She enjoyed them when she was reading them but they always made her feel awful by the time she was done. 

He shrugged, “I knew you were playing with me Bobby. That’s why I told ya to shove your bullshit. Doesn’t change how I feel though. And for the record, I’m never gonna be like any of those guys in your books. Real life doesn’t work that way. We’re both fucked up people and we’re gonna fight and it’s not gonna be pretty and there’s no fairytale ending waiting for us. But I really like you Poppylan. Being with ya makes me happy and I hope ya feel the same way. I’m willing to give this a shot if you are.” He explained, doing his best to keep his own emotion out of his voice.

She blinked at him in surprise, “Tora I- I don’t know what to say. Yes? Are you okay with, uh…” she didn’t know how to put what she was feeling into words. He made her want to cry for a whole other reason now. All she’d been hoping for tonight was to successfully coach herself through letting him touch her. That’s it, she’d never thought she’d be sitting here confessing her darkest secret to him hearing words of commitment, patience and caring in exchange.

He eyed her, searching her face, “Poppylan, I will never lay another finger on you without your express consent. I will wait as long as it takes for you to trust me. I don’t give a shit about sex. Never have. It’s just a desire. Fuck, most of the guys I know think I’m gay my dry spells are so long. I can live without sex until or if you’re ever ready to share that with me. I’m not gonna lie, I do want to touch you but only because I want you as a person. I promise you I can wait as long as it takes. Though I am flattered you wanted to try with me tonight.” He smirked at her when a small smile broke over her lips at his words.

She sighed, “you’re really something you know that Tora?” she told him, smiling as she wiped more tears from her face.

He shrugged, “I like ya Bobby. Always have. Nothing you’ve said tonight changes that, if anything I think it’s sad that you think I’m impressive for just respecting you, that should be a fucking minimum,” he stood, extending his hand towards her, waiting for her to slip her hand into his before pulling her to her feet. They stood there for a moment, just staring at each other, a new layer now present in their increasingly overlapping lives.

She glanced at her bed, then back at him, “Tora will you stay the night with me?” she asked softly, unsure of herself. Was it okay to ask something like that of him after what they’d just shared with each other? It felt weirder thinking about asking him to leave.

He nodded, “yeah Bobby, whatever ya want,” he replied, following her to the bed. He watched as she closed her laptop and set it on her dresser before her hands disappeared under her shirt behind her back for a moment and then tugged her bra off through her sleeve without removing her top. She brushed past him, crawling into the far side of the bed, holding the bedding back for him in invitation. “Uh,” he looked down at himself, “I don’t have any pyjamas.” He said awkwardly, his clothes were dirty; he didn’t want to soil her bed.

She tilted her head, “I trust you Tora, you can sleep in whatever you want, I just want you beside me tonight,” she explained softly.

He nodded, pulling his shirt over his head before unbuckling his belt, letting his pants fall to his ankles before he pulled them off. He stood in front of her in only his underwear. “You sure this is okay?” he asked again now that he was almost completely in the buff. She eyed him for a long moment before nodding, deciding she'd meant it when she'd said she trusted him, patting the empty spot on the bed beside her. He crawled in, lying down next to her. She turned off the light. They both stared at the ceiling as she reached for his hand. He clutched hers in his, interlocking their fingers.

Her heart was beating wildly, she refused to cry. She hadn’t been in a bed with a man since- she stopped her train of thought. Tora wasn’t him. He was Tora. This was _Tora_. He was holding her hand like he had a thousand times. _I’ve never held someone’s hand before._ His words from that night on her balcony hit her full force. She didn’t think he had been lying anymore. She turned her face to look at him, studying his profile in the dark. “Tora,” he turned his head to look at her, his golden eyes seeming to glow in the dark, “thank you.” He squeezed her fingers reassuringly.

“Anything for you Poppy.”


	8. The Tiger & The Hamster: A kindness is never wasted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lion and The Mouse with a MPL spin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a prompt on the MPL fast pass facebook group. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! Let me know what you think!
> 
> Song: Help! by The Beatles

Poppy walked a little faster out of discomfort, she had accidentally gotten off the bus at the wrong stop. Damn this city, it was so much bigger than Moonbright, so much more confusing. She should have been paying more attention! She had explored the city a little but she had never been here. Nothing looked familiar and it was very obviously a rougher part of town. She did her best to look confident as she strolled past a group of men smoking outside a tattoo parlor. _Just look straight ahead and keep your chin up_ , she told herself over and over. She whimpered when she heard footsteps fall in line behind hers. She had only been in the city for two weeks, something bad couldn’t happen already right? Oh god she wanted to go home. What had she been thinking leaving Moonbright? She was a country bumpkin; she didn’t belong in the big city. She picked up her pace and bit her lip in order to hold in a wail when she heard the footsteps behind her quicken to match her increased speed.

Tora smoked in the shadows of an ally, watching with interest as the small brunette woman approached, the three men behind her doing a poor job of concealing the fact they were trailing her. Poor thing looked frightened. As she got closer he was able to make out the words printed on her shirt, ‘can’t someone else just do it?’ he chuckled. That pretty much encapsulated how he felt about everything but he didn’t imagine anyone else was gonna miraculously appear to rescue her. He took a step out of the shadows and blocked her path.

Poppy whipped her head over her shoulder, the warning she’d been ready to administer dying on her tongue. It was quickly replaced by a squeak when she realized all three of the men she’d passed were only a few feet behind her now. She only had half a second to consider the danger she was in before she bounced off a wall of muscle, large hands catching her by the upper arms before she fell. Her eyes travelled up the wide expanse of chest they faced in order to reach his eyes, which were fixed on something over her head. She turned, noticing the men that had been following her were backing away now, before turning to flee down the sidewalk in the other direction. Finally, he looked down at her.

Tora smirked, she was cute, reminded him a little of a hamster. His face fell, what the fuck was a hamster doing in Ares Street? Did she have any survival instincts at all? Why would prey walk into a den of predators? His mouth fell into a flat line. Either this girl was stupid or very lost. “Hey there sweetheart, you take a wrong turn?” he asked gruffly around his lit cigarette. She nodded up at him, tears welling in her eyes. Tora frowned, the poor thing was visibly shaken.

Poppy’s shoulders curled in on herself, he still hadn’t let go of her arms, the man was huge, and terrifying. The men had run from him, like a pack of jackals from a lion, she was certain of that. She grimaced, preoccupied with the question of whether she had actually escaped danger or just walked into a much worse one. “Please don’t hurt me,” she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut.

Tora released her, rolling his eyes at her plea, she didn’t need to be afraid of him. He didn’t hurt women. Well, not if he could help it anyways. His lip curled in amusement, she hadn’t moved. Her eyes still screwed shut, her body tense and small, attempting to become even smaller. He decided to tease her. “Oh yeah? Why shouldn’t I?” he asked, amusement laced into his tone. His breath hitched when she looked up at him with round doe eyes. Scratch cute, this girl was goddamn beautiful.

Poppy stared up at him, tilting her head to the side, not sure how to react to his tone, she couldn’t tell if he was serious or not, “because kindness comes back to you. It’s karma. If you hurt me, someday someone will hurt you. If you help me, someone will help you. I will, certainly, if I ever get the chance to repay you.” she explained cautiously, studying his face as she uttered the words.

He raised both brows, grinning at her; the little hamster had big balls inadvertently threatening him like that. He’d love to see her try to hurt him in retaliation. He took hold of her upper arm, intent on leading her to a bus stop so he could get her the hell out of here when she mistook his action as threatening, sending her fist flying towards his nose in retribution for touching her. Tora blinked in surprise, wiping the blood from under his nose with the back of his hand, “Fuck, would you calm the fuck down? I wasn’t gonna hurt ya.”

Poppy was breathing hard out of terror and adrenaline, “you weren’t?” she squeaked hoping she had not just made the biggest mistake of her life. Surely he was angry with her now.

“Fuck no!” he roared, “I was just gonna walk you to the fucking bus. Why the fuck ya gotta be so feisty? This is your idea of repaying kindness?” he asked brusquely, more than a little impressed. It had been a long time since someone had managed to hit him in the face.

Poppy had the good sense to appear chastised, “oh,” she breathed, “sorry.” He glared at her out of the corner of his eye, reaching for her hand this time instead. She gave it to him as he tugged her down the sidewalk.

Tora waited with her until the bus arrived, he asked her to repeat the instructions he gave her three times in order to make sure she knew how to get back to her neighbourhood. He smirked as she waved goodbye to him through the bus window.

~ ~ ~

Poppy took a sip of her hot chocolate as she stepped out of her favourite coffee shop and onto the sidewalk of the busy street, it had been a week since her little bus mishap and she’d made sure to stay clear of the Ares Street area since then. As she rounded the corner she noticed a man in a black hoodie leaning against a building, his arms crossed, a lit cigarette dangling from his mouth. He was glaring at something across the street; she followed his gaze as she took in the two uniformed police officers heading towards him. His stance shifted, moving from casual to guarded. As she got closer she realized it was man who had helped her the previous week.

She glanced over at the police officers again, and then back at her would be hero. Everything about their body language was radiating an altercation. She walked up to the golden eyed man and took his hand, pulling it off his arm and into her clutches as she beamed up at him. His eyes narrowed down at her, recognizing her instantly. “Thanks for waiting for me, ready to go?” She said, making sure she spoke loud enough for her voice to carry to the armed police officers. He smirked realizing what she was trying to do.

He couldn’t believe it, the lost little hamster had just appeared out of nowhere to help him out of a jam. He was in a foul mood and definitely wasn’t entertaining the notion of agreeing to be detained today. “No problem sweetheart,” he replied, interlocking their fingers, turning to lead them down the sidewalk away from the cops.

“Hold it!” one of the policemen shouted. Poppy continued her march even as Tora slowed his pace, “I said hold it!” he commanded again.

Poppy froze and turned her head over her shoulder, “Oh, I’m sorry officer, were you talking to us?” she asked sweetly. Tora looked down at her trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. This girl was just asking for trouble. She was out of her mind for trying to help him. She shouldn’t have bothered.

“Yeah, we want a word with the big fella,” the second officer responded, coming to a stop next to the first.

Poppy grinned at both of them, disarming them with her smile, “Oh? Whatever for sir?” she asked cheerily.

Tora sighed in disinterest, running through a list of possibilities in his head before she interrupted his thoughts. “Oh!” she feigned ignorance, “it was because of the smoking wasn’t it, I’m always telling him not to drop his butts everywhere, I’m so sorry he littered.” She smacked him lightly in the arm, “I told you to stop doing that, nobody likes a litterbug!” she reprimanded him.

Tora raised his brows at her, was this girl for real? He rolled his eyes when she glared at him, urging him to play along with her farce. “She’s right, I’m an asshole, sorry about that, won’t happen again,” he grumbled to the cops.

She beamed up at him, leaning into his arm, “think you can just let him off with a warning? He’s supposed to take me to lunch to meet my parents for the first time. I really don’t want to be late, first impressions and all that, I wouldn’t want them to judge him and hold it against him before they get to know him. Aaaand a ticket would just put such a damper on the day,” She turned her doe eyes on the officers, turning on all the charm she could muster, “please?”

One of them blushed looking chided, the other frowned, “alright miss but only this once,” he warned. “I’ll be keeping an eye out for you,” he threatened, pointing a finger at Tora.

Poppy nodded enthusiastically, “Oh yes sir, thank you so much! You’ve made my day!” she cried in an attempt to cover the growl coming from the man beside her. She looked up at him, “come on honey, let’s go.” She ordered, dragging him down the sidewalk, hand in hand. She glanced over her shoulder occasionally as they walked; making sure the officers weren’t following them. Once they were gone and well out of ear and eyeshot she dropped his hand, turning to face him.

Tora looked down at her, missing the warmth of her hand, “thanks,” he offered her in way of payment for her kindness.

She grinned at him, “I told you I’d help you out if I could,” she turned to walk away from him, “don’t get arrested okay?” she tossed over her shoulder with a smile and a small wave.

** ORIGINAL FABLE: The Lion & The Mouse –Aesop’s Fables **

A Lion lay asleep in the forest, his great head resting on his paws. A timid little Mouse came upon him unexpectedly, and in her fright and haste to get away, ran across the Lion's nose. Roused from his nap, the Lion laid his huge paw angrily on the tiny creature to kill her.

"Spare me!" begged the poor Mouse. "Please let me go and some day I will surely repay you."

The Lion was much amused to think that a Mouse could ever help him. But he was generous and finally let the Mouse go.

Some days later, while stalking his prey in the forest, the Lion was caught in the toils of a hunter's net. Unable to free himself, he filled the forest with his angry roaring. The Mouse knew the voice and quickly found the Lion struggling in the net. Running to one of the great ropes that bound him, she gnawed it until it parted, and soon the Lion was free.

"You laughed when I said I would repay you," said the Mouse. "Now you see that even a Mouse can help a Lion."


	9. She's a Friggin Delight: PART III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy makes her relationship with Tora very public.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahahahaha this was too much fun.
> 
> My song suggestions:  
> Million Bucks by Smallpools (Poppy)  
> Under Pressure by David Bowie (Tora)
> 
> This is another two for one gift for HungarianDragon, Roosterthefox, MrsBilbo & SuperSap13. Enjoy! As always, let me know what you think! I'm loving doing these requests they're so much fun. I'll have another for ya tomorrow :P

** PART III **

Tora rubbed the back of his neck, rolling his shoulders as he mentally prepared himself for his sham of a business luncheon. God he hated these fucking meetings. Claude giving him a hard time at the bar over the notebook had been more than enough for one day. If the man spoke to him again he really would put out his cigarette in his fucking eye. He was beyond irritated. He was still feeling like a fucking dipshit for not taking advantage of his opportunity to search Poppy’s apartment when he’d had the chance. No, instead he’d just stood there like an idiot with stars in his eyes while she made him dinner. He ran his palm along his face, what a fucking nightmare. Not only was he no closer to getting his hands on that fucking notebook, he was also contesting with himself over all his damn feelings for… _her_. His eyes rounded in disbelief, his fingers stilling on the button of his suit jacket. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! She was coming through the door of Chevy’s, an old man beside her. Oh _hell_ no. This could not happen. This place was crawling with Balthumans, they were practically at every table. Vince had called them together so that Martin could make some fucking announcement. Shit. He ducked into the bathroom, moving to a sink, gripping it with both hands as he stared at himself in the mirror.

Well fuck. This was familiar wasn’t it? Hadn’t he done the same thing right before he’d gone to her apartment and fucked up? He rolled his eyes at himself. His ancestors had to be fucking with him. What the fuck was wrong with him? Why was he here again trying to decide what to do? How was he going to handle this? She was bound to see him, if she hadn’t already, and who the fuck was the old man? Her grandpa? That was just what he needed; watch her try to introduce them. He could see it now, hey Tora, this is my granddad, Gramps this is the idiot that kissed me in my apartment the other night instead of doing his damn job. He’s crazy about me, thinks he wants to date me. What a moron right? Like a hitman and a girl with a unicorn rainbow phone case could ever work right? He closed his eyes, fighting off his impending headache. He wanted to put his fist through a bathroom stall door.

Poppy squinted, lost in thought as the hostess lead her and Mr.Lam to their table. She could have sworn she’d just seen Tora disappear into the men’s washroom. What in the world what he doing here? What a wonderful surprise! She frowned, remembering she was working and it probably wasn’t exactly professional to step away from Mr.Lam in favour of a few minutes with her crush. She sighed; tuning back into Mr.Lam’s blustering about how much money he had. Honestly, she thought the guy was a snooty old fart, but she needed him. He needed to invest. She focused whole heartedly on him, trying her best to ignore Tora when he finally came out of the bathroom. He didn’t look at her. She smiled and nodded as Mr.Lam blathered on. He must not have seen her. She knew it was unprofessional but she couldn’t help herself. “Sorry Mr. Lam, would you excuse me? I need to visit the ladies room, I’ll be right back.” She apologized, heading towards the bathroom only to veer away at the last moment, chasing after Tora in the direction she’d seen him go.

He was seated at the bar, on the other side of the restaurant. There were men in suits everywhere, smoking, drinking, talking. She didn’t stop to consider he might be working too; she just marched through the room up to his back and placed her hands over his eyes, grinning at her own game. “Guess who?” she asked cheerily. Missing the way the soft grumbling in the room had grown dead silent, the skinny bartender with a goatee gapping at her in disbelief wondering seriously if she had any idea who she was touching.

Tora swallowed thickly and blinked from behind her soft tiny little hands. Fuck. He knew exactly who was behind him. Fuck. What did he do? He hadn’t thought through this kind of possibility before leaving the bathroom. His heart was hammering in his chest. He had figured he’d just hide from her, he had never expected her to be this bold. He forced himself to breath. Christ what was he thinking, of course she was! She’d asked him out, lectured him and straight up asked him what his fucking intentions were. Poppy didn’t give a shit what anyone thought of her. Fuck, fuck, fuck. He could feel the weight of all their eyes on him. There was no way he could pretend not to know her after she’d just touched him so liberally. But he had to try. For her own well-being. He was going to tell her she had the wrong guy, hoping she’d get the idea and play along. He’d make it up to her later. He reached up and peeled her fingers away from his face, shooting Gyu a warning glare before turning to look at her. Fixing her with the most impassive face he could muster.

Poppy giggled when he moved her hands, the moody man wasn’t playing the game right. He was supposed to guess. When he turned to face her she pecked him on the mouth, when he was seated and she was standing they were almost the same height, allowing her the ability to do so. “Hey Tora,” she greeted him, beaming. His face was impassive for only a moment before his eyes widened in surprise and…panic? That couldn’t be right. He had said he liked her, that he was falling for her, she knew he liked kissing her, he had barely let her breath the other night at her apartment he’d been so passionate. She frowned at him, still oblivious to all the men at her back staring at her in varying degrees of shock, interest and horror. “You okay?” she asked, her voice laced with concern.

Tora snapped out of his own thoughts when he heard someone whisper in disbelief, ‘Did she really just kiss the motherfucking Tiger?’ He didn’t know what to do, this was so fucked up. He had no idea how to salvage this. This was a nightmare. He swallowed again, trying to find his voice, as the seconds ticked by in silence, him unmoving, her face was crumbling. Fuck. He grabbed her hand “I’m fine,” he growled gruffly as he lead her back out of the bar wordlessly, glaring at every man brave enough to make eye contact with him. Was she out of her mind? Did she have any idea what she’d just done? Fuck! This fearless, crazy, affectionate woman…oh fuck it. He was already fucked. He spun around by the bathroom doors and backed her up against the wall. He grabbed the back of her head, pressing his mouth to hers for a passionate kiss. There was no fucking fighting it now. She was his. He had to keep her now. Fucking _everyone_ knew about her now. Fucking _Vince_ had been in that room. He released her a moment later, her eyes dazed from his kiss but thankfully no longer looking hurt. “Sorry, I’m working; I’ll call you later okay?” He explained, squeezing her hand before heading back the way they’d come. Poppy smiled, watching his back as he walked away before returning to Mr. Lam.

Tora straightened his back, rising to his full height, taking a deep calming breath before stalking back into the bar, making his way back to Gyu, every pair of eyes in the large room following his movements. He lit a cigarette and resumed his seat. “So,” Gyu ventured cautiously.

“what?,” Tora snapped, glaring at him from beneath narrowed angry brows, daring him to open his mouth again. He could hear the whispering already. Every ‘what the fuck was that?’, ‘thought he didn’t swing that way’ and ‘the motherfucking tiger and _her?_ ’ grating on each and every one of his nerves. Fucking vultures. Didn’t they have other shit to squabble about?

Gyu knew he was in for it but he literally couldn’t help himself, it wasn’t everyday he had the opportunity to tease Tora, “thought Goldilocks hung out with bears not Tigers,” he stated as casually as possible. 

Tora notched his brows, waving him closer, beckoning him with his fingers. When Gyu made the mistake of leaning in, he smacked him upside the head, “Go fuck yourself,” he snapped.

Smithy approached him from behind, clapping him on the shoulder, grinning widely as he took a seat next to the young man he’d known for the better part of two decades, “I’m happy for you Tora. Even violent men need love.”

“Oh fuck off,” he growled around his cigarette. Gyu bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing; the head injury Tora had just given him not enough to curb his amusement. He had never imagined Tora would ever be with a girl like _that_! She was so _cute_. Not sexy, not trashy, not sassy, friggin’ adorable as hell. He still couldn’t believe she’d just tried to play a childish game like ‘guess who’ with him. It was taking everything in him not to openly laugh.

Smithy’s cheeks strained with the effort it was taking him not to chuckle, the Tiger of Ares Street and the small girl with the braids made for the most ridiculous couple he’d ever seen. Who knew Tora was such a sap? Tora shot him a glare that had him retreating back to his table.

“Tora my boy,” Vince’s voice floated over the fevered whispering. He took another long drag of his cigarette before turning to face him, “she’s delightful but she doesn’t interfere with your work, you understand son?” he lectured, raising his glass of scotch in his direction.

Tora rolled his eyes, “yeah, whatever,” he muttered, glaring at all the men smirking as they turned away from him and avoided eye contact. He swore the next man to laugh was getting his tongue ripped out. That would shut them all up real fast. Fucking assholes. So what if he had a girl? What was the big fucking deal? He turned back to the bar, shoving his cigarette back into his mouth to prevent a small smile from spreading over it as he answered his own questions. It was because she wasn’t just a girl, she was _Poppy_ and she was a friggin’ delight. 


	10. Could You Be Mine?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it destiny? Or coincidence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please listen to the song. The lyrics practically wrote this story themselves.
> 
> Sorry for posting this so late, meant to get it up sooner, been a bit of a weird day.
> 
> This is a gift for GreekGoddess. Enjoy! Let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Song: Could You Be Mine by Billy Raffoul

Tora’s phone beeped in his ear piece alerting him he had a message. He finished his set and lowered the weight onto the bar before standing, making his way over to his phone. It was from Bobby.

_Remember how you said I shouldn’t go alone to get Mr.Lam…yeah…I went alone. I’m freaked out, my taxi left. If you’re not busy would you be willing to come get me?_

Oh he was gonna wring her neck. _After_. After he made sure she was safe. Fuck. She was on Ares Street alone? Was she out of her fucking mind? He texted furiously before slamming the door to the gym behind him as he pulled his long sleeved Henley over his black tank top.

_where the fuck are you? coming now._

Poppy sighed in relief as she read his text. She drained the last of her martini glass, keeping an eye out for the guy that kept getting closer to her, her instincts screaming at her to beware of him. She messaged Tora back.

_Some place called Club Miracle?_

Tora inhaled sharply as he read her message. Was she out of her fucking mind? Did she have any idea what kind of danger she was in? He blanched. She was there alone. Unprotected. He shoved his keys in the ignition. Not wasting any more time.

Poppy was waiting near the door to the club when he pulled up to the curb. “Get in,” he barked out the lowered window before leaning over the console to push open the door for her. She scurried towards him, practically jumping into the car, the relief on her face palpable. He frowned as she threw her head back against her chair, eyes closed, chest heaving as she tried to slow her rapid breathing. Something had obviously happened to frighten her.

He threw the car in gear and drove them back to his place. He didn’t say a word, not trusting himself to drive if she told him something he didn’t want to hear. He parked in the underground parking garage of his building, coming around the other side of the car to help her out. Clutching her hand tightly as he lead her out of the garage, up a flight a stairs, down a hall and then through the door to his basement apartment. “Explain. Now.” He ordered, spinning around to face her once she’d closed the door behind her.

Poppy looked up at him beseechingly, he had come for her. She knew he would. He had helped her chase Mr.Lam all over the city. He had caught her when she’d fallen out of that tree, and now he had rescued her again. Her eyes darted around his apartment. It was sparse. “Uh, I followed him, Mr.Lam. He went into that club so I did too. I paid a waitress to slip him a note and I waited until I watched him leave. I called my cab driver to let him know I was ready to go and he told me he’d pick up another patron while waiting for me and would be awhile. I told him I’d wait but then there was a guy that kept looking at me and he was freaking me out and I was so uncomfortable and kinda scared so I texted you. I left to wait outside when I saw the guy coming my way. He really gave me the heebie-jeebies. Sorry I troubled you but I really appreciate you coming. Looks like you rescued me again.” She giggled nervously, she blanched as she took in the angry set of his shoulders, his narrowed brows and rage filled glare, “Please don’t get on my case about it. I know I messed up.” She pleaded.

Tora was livid. How could she do something so stupid? Did she have any self-preservation instincts? Obviously not, the woman had allowed him to bring her here willingly. Rescued her? He was no hero. He was the motherfucking Tiger of Ares Street. Whoever the guy was she was talking about, he was fuckingly lucky he hadn’t touched her or he’d be a dead man walking. He crossed his arms, staring her down, fuming. “Are you out of ya goddamn mind? Goin’ to a place like Ares Street on your own goddamn self?” he thundered. “You can bet your cute little ass that I’ll get on ya case for it.” He sneered.

Poppy reached behind her, letting down her hair, needing to busy her hands so she wouldn’t wring them together nervously under the weight of his gaze. She liked his eyes too much, even angry he was so stunningly handsome. She turned her doe eyes on him, her hair falling gently around her beautiful face. “Please don’t be upset with me Tora. I-well, you weren’t supposed to know.”

He wanted to shake her for putting herself in danger like that; he uncrossed his arms and lit a cigarette, closing his eyes as he breathed in the nicotine, letting it relax him. She was safe. She was with him. No one had touched her. She was fine. More importantly, she’d called him when she was scared. That was good wasn’t it? He let the tension fall from his shoulders, moving over to his couch, plopping down. He patted the cushion next to him, wordlessly inviting her over.

Poppy glanced at him nervously, only now registering that she was alone, with him, in his apartment. “Uh I would but I-” She stopped short at the glower he fixed her with. He was right; there was no need to be nervous right? He had just rescued her right? She came over and sat beside him, smoothing out her skirt.

Tora eyed her as he smoked, she looked beautiful, he liked the skirt, and the blouse, and, well, her. Now that he wasn’t angry or worried out of his mind for her anymore his brain was wandering where it shouldn’t. She wasn’t for him. Not from his world. The silence stretched between them. He wanted to touch her. Finally he spoke. “You don’t need to be afraid of me.”

Poppy whipped her head around to look at him, “who said I was afraid?” she asked nervously. In truth, she was terrified, but not of him, she actually felt weirdly comfortable around him. He reminded her of someone else that had rescued her a long time ago. No, she was terrified of herself and how captivated she was by him. He made her want to be bold, to do things she’d never done. They spoke at the same time.

“Are you?” Tora questioned.

“Are you gonna –no of course not.” Poppy started before answering his question.

“Am I gonna what?” Tora asked, leaning back, relaxing into the sofa, taking another drag of his cigarette.

She eyed him longingly, why did he have to be so handsome? “Are you going to delete that photo of me?” she asked softly. “Please?”

Tora exhaled his smoke away from her, “thought you were gonna make me dinner first?” he replied curiously.

Poppy sighed, “I’ll still make you dinner but it would make me a lot more comfortable with you right _now_ if it were gone,” she stated firmly, doing her best not to appear as nervous as she was. Why was he so big? Why did he have to lounge like that? With his legs splayed wide and his arm extended over the back of the couch behind her. As if he were inviting her to throw herself at him? She couldn’t do that, even if she wanted to.

He shoved his cigarette in the corner of his mouth and fished his phone out of his pocket, unlocking it he scrolled through his photos till he found it. He set it on his lap so he could put out his cigarette before picking it up and leaning towards her. Showing her as he deleted it. “Trust me now sweetheart?” he asked, staring into her eyes, their bodies too close and yet not close enough. He wanted to kiss her. Would she let him? Would she let him hold her tonight? It was dark already and he suddenly didn’t want to be alone.

Poppy felt like she couldn’t breathe, his gaze darkened with something. Lust? She blushed. It was late; he should really take her home. She shouldn’t be out right now. She should have never been roaming Ares Street. She belonged at home. Alone. Not here. Not with him. “Yes. Thank you.” She whispered.

Tora wanted to ask her if she’d be his, for the night, for the week, for…ever? Instead all that came out of his mouth was, “-welcome.” He didn’t pull away though. He felt frozen, stuck between what he wanted and what he should do. She made the decision for him, scooting a little away from him. Well that was a clear rejection wasn’t it? He leaned back into the couch, giving her more space.

She bit her lip, trying and failing to calm the frantic beating of her heart, hoping desperately that he couldn’t hear it. She wanted to kiss him. To ask him to be hers. She was out of her mind. Who just randomly asked people to be their partner out of the blue? She didn’t know anything about him, well, not much anyways. It must be because of the alcohol she’d consumed at Miracle. This was awkward, she needed to say something. “I like you.” Oh fudge biscuits, not that. She blushed down to her toes, staring straight ahead, not daring to look at him. Yup, this was definitely because of the alcohol. At least she’d said it though. She’d wanted to be bold. That was bold wasn’t it?

He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, what the fuck? Why’d she pull away then? “Same,” he told her calmly, wondering what she’d do next. When she just sat there, the deepening of her blush the only indication she’d heard him, he asked cautiously “can we do something ‘bout it?”

Poppy squeaked, shocked by his forwardness, she stared at him, mouth gapping. He couldn’t be serious. What was he asking? For something physical? For a relationship? What did he want? She wasn’t sure she could handle that. She still wasn’t even sure she’d fully processed Julri. She had no business wanting Tora, but she did and she could feel her walls crumbling.

Tora frowned as the silence stretched between them. He was a fucking idiot, why the fuck did he ask that? He was bad for her, he’d just wind up getting hurt or worse, being with him would wind up putting her in danger. She couldn’t be his. He was suffering a moment of insanity. What the fuck should he say? Just kidding? Don’t worry about it? Nevermind I didn’t mean it?

Poppy was still lost in thought, ignorant of the fret passing over Tora’s features. He wasn’t Julri, he could be different right? If she just took a chance? She was so scared of having her heart broken again. She’d barely managed to tape the pieces back together after Julri’s betrayal. Tora would shatter it wouldn’t he? “I’d like to but I’m afraid,” she whispered, staring down at her feet.

Tora turned to face her, “I told you ya don’t need to be afraid of me,” he promised her.

She looked up at him shaking her head ‘no’ at him, needing him to understand, “I was cheated on, still hurts, I’m worried that-”

He cut her off, “I’ve been waiting for you,” he blurted before clarifying, “for a woman _like_ you. He’s a fucktwat for doing that to ya. I won’t hurt you like that.” He swore. Blushing slightly when he realized what he’d just vowed.

Poppy’s eyes widened at his declaration. Was he serious? Did he mean that? The thought thrilled and terrified her at the same time. “What do you mean you’ve been waiting?” she prodded carefully.

Tora sighed at his own idiocy, why the fuck had he told her that? “Met a girl like you once, when I was younger. I helped her after she fell and hurt herself. She was cute like you, sweet, kind. Spent the afternoon with her. Liked her a lot. Never saw her again though. Been looking for someone like her ever since. It’s stupid. Foolish. I don’t even know why I’m telling you this.” He muttered, looking away from her.

Poppy’s eyes widened in recognition, her mouth hanging open in shock, his hair had been shorter then, and he hadn’t had the tattoos yet but he had the same eyes, the spacers, the same handsome face. Oh god. It had been so long ago. There was no way. “Moonbright, you were with a bunch of guys in a white van,” she murmured, finally regaining control of her mouth. No wonder he reminded her of him. Tora _was_ him.

He whipped his head around to look at her, it couldn’t be. “You?” he breathed, his heart clenching, he could almost hear the gods laughing at him.

She nodded slowly, her eyes wide, as shocked as he was, “I never forgot you either,” she whispered, her heart thundering in her chest. 

He leaned towards her slowly, cupping her face in his hands, giving her every opportunity to say no before he pressed his mouth to hers, drinking her in, tasting her sweetness. He deepened the kiss as she grabbed onto his shoulders in an attempt to steady herself. One large hand left her face, his arm wrapping around her waist, hauling her onto his lap where she belonged, never breaking the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He smelled like sweat and his last cigarette, she didn’t care though, what he was doing felt too good. He pulled away, staring into her eyes, “could you be mine?” he asked with a seriousness that sent pins and needles through her. She didn’t breathe as she nodded slowly holding his gaze.


	11. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy needs a minute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for someone on here I know has been struggling and frustrated lately. It wasn't a request but I hope it helps a little, and anyone else that might need to hear what Poppy has to say <3
> 
> Song:  
> Hold On by Wilson Phillips

Tora eyed Poppy suspiciously from his driver’s seat. He had picked her up from a sketchy bar he had never heard of ten minutes ago and she was acting weird, he suspected she might be drunk. He wasn’t exactly sure why she was alone or why she’d called him but he was glad she was okay. She was significantly safer with him than she was by herself. He didn’t know her very well but this definitely seemed out of character. “You okay sweetheart?” he asked around his lit cigarette, blowing the smoke out his open window after he pulled it from his mouth.

Poppy sighed wistfully, “not even remotely,” she told him, her head lulling to the side to look at him. Tora’s brows rose at that. What the fuck? Seriously? That was one hell of an honest answer.

“Wanna talk about it?” he offered gruffly.

She smiled at him before turning her face away to stare out her own lowered window, the wind whipping her bangs around her face, her ponytail fluttering, “not even a little.” She sighed.

Tora smirked, that was just fine with him. He wasn’t much of a talker either. He cranked the radio, grinning when she started to move in her seat, eyes closed, seatbelt on, shoulders and head bobbing. “I like this, who is it?” she asked loudly over the pulsing beat, finally opening her eyes to look at him.

He took another drag of his cigarette before replying “AJR, it’s called Bang.”

“It’s good,” she muttered, “easy to move to,” she sucked in a deep breath of the fresh night air blasting in her face. “Go faster.”

Tora cocked a brow at her muttered words wondering if he’d actually heard her right and pressed his foot harder against the gas pedal, the Gforce causing her to fall back in her seat. She tilted her head back, a wide grin on her face. He’d obviously heard right. He pressed harder, the car jerking forward. “Mmmmm,” she sighed, enjoying the sensation, the freedom, like she was racing towards something better, intangible and unidentifiable but something better. A new song came over the speakers. It was the same band, same upbeat tone, they were singing about burning a house down. She was feeling it; she reached forward and cranked his speakers up louder until the car shook.

Tora was lost, what the fuck was up with this girl? She was cute and he was definitely drawn to her especially after the night they’d spent together in her apartment but she was acting really odd. She’d texted him in the middle of the night saying to pick her up and now this. Not that he was complaining. He liked his cars fast and his music loud. As far as passengers went she was a pretty good one. Her eyes were closed and she wasn’t bobbing anymore. Her face looked sad. “Oi, Bobby, wanna tell me where the fuck I’m taking ya so fast?” he barked at her.

She smiled, “A lake, take me to a lake,” she told him. He barely heard her over the music.

“Ya know it’s the middle of the night right?” He asked skeptically. She just nodded. Tora shrugged. Fine by him, he wasn’t in hurry to go home. If she wanted to sit by the water in the middle of the night he wasn’t gonna argue.

Forty minutes later he pulled off a dirt road in the mountains by a lake he knew fairly well. He’d dropped a body or two in the woods not far from here a few times. Not exactly fond memories but he liked the water. Always thought it was a nice spot. He turned off the car; the silence was deafening after listening to the ringing decibel of his speakers. Poppy unbuckled and got out, walking towards the water, under the light of the full moon, slipping off her flats and the purse slung across her body before rolling the legs of her capris up to her knees, wading into the water up to her calves. Tora followed her, sitting down on the rocky shore, lighting a cigarette, watching as she kicked her feet through the water. When she began to move deeper he called out a warning to her, “don’t go any further sweetheart, I don’t wanna have to come in there after ya.”

She stared at him for a long moment, “would it be so awful to jump in with me?” she asked, her broken voice barely above a whisper. The breeze off the water carried her words to him.

He cocked a brow at her, “no but you’re drunk and ya shouldn’t be swimming right now. Definitely not alone anyways.” He explained, pulling his cigarette from his mouth. 

“I had one drink. I’m not drunk,” she retorted. When she began striding towards him he thought she was coming to sit beside him until she took off her shirt tossing it to the side of him and began undoing her pants. She pushed them off her hips and let them slid onto the rocks, stepping out of them. “Come with me then,” she suggested, turning back to the water, walking in up to her thighs. He watched her go, admiring her body, her underclothes covering plenty. He’d seen bikinis more revealing than that. Without warning, she dove under the water. She had been out of sight for all of five seconds before Tora was stripping out of his own clothes, stomping into the water behind her in only his drawers. This girl was insane. She was going to get herself killed.

Poppy broke the water a moment later, treading the cool lake water. It felt nice against her feverish skin. Tora stood three feet from her, his feet easily touching the sandy bottom, his eyes fliting back and forth between annoyance and relief. “Feels good doesn’t it?” she asked. He just glared at her, “Cool tattoos,” she tried again.

Tora rolled his eyes, “why are we here Poppy?” he asked seriously. Perhaps she was right and she wasn’t as drunk as he’d originally thought; she seemed to be treading water just fine and her eyes looked clear and bright in the reflection of the moonlight off the water.

She sighed, pulling out her hair tie, slipping it over her wrist as she dunked her head under the water momentarily, breaking the water a second later, running her hands over her face, smoothing her hair back, enjoying the way it floated in the water around her, caressing her shoulders. “Do you ever feel like you’re drowning sometimes Tora?”

He cocked a brow at her, that was a lot fucking deeper than any conversation they’d ever had. “You feel like you’re drowning?” he asked, trying to take the attention off himself.

She swam towards him, “constantly,” he reached out a hand to her, she took it, allowing him to drag her the rest of the way to him.

He grabbed her elbow, supporting her weight easily in the water, allowing her to float instead of tread. “Ya feel like you’re drowning so ya asked me to take ya to a lake so ya can drown yourself?” he inquired seriously. She hadn’t seemed suicidal to him.

“God no,” she replied, shaking her head at him vehemently, “I don’t want to die; I’ve just been feeling really overwhelmed lately and wanted to destress.”

He smirked, pulling her against him, “well shit Bobby we didn’t need to come all the way to a lake for that,” he teased, his hands settling on her waist.

Poppy frowned, “not that kind of stress relief Tora,” she replied, pushing off him so she could float on her back for a moment before turning around to face him again.

Tora frowned, well that was disappointing, “then why the fuck are we here? Why did you call me?” he demanded watching as she swam leisurely.

She grinned at him, “I called you cause I was pretty sure you’d come and I figured you’d be up. We’re here because I wanted to feel weightless.” She explained as she scissor kicked in the water, circling him. He wasn’t sure what to say to her, “Tiger huh? Fitting.” she muttered, examining the kanji on his back under the moonlight.

He turned to face her, “you’re a strange girl,” he said, more to himself than her.

She grinned at him, “look who’s talking,” she retorted splashing water at him, “I’m not the one taking pervy pictures of strangers on trains and then blackmailing them into dinner.”

He frowned at her, “about that, look I-”

She cut him off, “I don’t want to talk about it Tora. Not tonight. I already have too much in my head. Save it for another day. Weightless remember?” she lectured, enjoying the way the gentle waves of the lake carried her body up and down with their movement. It was nice not to feel like she had to fight it, unlike the waves of life.

Tora nodded, more than content not to have to discuss something so serious, “will ya tell me why you were at that bar alone?” he asked softly, striding towards her as she continued to float away from him with the current.

She shrugged, one pale shoulder breaking the water, “I wasn’t alone, I was on a terrible date with some guy who only cared about himself. So I left.” She explained.

That had his attention; she’d left a date to be with him? He reached out, catching her wrist, pulling her in again, this time holding her in his arms, a hand on her upper arm the other arm hooked under her thighs. He stared her in the eyes, “why do you feel like you’re drowning?”

She met his gaze, “everything. Work, friends, cheating ex-boyfriend, you, grief, life in general, it’s all just a little too much sometimes,” she explained detachedly.

His brows narrowed, he knew exactly what that felt like. “What can I do?” he asked seriously.

Poppy smiled at him, “I knew you were a good guy, I trust my own judgement most of the time..except when it fails…then it fails me big time. You’re not actually a creepy pervert are you Tora?”

He frowned at her, “no but I’m not a good guy either,” he informed her, a hint of regret in his tone.

Poppy scrutinized him, “do you think that ‘cause you’re drowning too?” she whispered, her words more a statement than a question.

He smirked at her, “constantly.”

She nodded, closing her eyes, enjoying the moment, willing time to stop so she could just stay there, weightless between the water and his arms. “You know, sometimes, it’s okay to not be okay.”


	12. Oblivious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's hitting on Poppy and Tora's at a loss as to what to do about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *evil cackling* I loved writing this request so much. Bahahaha!
> 
> This is a gift for Kimyn_n thank you for coming up with this idea :)
> 
> Song: I Want Her by Blind Fury

Tora looked back and forth between the two women in utter disbelief. There was no way Poppy could possibly be this oblivious. The girl was laying it on so thick he was practically choking on it. Deidra was smoother than any pick up artist he’d ever had the unfortunate luck of having to spend time with. Even more concerning though, he had no idea what the fuck to do about it. He had a moral code. He didn’t hurt people if he didn’t have to, especially not women; but this girl made him want to drive his fist through her face. If she were a man she might already be laid out for the passes she’d been making at his girl.

“So Pops,” Deidra reached across the table to take her hand, giving it a squeeze, making Tora feel like he was going to pop a blood vessel, “tell me more about your work, your eyes just light up when you talk about it, it’s beautiful! Not enough people enjoy their work, you’re a rare treasure. So happy, so full of light,” she complimented the smaller woman.

Poppy smiled brightly, returning the squeeze before retracting her hand in order to pick up her tea. “Well thanks! I’m currently working on a book one of my authors has written about a forbidden love, it’s so romantic. However, one of the protagonists hasn’t realized the other one cares for them yet. The build up so far is great, I’m loving it!” she explained excitedly, ignorant of the seething man beside her.

Tora arched a brow in bitter amusement, sounded like his crush and her book character had obliviousness in common. His amusement faded however when Deidra bit her lip and wagged her brows at Poppy, twisting a lock of hair in her fingers, “Ohh, forbidden eh? Why forbidden? Is it steamy? What’s your favourite part?” she asked, leaning closer, her body language open and inviting. A sharp contrast to Tora’s crossed arms and firmly planted scowl. He was tempted to tell Deidra what she wanted was forbidden because he’d gotten to Poppy goddamn first and he wasn’t letting her go without a fucking fight. 

Poppy smiled brightly at her new friend, they had met on the elevator at work the other day and Deidra had been so kind; giving her compliments, taking an immediate interest in her. She’d been so excited, she still didn’t have a big circle of friends since leaving Moonbright so it was wonderful to have another one. They’d exchanged numbers and had been texting back a forth a little the last few days when Diedra had noticed her and Tora having coffee and had come over to say hi. Poppy had immediately insisted she join them. “Oh it’s hard to choose, it does have its steamy bits but really the story is just good. I can’t wait for them to fall in love!”

She smiled warmly at Poppy, the girl was gorgeous, inside and out. Deidra had fallen for her the moment they’d met. She wasn’t sure why she was playing hard to get though. She’d been a little worried she might be straight but Poppy had been very receptive to her flirting for the majority of the week and had shared her contact info without any hesitation, which had encouraged her. Yet anytime she even hinted towards anything sexual Poppylan would change the subject. She hoped she was just shy. She was so damn cute. She’d been planning to ask her out later tonight when they’d happened to run into each other here. “Me neither,” Deidra replied with a wink, “the sex is always better when there’s love isn’t it?”

Poppy blushed a little, as Tora choked on his coffee, not sure why Deidra made her feel the same way Tora did sometimes, maybe it was their shared forwardness? “Uh, yeah, true,” she felt so uncomfortable, how was she supposed to know? She’d never had sex and after Julri she wasn’t even sure she knew what love was. She changed the subject hurriedly, “and to answer your other question, without giving away the book, the father figures in the story don’t approve of their union. You’ll have to read it. The protagonists have been friends for a long time but being anything more is forbidden.” She explained sadly, heartbroken for the characters.

Tora was fuming, he wanted so badly to tell Deidra to fuck off and that Poppy was his; but how? The minute she’d sat down and opened her mouth he’d been radiating intimidation, yet Deidra wasn’t deterred at all. Short of being crass, which he knew Poppy would be pissed at him for, or laying hands on this woman, which he didn’t really want to do, he had no idea how to get her to bugger off. He glanced at Poppy out of the corner of his eye in frustration. She’d introduced him as a friend. A fucking _friend_. He wasn’t a fucking friend and they both knew it. You didn’t kiss and dry hump your friends. He wanted to fuck her but she never let him do anything more than make out with her. He eyed her as she continued to prattle on with Deidra. He knew Poppy was sexually attracted to him, _obviously,_ but she didn’t seem put off by Deidra’s interest in her either. Was she bisexual? He didn’t care but it wasn’t something they’d ever discussed. He wished they fucking had now though, because then he’d know for sure if he should be worried. Was she interested in Deidra the way she was interested in him? That thought did things to his stomach. He didn’t want any fucking competition. Poppy was his damn it. He glared at Deidra, trying to come up with something to say that would get her to move along. Infuriated further when another thought hit him. Why the fuck wasn’t Poppy calling Deidra out for being a perv the way she did to him any time he said anything even remotely fucking sexual?

Deidra smiled as Poppy finished her thought, “so, I was thinking, if you’re not busy tomorrow night I’d love to have dinner with you.” she said warmly.

Tora replied for her, “no, she’s busy, she’ll be with me,” he growled, Deidra jerked her head to look at him, finally acknowledging his presence again. Poppy gapped at him, shocked by the venomous tone of his voice, noticing for the first time how tightly he was holding his cup as his other hand settled on her upper thigh under the table. What in the world was wrong with him? They hadn’t made any plans for tomorrow as far as she was aware.

Deidra eyed Tora carefully after taking in Poppy’s surprised reaction; deeply amused by the challenge she found in his gaze. Interesting. The big man liked her too. Deidra wanted to laugh. He didn’t seem her type at all. She’d been shocked when she’d spotted Poppy with him to begin with; they certainly made an odd pair. She’d been momentarily concerned until Poppy had introduced him as a friend, scooting over to sit beside him so Deidra could have the other bench to herself. She wondered if he’d been any more successful so far in winning Poppy over. “Ah, I see, well another night then,” she said confidently, trying to assure the angry giant she wasn’t put off in the least by his declaration of war. “Anywho, I have to go Poppy, I just wanted to say hi. I’ll text you later okay and we’ll set up that dinner.” She suggested as she stood to leave before turning a mocking smile on Tora, patting his shoulder condescendingly, “nice to meet you buddy, I’ll see ya around.”

Poppy glanced between the two of them in confusion; certain she had just missed something very important as Deidra disappeared through the door. Poppy blinked down at her tea for a moment feeling a little disquieted by the passive aggressive interaction she’d just witnessed. A moment later, when she tried to get up to return to the other bench, Tora’s hand pressed down firmly, his thick fingers digging into her thigh slightly, holding her still. “We need to talk,” he told her decisively.


	13. Could You Be Mine: Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy meet for the first time as kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for Bomdiggity & Sweetberries29
> 
> I'm just rolling in the fluff y'all. Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Song: Butterflies by Kacey Musgraves

** PART II **

Tora turned away from the rest of the guys, the sound of a surprised gasp and then a pained moan catching his attention. He walked away from them as they prepared for a photo, extending his hand to the girl sniffling on the sidewalk with a scraped knee. “You okay?” he asked gently.

Poppy rubbed the tears from her eyes with the backs of her hands before trailing her gaze up the arm attached to the helping hand until they settled on his concerned face. She reached for him, allowing him to pull her to her feet. He was a good foot taller than her and she had to tilt her head back to look at him, she sniffled again before replying, “yeah, just tripped over a crack in the sidewalk. I’m so clumsy. Sorry I’m a cry baby. I have no pain tolerance.” She explained disjointedly.

He smirked at the small girl in front of him as she babbled. She was cute. Really cute. He liked her eyes. “Wait here,” he said, retreating back to the van, grabbing his black backpack before returning to her, taking her hand in his as he lead her away from the rest of the guys and over to a crop of trees.

“Where you going?” Quincey hollered at him.

Tora rolled his eyes, “bugger off and mind ya own business, go on without me, I’ll catch up later.” He tossed over his shoulder at the group of boys as they piled back into the van before pulling away from the curb.

“See ya at the park shithead!” Goliath hollered out the passenger side window as they drove off, Tora gave him the finger, not even bothering to turn and look at him.

Poppy’s eyes widened in surprise at the interaction, thinking the exchange was oddly affectionate despite the gruffness between the two boys as Tora pulled her along behind him. He stopped in front of a big tree with a low hanging branch. “Come ‘ere kid,” he told her, pulling her towards him before using his hands to circle her waist and lift her so she was perched on the branch. He crouched, rummaging in his backpack for a moment before setting a first aid kit on the bark beside her, unzipping it and withdrawing antiseptic wipes and a large Band-Aid.

Her brows drew together as he wiped her knee gently, cleaning away the blood and dirt. “Why are you helping me?” she asked softly, wincing at the sting of the alcohol.

He cocked a brow at her as the side of his mouth curled up in amusement, “ya trying to tell me to fuck off?” he asked, trying to press lighter noticing her wince.

Poppy inhaled sharply at his language, “you shouldn’t say bad words. It’s not nice.” She scolded him.

He chuckled at her, “what are you, twelve?” he asked sarcastically.

“I’m eleven actually, how old are you?” she replied conversationally as he finished cleaning what was left of the skin on her knee.

His eyes widened in surprise, she certainly didn’t look eleven, puberty had hit her early, he’d thought she was at least thirteen or fourteen. He felt weird now for thinking an actual child was cute. “Sixteen,” he replied gruffly, waiting a moment for the antiseptic to dry before placing the band-aid over the battered skin, holding the back of her calf to keep her still as he smoothed it down.

She cocked her head to the side, studying his face as he gazed down at her knee, focused on his task. “You gonna answer my question?” she asked.

Tora rolled his eyes, “Am I not allowed to help ya without havin’ a reason?” he snapped.

Poppy’s brows rose in surprise at his tone, “you’re weird. Your actions and your words don’t match at all,” she commented flippantly.

He stared down at his shoes for a moment, still holding her leg, not sure how to respond to her. She was right but what the fuck was he supposed to say? Yeah I got issues? “Thanks captain obvious,” he replied, moving to tidy up his kit.

She drew her brows together over her eyes; she didn’t understand him at all. He was helping her and being mean to her at the same time. “You know, you can be nice to me if you want to. I won’t tell your friends.” She offered, thinking again on the odd exchange he’d had with the other boys, they didn’t seem to treat each other very nicely at all.

Tora whipped his head around to gap at her, who the hell was this girl? How the hell had she just read him like that? His brows snapped low over his eyes as he shoved the kit back into his backpack. “Do you get hurt a lot too?” she asked softly, gazing down at his back from her spot in the tree, “is that why you have the first aid kit?”

He sighed, exhaling slowly, determined not to snap at her again. “Yeah, I do.” He replied honestly, setting his bag against the tree, leaning against it with his arms crossed as he looked up at her.

Poppy nodded conspiratorially, “you clumsy like me?” she asked with a bright smile, hoping to find something in common with her rescuer.

Tora frowned, something dark passing over his eyes, “naw kid, I ain’t clumsy, just got shit luck.” He replied as honestly as he could.

She frowned back at him, “oh. Isn’t that the same thing though?” she asked innocently, swinging her legs through the air nervously, deciding not to reprimand his bad language this time.

Tora smirked at her, amused by her innocence; getting the shit kick outta ya and tripping over your own feet were most definitely not the same thing. “It’s not but don’t worry about it. It doesn’t matter. How’s your knee feel?” he asked, changing the subject.

Poppy shrugged, “it stings a little. I’m okay though, thanks for your help.” She replied sweetly, beaming at him.

Tora felt his heart skip a beat at her smile, she might be a kid but there was no denying she was beautiful. “Anytime. You want me to help ya down from there?” he asked, already reaching for her.

She shook her head vehemently, her hair flying back and forth over her face, “Nope! I’m good, think I’m gonna go higher actually.” She informed him, climbing to her feet, standing on the branch now as she reached for the one above her before hefting herself up on it.

Tora blushed and looked away, the girl was obviously oblivious to the view she’d just given him up her skirt. “Oi! Be careful! Ya said you’re a klutz and now you’re climbing a tree? Are ya nuts? You got a screw loose?” He shouted up to her as she pulled herself up.

Poppy glared down at him, “Thought you were gonna be nice to me?” she shouted back, “and for your information I’m a great tree climber! I’m safer up here than I am on the sidewalk,” she promised him giggling as she reached for the next branch.

He crossed his arms, watching her assent, highly doubtful of her declaration. “Naw, seriously kid, get down. I’m not cool with ya breakin’ ya neck on my watch.” When she ignored him, he growled at her, “Come back here!”

Poppy laughed, “No.” she laughed harder at the glare he shot her, “come up here and get me then if you’re that concerned.” She taunted, her mouth falling open in an ‘o’ of surprise when he began climbing the tree after her muttering a myriad or curse words under his breath.

She was about to pull herself up another branch when his hand wrapped around her ankle, “you’re done. We’re going back down now.” He told her firmly, dragging her back down to join him on the branch below.

She looked up at him sweetly as she came to a seat next to him, “Look,” she said, pointing out at the horizon. “Pretty right?” she asked.

His gaze followed her finger, his eyes widening in surprise for a moment as he took in the vista. It was beautiful. Growing up in the city he’d never seen the countryside like this. It was stunning; he’d never seen so much green in his life. He shook off the wonder quickly, focusing on the insane girl next to him. “Yup, now get your cute ass down this tree before you fall.” He blurted before realizing what he’d said.

Poppy blinked at him in surprise, “you think I’m cute?” she asked seriously, a little flustered. Her Dad told her she was cute all the time but it sounded entirely different coming from this boy. It made her heartbeat speed up and her tummy flip flop.

Tora blushed, embarrassed by his slip up, he really hadn’t meant to tell her that, it was weird and made him feel like a creep; she was way too young for him, he supposed five years wasn’t that big a deal when you were an adult but there was a whole world of difference between eleven and sixteen. “Oh yeah, you cute alright, like a hamster or chipmunk or something, he said, pinching her cheek,” Trying desperately to cover up his own discomfort.

She frowned, massaging her cheek with her fingers where he’d pinched, “that hurt ya know,” she scolded him. “You’re being mean again,” she informed him, pouting.

He rolled his eyes, “yeah, yeah, I’m sorry. I’ll be nicer if you get your ass in gear,” he retorted.

She turned her big doe eyes on him, his heart skipping another beat, “promise?” she inquired suspiciously.

He snorted in amusement, “yeah, I promise. I’ll be the nicest guy ya ever met the minute ya feet are back on the ground.” He insisted, “Now get down before ya give me a heart attack.”

Poppy snorted at his joke as she descended the tree with ease, “you’re too young for a heart attack, only fat old men have those.” She retorted, giggling.

Tora didn’t respond as he climbed down with her, ever vigilant of her movements, prepared at any moment to catch her if she slipped. He didn’t correct her. The kid didn’t need to know he’d seen plenty of people his age OD on ecstasy and have heart attacks. Hell, he’d had to put one of his buddies in an ice bath a week ago to prevent him from overheating and frying his brain. Three branches from the ground, he jumped, landing on his feet with a thud before reaching up for her; mildly surprised when she jumped into his embrace, her arms circling his neck as he caught her under the legs and around her back. He smirked down at her.

She grinned up at him, “You’re pretty strong.” She stated glibly.

He blushed again, who the hell was this girl? Who just said shit like that? “Uh..thanks?” he responded awkwardly.

Poppy glanced at the ground and then back at his face, “Are you not putting me down cause you’re not ready to be nice to me yet?” she asked innocently. Tora dropped her abruptly, cursing himself for holding onto her for so long. Embarrassed by how nice it had felt to hold her.

She stood up slowly, rubbing her bottom, glaring at him, “you’re a liar, that wasn’t nice at all.” She spat.

Tora bit his lip, trying but failing to keep in his laughter, giving up a moment later, his mouth opening wide as he laughed whole heartedly. This girl was too much. He was so busy laughing at her he missed the way she blushed, her eyes widening before turning away from him, stalking off.

Poppy could feel the heat on her cheeks, the boy had dimples, he was so handsome, his eyes were gold. She’d never seen eyes like that before. She was so embarrassed by her own reaction to him that she was running away. She got all of eight feet away from him before his hand was on her wrist, turning her to face him, sliding down to interlock his fingers with hers, his backpack slung over his shoulder. “Sorry, you’re right, I’m an asshole. Let me walk ya home to make it up to ya,” He insisted with a lopsided smile.

She scrutinized him apprehensively, her hand felt small in his, “you promise to be nice to me?” she asked her brows narrowed in suspicion.

He smiled at her, “yes, I promise to be nice to ya kid,” he reassured her, his grin widening when she nodded once sharply. He fell into step beside her. “Where’s home?” he asked, still holding her hand as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Poppy pointed at a ridge a good distance away, “there, just over the hill,” she informed him cheerily, “but I wasn’t going home, I was going to get juice.” She explained.

Tora snorted, “alright, I’ll take ya for that before I take ya home,” he informed her, “gotta make sure ya don’t trip over ya own feet again.” He teased.

She stomped her foot and glared up at him, “It was a crack! I tripped over a great big raised crack in the sidewalk!” she snapped.

He chuckled, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye, “that’s what I said, isn’t it? Gotta keep ya from trippin’ over anymore cracks.” He corrected, enthralled by the girl beside him. She was feisty and adorable and he liked her a lot more than he was comfortable admitting to himself. She made his stomach feel weird.

She smiled up at him; blushing, pleased that he was finally being nice to her. “What’s your favourite juice?” she asked cheerily, her momentary hissy fit forgotten.

“No idea,” he replied instantly.

Poppy grinned, “mine’s strawberry, it’s really good, you should try it, my Dad gave me enough for two, I don’t mind sharing with you though,” she offered warmly.

Tora smirked down at her, “tell ya what, I’ll get it. I got my own money. You save the shit your Dad gave ya and have more some other time.” He suggested, genuinely touched by her offer, nobody shared with him.

She cocked her head at him, studying his profile, “are you saying that ‘cause you feel bad about dropping me?” she asked sweetly.

He snorted, “shut up kid. I’m just tryna be nice to ya like ya wanted,” he assured her, too embarrassed to admit the idea of taking anything from her made his skin crawl. There was just something inherently wrong to him about taking from someone so good. He’d never met anyone like her. Poppy shrugged, walking with him in silence for a few minutes, before he spoke again.

“Ya don’t actually have to be quiet,” he told her, finally realizing why she’d stopped talking despite being a chatterbox before.

She blinked up at him, “You told me to shut up,” she said innocently.

He rolled his eyes, “yeah but I didn’t mean ya actually had to stop talking, it’s just like, a figure of speech. I meant, like, stop talking about me dropping ya.” He explained, still feeling ashamed of himself and his odd feelings towards her.

She shrugged, “you meant everything else you’ve told me to do,” she retorted, “I mean geez, you’re as bad as my Dad.” She joked.

Tora frowned at that, “your Dad tells you to shut up?” He didn’t like the idea of that. She was too sweet to be spoken to like that. _He_ should have never said that to her. He felt like a jerk.

Poppy shook her head ‘no’, “Oh no, Dad’s always nice to me, well, most of the time, sometimes he’s mean but that’s usually only if I’ve done something to deserve it. I just mean he tells me what to do all the time, you know, clean your room, turn off the tv, do your homework, be careful in that tree, you know, typical parent stuff.” She explained.

Tora nodded, glad she wasn’t being mistreated, he didn’t know what she meant by ‘typical parent stuff’ but she didn’t need to know that. She let go of his hand as they approached a corner store. She stuck out her hand towards him expectantly, blinking up at him. He looked down in confusion at it for a moment before he realized what she wanted. He reached into his back pocket for his wallet, handing her a small bill, “is that enough for both?” he asked.

She nodded, “kay, wait here, Mr. Connellway is a grouch and doesn’t like city people,” she whispered, “I’ll be right back.” She promised, disappearing through the open door.

The old man’s reprimanding voice floated out to him through the doorway “does your Pa know you’re spending time with a hood rat?” Tora glared through the glass window at him, his features softening a moment later when he heard her reply.

Poppy frowned at the surly old man, “Mr. Connellway, you’re not nice. That’s a terrible name to call someone, especially someone you don’t know. For your information, he helped me when I fell,” she explained pointing at her knee, “Dad says don’t judge books by their covers and he’s a good one, his cover’s just rough. Some of the best books I’ve ever read had beat up covers.” She assured him, handing over Tora’s money. The old man had the decency too appear abashed under the tongue lashing of the child. She reminded him so much of her father, always looking for the good in everyone.

Tora watched as she ran out to meet him again, handing over a juice box with a wide smile on her face. “Here, try it!” He did. It was good. He wasn’t sure if he liked it so much because it was actually good or if he was just still feeling warm about what he’d heard her say about him. No one other than Alice and Joe had ever really bothered to look past his ‘cover’. He had to swallow quickly to keep from spitting out his juice when she took his hand again, fitting their fingers together, swinging his arm slightly as she lead them towards the ridge. They passed the rest of the walk teasing each other as they drank their juice. He didn’t know what to say when she told him awkwardly that he made her feel safe, explaining she usually felt uncomfortable without a grown up around but that he was pretty much a grown up right? Tora had just narrowed his brows and nodded. No one had ever told him that he made them feel comfortable. Quite the opposite actually, he was used to glares and whispers and people crossing the street to get away from him.

Poppy turned to face him at the end of her street, suddenly feeling odd. She didn’t want her Dad to know about him. He made her feel funny, like there were butterflies in her tummy and she wanted to keep him her secret. “Thanks for being so nice to me,” she said dropping his hand before wrapping her arms around his waist for a hug.

Tora stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do, “uh, um, I-”

She grinned up at him, “shut up and hug me back,” she giggled at her own joked. He smirked down at her and squeezed her back for a quick moment before she pulled away. “Thanks again for this,” she said pointing at her knee with a bright smile before turning to walk away from him. He watched her go, doing his best to mask the odd feeling of sadness that washed over him as he watched her go. He hadn’t realized how good she’d made him feel until she was gone.

It wasn’t until he was back in the van with the guys heading back to Narin that he realized he’d never asked her name.

~ ~ ~

Weeks later Goliath gave him a funny look as they sat side by side on a bench at a city skateboard park. “Why the fuck ya drink that girly shit?” he asked gruffly, spinning his skateboard between his splayed knees.

Tora glared at him, “why the fuck do ya care? Mind your own fucking business shithead,” he retorted.

“Whatever man,” Goliath muttered, standing up to join some of the other guys on the turnpike.

Tora watched, sucking on his straw. He knew exactly why he drank it; every time he did he got that warm feeling he’d had with that girl that afternoon in Moonbright. Fucking butterflies in his gut. Drinking this juice was the best damn part of his day.


	14. Oblivious: PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora convinces Poppy to commit to him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for JaxStarGazer, Comicbookwaifu, Soleil246, Serrelanse and Kimyn_n
> 
> Songs:  
> Love Lies by Normani and Khalid   
> Shining Star by The Manhattans

**PART II**

Poppy studied Tora’s profile carefully; she’d never seen him look nervous before, it was oddly satisfying to see him unnerved, a stark contrast from his usually calm, cool and collected exterior. She looked down at his fingers where they were digging into her thigh. It wasn’t uncomfortable; in fact, his hands on her always did funny things to her breathing and the space between her legs. It still shocked her, despite how much time they’d spent together just how large he was in comparison to her. His hand easily covered half her thigh. She glanced back up at him; he was looking at her now. “What do you want to talk about?” she asked innocently.

He frowned at her. “Do you really not get that she was just hitting on you?” he asked bluntly.

She scrunched up her nose in confusion, taking a sip of her tea, “what in the world are you talking about? Deidra is a friend; Erdene gives me compliments like that all the time. Females empower each other. It’s a good thing.” She responded, patting his hand on her thigh condescendingly, “not everyone that’s nice to you is into you Tora. You’re just not used to it.” She admonished him. He had told her a little bit about his childhood, she could extrapolate based on what she knew that he might not understand the complexity of female friendships. Besides, it didn’t help that every woman he passed on the street gave him ‘come screw me’ eyes. Of course he’d think Deidra was interested in her. He was used to everyone being interested in him. He’d probably never tasted humble pie in his life.

Tora stared at her in horror, she legitimately had no idea what had just happened. She really was as socially dense as he thought. Was it possible she didn’t know how infatuated he was with her either? Impossible. He’d made it glaringly obvious; at least he hoped his erection had, the last time they’d made out. He wasn’t exactly Shakespeare with his words. Fuck. Was that why she’d introduced him as friend? She didn’t realize how serious this was to him? Shit. They’d have to clear that up as well. “Are you attracted to her?” he asked brazenly.

Poppy blinked up at him, what in the world? Why was he asking her a silly question like that? He had eyes didn’t he? Diedra was just as stunning as Erdene. “Of course I am, who wouldn’t be? She’s gorgeous.” She replied haughtily, taking another sip of her tea to calm her nerves. He looked horrified by her response. Seriously though, what did he expect? She compared herself to other women constantly, how could she have possibly missed how beautiful Deidra was? “Aren’t you?” she asked when his mouth just continued to hang open at her.

“Fuck no,” he spat, “she ain’t my type, the only woman I want is you,” he retorted fiercely, his eyes darkening with lust.

Poppy’s eyes widened in response over the rim of her mug as she slurped her tea loudly, staring straight ahead at the empty bench across from them, doing her best to ignore the heat pooling in her belly at his remark. Sheesh, Tora sure knew how to get her motors running didn’t he? Even if it was just lip service to get her to finally spread her legs for him. Ha! Like she was that stupid. The man was a scoundrel; he made sexual comments all the time like the rakes in her Victorian romances. He probably said things like that to all the girls. “Uh huh,” she responded dismissively, refusing to take the bait, “what’s with the third degree?” she asked, finally turning to look at him again.

He narrowed his brows at her, she didn’t believe him. Fuck. This was worse than he thought, “you bi?” he asked seriously.

She arched a brow at him, then shrugged thoughtfully, deciding to answer him as honestly as possible, “don’t know; never experimented with women before. I can certainly appreciate a woman’s body but I don’t know if I’d want to do anything sexual with them; can’t say for sure that I wouldn’t if the opportunity presented itself though, well, if I didn’t chicken out anyways. So I don’t know, I guess I’m bi-curious? Is that a thing?” She scrunched up her face, “I’m pretty sure that’s a thing isn’t it?” she asked, laughing at his horrified face. “Oh come on, you spend all your time with a gay man, don’t be so close minded. You’re not the least bit interested in men?” She asked humorously. 

He drew his brows together, “no. Like I said, you’re the only one I want,” he insisted.

She smiled at him; he wanted to play twenty questions? Fine, she’d play along, “so you’re demisexual then?” she joked, not believing him for an instant.

Tora frowned, pissed that he hadn’t listened better when Quincey had lectured him about the LGBTQ communities out there. He was out matched here, he had no idea what that meant. “I like women, specifically, cute little soft ones like you. I want _you_ Bobby. I don’t know how many times I have to say that before ya believe me.” He muttered feeling defeated, finally releasing her thigh, “and for the record,” he added, “that woman wants ya just as badly as I do. I don’t care if ya can’t see it. She does, and it’s obvious, and you’re not discouraging her.” He explained with a tone of annoyance.

Poppy narrowed her brows at that, sliding off his bench, moving to sit across from him again. She stared down at her tea, was Deidra actually hitting on her? Was her self-confidence just that low that she didn’t realize it? Was Tora right? She ran over their conversations in her head, cringing when she realized it was possible. She had made quite a few comments about her bottom she hadn’t been sure how to take. She glanced up at Tora; he was looking out the window with his jaw clenched. Her face opening in surprise when she realized he was actually upset. “Tora,” he ignored her, “Tora would you please look at me,” she coaxed sweetly. He fixed his eyes on her, his face an impregnable mask, eyes cold. “Don’t look at me like that, it weirds me out,” his eyes narrowed at her, a dark scowl falling over his features, “ahh, there you are Mr. Moody, I missed you,” she teased.

Tora was hurt. It stung his pride to admit it but that’s what he was feeling. His heart was aching; it was destroying him to realize she didn’t take his interest in her seriously at all. It also didn’t help that she’d essentially admitted she’d fool around with Deidra if she had the opportunity alone with her. The woman didn’t consider what they had worth being faithful to. No one had ever flattened his ego so easily, and with so few words. It was infuriating knowing his feelings weren’t being returned. Alice was right, he needed to stop giving his heart away, all it ever wound up doing for him was getting it stomped on. He wasn’t going to sit here and take this anymore. “I can’t do this Poppy,” he said gruffly, frowning down at the coffee in his hands. He had fallen for her too hard, too fast. He wanted her in his life but if she wasn’t willing to give him some kind of commitment he couldn’t keep taking risks to be around her. He felt like a fool. Some ferocious tiger he was, couldn’t even get a hamster to take him seriously.

Poppy stared at him in confusion, his body language setting off every alarm bell her heart possessed. What the hell did he mean? Like he couldn’t have coffee with her anymore? She thought hopefully. She frowned; lying to herself wasn’t going to make this situation better. She knew he probably had lots of girls but she enjoyed his attention and it made her feel good about herself that someone as attractive as him was interested in her. In truth though, she also really liked him as a man, he was sweet to her and patient and respectful and never pushed her boundaries physically. He was trying to end whatever was going on between them. She felt tears welling, “please don’t do this,” she pleaded, the words tumbling out of her mouth before she could swallow them. She felt like a fool, hadn’t Alice told her no self-respecting lady chased after a man? No matter how good looking he was?

He stared at her, confused by her heartfelt plea, was he wrong? “What’s the point if ya don’t take me seriously?” He asked gruffly, “ya just told me you’re interested in her.” He pointed out; gesturing at the door Diedra had disappeared through a few minutes prior.

She stared at him wide eyed, was he serious? Geez, she’d thought he was just asking her about her sexuality in general, she hadn’t realized he was actually jealous and worried about Deidra. “You’re…you’re actually…jealous? Of her? Because of …me?” she breathed; shocked by the notion that anyone would be interested in her enough to be threatened by a few text messages and kind words. Tora glared at her, nodding once, tersely. Pissed she was dragging this out. “Uh, I – I’m kinda, like uh- really into monogamy? Like, I’m not kissing anyone else and I – uh…wouldn’t, not uh, as long as, um, well, you’re around.” She explained, her voice growing quieter as her blush grew deeper, her eyes falling away from his face and down to her hands which were fiddling uncomfortably in her lap.

Tora stared at her, frozen in place. A long moment passed between them before the corner of his mouth twisted up in a smirk. “So I’m not just a friend then?” He asked earnestly, setting his coffee to the side so he could fold his arms on the table and lean closer to her.

Poppy scrunched her face up in pain, her heart aching painfully, why was he teasing her now? This was just cruel. She wasn’t sure which was worse, being cheated on or admitting you were being faithful to a man who had never spoken any words of commitment or made any promises. He said he only wanted her fairly regularly but how was she supposed to believe that? Good god, just look at him. Women approached him even when she was right there with him. If other women didn’t even believe she could mean something to him, how was she supposed to believe he never entertained any of their advances when she wasn’t around? Calling him her friend she happened to kiss sometimes made it easier to take. Admitting he meant more to her was too hard. She wanted to cry, her heart squeezing agonizingly. “This is mean Tora, please don’t…” She stopped, trying to keep her voice from breaking and the tears at bay. For heaven’s sake, they were in a crowded coffee shop; she needed to get a hold of herself, “please don’t make me say it out loud.” She whispered brokenly, still staring at her lap.

Tora moved around the table to sit with her again, his body shielding her from the view of any of the nosy onlookers around them. He frowned, hating what her body language was radiating. Could he really have been so oblivious of her feelings for this long? He knew she could be hard on herself and self-conscious but this was ridiculous. He reached into her lap, pulling her fingers to his mouth, drawing her gaze along with them. “Poppy, seriously sweetheart, I don’t know why ya don’t believe me when I tell ya you’re beautiful, but woman, you are the sexiest thing I have ever laid my eyes on. I’m not kissin’ on anyone else either. For the hundredth time, _you_ are the _only_ one I want. Just tell me what I have to do to prove that to ya and I’ll do it.” He vowed.

She searched his eyes, only finding what she hoped was sincerity, she shrugged, “monogamy? Commitment? A promise? Some kind of proof that you’re after something other than just my body? I’m not sleeping with you Tora. If this is some long con to get me in bed with you you’re just going to be disappointed; and you’re hurting me. So please, if that’s all you want-”

He cut her off viciously, “shut up Bobby, right now,” he was furious, how could she think so lowly of him? “You’re so much more than your body. You’re adorably noisy and impulsive, and headstrong, with messy alluring hair and bright, intelligent, intensely curious eyes. Fuck Bobby, you’re so smart and your eyes… jesus, ya have no idea what you do to me do ya? What do ya need me to tell ya? That I dream about ya? About having dinner with ya? Holding your hand? That my heart skips a beat whenever I think about getting to spend time with ya? That that stupid little peck ya gave me last month had me grinning like a doofus for a week? That you’ve taught me more new words in the last few months than I’ve picked up in the last few years? That I spend all my fucking time thinking about what I can do to show ya how much I care? That the thought of you with anyone other than me makes me want to pull my fucking hair out cause I have no idea if you feel the same way about me?” He glared at her harshly.

Poppy’s mouth hung open, gapping at him in astonishment; that was quite the speech. “Seriously?” she breathed in disbelief.

“Fuck yes.” He promised, his eyes pleading with her to believe him, “Honestly, I feel like I’ve been waiting my whole life to meet someone like you. Please believe me Bobby; I don’t want to be with anyone else.”

She nodded at him wide eyed, still reeling from his confession. She did believe him. Her heart was still screaming at her to be cautious as she threw it at his feet but it was too late, it was his now. Honestly, it had been for a while, she just hadn’t been ready to hand it over yet. “So, are we together then?” she asked seriously, no hint of amusement in her tone.

He smiled at her, both dimples on display, “Abso-fuckin’-lutely,” he assured her.

She eyed him cautiously, “don’t hurt me Tora,” she warned ominously.

He pulled her closer, cupping her face with one large palm, his thumb caressing her cheek, “never.” He vowed vehemently, leaning in to kiss her.

She smiled at him as he pulled away, “I’ll tell Deidra I have a boyfriend,” she assured him.

He grinned back at her, liking his new title almost as much as knowing he’d won her heart. Finally. 


	15. Walk Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora does what he's good at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Trigger Warning for Violence *****
> 
> Okay, well this isn't fluff. It's pretty dark. It's a Tora/Goliath short fic.
> 
> This is a gift for MoonstoneVisions. The song they requested was Iron by Within Temptation I would suggest giving it a listen before reading this. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think!

Tora leaned up against the brick wall of the alley, taking another harsh drag of his cigarette. He closed his eyes, the weight of them heavy due to exhaustion. He was pushing himself too hard. Nothing could be done about it though. His heart clenched as an unbidden vision of _her_ appeared in his mind’s eye. Fuck. He opened his eyes, the alley somehow feeling even darker than it had a moment ago. He’d walked away from her three weeks ago. It was what was best for her. Her absence was hard on him. He didn’t regret it though. There was nothing to say. War was coming, fuck it was already here and he was a big fish in a little pond. Vince would have his head on a pike for what he’d done to distract him while he hunted that fucking notebook. Paper had never caused him so much fucking hardship…or heart ache. Whatever, nothing he could do about it now. His pain and the memories of her were poignant but it didn’t change his next course of action. If anything; they were the cause.

Once he’d wondered if there was another way for him to live, that night on her balcony, looking into those gorgeous eyes of hers, he’d seen a different future; one with lots of hand holding and laughter and fucking cute ass rice balls. He’d only been lying to himself though. He’d been itching for this war ever since Goliath had fucked him. He’d been born for the fight, crafted for pain, raised in fire. He’d never known anything else. He didn’t know how the fuck to walk away from it. He could never just be a civilian. He lived for the heat, the pressure, the title. The Tiger of Ares Street was more than just what he did, as much as he hated to admit it, it was an integral part of who he was. Intimidation and violence were second nature to him. No feisty little woman with big beautiful brown eyes was ever going to change that. She deserved better. He couldn’t forget the feel of her mouth on his though.

He took one last drag of his cigarette before flicking it down the alley. Fucking let it start a fire, he didn’t give a shit. Not right now. He’d welcome the heat, wouldn’t mind watching something else burn up and smolder. It would just help him feel more grounded, his environment mirroring his internal frustrations. He pulled her strawberry hair tie out and ran his fingers through his hair, tying it back more securely into a tight bun at the base of his neck. He reached behind him, fingering the glock tucked into the waistband of his jeans. He’d waited long enough. It was time. He had nothing left to fucking lose. He thought as he went inside, climbing the stairs with lead feet. She’d just been a drug he’d been high on for a while. He’d been fucked on her, lost his path for a bit. Stumbled on dreams that could never be. He’d found his way back to reality though, he thought as he kicked in the door. It’d taken him weeks to piece everything together. When he finally had, he’d been furious. Fuck Goliath and his fucking games. He’d had enough of this shit. He found him in the back bedroom of the apartment, trying to escape out the window. Fuck no.

Tora fisted his hand in the back of Goliath’s shirt, using one powerful arm to throw him face first into the floor. He tried to scramble to his feet, “don’t do this big bro,” he pleaded as Tora reached down, wrapping one powerful hand around his ankle before flipping him onto his back.

“Got no choice you stupid fuck,” he growled. “You did this, not me,” he explained, his voice deadly and cold.

Goliath raised his hands, palms up, gazing up at the man he called friend, brother, mentor. The legendary, fearless, ruthless, Tiger. The beast that had been dispatched to end him. He was under no delusions if he was anyone else he wouldn’t be walking away from this one. But he could get under his skin. Tora had always been dangerously soft in the heart; and that sweet spot, the one that made him do foolish things, had always been reserved for him. “Come on man, you’re not gonna kill me,” He assured him, “let me disappear, I’ve been dead for weeks. Let me stay dead.” He negotiated.

Tora was livid, “You arrogant little shit stain, do you have any idea how many people ya got whacked? How many fucking stupid ass motherfuckers blood is running in the streets right now because of _you_?” He thundered. “Do ya have any idea what this war of yours cost? What it fucking cost _me_?” He roared, his hands balled into fists at his sides.

Goliath’s eyes widen in surprise. Tora didn’t have anything to lose. Never had. Didn’t even give a shit about his own freedom. He’d never really had any to begin with; just a long leash. What could this have possibly cost him? “Tora, I’m sorry. Whatever happened to ya, I’m sorry. You were only ever supposed to find the notebook and put the puzzle pieces together. You were never collateral,” He promised, trying to remind him what they had meant to each other at one point.

Tora pulled his lip back in a sneer, slamming his foot down on Goliath’s sternum as the smaller man tried to sit up. “Stay on the fuckin’ ground where ya belong till I figure out how I want to kill you.” He threatened.

Goliath’s eyes widened at that, he couldn’t be serious, “Tora, brother. Stop. Breathe. It’s me. _Goliath_. You’re not gonna kill me.” He tried to argue, his tone not as confident as it had been a moment ago.

When he tried to sit up again despite the weight of Tora’s foot, the beast whipped out his gun, training it on the centre of his forehead, “Move again, I fuckin’ dare ya,” Tora snarled. Goliath’s body went limp so quickly the back of his head bounced off the floor of the apartment he’d been squatting in for weeks. He still wasn’t even sure how Tora had found him. He didn’t want his finger anywhere near that fucking trigger though. Tora never missed and certainly not from such a short fucking distance.

His heart was racing, his head pounding from the jarring it’d suffered a moment ago. It wasn’t possible, was he actually about to die? “Tora, we’re the same you and I. Brothers. We were both born to live and fight and gamble and steal and lose and hurt. You don’t actually want to hurt me though do ya?” He asked, desperation in his voice.

Tora thumbed off the safety. His eyes cold as Goliath searched them frantically for one spec of remorse. His eyes growing impossibly wide when he found none. He was about to fucking die at the hands of the _one man_ he’d thought would never hurt him. He’d fucked up; there had been something he’d missed. Something he hadn’t bet on. Fuck. “What did it cost you brother?” he whispered, needing to know what could possibly be more important to Tora than him.

“I had to walk away from _her_ ,” he growled, “you put _her_ in danger. Just for being around _me_ ,” He snapped. “I can’t have her because of _you_.” He snarled reaching the end of his patience with the boy that had done nothing but fuck him over his whole life. He was finally ready to severe the connection. He had someone else to protect now. “Fuck you Goliath.” He grated, iron in his voice as he pulled the trigger. He watched the blood pool around the dead man’s head for a moment before he walked away. 


	16. Could You Be Mine: Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy's waiting comes to an end. Final installment of the Could You Be Mine series (Ch 10 & 13)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for GreekGoddess (for the song... *eye roll*) 
> 
> Warning: It's explicit as per all my other smut.
> 
> Song inspiration: Skin by Rihanna (the song is its own smut :P)
> 
> It's saturday, get yo smut on hahaha :P Enjoy!

** PART III **

He leaned towards her slowly, cupping her face in his hands, giving her every opportunity to say no before he pressed his mouth to hers, drinking her in, tasting her sweetness. He deepened the kiss as she grabbed onto his shoulders in an attempt to steady herself. One large hand left her face, his arm wrapping around her waist, hauling her onto his lap where she belonged, never breaking the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck. He smelled like sweat and his last cigarette, she didn’t care though, what he was doing felt too good. He pulled away, staring into her eyes, “could you be mine?” he asked with a seriousness that sent pins and needles through her. She didn’t breathe as she nodded slowly holding his gaze.

When he didn’t move, just continued to stare into her eyes she stood, shoving herself away from him, his eyes trailed her as she disappeared into his washroom, pressing the door closed behind her, needing a moment alone to breathe. She closed her eyes, remembering what he had looked like a decade ago, how his eyes had sparkled, the way her stomach had fluttered, the way he’d haunted every awkward teenage sexual fantasy she’d ever had growing up. The body had changed, morphing into actors and boxers that made her hot but the eyes were _always his_. Then Julri had happened and she’d felt guilty every time she pictured Tora’s eyes instead of his. Then she’d just stopped touching herself all together. It was probably why she hadn’t recognized those dark eyes instantly; years of suppressing her desires. She sagged against the door, her hair pillowing around her head. She’d been waiting too. For him. For too long. Her heart thundered in her chest. This was exactly what she wanted, exactly why she’d waited so long. Those eyes. She breathed deeply, knowing he felt the same way she did was doing wonders for her confidence. She wanted to be bold. She _would_ be bold.

Tora turned on the tv, needing a distraction, determined not to follow her. He was still stunned. He stared at the screen, not processing anything he saw. She’d said yes. She wanted him. She _remembered_ him. She’d shared with him. He made her comfortable. He wanted to keep her safe forever. No wonder he’d felt such a fucked up sense of protection over her the moment he’d met her again after all these years. He didn’t have to feel fucked up about his feelings anymore. She was a woman now. She _felt_ like a woman under his hands. He wanted to touch more of her. More of her skin.

Poppy opened the door a moment later, going out to rejoin him, she glanced at the tv. “Turn it off, or at least down?” she asked, her fingers already popping the buttons on her blouse for him.

Tora turned it off immediately, exhaling audibly as his eyes trained on the movement of her fingers, his nostrils flaring as his body shifted towards her, like a magnet slaved to its attraction. He watched, frozen in place as she shed her top, letting it fall to the floor at her feet, then the skirt, unzipping it at her side, shimmying it over her hips before it joined the blouse. She reached behind herself, unclasping her bra, letting that fall as well. She didn’t bother to be sensual with her panties, shoving them down and off with her thumbs before stepping out of her heels. He didn’t say a word, just stared at her like a starving man at a feast. “I’ve been waiting for you too.” She told him, naked as the day she was born.

Tora stood slowly, his eyes running over her, lingering everywhere, trailing fire over her body as he made his way down to her toes before dragging them back up. His heart was pounding in his chest. There were no mixed signals here, no way he could misinterpret this; he knew what she wanted from him now, he knew what came next. He hadn’t expected this so soon. He wasn’t the least bit disappointed. “Why?” he rumbled.

Poppy gulped as he took a step towards her. She was trembling with anticipation. She’d been waiting the better part of a decade for this. “Because you’re the only one I’ve ever wanted like this,” her belly fluttered with butterflies, her nipples beading in the cool room, her skin warm wherever his gaze caressed her. “Because you’re the only one that ever made me feel like this.” She whispered.

He nodded, “the butterflies,” he murmured.

She nodded, “you were my secret for so long, in the dark, when I was by myself.” She confessed, slipping a hand down to caress herself, putting on a show for him, not surprised to find she was already slick for him. She moaned for him.

Tora didn’t move towards her, too terrified of what he might do. He shuddered at the sound she made. Her confession had rocked him. The notion she’d spent the better part of a decade touching herself to thoughts of him was moving the earth under his feet. He’d never been harder in his life. He’d thought he’d been the only one affected the first time they’d met. He’d limited his thoughts about her to the few moments a day he allowed himself to remember her; too disturbed by his attraction to her due to their age difference to ever let his mind wander. He’d stroked himself to that photo she’d asked him to delete though. Too many times. “You want this? Me? Now? Here?” he clarified.

Poppy held his gaze, “you asked me to be yours. So make me yours,” she offered, comfortable with her nakedness. When he just stood there staring at her she encouraged, “why are you still standing over there with your clothes on?”

He stripped out of his Henley, “you’re sure?” he clarified, his hands on the waistband of his pants. He pushed them and his briefs down his legs when she nodded slightly, her eyes travelling the length of his body.

“I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life,” she murmured softly as he stepped towards her clothed in nothing but his skin. She took a few steps forward, meeting him halfway. He stopped a foot away from her; he touched the bottom of her chin with the knuckle of his forefinger, tilting her gaze away from his manhood and up to his face.

They held eye contact as he dragged the knuckle down her neck before elongating his fingers, his palm cupping the side of her throat, the callous pad of his thumb pressed against the bottom of her chin, keeping her head still. Tilted up, her hair cascading down and over her shoulders and back, “I’m an aggressive man,” he warned her.

Poppy licked her lips, oh she knew. Had dreamed about it since the moment he’d come back into her life, “you look rough, even when we were young. I like it that way. _Want_ it that way.” She assured him. 

Tora brushed her hair off her shoulder with the back of his free hand before twisting it in his fist, tangling the thick locks in his strong fingers. He forced her head further back, searching her face for any signs of discomfort. All he found was arousal. He lowered his mouth to hers, pressing his lips to hers lightly. He waited for her eyelids to flutter closed before he pressed his skin against hers, closing the short distance between their bodies, tightening his hold on her hair as he deepened the kiss, forcing his mouth against hers savagely.

She moaned against him, opening for him, allowing his tongue to explore the recesses of her mouth as it mimicked what he was sure to be doing to her in a moment. She felt light headed, this already felt like destiny. She was drawn to him like a magnet, helpless to resist. She wasn’t sure if she believed in soul mates, all she knew was that nothing had ever felt as right to her as his mouth and hands on her body. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders compliantly as he reached down with the hand that had been on her throat to hook her leg up and over his upper thigh before half hoisting and half dragging her up, holding her to him with one hand splayed across her bottom, the other still firmly embedded in her hair. He took three large strides and slammed her into the wall, grinding himself against her dripping core. Every nerve ending where his skin touched hers sizzled at the contact. She didn’t need any foreplay. She was ready for him; had been ready for him all night. He was restraining himself, she could tell. His normal nature was beastly, she knew that. He hadn’t moved his hands as he rocked himself along her slick folds, wetting his shaft with her desire for him. “Tora,” she moaned as he nibbled her pulse point. “If you want me, _take_ me, no teasing, we’ve waited long enough,” she wheezed breathlessly, crushed against his chest.

He didn’t need to be told twice, he cocked his hips back, nudging the head of his member against her opening, he thrust shallowly, experimentally. Pleasantly surprised when he slipped the tip inside her without meeting any resistance, he pressed deeper still, sinking into her an inch at a time. Poppy squeezed her eyes closed and moaned low in her throat as he filled her, stretched her, completed her. Like the final lost piece of a puzzle finally found and placed. This was right. So right. He snapped his hips, causing her to cry out as he buried himself to the hilt inside her, breaking her barrier.

Tora breathed hard down her neck, nipping at the skin of her shoulder, pressing open mouthed kisses to her neck and the underside of her jaw as she adjusted to the size of him. “You on the pill?” he whispered over the soft creamy skin under his lips. Poppy nodded, not trusting herself to open her eyes just yet. Reveling in the feel of him so deep inside her. “Good, I wanna have ya raw,” he grunted, pulling out of her only to slid back home a second later. Nothing but skin on skin. She cried out at the movement, her little wail causing him to shudder. Taking it slow with her was going to be hard on him. He withdrew and rocked into her again, slightly harder this time. Setting a languid pace.

Poppy felt limp in his arms, she felt too good to be taut right now, she felt like liquid in his hands. She loved his skin, every fiery, colourful, warm delicious square inch of it. Something felt off though. This was too soft for him, too slow for her. “Don’t hold back,” she whispered into his ear. He inhaled sharply and bit down on her shoulder, his hips bucking against her in response, picking up speed, beginning to pound into her at a punishing pace. “Yesss,” she hissed as his big hands finally moved, touching her everywhere at once. Finally, his beast made an appearance. This was what they both wanted. “Harder, faster, give me everything,” she groaned as he spun her away from the wall, carrying her over to the couch, crushing her under him as he laid her down, thrusting into her, holding himself deep as he ground against her, his pelvic bone massaging her clit, their mouths melded together, tongues dancing as he forced moan after moan out of her. She’d waited so many years for this, she was so hot, she felt like she was melting under the heat of his body, everywhere his warm calloused hands slid over her tingled in their wake. She explored him with her palms, dragged her nails down his back, licked the sweat from his skin, drowned in his pheromones as he manipulated her body. Rocked her, fucked her, loved her.

She fit him like a glove, he’d never had a tighter cunt, he couldn’t believe she was gifting this to him, couldn’t believe she was the one he’d been waiting for. Couldn’t believe she’d been saving herself for him. He couldn’t deny how right it felt to be one with her, to be on top of her, inside of her. He grabbed hold of her hips, holding them still, pressing them into the sofa as he stroked her shallowly, forcing her to take whatever he was willing to give. He seated himself deep, enjoying the way her eyes slammed closed, her head tilted back, her little hands clamped down on his forearms, nails digging into his skin, her mouth hanging open in an ‘o’ of pleasure. Her walls clenched around him. Drawing him deeper, milking him. He pulled back and slammed into her brutally only to cock back and do it again, as she cried out, wanting her to scream his name like that again. The force causing her breasts to bounce and jiggle against his chest where they were pressed together. She was right, they’d waited long enough. Her hands clung to his shoulders, her nails biting into his skin. He rolled back onto his knees, pulling up her lower body with him, keeping their pelvises sealed together before he unleashed himself onto her, taking all the control, his head tilted back, lip pulled back in a snarl, teeth grit as he pounded into her, lost in the sensation of her around him. Beneath him. Encompassing him. Every sound she made egging him on. He stretched his thumb, pressing it inside her alongside his cock, wetting it for a moment before pressing the pad of it against her clit. Massaging it in slow circles, a sharp contrast from his frantic thrusting. She cried out in response, arching her back for him, pressing herself towards him, begging for more. Her body screaming out for him. Fuck yes. She was going to cum for him.

Poppy mewled, shaking her head back and forth against the cushion under her head. It was all too much, all the sensation. Her brain couldn’t process it all, it was all so overwhelming, he was so big, so right, so strong, so aggressive, so hard. She felt the shiver begin in her core, her whole body beginning to shake as her toes curled, as she writhed in his hands. He held himself deep as she shook. His pounding beginning anew a second later, reaching a fevered pitch. He lowered himself onto her, gathering her in his arms, caging her between his body and the couch as he used his weight and gravity to sink even deeper into her as he rocked, the tingle at the base of his spine growing in intensity with every thrust. He froze, angling his hips harder against hers as he jerked deep inside her. Her head cradled in his hands, his mouth pressed firmly against hers as he emptied himself inside her. As he kissed her with all the passion her memory evoked. There was nothing more right than what they’d just done. Nothing in the world better than seeing her in just skin.


	17. Food For Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora is a grumpy short order cook, Poppy gives him a few unexpected orders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bahahaha I had so much fun writing this. I assure you every food idiom and analogy was intentional. I think I may have over cooked them a little *wink wink nudge nudge* hahahaha. Anyways enjoy. You'll need to listen to Tora's song in order to get the joke in the last line. Enjoy, as always please let me know what you think. 
> 
> This is a gift for Girlmundy I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoy your commentary ♥
> 
> Song:  
> No one needs to know right now by Shania Twain (Tora)  
> Any man of mine by Shania Twain (Poppy)

** Food For Thought **

“Order Up,” Tora barked shoving a club sandwich with fries up onto the pass through window before turning back to the grill.

“Thanks Tora!” he heard Poppy chirp at him from the window a moment later. He just raised the back of his hand to her in acknowledgement without turning around, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Gyu smirked to himself, “Don’t think I don’t see that bro,” he teased, “why don’t you just ask her out already?” he asked the large cook seriously as he scrubbed at a frying pan.

Tora shrugged, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye as he waited for the bacon he was grilling. “Not her type,” he commented disinterestedly.

Gyu’s brows narrowed in confusion as his hands worked in the warm soapy water. He didn’t think that was true at all, Poppy was definitely his opposite though, he was sour as vinegar where as she was sweet as honey. She was also extremely…peppy? The girl had lots of energy that was for sure. She was full of smiles and she was always so kind to everyone. Even the shitty customers that sent things back. Tora always had some select words for those people, never one to sugar coat his ire; he smirked to himself remembering the last one, and Tora’s explosive vocabulary over it. He was pretty sure Poppy would be appalled if she spent more time back of house. Something told him she’d forgive it though, or that Tora would try to alter his language for her at least.

Poppy had been hired when Erdene had quit and moved to Narin City to focus full time on graphic web designing. Gyu and Tora both missed the snappy; take no shit, violet haired outgoing woman. Poppy had been with them for three months and would never really be able to _replace_ Erdene for them, but she’d already wormed her way into their hearts. Like comparing apples to oranges, she was very different from the other woman but wonderful in her own way. Erdene had recommended her, saying she was a good friend and would fill her shoes just fine. They’d certainly had fewer customer complaints since Poppy had taken over. Tora had taken a liking to her immediately which was strange because it had taken him almost half a year to do anything other than grunt at him. Erdene had said it had taken her five and regularly referred to him as ‘the grump in the back’ before Gyu had joined the team as a bus boy, dishwasher and short order cook when Tora was in need of a hand, he was a jack of all trades really. Sometimes he’d even take orders if Poppy was swamped.

He sighed, “I don’t know man, she certainly _seems_ to like you. She stares a lot when she thinks you’re not looking,” he told Tora casually.

Tora shrugged again, “naw, it’s not me she’s lookin’ at. It’s the ink,” he told him gruffly as he plated a burger and caesar salad.

Gyu laughed at that, “you do realize the ink is like a part of you right?” he asked seriously, amused by Tora’s logic. The woman definitely liked him. She stared so often she’d stopped being embarrassed when he caught her lately, she’d just wink at him and press her index finger to her lips conspiratorially. The woman looked at the big guy like he was her favourite dessert on a cheat day after a week of dieting.

Tora smirked at that. He knew; he just didn’t know what to do about it. They worked together. He didn’t date much and he certainly didn’t date people he worked with. Frankly, he barely _talked_ to people he worked with. He didn’t mind Gyu, he was alright, and he’d admit he missed Erdene a little and the way they used to trash talk each other. She came by every now and then to visit but not nearly enough. She reminded him a little of Quincey with just how forward and unapologetically open she was about who she was. Personally, he thought they were both bananas but spending time with them was entertaining to say the least.

He’d left the Balthuman organization a few years ago, the notebook debacle proving to be enough to bargain his freedom. He and Quincey still talked on the phone every now and then but that chapter of his life was over. He’d moved to Moonbright shortly after cutting his ties with Vince and bought himself a small place on the outskirts of the town. He liked being away from the city, among the salt of the earth. Everything in Moonbright was just brighter, greener, slower. He had kept his car, the one thing that still reminded him of his life in the city, well that and the tattoo branded on his neck. He left the car at home, opting to walk to and from work most days. He’d lived the fast life for so long it was nice to move slowly, to breathe, to take in the world around him instead of zipping by it. Sometimes, when he was feeling nostalgic about his old life and his old title he’d take the car out for a spin, opening the throttle on the highway, daring death as he took sharp turns, way too fast on his way back into the city and up to Regina’s peak. He’d sit there for hours, pondering about life and the decisions he’d made that had brought him here, to this place, to the here and now. There had always been so much on his plate, it still felt odd to him not to have to constantly have to look over his shoulder or worry if the next guy that walked through the door was there to cause harm. Old habits die hard though, he still had a gun under his mattress and a knife in his boot, he was starting to relax though, in small degrees, his anxiety melting off him like ice cream on a lukewarm day.

His attraction to Poppy had taken him by surprise though, much like his enjoyment of small town life. She was nothing like the women he used to screw around with. She was all awful puns, dad jokes, happy smiles and cute nick knacks; and so damn…thoughtful. She was always leaving him things. He’d burned his hand pretty bad the other day and the next morning there’d been Neosporin and a note telling him to be more careful, waiting for him on the counter. She’d poured him water and brought it to him too many times to count, telling him he looked hot and sweaty, to which he always replied that of course he was, he worked over a stove all day. Then there was the cake. She always brought him a slice of strawberry short cake at close if there was any left at the end of the night. He still wasn’t even sure how she knew he liked it. She’d made an effort to get him to open up many times. He’d been reticent at first and then more than a little vague when he tried to answer her questions as honestly as he could. He didn’t want to scare the damn girl. Legendary mafia enforcer turned fry cook was so outlandish even he’d have a hard time believing it if he wasn’t living it.

He scowled at the clock. He didn’t enjoy this job. He liked it better than his last one but he didn’t like being caged, especially not by time. The idea he spent almost ten hours a day in this kitchen was almost enough to drive him mad. His cool as a cucumber bravado cracking slowly over the course of the day, the clock seeming to tick slower the closer they got to close, thus the source of his usual grumpiness. Like a Tiger in a zoo enclosure, life was easier, less dangerous, but sometimes he missed his freedom to roam however and whenever he pleased. 

“Shut up Gyu,” he grunted, annoyed more by the fact he still had two more orders to fill a half hour before close than the man’s teasing.

~ ~ ~

Tonight. Poppy was going to tell him tonight. She was determined. She had felt a strange attraction to the grumpy fry cook Erdene had spent months humorously complaining about the moment she met him. The dark good looks and sexy tattoos definitely had something to do with it but it was deeper than that. Elemental almost, like she couldn’t help but stare anytime he was within twenty feet of her. It had disturbed her at first; he was nothing like the boys she usually dated or felt drawn to. She supposed that was the difference though, everyone else she’d had dalliances with were boys, fresh faced young men high on life and the prospects of the future. Like the world was just waiting for them on a silver platter. Tora was a _man_ , although quickly approaching thirty and five years her senior, his eyes and the way he held himself made him seem much older; as though he had already lived a lifetime before reaching the end of three decades. She had tried to pry his story from him; he was a tough nut to crack, incredibly tight lipped despite the way his eyes glowed when he looked at her. All she’d managed to gleam from their conversations was that he’d worked as a bodyguard in the city in his early and mid-twenties and had come out here for a quieter life, one that didn’t require he injure anyone or make life or death decisions.

She on the other hand, had desperately wanted to take on the big city when she turned twenty, dreaming of becoming an editor for a real publishing company. Life has a way of sneaking up on you when you’re making other plans though. After she’d graduated she’d applied to a number of publishers, one called Goldfish even offered her a position, but then her Granny had fallen and broken her hip. She’d dropped all her half-baked dreams like a hot potato and stayed to look after her, declining the job, determined to try again once Gran was healed. She’d quickly realized her error. No one else was willing to take a chance on a plucky young woman from a hick town with no real experience and Goldfish wasn’t willing to extend forgiveness for her original refusal. It had taken her a long time to stop crying over spilled milk, but it wasn’t like she could go back and change her life choices. She wasn’t sure she’d do anything different if given the opportunity anyways, her Granny meant the world to her.

She’d been doing odd jobs for the last few years, helping out Granny as much as she could before Erdene had packed up and followed her own dreams, helping her land her current occupation despite having no background in the restaurant world. She’d thought about trying again now that she’d gotten some part time experience working with the local paper but Granny was getting on in years and time with her was suddenly more important. She’d had such a fleeting time with her parents she didn’t want to miss a second of the time she had left with her Granny. Her heartbreak over her shattered career goals had eased overtime, her desires turning in another direction. A family of her own. The idea of being alone once her Granny did pass terrified her. However, despite the obvious interest of many a local boy; she’d had a hard time picturing herself with anyone long term until she’d met Tora. She wasn’t foolish enough to think the man would fall head over heels for her at first sight but she’d done her utmost to show him she was interested in the unlikelihood that he returned her feelings of attraction.

He’d proved to be extremely perplexing. She sensed sometimes that he liked her back but he could be so grumpy and cold she wondered if she imagined the moments his fingers lingered when he brushed by her, of the happy glow in his eyes when they talked on his cigarette breaks before her evening shift, or the way his smile was always a little wider when he greeted her than when he acknowledged Gyu. She was going to confront him tonight. She wanted to know if she was wasting her time or not. She’d suffered so much disappointment between her cheating ex, her grandmother’s fall and the resulting rejection letters from potential employers, one more from Tora wasn’t as daunting as it may have been to her years ago. After all, what was a little more egg on her face after all she’d been through?

~ ~ ~

Tora was only mildly surprised to find himself alone with Poppy a half hour after close. She’d shooed off Gyu, telling him she’d do his share of the work to thank him for helping her out front the other day during rush hour. Gyu’d just nodded, clapped him on the shoulder, muttering “it’s not the ink, she’s nutty for ya,” before exiting through the back door. They worked side by side silently, finishing the dishes, counting the till, cleaning the grill, filling out the books, and taking inventory for tomorrow before she finally spoke to him. She always initiated their conversations. “Tora,” he smirked to himself, he’d wondered how long it would take her, the woman was a chatterbox, her silence had been odd.

“yeah sweetheart?” He inquired, arching a brow at her blush as he crossed his arms and leaned against his prep counter. He referred to her as ‘sweetheart’ almost more often than he used her given name, she’d never blushed before.

Poppy smiled at the term of endearment, spoken in the empty kitchen it echoed in her ears, a small thrill shuddering down her spine at his word choice. She secretly hoped he only referred to _her_ that way. She was aware he had called Erdene that once when they’d first met and she’d given him a tongue lashing for it. Poppy on the other hand, enjoyed it. Thoroughly. “You busy tonight?” she asked, not the least bit self-conscious. If he shot her down, that was just the way the cookie crumbled. She’d get over it.

That question had both his brows rising in surprise. He’d never expected her to be this forward. He thought about it momentarily. He’d spent years shutting down and cutting out women. All his reasons for doing so were a thing of the past now though. There was no mafia lord that controlled him, no evil specter threatening to hurt anyone that became dear to him. No calls in the middle of the night to complete unspeakable tasks. It was odd to say the least, the only reason he could think of to deny her being that they worked together; and if he were being honest with himself, once the warm weather came he was planning on trying to find work elsewhere. He wasn’t meant to be a cook, he wanted to try his hand at farming, or carpentry or roofing, or construction or anything he could use his hands and exhausted his body with. He wanted fulfillment out of life, and being a short order cook wasn’t cutting it. Standing in one spot all day was killing him. He still wasn’t sure what to say though, Poppy hadn’t been a part of the plan, no matter how much he was going to miss her in a few months, “Ya asking me out?” he clarified, still unsure as to the appropriate response to this pickle.

She shrugged, “kinda, but I only want you to say yes on a few conditions,” she warned. She smiled at him, her face betraying none of the seriousness she was about to throw upon his shoulders.

He smirked, of course there were conditions. Everything had a price, he knew better than most that there was no such thing as a free lunch. “What are they?” he inquired with amusement.

Bolstered by his obvious interest she told him, “Look, I’m in my mid-twenties, I know what I want out of life. I want marriage and babies one day, I’m not in a rush but that’s what I want. I want a partner, not a man child and I want someone I can count on. I want monogamy, equality, open communication and trust and I don’t want to waste my time on anyone that’s values and desires don’t line up with mine. I wasted years with a cheating jerk, a couch potato that turned out to be the worst lemon I ever bought. I’m not about to start something again unless I know it might have the potential of actually going somewhere. So please only say yes if you want those things too. Not necessarily with me but just in general. I promise I’m not a crazy person and I’m not asking to jump into something serious right away. I just don’t want to waste any of my time. If you don’t want those things please just say no and we can pretend this never happened if it makes you uncomfortable.” She offered, her face stern.

Tora wasn’t sure his brows could climb any higher on his forehead as she lectured him but they did. Holy shit. He wasn’t turned off by her speech. If anything it made him like her more. There was something attractive about a woman who knew what she wanted and wasn’t afraid to ask for it. She’d just thrown a lot at him and he needed a minute to process it all. None of that sounded unpleasant though if he were being honest. If anything, a small part of him, the child locked in a cage all those years ago, yearned for everything she’d said. A partner, family, belonging, comfort, support, commitment, trust, safety, maybe even… love? Did he deserve it though? He’d spent many a night at Regina’s Peak contemplating the past but very few thinking about his future outside of work. Work was all he’d ever known. He gazed into her eyes, his mouth a flat line, the skin between his brows slightly creased. _Did_ he share her values? Her desires? Was this something he wanted? He’d never considered it a possibility. Who in their right mind would want him? No one had before, not for anything other than sex or violence anyways. Would it make him feel less empty? He certainly felt less lonely when she was around, and he was undeniably attracted to her. The idea of getting to wake up next to her on a regular basis appealed to him more than he cared to admit. He’d never had the occasion to even consider a future like that before, he’d always had too much fat in the fire, convinced he’d die before he reached his thirties. “Christ Poppy,” he muttered, chewing it over.

Poppy nodded, mistaking his hesitancy as rejection, “it’s cool, sorry for shoving all that down your throat. I hope you’re not awkward with me after this, we’re both adults, don’t be weird okay?” she told him, reaching for the garbage bag at her feet, the last thing to be done before they locked up. His disinterest was disappointing but small potatoes in the grand scheme of life as far as she was concerned.

Tora was too lost in his own thoughts he barely registered her words, small town life was dulling the hypervigilance his previous lifestyle had required. She had taken all of three steps before the sight of her back retreating from him had him pushing off the counter to do what he’d wanted to since the day he’d first laid eyes on her. He grabbed her by the upper arm, spinning her to face him, sliding one hand around her back to pull her against him, the other cupping the side of her face. He leaned down and pressed his mouth to hers, tasting her deeply. He’d stunned her, it took her a moment but soon her hands were on his neck, as she responded to his kiss, her own body molding itself against his. He was surprised by how well she fit in his arms, like peanut butter and jelly he was overwhelmed with the uncomfortable notion that their bodies belonged pressed together. When she mewled into his mouth he pulled away. “Will you come with me somewhere?” he asked her seriously.

She mouth curled into a small smile as she arched a brow. “Depends, are you asking me out?” she teased, twisting a lock of his hair around her finger.

He chuckled, his thumb caressing her cheek, “yeah, I guess I am,” he informed her softly.

Poppy nodded, “okay, wanna take out the trash and I’ll lock up?” she offered.

Tora pressed another light kiss to her mouth before releasing her, scooping up the bag she’d dropped when she’d reached for him. He smirked as he tossed it into the dumpster outside the building. It still felt odd to him somehow, no matter how many times he did it, to be taking out the trash literally instead of figuratively now.

~ ~ ~

Poppy glanced down at their joined hands as they walked the two kilometres back to his place so they could pick up his car. He’d explained he wanted to take her somewhere important to him before he told her his own conditions on her saying yes. However, he’d seemed momentarily confused when she’d reached for his hand. It’d only taken him half a second to weave their fingers together and dwarf her hand with his own but the hesitation and confusion had been there, even if only for a moment. She was insatiably curious as to what his conditions were but he had straight up refused to tell her until they reached his destination of choice. It was a brisk November night and cold enough that the tell-tale signs of impending winter were beginning to appear. There would be frost by morning. She didn’t need gloves though, the heat of his hand more than enough to warm her cold fingers. She filled the space between them with stories of her family and childhood, the disappointments her young twenties had held for her and her hopefulness for the future. She was working on trying to land a full time editing job with the local paper as she wasn’t quite ready to give up her dreams cold turkey. Not as exciting at being in the city perhaps, working with famous novelists but still in her field of choice none the less.

He illuminated her to his own disappointment concerning their work and his desire to explore other employment, preferably something more physical. She suggested considering an apprenticeship with her great uncle Bernie as he was looking for a new mechanic after Tora informed her he liked cars a fair bit and fixed his own on a regular basis since moving to Moonbright. She’d commented brightly that it might also be more rewarding for him mentally as well, off handily mentioning his knack for dissecting and solving problems. When he’d looked at her in surprise at her comment she’d just smiled and admitted she’d been staring and watching him long enough to realize a few things about him. He’d just chuckled at that.

~ ~ ~

Poppy looked out across Narin city from her spot in the passenger seat of his red sports car. The change in his demeanor the closer they got to the city had been baffling. As if a wall had come down over him, shielding him from some invisible imaginary foe. The transformation was odd to watch to say the least. As they climbed a mountain road he’d become quieter and shorter with her as well. By the time they’d reached this pavilion, all that was between them was silence. They’d been sitting here for a few minutes; the only sound the soft guitar coming from the radio and the noise of his running engine. The idling keeping the heater going for her. He sat like an ice sculpture, both hands on the wheel staring out at the city he’d once prowled. “Are ya serious about seeing a potential future with me? Ya like me that much?” he asked gently.

She cocked her head at him, “Well, I mean, I only know the meat and potatoes of you. We still have a lot to learn about each other and I wasn’t suggesting we run away and elope next week but I do like you Tora and I want to see where this goes if you were serious about taking _me_ seriously.” She explained.

He nodded, his eyes still fixed firmly ahead, his hands flexing on the steering wheel. “Ya said ya want open communication, trust.” He paused, “I’m gonna trust ya now, tell ya some shit I probably shouldn’t but I don’t wanna start this by lying to ya. I don’t want either of us to get invested and then for ya to realize ya don’t want me.” He told her honestly, fully prepared to cook his own goose. “Ya gotta accept some shit about me. That’s my only condition.” He pressured.

She nodded, not uttering a word, listening as he looked ahead and spilled the beans about his life. Who he had been before he’d met her. He hid nothing, answering in detail every question she’d ever asked him. To her credit, she did an incredible job of masking her reactions, containing them to little gasps of surprise at first, the occasional biting of her lip, clenching her fists over her black uniform pants at the bits that disturbed her most. By the end though, when he’d explained what he’d done in order to gain his freedom, how hard it’d been to turn his back on all he’d ever known, silent tears were sliding over her cheeks and down her face for him. She’d never heard a life story filled with so much hardship. She understood the harrowed look of his eyes now.

Silence filled the space between them again, the air feeling heavy as his words lingered, choice sentences running through her head. He was right. It was a lot. “Do you want to be a good man Tora?” she asked slowly, keeping her eyes fixed forward, wondering if he was even capable of seeing the beauty of the city, twinkling in the dark before them after what he’d experienced on their streets and dark alleys.

He flexed his fingers on the steering wheel again, considering her question carefully. “Yes. That’s why I brought ya here. Told ya all that. Good men are supposed to be honest aren’t they?” He asked.

She nodded, wiping at her tears with the heels of her palms, thinking he was doing an excellent job of buttering her up, debating with herself momentarily as to whether it was purposeful or not, she doubted it was his intention after what he’d just shared. “Will being with you pose any kind of danger to me or my family?” she asked seriously.

He shook his head, “Not anymore, it’s not impossible but very unlikely. Years ago, I would have said absolutely. Now though, well, Quincey said everyone thinks ‘The Tiger of Ares Street’ is dead. I probably should have gone further than Moonbright when I left but I liked it when I was driving through and decided to stay. If no one’s come looking for me in the last few years I doubt anyone will in the future. I’m sure they have other fish to fry by now.” He explained calmly, logically. He was certain she was thinking she’d bit off more than she could chew with him. He tightened his grip on the wheel, mentally preparing himself for her rejection.

Poppy bit her lip, “Okay. Then yes. Let’s try this. See where it goes. I accept it. All of it.” She told him sincerely, “Thank you for sharing that with me.”

He finally turned and gawked at her, she met his gaze, “just like that? I thought ya’d say no, or want more time to think about it at the very least.” He sputtered.

She shook her head, “No, I’ve spent three months working long hours with you almost every day. You’ve surprised me for sure but I’m not blind. That tattoo on your neck screamed ‘bad egg’ the minute I met you. I figured there had to be a story behind it. I know life isn’t always a bowl of cherries Tora. I just could have never fathomed it would be as bad as…well…what you just told me. You’ve never scared me though Tora. Not even once. I trust you, I sense goodness in you. As long as being with you won’t put those I love in danger, I still want you.” She told him firmly.

Tora released the steering wheel, relaxing back against his seat for the first time too stunned to speak.

~ ~ ~

The next day at work, Tora was exceptionally grumpy with Gyu. He’d spent the night staring at the ceiling after he’d dropped her off at her own place, thoughtfully contemplating the future outside work for the first time. Poppy was quickly becoming the apple of his eye, growing increasingly important to him as he built a life in his head around family and companionship and fulfillment. He tried to picture other women in his thoughts, in case it didn’t work out. It disturbed him that he couldn’t. He feared he might only get one shot at the future that was becoming more and more appealing to him by the minute. His only source of comfort being that he’d never missed a shot in his life, not when he lined up and prepared for it anyways.

He was flipping burgers when a paper airplane hit him in the back, right between the shoulder blades. He turned in time to see Poppy grin and wink at him before collecting the plates Gyu had slid up on the counter for her. He reached down and scooped up the plane made from her order pad, unfolding it when he noticed the writing on it.

_Cheer up you grump,_

_You’re freaking Gyu out. Thought we had a nice night? Nothing to be grumpy about. ;P_

_If you’re still worried about what you told me, I want to give you some food for thought. Some words from some great men I respect a lot._

  1. _It is not always the same thing to be a good man and a good citizen. – Aristotle_
  2. _The good man is the man who, no matter how morally unworthy he has been, is moving to become better. – John Dewey_



_You’re a good guy. Own it. Play nice with others, not just me. I’m happy today, 'donut' kill my vibe._

_Xoxo_

Tora smirked folding her note, sliding it into the back pocket of his jeans. He’d be good alright. He’d ‘play nice’ with whoever she told him to. He was gonna be the best man she’d ever met. She wanted marriage and babies? Commitment, honesty, fidelity, partnership? Someone to bring home the bacon and prove they were worth their salt? He was determined to be that person and give all of it to her for accepting and believing in him. She didn’t need to know that yet though. In fact, _no one needs to know right now,_ he thought to himself.


	18. Hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora's hoodie. N'uff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might just be one my favourite things I've ever written. I'm a little eccentric though. Hope it's not too out there for you guys. ♥ Who knew telling a story from a weird perspective could be so rewarding? :D
> 
> This is a gift for Tess, thank you for requesting this one. I couldn't help but bang it out last night I was so inspired.
> 
> Listen to the song guys, please. And as always, please let me know what you think ♥ 
> 
> Hoodie by Hey Violet

** Hoodie **

There are important moments for clothing, much like humans. Moments where everything changes in the blink of an eye. Or, more aptly for Tora’s hoodie, the stitch of a single thread. As far as hoodies went, he was an old one, threadbare and well worn, his age lending him a long history with his previous wearer. The day he’d been gifted to his new owner, yes gifted, he refused to believe he’d been discarded, had been a strange day. The dark man who performed even darker deeds was not one to expose him to much sunlight. That had been the last time his material had ever bathed in the rays of the sun; his new wearer even less prone to pull him out during the daylight. She only ever wore him, at night. His material pressed against the warm skin of her naked body and the soft cotton of the sheets she slept on.

When Tora had thrown him at her, he’d assumed the dark man was coming back for him. He was used to being tossed and later retrieved. On the couch, on the floor, over the tv, sometimes even other people’s furniture. He’d never been tossed over a woman though. Her body felt strange to him, he was used to being stretched, tugged tightly over chiselled muscle and warm tattooed skin. The new body that wore him was small, soft, swimming in the excess of his material wrapping her frame. Unlike the man that had come before her, she never tossed him. She liked to stuff him places though, in drawers, in the back of her closet, the bottom of her hamper. The last hiding spot was strange though as she hadn’t washed him, always pulling him out of the hamper at the last minute to fold him carefully and shove him in a drawer before retrieving him later, slipping him reverently over her shoulders before sitting down to read or turning down her sheets to crawl into bed.

She had odd habits; the dark man before her had treated him poorly, accidentally burning him with cigarettes that had left stains and the occasional cauterized hole in him. Once he had been so angry when dressing, the man had broken his zipper, unleashing a torrent of curse words too vile to repeat. The woman though, she did things the man had never done. She chewed on his strings distractedly while reading. It disgusted him. He wasn’t food. If she was hungry she should eat. He didn’t like being in her mouth, only against her skin. She sniffed at him a lot; although the man had done it occasionally before either pulling him on or tossing him in the wash, the way she did it was odd. It was as if she enjoyed the musk of the man that permeated his threads from years of sliding against his skin. He was starting to think it was the reason he hadn’t been washed. She played with the holes the dark man had given him, sticking her fingers through them on occasion, giggling to herself when she did it, exploring each square inch of him for more. The habit he found the strangest though was when she pulled him out just to bury her face in him and cry. That was a new one that had started only recently but was growing in frequency.

Yet another difference between the dark man and the tiny woman was how they treated his loose threads. The man, ever forceful would pull and tear them from his worn husk violently, when he happened to take notice of his slow disintegration. She on the other hand would tie them in knots at the root in order to prevent further unravelling, before apologizing to him as she cut off what remained, dangling limply from his body with a sharp pair of scissors as quickly and painlessly as possible. He was starting to care for the tiny woman, but not as much as she seemed to care for him.

He’d glimpsed the dark man only once since he’d found himself with his new wearer. Not surprisingly, it’d been a late hour when Tora had tangled his fingers in his material and pulled him from his place in her hamper. A soft smile had crept across his face at the sight of him, before the dark man dropped him back in the basket in order to rifle through the drawers that would soon become her storage places for him. He still didn’t understand why the man hadn’t collected him then, instead opting to leave him with the tiny odd woman who’s salty tears were starting to eat away at his weakest threads. 

One night he found himself tangled around her body. Unlike the other nights though, the collar of him brushed against other familiar items that had once belonged to the dark man; now, apparently, hers. The ring was on the detangled bracelet his cuff had spent many a day pressed against. He thought it odd she’d wrapped it around her neck, his ring nestled under his material over her heart as she slept. Yes. The tiny woman was very strange, so different in every way from the man he’d spent years stretched against.

He spent an interminable amount of time stuffed in the back of her drawer after that night, her pulling him out only to weep over him. He suspected the ring had replaced whatever strange fascination she had held with him. He wasn’t sure how many days he’d been in the drawer before she pulled him out to wear once more. She struggled with his zipper for a moment before pulling it up, almost as though in his absence of wear she’d forgotten the trick to getting him to hold her. Once he was on though, they were both content again. He had missed her. She wasn’t wearing the ring. Was he her main source of remembrance for the dark man again?

She’d been asleep, nestled in the warmth his material and her comforter afforded her, for all of two hours before the knock came at her door. She dragged herself from the depths of her slumber, rolling over the mattress, his material slipping off one shoulder as she reached up; her tiny fist encased in the material of his sleeve as she wiped the sleep from her eyes and opened the door for her late night visitor. It was the dark man. He looked down at the tiny woman that wore him with a look in his eye his hoodie was unfamiliar with. Never in all the years he’d belonged to the dark man had he looked at anything with such wonder and adoration. He murmured to her, she whispered back, beckoning him in, closing the door behind him. Then the dark man’s hands were on him again, like he was used to, and with a violent tug on his zipper and a curse from the man, he found himself tossed to the floor. He took comfort in the old habit, confident that the dark man had finally returned to collect him. 


	19. Head Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora's sick, Poppy comes by to nurse him back to health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a bit of a weird headspace. I wrote this the other night and liked it when I was writing, today though... I don't know. *shrug* We're always our own worst critics. I thought about deleting it and rewriting but idk, I've already done that three times today with the next chapter of Dear Ex-Lover so fuck it. Here it is, sorry if I'm right and it's not as good as my usual shit. 
> 
> This is a gift for Maebe (I hope it's along the lines of what you were hoping for), a request made based on one of Lilydusk's patreon posts. If you're not already on patreon, please consider supporting Lily that way. Only 5$ a month and the content is next level. Totally worth the money! ♥
> 
> Song:  
> Hot Blooded by Foreigner

The items in her shopping basket knocked together as Poppy stretched up onto her tippy toes in order to reach the Buckley’s cough syrup on the top shelf. She nudged it slowly towards the edge of the ledge before finally, thankfully, she was able to grasp it with her fingers and pull it down to her, tossing it into the basket. Certain she had everything she needed now; she headed down the aisle, blushing as she passed the family planning section, grateful she didn’t have to buy condoms nearly as often anymore due to the pill. She paused right before the cashier, tossing a bag of m&m’s into her basket at the last second before stacking her purchases on the counter for the drugstore worker. Two boxes of tissues, Neocitran, Advil, Nyquil extra strength, the cough syrup, a paperback copy of Ken Follett’s _White Out_ , a two for one DVD copy of _Contagion & Outbreak_, Vicks Vapo rub, eucalyptus and lavender oil, the M&Ms and a huge bottle of Vitamin C. The cashier smiled at her knowingly as she bagged the items.

Poppy paid and bid the woman a nice day before slipping the plastic bag over her wrist so it settled next to the small bag of purchases she’d made at the grocery store before making her way out to the bus stop. Her brows knit together in worry as she nibbled on her bottom lip. She was probably overdoing this but he had sounded awful on the phone earlier. All stuffed up and groggy. She sighed and let her gaze fall down to her feet. He hadn’t invited her over but no one should be alone when they’re sick and it wasn’t like he had a mom to come fuss over him. He deserved to be looked after and cared for. She smirked a little to herself; even if he did end up sending her away at least he’d have something for dinner and some medication to help him sleep.

~ ~ ~

Tora rolled over in bed, furious with his body. Being sick was bullshit. Complete bullshit. Getting cracked in the face and having a broken nose was a justifiable reason for feeling short of breath and unable to breathe through it. Being congested though? Bullshit. He sat up a little, shifting position, rubbing his temple with two fingers. Headache…from being fucking congested. More bullshit. Tora braced himself, his breath hitching as a wet cough wrenched from his throat. He winced, the force of his cough only further irritating his headache. He flopped back down onto the bed, staring at the ceiling through bleary unfocused eyes. He hated being sick. It didn’t happen very often but when it did, it was awful. He’d much rather get the shit kicked out of him than suffer through a sinus cold. Like why the fuck did his face hurt when nobody’d hit him? Bullshit. Being sick was utter and complete bullshit. He closed his eyes; he had almost fallen asleep when a knock roused him.

He laid there for a moment, annoyed by the bone deep ache in his muscles when he finally moved to get the door. If it was anyone other than Quincey, they could go to hell. He wasn’t working today. Fuck that. His movements were sluggish as he placed one foot in front of the other. His hand was already on the door knob when the voice of his soon to be nurse floated to him from the other side of the barrier separating them.

“Open the door Tora. I brought you food and medicine-” Poppy stopped mid-sentence as the door swung open to reveal a very groggy, dishevelled, sweaty Tora. Poor guy, she thought before he reached up with one arm, rubbing an eye with the heel of his palm. Her heart thudding louder in her chest, between the sad state of him and the glossy moppy eyed look he was giving her, she was struck with the notion that he reminded her of a puppy dog. Yes, a very lonesome puppy searching for someone to look after him. She smiled to herself and blushed a little at the thought. Glad she had decided to come watch over him.

Tora blinked down at her, utterly confused, “Bob..?” He croaked, not sure he believed what he was seeing. She’d come to drop him off medicine?

Poppy bristled at the name, “…I don’t care how cute you look with your bleary eyes and bedhead…BUT I’M DRAWING THE LINE AT ‘BOB’!!” She insisted, shoving past him and into his dark apartment, setting her bags down on the counter of his kitchenette.

Tora closed and locked the door, blinking, trying to shake off the fatigue he felt before tossing himself onto the sofa. “Be nice to me Bobby, I don’t feel well,” he whined, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out the light coming from the range hood above the stove she’d switched on.

She pulled out a pot as quietly as possible and filled it with water, setting it on one of the elements to boil so she could make him some chicken noodle soup. She glanced at him from the corner of her eye; the poor guy really did look awful. She pulled out the Neocitran and the Advil, shaking two pills into her hand she filled a glass of water for him. “Tora, here, take these, they’ll help with your head,” she offered, handing them to him.

He accepted them, downing them with greedy gulps of water. It was cool and refreshing, the cup felt good in his warm hand so he pressed it to his forehead. Poppy watched with a slight frown before moving back over to the kitchenette, pulling a clean dishrag from one of the drawers she soaked it for him in cold water before wringing it out. Making her way back over to him she tugged the glass from his hand and coaxed him gently into lying down on the couch. “You’re really in a bad way eh?” she whispered, brushing his damp sweaty bangs away from his face gently before settling the cloth over his feverish skin. He grunted in reply, eyes closed. “Well, I’m going to take care of everything and get you feeling good as new. Think you can swallow another pill for me? It’ll help with the congestion.” She asked, rising to her feet, hands on her hips.

Tora cracked an eye at that; he’d accept anything she offered that would allow him to breathe normally. “Fuck yeah Bobby,” he told her weakly. She nodded as his eyes slid closed again.

~ ~ ~

Tora arched a brow at her, “Ya call this chicken noodle? It looks more like piss noddle to me.” He told her, letting the soup spill off his spoon and back into the bowl as he canted it down towards the rest of the swill she’d shoved under his face.

“Tora, I swear, you’re a terrible patient, just eat the damn soup,” Poppy snapped as she stirred his Neocitran. Once the pills had kicked in, Tora had reverted from helpless, hopeful puppy to disagreeable ferocious feline again. She was glad he seemed to be feeling a bit better but his attitude needed a major adjustment.

He rolled his eyes, “I want real food Bobby, this shit doesn’t even have any chicken in it,” he groused, tossing the spoon back in the bowl to lean back in his seat and scrub his hands over his face. He was grateful for the meds, they were helping for sure but what he really wanted right now was something substantial, hearty. Not this liquid piss.

Poppy huffed, slamming the mug down next to his bowl, “Tora for the last time I’m sorry I bought Lipton’s instead of Campbell’s but for heaven’s sake I was worried all you’d be able to stomach would be broth. You’re obviously not feeling anywhere near as sick as you lead me to believe on the phone.” She snarled right back at him.

He smirked at her wondering just how much longer she was going to put up with him. He’d caught her mumbling under her breath at least three or four times about men being over exaggerating babies when they were sick. “Don’t be mean to me Bobby, ya gotta be nice, I’m sick.” He whined.

She huffed, “I’m always nice to you Tora,” she slumped down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder, “your obstinacy is just exhausting.” She mumbled.

Tora turned his head, dropping a kiss onto the crown of her hairline, “English Bobby,” he reminded her. He admired her vocabulary but on occasion it annoyed him that she couldn’t just be straight and simple with her language. He was a man of few words, she on the other hand reminded him of something asinine he’d heard from Quincey once. Apparently the Inuits have roughly fifty words for snow, who needed to be that fucking specific? Bobby wasn’t that bad but she did seem to know an insane amount of words when it came to feelings or actions. Who knew there were so many fucking ways to communicate an emotion?

“Pigheaded, stubborn, stalwart, stanch, steadfast and unwavering in a bad way,” Poppy explained, pushing herself away from him and back to her feet.

He shrugged, “I prefer to describe it as knowing what the fuck I want.” He responded in slight annoyance, “two way street Bobby, give me what I want, I’ll give ya what you want.” He explained, pushing the soup away from him.

She sighed, taking the bowl from him, giving in, “alright Tora, what do you want then?” she asked, defeated.

He smiled at her back as she strained the soup, dumping the broth down the sink, “Tiger rice balls and beef with a side of seafood.” He informed her assertively.

Poppy turned and leaned back against the counter top, “do you even have the ingredients I’d need to make you that?” she asked, one brow arched in amusement. The man seemed to ask for her rice balls anytime they had dinner together at one of their apartments. She was beginning to suspect he was trying to prove to her how much he’d meant it when he’d said he’d liked them.

Tora’s face fell, “probably not…” he conceded, “can we order in then?” he asked, “so ya don’t have to leave to go to the grocery store again,” he added when she huffed in annoyance doing his best to convince her he was thinking of her and not just being selfish and ungrateful for what she’d already made him.

She giggled, “If I stay long enough to have dinner later sure. Now, you stink, bath, then bed, I’ll order you something while you nap,” she insisted.

He smiled salaciously at her, “naw Bobby ya got the sequence wrong, why would I bathe before I get dirty wit’ ya?” he teased.

Poppy rolled her eyes, “Tora we are not doing _that_ when you’re sick, keep dreaming mister,” she told him pointedly. Honestly, the man had a damn fever and a nasty cough, the last thing she wanted to do with him right now was kiss. She didn’t want his plague.

He reached one big palm out to her, when she slid her hand in his; he pulled her towards him, looping his arm around her waist from his seated position, burying his head in her abdomen. “C’mon Bobby, it’ll make me feel better,” he insisted, looking up at her with puppy dog eyes.

She thread her fingers through his hair, her nails scraping his scalp gently, “No Tora, when I got here you were already short of breath, you don’t know the meaning of the word ‘rest’, I’m going to make sure you do it though.” She promised, pulling out of his embrace to go run him a bath.

Tora watched her go, not the least bit deterred. He stripped out of his shirt, she liked his chest, he liked the way she always forgot what she was saying whenever she saw him naked. He especially liked it when she blushed. It was cute, it didn’t matter how many times they’d been naked together, she always blushed when she looked at him. He’d thought she’d be used to him by now, but then again, he always sucked in a breath when he saw her naked, the woman looked like a fucking nymph. He followed her into the bathroom, cocking his head to the side to admire her rear as she bent over, testing the water for him with her hand. He stood three feet from her, hair in a messy bun, clad in only his sweatpants, one leg rolled up to show off the Tiger tattoo he knew she liked so much and waited for her to notice him.

Poppy looked over her shoulder at her handsome boyfriend and smirked, well, at least he wasn’t going to give her a hard time over the bath. He’d come in here on his own and already stripped out of his shirt. Thank heavens for small miracles; she thought to herself as she rolled up the sleeves of her stripped shirt and poured the eucalyptus and lavender oil into the bath water. Hopefully the eucalyptus would further help his sinuses and the lavender would relax him enough to get some much needed shut eye. “Okay Tora,” she said stepping back away from the tub so he could get by her, “get in, I’ll go but a fresh set of sheets on your bed while you soak,” she suggested. Her eyes narrowed at him when he made no move to strip any further, his face a stoic mask.

She reached for his hand, tugging on his arm at the wrist, trying to force him towards the water. When that didn’t work she huffed and circled around to the back of him, plastering her palms against his lower back she gave him a little shove. He didn’t move a muscle. “Tora please move!” she begged, before widening her stance so she could put more force behind her push, “Seriously now! What would it take to get you into the tub?” She cried, pushing against him as hard as she could, her endeavour as futile as trying to nudge an oak tree into bending.

He turned his head slightly, _yes! Finally! Movement!_ Poppy thought until she saw the arch of his brow and the perverted tilt of his smirk. “Promise to wash me naked Bobby,” he compromised, “then I’ll get in.”

Poppy folded her arms over her chest in annoyance, “fine, but no funny stuff, you’re sick.” His grin widened as he shucked his pants and turned to face her with an expectant look on his features. She arched a brow at him, doing her best to keep her eyes above his shoulders, the man was entirely too comfortable with his own nudity. “Well…what are you waiting for, get in the tub.” She said, gesturing at the warm water behind him. He dipped his chin at her as if to say ‘your turn’ before widening his stance, crossing his own arms. She gapped at him, “You meant _me_ being naked?” she baulked, “I thought you just meant you wanted me to wash you!”

Tora blinked at her, his face as stoic as ever; his refusal to move until she was as naked as he, was evident in every part of his body language. His mouth curled slightly into a sly smirk as she reluctantly pulled her shirt over her head, letting it fall to the floor before her pants and underwear joined it a moment later. She blushed as she fixed her ponytail into a bun on the top of her head, her eyes dipping between his legs momentarily.

Satisfied with her nudity, he climbed into the tub, the water only high enough to cover him to his sternum. He turned to look at her expectantly, she rolled her eyes in response, grabbing the washcloth she’d set on his counter before perching on the edge of the tub, leaning over to soak the cloth in the water. “Pass me your body wash please?” she asked, pointing at the bottle on the opposite edge of the tub from her. He grabbed it but instead of handing it to her he dropped it in the water between his legs.

He shrugged at the glare she gave him, “sorry, wet hands, it slipped,” he lied unabashedly, a challenge in his eyes. Poppy huffed and leaned forward a little further, reaching for the bottle, doing her best to ignore his cock when her wrist brushed it accidently. Tora’s nostrils flared in arousal between the light sensation against his manhood and the lush breasts swaying in his face. She jerked up when she felt his arm snake around her behind, gripping her hip as he latched his mouth to a nipple. She blushed, a hand on his shoulder, the other pressing the washcloth to his chest.

“Toraaa,” she moaned, slightly annoyed, but useless to fight her response to his touch. “I said no funny business,” she sighed as his tongue teased her nipple between his lips.

Tora nipped her gently, reaching between his own legs to retrieve the soap for her before placing his hand on her thigh, encouraging her to turn on the edge, dipping her feet into the bath with him so she could squirt the soap onto the cloth above his head as he lapped at her breast with his tongue, his free hand kneading the other. Poppy did her best to ignore him, running the cloth over his shoulder and the side of the neck before squeaking when he suddenly pulled her into the water with him. She looped her arm around his neck, her hand coming to rest on his shoulder, one of breast pillowed against his chest as she landed sideways in his lap. He pressed a kiss just below her ear as his free hand slid up along her inner thigh, the other supporting her weight at the waist. “Tora,” she breathed.

He pressed open mouthed kisses the length of her neck, “wash me woman,” he teased, smirking against her skin when he felt the cloth begin moving in small circles over his chest. He sighed in pleasure as his fingers moved against her slit in the water, teasing her opening before dipping in a finger, his thumb settling over her clit; circling it to the same rhythm she moved the wash cloth over his skin.

Poppy gasped, turning beat red. The man was a rake. “Tora!” she bit her lip, the cloth stilling as the movement of his fingers intensified creating small waves in the bathwater.

He chuckled as he suckled the skin below her ear, “mmm, I like it when ya say my name like that, say it again,” he cooed as he curled his fingers inside her ramming them against her g-spot just the way he knew she liked.

She bit her lip, “no. It’s time you give me something I want,” she countered, barely able to get the words out as he worked her.

Tora pulled away from her neck, his fingers stilling inside her, his thumb still circling her clit slowly. “Oh ya, and what is it my sweetheart wants?” he teased.

Poppy dropped the cloth, the arm not wrapped around his shoulders plunging into the water, gripping his wrist, tugging his probing fingers and thumb away from her so she’d be able to speak. “You, clean.” She insisted.

He nodded, coaxing her arm away from his shoulders before settling her in the water between his legs. He groped in the water for the washcloth, dragging it to the surface before running it over his feverish skin, unsure if the heat he was feeling was due to his malady or his arousal. Poppy kept her shoulders stiff as he washed, doing her best to keep her bottom from bumping against his erect member. She turned to look at him as he splashed water over his face, scrubbing it with the wash cloth before tossing it over her shoulder. “I did my upper body, you do the rest,” he told her seriously, lifting his arms out of the water to rest them on the ledge of the tub.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the cloth, leaning forward; she dragged it along his shins and then his calves when his bent his knees for her. She twisted around in the water to kneel as she scrubbed his thighs, skipping over his genitals to wash his abdominals. Finally, there was nothing else left to wash. He arched a brow at her as she blushed before cupping his testacies in her hand, running the cloth over them gently as she massaged them. She smirked a little as he groaned, closing his eyes in pleasure. She fondled them a moment longer before dragging the cloth up to wrap around his cock, stroking him gently using both her hands. She worked him a little harder, dragging a moan from between his lips before she let the cloth fall from her hands so she could give him skin on skin. She rolled her thumb over the head before massaging the base of it as her other hand dipped back down to his sac, fondling him the way he’d taught her too. “Fuck Bobby,” he groaned, thoroughly enjoying the hand job. She squeezed him tighter in her tiny hands at his words, increasing her speed as well. He reached forward and thread his fingers through her hair. “I want ya, now,” he growled dragging her forwards, towards him.

She released his cock and plastered her hands to his chest, pushing away from him, “No Tora, I don’t want your disease, none of that till you’re better, absolutely _no_ kissing!” She insisted.

He laughed, “fine, have it your way, no kissing,” he agreed, twisting her around in the water so she faced away from him. She was so damn cute. She’d been a virgin when they’d met; he supposed it was understandable for her to assume they couldn’t have sex without kissing as he made a point of mimicking the act in her mouth with his tongue every time he made love to her. Sex could be incredibly distant though. He’d made a point of not kissing most of the other women he’d been with, considering it far too intimate an act with strangers. He settled her back onto his chest, his hands beneath her thighs, spreading them for him as he hooked them over each of his before dropping her there, one hand coming up to knead a breast while the other fondled her sex gently, fingering her pussy, stretching her for him. She was always so goddamn tight and with the water washing away her own slickness the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her when he joined them together. She moaned as he scissored his fingers in her before adding a third. “Feel good beautiful?” he asked as her head shook back and forth on his chest, her back arching against him as she moaned his name. He smirked, pulling his fingers from her in favour of grabbing onto her hips, pushing her down as he thrust up, connecting them in one fluid motion. “Fuuuck,” he groaned, tilting his head forward to rest against the top of hers. It didn’t matter how many times they fucked. Every time he got to seat himself inside her felt like the first time.

“Mmmm,” she groaned, moving her hips in small circles as his hands encouraged her to slide up and down along his chest, the bath water crashing against the sides of the tub in small waves as he impaled her. She reached up with one hand, cupping the back of his neck for balance as her other hand snaked its way down to her clit, massaging it herself as he thrust against her. This was not what she’d had in mind when she’d come over but as long as they weren’t kissing she supposed there was really no harm in it. That was her last coherent thought as his movement inside her became more forceful, his hands roaming the length of her body, wrenching moans, groans and breathless pants from her.

Tora felt blissful, the medication suppressing the worst of his sinus cold, there was nothing better than her body against his, her inner walls clenching and milking him, usually he made sure she came first, right now though he felt selfish, he didn’t want to hold off, he just wanted to enjoy the sensations of her. He threw his head back against the edge of the tub and closed his eyes, slamming her down against his hips, forcing himself as deep as he could get before grinding his pelvis against her bottom. _Fuck yes,_ he thought as he felt the tingling at the base of his spine. Shit he wanted to cum; he thrust against her thrice more before groaning as white hot pleasure exploded behind his eyes, his head throbbing painfully in time with his cock.

Poppy’s eyes flew open as she felt him orgasm beneath and inside her, his body shuddering in the water. She would have continued to ride him if she could but his hands were clamped on her hips, his fingers digging firmly into her flesh, holding her in place. Tora was not normally a self-centred lover. This was out of character for him. She sighed, a little disappointed by her own lack of completion as he jerked inside her. She could forgive him though, assuming he must just be exhausted due to his illness. She slipped off him a moment later, his body slack and relaxed in the water as she turned between his legs to face him. “Tora?”

Tora groaned, his head was killing him, cumming had been a terrible idea, fuck his body, fuck his life. Being sick was bullshit, cumming wasn’t supposed to fuckin’ hurt! “Sorry Bobby, I’m down for the count, this cold is killin’ me. I know ya didn’t get off; I’ll make it up to ya another day. Promise,” he muttered, his eyes still closed.

Poppy nodded and began washing herself, ignoring the big limp body occupying the majority of the tub. The poor selfish, sick, man baby was whining about his head. She smirked to herself thinking about what she had planned for him for the rest of the night.

~ ~ ~

Stretched out on his back, Tora turned his head to look up at the tiny woman playing with his hair clad only in one of his t-shirts as they lounged on the couch, his head in her lap. “You’re a real asshole ya know that Bobby?” he informed her.

Poppy continued to watch the tv, looking past their take out boxes at the screen, a small smirk on her lips, “yup. I know,” she giggled, running her fingers down the side of the head to scratch her sick puppy behind the ear.

Tora sighed, turning his head back to the tv as he watched Matt Damon scold his daughter for trying to see her boyfriend during a pandemic. His girlfriend had a sick sense of humour, it was bad enough when she had openly laughed at his face after taking the cough syrup, this though, this was just cruel. He felt like he was dying and she’d brought him two movies about deadly pandemics and a book about a human engineered virus. “Seriously Bobby, what the fuck?”

She giggled again, popping a few m&ms in her mouth, the one item she’d actually bought for herself. “Oh come on Tora, it could be worse, I could have brought you _The Stand_ , by Stephen King.” She argued, “Besides, this is just a little incentive to get better quick, and stop pretending it’s worse than it is. All you’ve got is a little head cold and a cough.” She insisted.

“What’s _The Stand_?” he asked, turning back to her once again, more than a little over the _Contagion_ movie they were watching, he could care less if he saw the end.

Poppy laughed again, wickedly this time, “it’s about a man made virus that is unleashed on the public accidentally, much like _White Out_ only it’s not contained and becomes the first tiding of an apocalyptic world. Getting the virus is certain death and only those immune continue to live. When you first get it, it presents itself as nothing more than a common headcold.” She informed him as she unscrewed the cap of the vicks vapo rub.

Tora looked up at her wide eyed in horror, “who knew sadists came in such cute packages,” he murmured.

She laughed out loud as her hand dipped under the collar of his t-shirt, massaging some of the rub onto his chest. She rolled her eyes when he whined about it being cold. “Stop being a Baby Tora.” She huffed.

He grinned up at her slyly. Give and take was a two way street and he knew she was enjoying looking after him as much as he was enjoying having her as his personal nurse. In truth he was feeling much better already, the vestiges of his cold suppressed by the mountain of medication she’d had him consume, and the nap she'd forced him to take. He wasn’t ready to give up her attention though and he’d made her promise to stay and care for him until he felt better after their bath. He had every intention of dragging this out as long as he could. He smirked as he turned his gaze back to the tv. Yup, he was going to be sick for _days,_ even if it was complete bullshit on his part.


	20. This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora has a nightmare Poppy has to wake him from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp. I think I'm back, read it to my husband and all he kept saying was: "No. Nope. Whole lotta nope right there. Hits too close to home. You're not allowed to leave me." Took me awhile to convince him this was not about us and just a request someone made hahahahahaha. Hope it evokes as emotional a response in you as it did in him. ♥
> 
> This is a gift for Death_destruction_and_doughnuts (thanks for the challenge, this one was hard to write but totally rewarding) The next request on my list is fluffy and fun, promise.
> 
> *I'm going to give you two updates today, this and a chapter of Dear Ex-Lover, my angsty muse is finally back with a vengeance. You'll get more of Deep Honesty tomorrow.*
> 
> Songs:  
> Fallin' by Alicia Keys   
> A woman in love by Barbara Streisand (Poppy)  
> Dang! by Mac Miller (lyrics but not the vibe) - Tora

The leather fabric gave way slightly under the pressure of his hands as Tora clenched and unclenched the steering wheel repeatedly, he was in a nightmare. Literally. He knew he was dreaming. He had to be. There was no way this was happening. He squeezed his eyes closed, willing himself to wake up. “I’m sorry Tora, I just can’t do this, I don’t love you anymore,” she told him sadly, reaching for the latch of his passenger door. He’d fucked up. He knew he’d fucked up but Jesus, she couldn’t be serious! There was nothing more right than the two of them together; didn’t she know she was his destiny? That she’d been made for him? That they belonged together, in this and every lifetime that came after it? The last sliver of his still beating heart slowed and then stopped as she climbed out of the car. She turned, speaking to him from the sidewalk, “Listen…take care of yourself. Don’t do anything rash-” He gunned it, speeding away from her as quickly as possible. He didn’t want to promise her anything. He’d never wanted to cry so badly in his life, for her; to beg her to reconsider. He wouldn’t. He had his pride and she’d made it all too clear his chances were done. That _she_ was done searching for redeeming qualities in him. He was a shit boyfriend, they both knew it, but how had he managed to get her to hate him so much? How could all the things she used to be attracted to suddenly annoy her? He was still in love with all her quirks and supposed short comings. Then again he supposed his were significantly worse than others. He reflected on all the things she’d just pointed out to him over the course of their relationship.

~ ~ ~

 _Poppy glanced over at Tora as they sat side by side in a booth at the restaurant Erdene had picked. He was on his phone, ignoring their dinner companions. She kicked him under the table, urging him to put it away. “Vince,” he muttered under his breath. Poppy exhaled in frustration, only loud enough for him to hear. She knew what that meant. What that_ always _meant. He needed to respond, potentially, he may even be pulled away from her mid date to leave her to explain away his mysterious flight from their social engagement. He knew it irritated her from time to time but holy hell did she give him an earful when they got home that evening, her patience with his employment thinning by the day. What had once been exciting and thrilling to her was now growing worrisome and invasive on their social life, hell, even their sex and personal life. Poppy still hadn’t forgiven him for leaving the embrace of her body two weeks prior to answer his phone. Somehow he doubted he would ever garner her forgiveness for that one._

~ ~ ~

_Poppy traced the pad of her index finger over the rough scar tissue along the side of his oblique before moving onto the next jagged length of skin. Her fingers moving over him as if trying to connect the remnants of his worst injuries like constellations as he washed the grime from his body. He looked down at her in amusement. “Having fun playing connect the dots sweetheart?” he teased, tossing his head back under the spray of the shower. When she didn’t respond he gazed down at her, taking in the sad state of her face. “Y’okay?” he asked cautiously. She’d been in odd moods as of late._

 _Poppy sighed, shivering slightly as she traced the contours of another mar on his skin, “I’m fine, I just forget sometimes how dangerously you live, how dangerous_ you _are,” she explained before stepping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself, leaving him to ponder just what the fuck_ that _meant._

~ ~ ~

_Tora tossed his gun onto her dining table absentmindedly as he crouched down beside his reading girlfriend, plucking her book from her hands so he could push her onto her back, intent on seducing her into allowing him to take her right there on the floor pillow. It took him a moment to realize the reason she was failing to respond to his touch was the gun her eyes were glued to. He sighed and flopped onto the floor, staring up at her, still seated on the pillow. “We’ve been over this Bobby,” he muttered._

_She shook her head, collecting her book, climbing up onto their bed, her back to him as she continued to read. “I know Tora, believe me, I know.” she murmured, doing the best she could to keep the telltale sound of tears out of her voice. Although his work had once been a mysterious, dangerously intense secret from her, now she was aware of what he did, unable to hide the blood he’d returned coated in one night. Although tantalizing in theory, being with a man that invited in and doled out death as easily as changing clothes, was less than appealing. Especially for a woman like Poppy. He overheard her mutter ‘why couldn’t he have just been a mechanic, an accountant, a roofer, a personal trainer’ a thousand times. The job always changing, while the sentiment remained the same._

~ ~ ~

_Lately, she’d even had an issue with the way he talked, snapping at him the other day in the car. “Enough!” she screamed. “Stop it! Stop saying that nasty, vile word! It is not a fudging light, it’s just a light! Its not a fudging stupid song, it’s just a song! Even if you don’t like it you don’t have to be so god damn negative all the damn time! Please! Would it kill you to stop cussing, at least around me? You know I don’t like it.” She ranted._

_He scowled at her, “how ‘bout ya get off my back,” he’d been about to say ‘fuckin’ back’ but he would concede he did swear more than was necessary. Hard to adjust your speech patterns when ya literally thought with cuss words though._

_“Oh for the love of-” she threw her hands in the air, “you Tora. Y-O-U, yooouuu. Not ‘ya’ for heaven’s sake, or ‘gotta’ or ‘tryna’ or ‘bout’ or ‘wit’ it’s going to, trying to, aaabout and with, speak properly. No wonder my Granny thinks you slur your words.” She snapped._

_He’d just bit his tongue, staring straight out ahead, through his windshield. She used to giggle at the way he talked, saying his short cuts made him succinct. When had that changed he wondered? He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes, his brows creased in anxiety. She was pulling away from him, he could feel it._

~ ~ ~

 _It got worse as time went on. Two weeks ago when he’d gotten home she hadn’t been there. He’d gone searching in the fridge for his dinner and hadn’t found one. When he’d texted asking where she was and if he should eat without her she’d seen right through his question for what it really was and only responded with:_ Out. I’ll be home when I feel like it. Feed yourself.

_He never did find out where she’d been that night, when she’d finally arrived, shortly after ten, and he’d inquired as to her whereabouts, she’d gone off on him. “I’m not your property, or a child. I don’t answer to you. I was out. I’m home now. Drop it.” She’d shouted before slamming the door to the bathroom, drawing herself a bath. It’d been well after two in the morning when she’d finally crawled into bed beside him._

_Tora rolled over, reaching for her, intent on curling himself around her so he could whisper in her ear that she was right and he was sorry but that he worried about her and was asking out of love, not control. He’d show her he meant it; their love making was always more passionate when they were making up. When his hand slid over her hip though, she shoved it off. “Not tonight Tora, I have to work in the morning. Go to sleep,” she muttered._

_He frowned; they never went to sleep mad at each other. That was her rule! He tried again, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her across the bed so she was snuggled against his chest. If she wouldn’t let him love her, at the very least he was going to cuddle her. Poppy sat up, shoving him away from her. “God damn it Tora! I said no!” She shouted shoving a pillow between them before retreating back to her side of the bed, her back to him._

_Tora spent the rest of the night staring at the ceiling until the dawn came and she got up to dress for work. He sat up in bed and watched as she scurried around the apartment. She didn’t say a word to him. He knew their relationship was in crisis when she left without kissing him goodbye. After she slammed the door behind her he’d half convinced himself she was coming back. She didn’t. He was left sitting there feeling numb._

~ ~ ~

 _He sat on the ledge of Regina’s peak with his face in his hands. He’d done something he shouldn’t have. They’d gotten in a screaming match and he’d put his hands on her, only to hold her in place. To force her to listen to him, he knew he hadn’t hurt her, had been too controlled to cause her any injury but still. He’d touched her out of anger. Held her against her will. Screamed at her to just listen to what he had to say. He’d been trying to fucking apologize and she wouldn’t hear it. Insisting there was nothing to apologize for and to drop it. Then he’d made another mistake and left. It was that or drive his fist through the drywall. He’d wound up here. He’d done the one thing he’d promised her he’d never do though. He’d left her. Neglected her when she was upset and feeling vulnerable. He knew she had abandonment issues, fuck. He did too, but Christ, she made him so mad sometimes. He was trying to_ fix _things. Didn’t she see that? He was losing her, albeit slowly, but still, he could feel the erosion of her love for him with every small disagreement and they were increasing in frequency as of late._

_She hadn’t been home when he’d gotten there. All she’d left was a passive aggressive note stuck to the fridge under one of her animal magnets:_

I think we need a little break, to cool off. I’m going to stay with Erdene tonight.

_He’d just sat down on the edge of their bed and cried, alone, in the dark._

~ ~ ~

Poppy watched for a moment as Tora thrashed in his sleep. She wavered between whacking him with a pillow in order to wake him up or kicking him. She’d learned long ago never to try to coax him gently or try to hug him. He’d hurt her accidentally too many times doing that. She scooted off the bed, walking around to his side before whacking him in the chest with her pillow. He wrenched it from her hands, flinging it across the apartment before the wild look in his eyes faded and he realized where he was. “Poppylan?” he croaked, looking down at the empty bed beside him.

She slid her hand gently over his shoulder, when she realized he was searching for her. “Tora,” she whispered, climbing back onto the bed, letting him pull her into a straddling position over his lap. His arms squeezing her tightly, his face buried in the crook of her neck. She stroked his hair, the other hand running her nails gently up and down what little she could reach of his spine, “shhh, baby, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” she cooed, pressing a kiss to his head as his rapid breathing began to slow. He squeezed her tighter, his lips pressed firmly to her neck, his wet eyelashes tangling with strands of her hair. She moaned, “Tora,” a sharp intake of breath, “baby,” a gasp as he crushed her, “I can’t,” a pant, “breathe,” she beseeched. He loosened his grip on her only marginally, keeping as much of their skin molded together as possible. Now able to inhale, Poppy hugged him back, sliding both her arms around his neck. “Talk to me love, was it the cage again? Joe’s death? Work? What has you so upset?” When he didn’t respond she grew concerned. He always told her. Usually with clipped one word answers but he _always_ told her. She pulled their upper bodies away from each other as much as he’d allow so that she could cup his face in her hands and stare him in the eyes. “Baby, talk to me, please Tora. Don’t shut me out. I love you.” She urged.

Tora leaned forward and kissed her with all the passion his dream had conjured in him. He kept one arm wrapped around her, the other forearm braced against her spine so he could cup her head with his palm, his fingers tangled in her hair, holding her still for him so he could ravage her mouth. _She loves me, she loves me, she still loves me,_ he repeated to himself as he moved his lips against hers. Didn’t she know their lips had been designed to be locked together? So he could steal her breath and breathe life and love into her? So she could do the same to him?

Poppy did her best to allow his aggressive kisses, breathing through her nose, gasping for air whenever she could. Eventually though, she could stand it no longer. She bit down hard on his lip. It had the opposite of her desired effect. Instead of pulling away, Tora flipped them, slamming her onto her back so he could crush her body beneath his. Satisfied she was trapped between him and the tangle of sheets around her legs he finally put two inches between their mouths. “You left me, told me ya didn’t love me anymore,” he whispered with pained eyes.

She shook her head in disbelief, “No Tora. Never. You’re mine, I’m yours. Always. We’re end goals. Forever.” She assured him, “I’ll never leave you,” she promised the guarded look in his eyes.

He pressed his lips together in a flat line, “you left me to stay at Erdene’s last week,” he pointed out in annoyance.

Poppy frowned, “I did. I was really upset with you. You aren’t allowed to walk out on me Tora. We’ve talked about that. No matter how angry you get, you’re not allowed to leave.” She reminded him.

Tora scowled back at her, “I put hands on you, I had to leave. It was that or start destroying shit.” He growled.

She bit her lip; she knew he didn’t have any real coping skills for his rage. He’d never been taught to do anything with it other than hurt people or demolish things. “I don’t care. You don’t leave Tora.” She asserted firmly.

He closed his eyes to protect himself from the betrayed look in hers, “where have you been going Poppy? Why have you been so angry with me? Are you that unhappy? Do you regret getting messed up with me?” He paused, swallowing thickly, opening his eyes, “Do you regret us?” he whispered.

Poppy sighed, the tension leaving her body, “I’ve been with Quincey; talking about you, trying to find you a way out. I hate your job Tora; I hate what it’s doing to you. It’s destroying you, tearing you apart, breaking down your soul. I can see it in the way you carry yourself. Every night you come home to me after doing something awful I feel like I lose a small piece of you. You’re so negative all the time, like you’re starting to struggle to find anything positive in life other than me. I don’t want to be the only joy in your life Tora. That’s a lot of pressure to put on me. I want you to have a normal job; a normal life. I want us to have a normal future. I don’t want to worry every time you leave if I’m ever going to see you again.” She explained, her eyes welling with tears.

He nodded, she was right, about everything, “the night you locked yourself in the bathroom, you wouldn’t let me hold you. Then you left in the morning and didn’t say goodbye.” He pushed, needing her to explain.

Her face contorted in pain, “I fought with Quincey that night, he told me the only way out was death or the witness protection program, shooting down all my ideas, all my hopes. I was upset that I was going to have to give up my whole life so that you could have one. I was feeling a little resentful; especially about the idea of never seeing Granny or my friends again.” She admitted sheepishly.

Tora blinked at her in confusion, “but Bobby I’m not…you’d give up everything just to be with me?” he questioned.

Poppy cocked her head to the side, “of course I would. I love you. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you Tora.” She told him as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He shook his head in disbelief, “all this time I thought you were pulling away from me. Getting ready to cut and split.” He whispered.

She arched a brow at that, “Tora, if I purposely put myself in harm’s way, purposely antagonized your boss, would you leave me?” He shook his head to the contrary, “If I told everyone I knew what you did for a living would you leave me?” He shook his head, “If I went to the police with everything you’d ever shared with me, would you leave me?” she asked.

Tora narrowed his brows, “I’d be in prison if ya did that but I’d still want ya,” he told her seriously.

Poppy nodded, “those are massive betrayals Tora. I love you just as much as you love me. I’m not going anywhere, especially not over something as ridiculous as our squabbling. I hate your job, but I accept it as a condition of getting to be with you.” She explained sadly.

Tora searched her eyes, surprisingly saddened by the truth of her words. “I love you,” he whispered before pressing his lips softly against hers. “Let me show you,” he pleaded, pressing their foreheads together.

Poppy closed her eyes as their limbs became as entangled at their sheets and their lives. The rhythmic rocking of their bodies causing her to recall the poem she’d scribbled in her notebook just before he’d fallen asleep.

_You held my hand, our fingers interwoven_

_& I asked what love was._

_You brought our fingers to your lips and whispered,_

_“this”_


	21. A Perfect Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poppy buys a swimsuit Tora can’t stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun. I love your prompts guys! ♥ 
> 
> This is a gift for Comicbookwaifu. I hope this was what you were hoping for and you enjoy it ♥
> 
> This request is loosely based off of a Comic Strip Lily posted in her Patreon. If you don't already subscribe to her patreon. Dude. It's 5$ a month. Get on that shit. It's amazballs. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and please let me know what you think!
> 
> Song: Sorry Not Sorry by Demi Levato

The stretchy polyester material slid over full hips snuggly before shrinking into place over her waist as Poppy pulled the straps up her arms and over her shoulders. She reached up and rearranged her breasts for a moment, the material just barely enough to be considered passable as a bathing suit. She looked at herself in the change room mirror for a moment under the harsh florescent lights and blushed down to her toes. How in the world had this wound up in her pile? Did this even count as a bathing suit? Good lord, she looked like a strumpet. She peaked out of the curtain, Tora was looking down at his phone, texting furiously, a scowl firmly planted on his face. She glanced to her right and then her left, glad the coast was clear, she pulled back the curtain, certain he must have picked it up and thrown it on the pile. She wasn’t sure she was confident enough to wear it publicly but if he wanted to see it on her, she shrugged, then she could do that. The man had seen her naked so many times it didn’t really matter did it? She was practically naked right now.

Tora was pissed; he didn’t care about Quincey’s stupid beach retreat. He appreciated that he was trying to do something nice for his birthday but honestly, he’d rather just take Poppy for a steak dinner and then ask her to give him a blowjob. That sounded like a hella good birthday to him; but no, Quincey had to be a drama Queen and insist on throwing him a ‘beach bash’. If that wasn’t bad enough, when Poppy had gotten wind of it she’d asked he take her swimsuit shopping as the only one she had was from high school and it was a racing suit. Plain navy blue, one piece. She had told him she wanted something more ‘fun’ as she didn’t want Quincey to make a snide remark about it as he’d told her to make sure she looked ‘fun and fabulous’ for it.

He fuckin’ hated shopping. She must have tried on at least ten already and was still going. They all looked the same to him, just different colours or patterns. He’d initially thought it might be fun, maybe treat it like foreplay, imagining Bobby teasing him while scantily clad. Get him a little riled up before he took her home; but no. Everything she put on was the fucking same; a one piece or a tankini that might as well be a one piece with thick straps and a respectable neckline. Initially he’d enjoyed all the leg she was showing but honestly he was good now and over it. He wanted to go the fuck home. To make matters worse, Vince was blowing up his phone like an asshole. He wasn’t sure who had fucked up yet but he was certain he was going to get an earful when he finally got his ass over there. Poppylan needed to hurry this the fuck up.

Poppy attempted to fish the material out from between her cheeks slightly but to no avail. Being in this contraption was like having a permanent wedgie. “What do you think about this one?” she asked shyly, more than a little self-conscious about the low ‘v’ in the front that stretch almost down to her bellybutton. She was so captivated by her own backside she missed something very important:

Tora didn’t look up from his phone.

“That’s the one. Love it. Let’s go,” he grunted, certain if he had to look at another Hawaiian flower print one piece and then listen to her go back and forth about what colour to get it in she might just drive him into bashing his own head against the wall. This was Quincy’s thing. Not his. Why the fuck hadn’t she brought him along instead?

Poppy blanched, turning to look at him again. He couldn’t be serious. This one? She felt dirty just wearing it in front of _him_. This would be practically indecent to wear in public. Especially in front of his…uh…associates? “Really Tora? This is the one you want me in?” This was so out of character for him, usually he was all about covering her up, glaring at other men when they happened to take notice of her. In this, she was practically flaunting herself.

Tora exhaled sharply, conjuring the image of an angry bull about to charge in Poppy’s head as he tapped a message violently on his phone. She was surprised he didn’t crack the screen he was jabbing at it so hard. “Ya I’m fuckin’ sure already. Listen sweetheart I need to go put out a fire so we gotta go. Get changed. Now. That’s the one, we’re done here okay?” He insisted in annoyance; his eyes still glued to his screen.

Poppy turned and blinked at herself in the mirror. Well, she was definitely going to make an impression in this one alright. She glanced over her shoulder at Tora once more. He really didn’t seem to care that five sixths of her skin was currently on display. She swallowed thickly; this suit was even more revealing than the negligee she’d bought to wear for him a month ago. She pulled the curtain closed again but wasn’t ready to change yet. She grabbed the sun wrap she liked off one of the hooks and tied it around her waist, cocking her head to the side. Well, that helped a little. It did nothing to hide her upper body but at least her bottom was covered and her hips. She couldn’t believe how high cut the crotch was on this thing, she was definitely going to need to shave a little more than she usually did... she licked her lips and turned to the side. Her breasts looked really good in this, big and perky. She blushed. She’d never felt this attractive before. She felt…sexy? She smiled, maybe Tora just wanted to give her self-confidence a little boost? She smiled; leave it to him to pick out something like this for her. Ha! Now she knew what he meant when he’d asked if she’d be open to being a little more confident and adventurous while lying in bed last week, she’d thought he was hinting at a sex act! Not her wardrobe!

Tora rolled his eyes in annoyance as he read Vince’s latest correspondence, _I don’t give a shit what you’re doing right now, get the fuck over here in the next thirty minutes or I’m killing them all and you can clean it the fuck up._ He looked up at the closed curtain in front of him. Shit.

She was still smiling when she finished pulling back on her clothes a moment later. Grabbing both the suit and the wrap in one hand she pushed the curtain aside again. Tora was waiting, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, thumbing out a few large bills for her, “here sweetheart, sorry for being so short with ya, I’m just stressed. Let me buy it for ya, you wouldn’t be spending the money if it weren’t for Quincey so let me get this one,” he said pressing the bills into her palm. “Listen Bobby I’m really sorry to do this but can ya take the bus or a taxi home? I gotta be somewhere in the next half hour or shit is gonna hit the fan, if I take ya home I’ll never make it. I’ll make it up to ya okay? I’m really sorry, I wouldn’t leave ya if it wasn’t an emergency.” He apologized.

Poppy nodded, “I figured with how upset you were with your phone. It’s fine, I’m not done shopping anyways, I need flip flops still and I want a new beach bag,” she informed him with a smile, trying her best to assure him she wasn’t upset. She understood he was always on call; it was just the nature of his work. She’d come to accept it long ago.

Tora smirked and handed her another fifty, “spoil yourself Bobby,” he offered, leaning down to kiss her cheek. “Thanks for being my girl,” he whispered, “seriously, I don’t know how I got so lucky.” He told her pressing a kiss to top of her head before squeezing her upper arm and making his way towards the exit. Poppy smirked and unabashedly admired his backside until he disappeared out of view. What. A. _Man_. She was the lucky one, she thought with a blush before moving to pay for her new beach wear.

~ ~ ~

Tora stretched out on the beach towel Poppy had packed for him, arms bent at the elbow, fingers laced behind his head, enjoying the feel of the sun. He’d hand it to Quincey, this was pretty damn great. He’d rented out a beach house for the long weekend and invited some of the guys he didn’t mind and their girlfriends along so that Poppy wouldn’t feel uncomfortable being the only girl. Tora honestly could give a shit who came. He was getting three uninterrupted days with his Bobby. It was a god damn gift from god as far as he was concerned. When they’d arrived Quincey had ushered them into the master suit and informed them the wall of windows overlooking the ocean, the elegant ensuite bathroom and the king sized bed (hallelujah, no feet dangling off the mattress for him!) was all theirs. Tora grinned to himself. This was going to be a great weekend. No doubt about that. He sat up and looked up at the line of windows wondering what was taking her so long. He’d been on the beach with Gyu for almost a half hour, when he’d left her she’d said she would be right behind him. He reached over and dug through the beach bag she’d bought ‘ _emotional baggage_ ’ plastered across the front of it. Once he’d located his phone he shot her a quick text, _you coming? you okay?_

Poppy glared at herself in the bathroom mirror, “just go out there!” she tried to self-motivate. She turned pleading eyes on herself, who was she kidding? It had taken all of three seconds to catch her own reflection in the mirror after squeezing herself back into this contraption before all her self-confidence had blown right out the window. All her shaving and moisturizing had been for not, she couldn’t wear this in public! What had Tora been thinking telling her to buy this ridiculous scrap of material? She untied and retied her wrap for the seventeenth time, trying to get it to somehow cover more skin. It was useless. No matter how she tied it, it only hung to her upper thigh and fell away from one hip at the knot so that the high cut of the swimsuit was visible on one side. If anything the wrap just made it more indecent, hinting at but not revealing what was underneath. She blushed. Good lord what had _she_ been thinking, letting Tora talk her into buying this, this, _thing_. She jumped as her phone buzzed on the counter. She read his text and replied that she’d be right down. Poppy inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly. This was what he wanted. It was his birthday. He trusted the men here this weekend. If this was what he wanted, this was what she was going to give him. She reached up and tightened her ponytail, before fixing the bangs framing her face. Yup. She was really doing this.

“Big bro this is awesome, I still can’t believe I was able to get the time off from all my-” Gyu stopped mid-sentence, his mouth going dry as the sexiest thing he’d ever seen descended the beach house stairs and began stepping daintily along the sand towards them.

Tora cracked an eye and gazed up at Gyu who was wide eyed, his jaw hanging open. He arched a brow at the man, wondering what had him so distracted before turning his head to the left, realizing whatever it was also had two of the other guy’s attention. His brows narrowed, _what the fuck?_ It took a lot to shock Balthuman dogs, they’d seen too much. He turned his head, following their gaze, his heart stopping as his vision filled with all the creamy skin on display that was normally reserved only for his eyes. _Holy shit balls she was fucking naked!_ He was on his feet in an instant, his towel in his hands as he charged towards her, wrapping it around her shoulders a moment later, tugging it tightly down over her breasts. She looked up at his furious face in bewilderment. “What the fuck are you wearing?” He bit out in a panic, his eyes wide.

Her brows narrowed in confusion, “uh…exactly what you told me to?” she reminded him as she attempted to shrug the towel off. She didn’t need it, she had slathered on more than enough sunscreen.

Tora blinked down at her, “wha?” he breathed, his tongue hopelessly tangled by the sight of her.

Poppy frowned, “remember? At the store? You told me this was the one and that you loved it,” she reminded him.

Tora’s eyes widened in horror, oh fuck no, there was no way she had this on in that change room. “Naw sweetheart, I’m pretty sure I would have remembered this one,” he scolded, certain she was playing with him. There was no fucking way in hell he could have missed her in this…thong masquerading as a swimsuit. _Christ_. He was pretty sure the sight of her in this was going to be burned into his retinas until the day he died.

She blinked up at him, “Tora, you said, and I quote, ‘That’s the one, we’re done here’ when I asked you if you were sure you wanted me to get this one,” she reminded him, slipping the towel off her shoulders, letting it pool on the sand as she crossed her arms.

A small whine escaped his throat, did she have any idea how tantalizing she looked? “Don’t cross your arms like that,” he snapped, pulling her arms out from underneath her breasts, trying to dispel the mouth-watering amount of cleavage she had just put on display for him and everyone else in the vicinity. Tora glanced around. For fuck’s sake, even the girls were staring at her. “Go inside and cover up!” He ordered quickly losing his patience with his petite girlfriend turned streaker.

Poppy narrowed her brows at him, a sobering thought occurring to her based on his behaviour, “you didn’t even look when I asked if you liked it did you?” she accused, acid in her tone. Oh this was so damn typical of him. She hated when he did this. He hadn’t been trying to boost her confidence or make her feel sexy at all. He’d just been sick of shopping with her!

Tora bent down and grabbed the towel, tossing it around her again, “obviously not Poppylan, use ya fucking head, ya think I’d be down for other people seeing ya like this? Fuck Poppy this is more revealing than your god damn underwear!” He spat.

She bit her tongue, holding back the retort on the tip of her tongue. He had no idea how much courage she’d had to build to just leave the washroom let alone walk out on the beach in this suit. It was the only one she’d packed. Screw him. She wasn’t spending the whole weekend hiding in their room! She was going in the water and if he didn’t like it that was too damn bad. He should have acknowledged her when she’d asked if he approved.

Tora’s eyes widened in alarm when he noticed hers hardening. “Well, I’m sorry I’m not sorry,” she shrugged off the towel once more, fisting it in her hand, she used the other to flick her pony tail over her shoulder as she strolled towards Gyu, “you’ll just have to get over it,” she tossed flippantly over her shoulder before untying her wrap, pulling it off her hips, revealing three quarters of her ass to him.

Quincey walked over to Tora, having exited the beach house only a few moments before. He clapped the slightly larger man on the shoulder, pulling down his shades as he openly ogled Poppy’s behind, “Good lord, look at that tush, mm, mmm, mmm, forget you, I think my cute little editor is going to be the inspiration for my next book,” he teased, openly laughing at the death glare Tora shot him.

“If I didn’t know you were only saying that to get a rise outta me…” he growled before smacking the blonde man upside the head, stomping after his mostly naked girlfriend as Quincey cackled behind him.

Tora watched arms crossed, as Poppy bent over in front of him, spreading out his stolen beach towel before dropping to her knees, crawling forwards on it before flattening herself onto her stomach. “Tora would you please put some sunscreen on my back? It’s the only place I couldn’t reach myself,” she cooed.

His nostrils flared in annoyance, “Or ya could go inside and put a fuckin’ shirt on, that would protect ya from the sun,” he challenged, not moving a muscle as he shot every person currently starting at her a ‘don’t fuck with me’ look.

Poppy rolled her eyes, “fine,” she rummaged in the beach bag lying in the sand next to her, locating the sunblock, propping herself up on her elbows, she tossed it into Gyu’s lap, who was doing his utmost to keep his eyes straight ahead on the water and off the seductive nymph beside him. “Gyu, Tora’s being a jerk, would you please sunscreen my back?” she requested sweetly.

Gyu began to panic; he could feel the weight of Tora’s eyes on his back. He didn’t move his head but let his eyeballs roll to the side, taking in Poppy’s breasts smashed together against the sand, her beautiful face and imploring eyes staring up at him expectantly. He swallowed thickly, “uh, um, I, uh,” he had no idea what to say to her entreaty. He wanted nothing more than to slather her like she’d requested but he also wasn’t too keen on dying today.

“Touch her and I’ll break ya fuckin’ hands,” Tora’s growl came ominously from behind him. Welp, that made his mind up real fast.

Gyu chuckled uncomfortably, he knew how possessive Tora could be, “Sorry Poppy, I’d be happy to but I’m actually in the water already, couldn’t possibly reach your back from way out here, you’ll have to just convince Tora to do it,” he told her before standing up, speed walking straight into the water.

Poppy watched on in shock as everyone but Quincey began pouring into the water. What in the world? She rolled over onto her back, supporting herself on one elbow, the opposite hand raising up to shield her eyes from the sun so she could see Tora who was currently standing over her looking like rage incarnate. The fury radiating off of him was so thick it was palpable. She looked over to her left as Quincey finished setting up his beach towel. She smirked up at Tora before tossing the bottle at Quincey. “You’ll do my back, won’t you Quince?” she inquired sweetly, never breaking eye contact with Tora.

Quincey cackled, “oh honey, in a heartbeat, I would never let you burn all that beautiful skin. Tans are gorgeous but burns lead to early wrinkles and ugh, melanoma,” he informed her, squirting the sunblock into his hand.

Tora growled audibly, causing Quincey to arch a brow at him in challenge, “do you want to do it then? I’m not letting her burn Tora, either get down here and do it yourself or take your dark cloud elsewhere, you’re blocking my sun,” he confronted his moody brother.

Tora huffed, much to Poppy’s delight, before lowering himself to his knees, holding out his hand to Quinceton for the bottle as Poppy flipped over. He squeezed out the cream into his hand before swinging his leg over her, trapping her between his knees as he massaged the sunblock into her back with his rough hands.

Satisfied Tora was doing an adequate job, Quincey rubbed what was already in his hand onto his own chest before flopping onto his back, pulling his wide brimmed sunhat over his head. Tora spared him a glance before bending over, curling his fingers over her shoulders, his thumbs stroking the length of her neck. “That was a dirty move Poppy. I think you’re trying to make me jealous on purpose; and on my fuckin’ birthday no less,” he snarled into her ear.

Poppy shrugged, not the least bit interested in defending herself, “it’s your own fault Tora. It’ll teach you to pay attention to me when I ask you a question,” she lectured.

Tora bit his tongue refusing to admit he’d made a mistake and utterly convinced she was going to make him pay for it all fucking weekend. He eyed her wrap, arranging it over her ass to make her appear somewhat decent before crawling off her. This was fine. As long as she stayed on her stomach and kept the wrap on, it wasn’t that bad right? 

Poppy smirked, letting him get relaxed on the beach towel Gyu had abandoned before reaching behind her, flinging the wrap off her butt and thighs and onto his chest, “Tora can you put that in the beach bag for me please? It’s too hot for it,” she muttered, biting her cheek to prevent from laughing at the sharp inhale he made. She pressed her cheek against her hands and winked at Quincey, who was peeking at her from under his hat, a perfect blonde brow arched in question as she kept her head turned away from Tora.

Tora screwed his eyes closed and fought with himself for patience. _You’re not a caveman Tora, you don’t own her,_ he reminded himself slowly, breathing through his tidal wave of fury, jealously, lust and overwhelming desire to cover her. _She has the right to wear whatever she wants,_ he reasoned. He opened his eyes and glanced down at her exposed ass. Nope. He was gonna lose his shit. He needed some distance or he was going to chuck her over his shoulder and march her right back up to their room and lock her in there for the remainder of this trip. He stripped out of his shirt and tossed it over her, pleased when it covered most of her. Yup. That was better, he thought as he stood and marched towards the water. He needed to cool the fuck off.

Quincey grinned as he watched Poppy’s gaze trail her boyfriend, “good lord, you are one ruthless little savage aren’t you honey?” He asked with a giggle, “you know exactly what you’re doing to him don’t you?”

Poppy shrugged, “I’m not as innocent as I look,” she replied, smiling up at him as she tossed Tora's t-shirt to the side.

Quincey laughed, “you’re going to give the man an aneurism,” he scolded, “seriously though, fabulous suit. I love it.”

Poppy giggled, “perfect fit right?”


	22. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scharch takes an interest in someone. Much to his own annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was challenging due to how little we don know about Scharch but fun nonetheless. It was odd to write something containing neither of our favourite characters but it was also very rewarding. :)
> 
> This is a gift for GreekGoddess inspired by both her idea and the song listed below. (I haven't forgotten about the Quincey request either, I promise I'm getting to it ♥) 
> 
> Song: This Strange Effect by Hooverphonic 
> 
> Enjoy and please let me know what you think about this one. I'm extremely curious as to how you guys feel about Scharch being in love/not in love?

** Stranger Danger **

Scharch ran his tongue along his front teeth in an attempt to dispel his discomfort. It was her again. The curvy woman with the glasses and the short curly hair. If he wasn’t mistaken, and he was rarely ever mistaken, she was a god damn librarian. He’d noticed her the other day while on a job as she brushed past his target and into him, apologizing meekly, keeping her eyes on the sidewalk as she excused herself awkwardly for taking up too much of his space. He wanted her back in it. The desire disquieted him. He was watching her now as she sat twenty feet from him, at a picnic bench on Narin university campus, scribbling furiously in a notebook. He approached her, allowing his mask to fall into place.

~ ~ ~

Marcy lay awake in bed and went over the events of the first day they’d met for the thousandth time wondering what exactly had wound her up in this situation. Not because she wanted to, but because she felt the overwhelming need to. Like when a child picks a scab after being told assertively not to by an adult, someone much wiser than them, that knows intimately the repercussions of their actions from personal experience.

She had spent the first few weeks of her emotional captivity wondering how she had missed the signs. Yet after analysis Marcy decided there had been no signs for her to miss. Scharch had been flawless in his performance of “good guy” or at the very least, “normalcy”. The afternoon they’d met, he had asked to borrow a pen, little did she know, this seemingly innocuous act would drastically change the course of her impending months and she was coming to suspect… the rest of her life. Scharch had proceeded to tell her, after lending him her extra pen, that he was ‘always forgetting one and should really just tape one to the inside of his binder’. Which was of course, _a lie_. Scharch never forgot _anything_. To which she had of course, laughed politely, avoiding eye contact with him as much as possible; her timidity blaring and obvious.

Scharch had continued to chat with her flirtatiously throughout the remained of her lunch hour, commenting on the book she clutched nervously before prying as to the topic of her scribbling. To which she had blushed and lied to him uncomfortably that she wrote poetry based on her mood; too embarrassed to admit she was a compulsive list maker. She would come to realize only weeks later that he was as anal as she was but would never put his tasks in writing; preferring instead to keep impeccable mental notes.

When she had awkwardly informed him she had to go, unsure how to end the interaction he had boldly asked her out for coffee after work, “you know, I’d like to see you again, or you know, not, either way,” he had blurted, playing the part of awkward teaching assistant perfectly, of course he’d lied about his occupation, even blushing slightly at the thought of her potential rejection. 

Marcy had bit her lip in embarrassment, men rarely noticed her, and even fewer of them asked her out, especially not ones as handsome and charming as he. Not about to shut down her only potential love interest in months, she had readily agreed, unaware of the colossal mistake she was making. It hadn’t occurred to her until days later that she hadn’t told him how to find her. He’d just showed up behind her a few moments after five o’clock, as she filed away the last book on her cart according to the dewy decimal system she adored. After work, Marcy had followed him innocently along the busy halls and through the double doors she had come to know so well over the last four years of her employment with the university, and out into the parking lot.

Throughout the drive, Marcy attempted to flirt, focusing on the angles and planes of Scharch’s face rather than the twists and turns of the road before her. In hindsight, Marcy had made the mistakes her mother had taught her from childhood not to. She could hear her mother’s voice now. ‘Don’t ever get in a car with a stranger,’ and in a more cautionary tone, ‘watch where you’re going Marcy!’ which she had repeated often due to her nose being in a book. It was not until Scharch had pulled into the lot of an industrial looking building on Ares Street that Marcy had become even the tiniest bit suspicious.

Looking over at her, Scharch had laughed at her confusion and sudden discomfort. She remembered his sentence verbatim. “Don’t worry, I’m not kidnapping you. I just have to pick something up before we go. Hope you don’t mind the delay,” which of course, had been another lie. He had admitted to the intended kidnapping casually over dinner at her apartment only months later. Taking sick pleasure in how much his confession both disturbed and aroused her. Scharch had then gotten out of the car, before turning back towards her, speaking to her through the lowered window, “you can come in, I’ll only be a minute though,” he added as though it were nothing more than an afterthought before turning back to the building.

~ ~ ~

Scharch smirked as he heard the passenger door open and close behind him. People were so fucking compliant and stupid when they felt at ease. He held the building door open for her, ushering her inside. He allowed her to trial behind him as he made his way up to a plush office, completely out of place and unexpected in comparison to the large empty warehouse that surrounded them. “Please have a seat, make yourself comfortable,” he instructed, gesturing at a chair in the corner of the room. He moved around his desk as she sat, pulling out the bottom drawer he looked at the gag and the length of rope he kept there, then back at Marcy. She was sitting on the edge of her seat ready to jump up at any minute, twiddling her thumbs uncomfortably as she stared down at them. He cocked his head to the side slightly as he studied her.

She was…fascinating. Nothing really to look at but compelling in a way he could not name. He was drawn to her. It annoyed him. He had brought her here with every intention of tying her up and torturing her as punishment for distracting him. The thought of doing that though, didn’t bring him anticipatory satisfaction or pleasure. It was odd. He was rather disturbed by the realization that she was the first person he had absolutely no desire to harm in any way. _What the devil was wrong with him?_

He pushed the drawer closed gently with one hand, opening the one above it instead, pulling out a blank sheet of paper. He made a show of folding it, feeling her eyes on him before he slid it into his back pocket as he still debated with himself on how to proceed,. If he did end up taking her for coffee, she would think he’d come for the paper. The idea frustrated him. He didn’t want to let her go, yet neither did he want to tie her up. He struggled with his conundrum before coming to a decision; he was going to tether her to him emotionally until he decided what to do about his desires towards her. It wouldn’t be that hard. He was a handsome man and she was a shy woman obviously hungry for his attention. “Marcy I have a confession to make,” he muttered, breaking the nervous silence between them. When she just glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, her thumbs stilling, he continued, “I brought you to this sequestered place because I’m not a fan of public displays of affection. They make me uncomfortable, but I would very much like to kiss you if you’d allow it.” He explained, staying right where he was. He wasn’t concerned. If she tried to run she wouldn’t get very far. He’d locked the door behind them.

Marcy blushed, her face and what little he could see of her chest flushing, making Scharch wonder just how much of her body was turning that delectable shade of red. He approached her slowly, a sadistic smile spreading over his face. Oh yes. He didn’t want to hurt her physically, but making her uncomfortable was doing things for him. “What do you say?” he asked, his hands coming to rest on the arms of her chair as she scooted backwards, attempting once again to leave his space. He wouldn’t allow it. He leaned in, leaving her nowhere to go. His lustful eyes met hers, searching them, initially surprised by his own pleasure, induced by finding no trace of fear, only uncertainty. He made up her mind for her, his hand threading through her hair as he lowered his mouth to hers punishingly. Furious with her for making him feel lust for something other than violence.

His kiss was searing, angry, vicious, captivating, entrancing, mind blowing. Marcy had never been kissed like this. “You’re not a T. A are you?” she whispered when he finally released her mouth.

He laughed, no humour in the sound, “not even close, little mouse,” he informed her honestly, his icy blue eyes boring into hers before slamming his mouth against hers once more. Setting into motion what would soon bloom into a very twisted relationship between a timid little mouse and an evil snake.

~ ~ ~

Her mother had warned her about men like Scharch, Marcy thought as she rolled over in bed to cuddle closer to him. Strange men clothed in danger and impending pain. She hadn’t warned her how addicting it was to be with them though. Then again, perhaps she had and Marcy had just had her nose in a book too busy reading to pay any attention to the world around her. Scharch’s arm wrapped around her and pulled her in tighter, “why are you awake little mouse?” he asked.

Marcy shrugged, nuzzling her head against his shoulder, “just thinking I should have listened to my mother more when she tried to teach me about stranger danger,” she muttered.

Scharch’s chuckle was wicked, “I doubt that would have helped you. Besides, we’re not strangers anymore Marcy.” He muttered before rolling onto her, crowding her space with every intent of reminding her just how close they’d become.


	23. Drowning: PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora spills his guts in an attempt to make himself lighter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat down with a glass of wine to write a different request tonight but then my playlist shuffled on me and this happened. What can you do? When inspiration hits, it hits. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think ♥
> 
> This is a gift for Julia_S 
> 
> Songs in this order:  
> Heavy in your arms by Florence & the Machine  
> The nearness of you by Norah Jones 

**PART II**

Poppy floated on the rhythmic waves, closing her eyes as her body swayed gently up and down. Tora still had his arms curled under her but she felt more like she was floating than being held. “Okay to not be okay?” he murmured, repeating her words. She leaned her head back, allowing the tepid water to take hold of her hair once more, the gentle current tangling it around his hand and forearm.

“Mmm, yes,” she whispered, choosing not to respond to the way his fingers curled around her tighter.

Tora gazed down at the relaxed woman in his arms, unsure what to do or say. He’d never had someone allow themselves to become this peaceful with him. It was rubbing off on him, he could feel his own body calming in small degrees, the tension slipping from his shoulders as the waves bumped up against his back in a timeless rhythm. “what if you’re never okay?” he inquired seriously, feet firmly planted in the sand.

Poppy sighed, stretching her arms over her head, arching her spine, grunting softly when she felt something pop pleasantly before settling into a better position, snuggling closer to him. “You feel like you’re never okay?” she responded quietly, the waves and the limp feel of her muscles making her drowsy.

Tora shrugged noncommittally, “I uh, don’t exactly have a life that lets me be.” He commented dryly, his eyes trained on the shoreline ahead of him instead of the small woman in his embrace. When she didn’t reply after a few long moments he glanced down, surprised to find her asleep. He blinked down at her, not quite sure what to do. This was the second time she’d fallen asleep on him. The amount of trust she gave him was disquieting. She knew he was a gangster. Had guessed it the day she’d run around the city with him and yet…here she was, half naked, asleep, cradled by his arms and the fresh lake water. He shook his head in wonder. He pondered for the second time what it would be like, to allow himself to relax as deeply as she had. Releasing her legs he used his free hand to brush her wet hair away from her face and neck gently, admiring her beauty in the pale moonlight. He’d thought she was a knockout in the photo he’d taken of her; the sight of her now put the image to shame. He stood there for a long moment, his thumb on her temple, his fingers wrapped around the back of neck, her hair floating on the surface of the water; his arms the only thing preventing her from slipping below the waves. He wanted to kiss her. Instead he caressed her cheek gently for a moment before releasing her face to take hold of her legs once more as he walked towards the shore; determined to carry her to the safety of dry land in her vulnerable state.

Tora frowned when he felt her stir. He’d only just now lifted her from the water, the surface of it having lowered to his hips. He could suddenly feel the weight of her in his arms. He wondered if her own mass was what was bothering her. She’d said she wanted to be weightless. He lowered his arms, allowing her to float, holding her above water with only his hands as he continued to move towards the shore. When he reached the shallows, he settled into a seated position, anchoring himself into the sand, cradling her against him on his lap. He was determined not to disturb her, they were close enough to shore, he could hold her here. She was feeling down, hopefully the sleep would help and he had nowhere to be. Weightless…he wondered what that would feel like. He had so many burdens on his shoulders; yet, he hadn’t felt this calm in ages and he suspected it had everything to do with her presence. She could lay in his arms till dawn if she wanted. He adjusted her carefully, propping her head on his chest as he settled her sideways, her thighs draped over one of his.

He studied her face. She was an enigma; how did she make him _feel_ so much? Perhaps he should make an effort to rescue more damsels in distress. He hadn’t realized how impactful catching her from that tree would be. He exhaled slowly, glancing down at her mouth again before tearing his eyes away, staring out at the water. If he still wanted to kiss her when she woke up, he’d ask for permission. He was fairly certain she’d let him. She’d left a date and called for him in the middle of the night after all. She moaned softly in her sleep, nuzzling her head against his chest and shoulder. He tightened his hold on her in response. He had never cuddled before. It felt nice. She fit well in his arms, he thought as the waves lapped gently against her collarbone, attempting to pull her away from him. He tightened his arms, anchoring her to him.

“I’m not a good man Bobby, but there’s something about ya, makes me wish I were,” he muttered. Not quite sure why he was telling her this but figuring there was no harm since she was asleep. “When ya let me hold your hand on your balcony the other night, ya made me wonder if there was another way for me to live. A life that didn’t involve constant fear and intimidation, wielded like a weapon, held as a deeply ingrained instinct.” A breeze blew across the lake, causing her to curl into him further, pressing her body tightly against his, seeking his warmth, the shelter of his build. She blinked slowly, woken by the cool air, the tightness of his arms squeezing her and the deep baritone rumbling beneath her ear.

“Fear and intimidation,” he sighed through his nose and closed his eyes, the stream of warm air hitting the top of her head, “It’s the language I’ve spoken all my life, all I’ve ever known. Until now. I want to know you. Know about the life you live. Know what it would be like to feel comfortable enough with a stranger to fall asleep with them. Know what it would be like to allow myself to let my guard down.” Poppy glanced up at his face; sooty eyelashes swept the tops of his cheeks, the creases at the corners of his eyes and mouth the only thing signaling his emotional discomfort. “I’m never okay but I want to be. Maybe with you, one day. If ya let me.” He snorted gently, the side of his mouth curling into a half smile. “What a pipe dream,” he muttered, letting his arms relax slightly around her. “As if, keep dreaming ya dumb mofo,” he murmured as Poppy closed her eyes, feigning slumber. Tora glanced down at her, “why ya gotta be so stinkin’ cute? Why’s your voice gotta be so sweet and soft? Why ya gotta look like a god damn…angel?” He asked wistfully. Supporting her limp body fully with one arm, he let his hand leave her thigh in order to cup her face again, brushing his thumb against her cheekbone, “Fuck I wanna kiss ya,” he breathed.

He just about dropped her when her mouth curled up into a smile, she kept her eyes closed though, “I don’t know Tora, sounds like a nice dream to me,” she murmured, her eyes sliding open to look up at him, taking in the slight blush on his cheeks, “you like me that much huh?” she asked seriously, plastering her hand over his heart, amused by the rapid pounding she felt beneath the warm skin.

Tora closed his eyes, silently begging any god willing to listen to summon an undertow and drag him under. How much had she heard? Fuck. “Uh…” he uttered the syllable stupidly, too embarrassed by his own words to reply.

Poppy pushed against him, rearranging herself in his lap so she was straddling him, wrapping her legs around his back. She used her hands to cup the side of his face and his neck before pressing her mouth ever so softly against his, coaxing a response from him gradually until he finally moved, his hands gripping her waist gently, pulling her closer as his lips pressed against hers. He’d never kissed someone so tenderly. Poppy pulled away, brushing a strand of hair from his eyes with the backs of her fingers, tucking it behind his ear like she had the day they’d run around the city together. “You may not be relaxed enough with me to fall asleep yet but I think you’re definitely letting your guard slip,” she teased. “I don’t know what the future holds for either of us Tora, but something tells me, even if you’re not okay right now, even if you feel like your head’s under water, in the end, you’re gonna be just fine.” She mused, as the waves lapped around them.

The side of his mouth curled into a small, sad, smile. “Ya really believe that?” He asked, bracing one forearm around her back, his other hand coming down to her thigh, pulling her more firmly against him.

She nodded, doing her best to ignore the response both their bodies were having to one another. He was going to be trouble for her. She knew this. She’d still called him. She didn’t care. “I do, yeah,” she whispered.

His mouth split into a real grin, “can it be because of you?” he teased hopefully.

Poppy look at him sadly, “you’re too heavy for me to keep above water alone. You’d have to haul yourself up on shore yourself, but I promise I’ll do everything in my power to keep the tide from carrying you back out, to stop your drowning,” she told him seriously.

He glanced at the shore behind him, it wasn’t so far away, maybe he could do it, even with her weighing him down, she wasn’t that heavy. He’d brought them so far already. When he turned back to face her he was undone by the seriousness in her gaze. Tora stared at her a long moment, “you’re not talking about me falling asleep in this lake like you did just now are ya?” he muttered, shook she liked him enough to make him that weighty a promise. 

Poppy closed her eyes and sighed, extending her arms over her head as she arched her upper body away from him for a moment. When she finished her stretch she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself to her feet, his hands sliding away from her body reluctantly. “Come on Tora, time to take me home,” she informed him, choosing to ignore his question.

He followed her to the shore, annoyed by how heavy his body felt out of the water. He distracted himself by openly admiring her as they pulled back on their clothes; there was something easy about being with her he couldn’t put his finger on. It wasn’t until he closed the passenger side door on her a moment later, effectively, momentarily severing their connection that he realized the reason he wanted to kiss her had nothing to do with sex and everything to do with the comforting feeling that overwhelmed him when he was with her. He wanted to get closer, feel _more_ and breathe _easier_.

~ ~ ~

When Tora pulled into the parking lot of her apartment building he felt a sharp tug in his chest. He wasn’t ready to give up her nearness. When her hand reached for the door release he engaged the locks reflexively, he didn’t want a door between them again. She turned her head to stare at him in confusion, water droplets running off her hair and down her chest at the movement. “Can I fall asleep with ya tonight?” he asked boldly.

Poppy smirked at him in amusement. “Are you asking me to sleep with you again like at Alice’s, or just next to you?” she clarified. 

Tora’s lip curled, glad she was even considering his request, “next to ya but if you’re offerin’ I ain’t saying no to the first,” he replied as honestly as possible.

Poppy contemplated his request for a moment, she’d fallen asleep with him in her apartment before, hell, she’d just fallen asleep with him in a lake. What difference did it really make if it was in her bed? They weren’t just friends and they both knew it. She trusted him. Probably more than she should. She sighed, her mind already made up. “Okay but only because it’s late and you humoured me all night.” She unnecessarily justified her decision.

Tora just smiled and unlocked the doors before reaching for his gym bag in the backseat.

~ ~ ~

He stared at the ceiling for a moment on his back in her bed, wondering why he didn’t feel as calm as he had at the lake. She was right there next to him and neither of them were at _actual_ risk of drowning anymore. So why did he feel tense? “Poppy?”

“Yeah?” she asked from her side of the bed, her back to him.

He rolled onto his side and began extending his arm before retracting it in uncertainty. “Can I hold ya?”

Poppy rolled over to face him, “why?” she asked gently, no accusation in her tone.

He shrugged, “I’m not okay, I’m so…heavy,” he whispered.

She smiled, “and you think holding me will make it better?” she asked him seriously.

He shrugged again, “worked earlier,” he commented observationally. She smirked and nodded, rolling away from him again as he hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, pressing her back into his chest, chaining her to him, her head tucked under his chin, one big thigh tangling between hers, pinning her to the bed. He breathed in the smell of fresh water. Her hair was damp where it pressed against his skin. He closed his eyes; he could almost feel the waves again, his heartbeat keeping time to them as his body relaxed in small degrees.

Poppy smiled to herself the moment she felt him fall asleep, his arm growing heavy and limp where it hung loosely around her waist, his breathing deep and even in the quiet apartment. She was sure of it now. They were both going to be just fine. He just needed to remember what it was like to be okay. She closed her eyes, allowing the steady rhythm of his heartbeat against her back to lull her to sleep. It was funny, when he was holding her; she didn’t feel like she was drowning anymore either, just...floating, weightless.


	24. Food For Thought Part II: BUSINESS TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora seduces Poppy. Sorta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, time for something ridiculous. It think most of us have been here at one point or another with our longtime lovers. I think it's important not to take ourselves too seriously all the time. This story idea has been kicking around in my head for awhile now and I figured it would make a cute PART II to this story. Enjoy, please let me know what you think ♥
> 
> This is a gift for: IndigoGirl996 & JaxStarGazer who requested a continuation of Food for Thought
> 
> *Side note: Sorry for no update yesterday, it was my best friend's birthday and the guy she was supposed to hang out with bailed on her at the last minute so I spent most of the day trying to cheer her up. If I don't get the next chapter of 'Hot Moon Rising' up later today I promise to have it up tomorrow morning.*
> 
> Song (If you want to get the full experience of this story and all the jokes please listen to the song):  
> Business Time by Flight of the Concords

** PART II **

Tora sighed as he finished the last strip of grass in his backyard with his push mower, leaning on it heavily. Poppy had insisted they buy the stupid thing; something about being a global citizen and not contributing to fucking pollution. He didn’t really care but a self-propelling mower would definitely make this job a hell of a lot less time consuming. He looked over at her through the kitchen window as she rinsed dishes, a small smile on his face.

He’d made his dreams come true. He’d asked Poppy to move in with him three years ago at Christmas, gifting her a key to his place and a “will you move in with me?” note. When she’d confessed that she had been a little disappointed it hadn’t been a ring he’d taking her shopping the next day and let her pick out the ring she wanted herself. They’d gotten married six months later, having a small ceremony. It’d been perfect; Quincey had even come from Narin city for it. He still teased her about her pushiness on locking him down but he did feel bad occasionally about not doing something special to propose to her. He looked down at the ring he wore on his own finger. She’d picked that out too when he’d said he didn’t give a fuck as long as she was his for life, that was all he gave a shit about. It was nice, a simple titanium band. It reminded him a bit of Joe’s ring. The one he keep in her jewelry box but didn’t wear anymore. That one reminded him too much of his old life, it meant too much to him to just get rid of it though.

He sighed again as he put the mower away in the shed before reaching for the weed wacker. Poppy usually teased him about his neuroticism about perfect edging but he took pride in his yards and he liked them to look nice. It usually added an additional thirty minutes to the yard work but it was worth it. If he was gonna do something he might as well do it right. He didn’t half ass anything anymore. If he made a commitment, he fucking followed through. He carried the wacker around to the front yard, edging her flower bed. He glanced back down at his ring. Well, maybe he hadn’t made all their dreams come true yet. Poppy had succeeded in landing a fulltime editing job with the local paper and he’d done as she’d suggested five years ago and approached her uncle Bernie about an apprenticeship. He was actually really happy about that one. Bernie was set to retire in six months and there was a plan in place for he and Poppy to buy the garage off of him. They’d had to refinance the house but it was worth it. He’d get to be his own boss. The independence meant more to him than he’d ever be able to put into words. He’d never have to take orders ever again. He’d married an amazing woman, when he’d brought up his desire to buy the business all she’d done was agree readily and help him figure out how to make it happen. Bernie was even stoked it was going to stay in the family, eagerly agreeing when Tora had approached him with the idea.

Yes. Life was good. He had a nice house. A freaking awesome wife. And a good job, he enjoyed for the most part. Fuck. He was _happy_. He’d even sold his car last year to buy an SUV, finally letting go of the last vestiges of his old life. The only thing missing were the rug rats. The more Poppy talked about it, the more he wanted to be a Dad. He wanted to live vicariously through them. Wanted to give his someday children the life he’d been denied. There was only one problem, somehow between getting married and now, their sex life had hit a bit of a slump.

It wasn’t that he wasn’t still insanely attracted to her, they had just settled into a routine where it wasn’t exactly a priority anymore. He was more than happy to ‘stand at attention’ as it were when she did feel like it and it happened at least once a week which was probably pretty normal for most couples if the guys as work he overheard talking were to be believed, but he missed the way it used to be between them. Hell, when they’d first gotten together sometimes they’d have sex three times a _day_. He smiled at the memory, back then she couldn’t seem to keep her hands off him. Now though…he frowned. Maybe they were just too used to each other? She’d given up on pjs shortly after they’d gotten married and he wondered sometimes if not having to strip her had made him a little lazy with foreplay. Or maybe she was just so busy she really wasn’t up for it most nights. He sighed, Mondays she had book club, Tuesdays she visited her Granny, Wednesdays they made love, Thursdays he worked late and then would hit the gym and by the time he got home she was usually already in bed reading. Fridays she liked to have friends over, other married couples, she _insisted_ they have a social life, and Saturdays were for errands if it wasn’t his one Saturday a month to work, in which case she’d do everything herself. Which left Sundays as lazy days when they just relaxed around the house before preparing to do it all over again; if he was lucky they might get frisky then too. He smirked, domestic life suited him just fine and he rather liked having a schedule, knowing what to expect most days. It was certainly very different from his previous life but he was growing a little antsy and wanted to reignite the spark a little.

He finished his edging and put it away, his mind made up. Time to seduce his wife, time to put in a little more effort. He wanted to remind her why she shouldn’t want to keep her hands to herself. He smirked, domestication had made him a little softer in the gut than he used to be but he was still jacked, more or less. The physical labour of working as a mechanic and frequenting the gym kept him in pretty decent shape, he wasn’t as cut as he used to be but he could still toss her around. Women still looked at him, hell he caught her staring at him sometimes like she used to when they were both at the dinner. Yup. He knew he still had it. He just had to turn it on. He smirked, he was gonna be the ‘Tiger’ she remembered tonight. Fuck ya. Time to make her swoon. Time to make some god damn babies. It’s fuckin’ _business time_. He thought as he toed off his shoes and walked through the sliding patio door.

~ ~ ~

Poppy finished loading the dishwasher and dried her hands on the towel hanging off the oven before clamping her hand over her yawn. She was exhausted. Her boss has been on her ass today about changing a few articles out for a better story. It had resulted in doubling her workload as she kept going back and forth and wanted both sets of articles ready for print so she could make her decision at the eleventh hour. She should probably do more work on them tonight; she glanced at the time on the microwave as she grabbed the tea she’d popped in it before doing the dishes. Six forty. Not bad, Tora would still be busy with the lawns for a while. She’d work till eight and then maybe he’d be down to watch a movie before bed.

She set her tea down on the coffee table in the living room before heading upstairs, changing into a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt. She yawned again as she collected what she needed from her work bag and headed back to the living room, settling onto the couch cross-legged to do her work. At roughly seven-ten Tora came in through the patio door looking sweaty and smelling of fresh cut grass. “Hey sweetheart, whatcha working on?” he asked, stripping out of his shirt to wipe the sweat from his face and arms.

Poppy pushed her reading glasses up into her hair; she’d developed a need for them two years ago as a result of staring at her computer so often, before massaging the bridge of her nose. She glanced up at him a moment later with a heavy sigh. “Just some work I need to finish for Shelia, it shouldn’t take me too much longer,” she told him distractedly before returning her gaze to her computer screen, pulling her glasses back down.

Tora frowned; she hadn’t reacted to his chest at all and she was wearing that ugly ass work t-shirt with the stain on it he hated. He knew she thought it was comfiest thing she owned but it didn’t exactly scream sexy. Damn. He balled his t-shirt in his fist and made his way over to her, plopping down on the cushion next to her. When she didn’t even acknowledge him again he leaned into her, pressing a kiss to her cheek, which she pointedly ignored before working his mouth slowly over to her ear. She shoved him off when he bit her earlobe.

“Tora, honey, seriously, I need to finish this and you’re all sweaty,” she said, wiping the hand she’d pressed to his chest against the thigh of his jeans. “I know it’s Wednesday but later ok?” she placated.

He sighed, not quite ready to give up just yet; he stood, hooking a crooked finger under her chin so she’d be forced to look up at him. She blinked up at him with patience, “yes?” she inquired dryly. He leaned down and kissed her, she responded but didn’t allow him to deepen it, breaking it a moment later.

“I’m gonna go shower, wanna join me?” he whispered playfully, his mouth only an inch from hers.

She blinked at him again. Hmmm. Well, he was one track minded tonight. Was he looking to kill two birds with one stone? Did he want to get sex out of the way so he could go to bed early? She knew it was his night to close tomorrow. “You know Tora, if you’re tired you don’t have to wait up for me. We don’t have to have sex tonight, I know you have work in the morning,” She assured him.

His brows knit together, as he drew back up to his full height. Well that was disappointing. He wanted _more_ sex, not _less_. Damn. “Sweetheart, if you need to finish your work that bad, it’s fine. If ya change your mind though and want a study break, I’ll be in the shower waiting for ya,” he told her with a wink, hoping she was just playing hard to get.

Poppy smiled at him, “sure thing hot stuff, just give me a few minutes okay,” she said in an attempt to appease him before turning her attention back to her work.

Tora smirked, yup. Definitely playing hard to get. He was making himself hard just thinking about her wet and naked in the shower. He was gonna push her up against the wall and scrub her down, he couldn’t wait to have her hot and wet and begging for him. He stripped out of the rest of his clothes and turned on the water, leaving them in a heap on the bathroom floor before stepping under the warm spray, scrubbing himself clean. 

Poppy frowned, hmmm. _That which they all_ , no. Too much of a mouthful. It didn’t work. The sentence structure was all wrong. It definitely didn’t work. She rewrote the sentence beneath it, trying to rephrase it. No. That didn’t work either. Double damn. She typed out a third option beneath that before erasing both suggestions. Ugh. She bit her lip as she stared in annoyance at the sentence fragment, wracking her brain for a better way to express the idea. _Fudge biscuits,_ her brain was fried. She highlighted it so she could come back to it later and continued reading.

Tora rinsed his hair for the sixth time wondering where the hell she was. He opened the shower door and reached for his phone, clicking it on to check the time. Fuck. It was almost seven thirty. He’d been in the shower alone for at least a solid fifteen minutes. Was she comin’ or not? He turned off the water. “Poppy?” He roared, knowing she’d be able to hear him.

Poppy jumped as Tora’s voice broke her concentration, “Yeah honey?” she shouted back, “Did you forget to grab a towel again?” she chided him at full volume, still reading the article, “Need me to grab you one?” she hollered. 

Tora scowled. Shit. She had no intention of joining him. Fuck it all to hell. Fine. If she wouldn’t come to him, he’d go back to her. He’d made a commitment to himself and he was gonna damn well follow through. _He was gonna seduce her god damn it_ , he swore as he pulled his towel from the rack. He dried himself off before tying it loosely around his waist, letting it ride low on his hips. 

Poppy glanced up at her wet husband as he made his way back into the livingroom, “damn it Tora, go put some clothes on, the curtains are open. The last thing I need it Mrs. Davis trying to peep at you again.” She scolded before returning her attention to her laptop.

Tora frowned as he glanced at the windows, he hadn’t thought of that. She was right, she wasn’t about to put on a show for the neighbours. Fuck. He needed a new plan of attack. The last thing he wanted to do was make her uncomfortable. “I was thinking, after I finish this, I’ve only got a few paragraphs left, maybe we could watch a movie?” she asked, her eyes firmly fixed on her screen.

Tora smirked. Fuck ya. Netflix and chill. He remembered that. He’d spent more than a few nights the first year of their relationship watching her moving on him rather than the movement on the screen. She wanted to cuddle first? He could do that. Maybe she wanted him to strip her? Make him work for it a little more? He could absolutely do that. What had he been thinking? Shower sex was too easy; it was more fun if he got her worked up a little first before they got naked. “Yeah, sure thing sweetheart,” he promised, heading towards the bedroom where he pulled on some sweats of his own, forgoing any underwear, yet dawning some socks. He knew Poppy thought it was quirky, but he’d spent so much of his life sleeping on a couch with shoes on just in case he needed to be out the door in a hurry that sleeping barefoot was just weird for him. She poked fun at him for it constantly. Screw it though; she farted in her sleep sometimes. Who the fuck cared? He then pulled back their bed and flicked on the tv mounted over their dresser, socks or not she was gonna _writhe_ for him tonight.

Poppy closed her eyes as a yawn cracked her jaw, finally finished with her work for the night. She closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table in front of her before stretching. She was proud of herself. All she had to do was finish that sentence fragment tomorrow when she could think straight again and she could submit it all to Sheila. She unfolded herself from the couch and began shutting off the lights, checking the locks before drawing the curtains, closing the house up for the night. She could hear the tv in their bedroom. Tora was most likely already picking a movie. He smiled at her when she walked through the doorway only to frown a moment later when she immediately made an about turn. “Where ya going sweetheart?” he called after her.

“I forgot to sort the recycling and it’s garbage day tomorrow morning,” she called to him, already halfway to the bin by the backdoor of their bungalow.

Tora sighed; there was no point in trying to talk her out of it. She was dead set on doing her own small part to ‘save the planet’. Whatever, she’d be done in a few minutes. Yup. Then it was business time. He unpaused the episode of ‘Top Gear’, he’d been watching while he waited for her to finish her work.

Poppy tossed the last plastic container into the proper bin before heading back up to Tora. “Honey did you brush your teeth? That garlic we had with dinner was pretty potent,” she commented, instantly killing the mood he’d been trying to set for himself.

He frowned at her, throwing off the covers to follow after her into the washroom. She tossed him the toothpaste as she wet her brush. “Sorry that took so long, did you find a movie for us?” she asked before shoving her brush in her mouth.

He nodded absentmindedly, he was just gonna put on something they’d seen before, he didn’t really give a fuck what it was. Hell he’d put on the Princess Bride for the seventh thousandth time if she wanted, he thought as he raised his brush to his own mouth. He stepped closer to her as they prepared to share the sink. He placed his free hand gently on her hip as he leaned around her to spit and rinse as her bottom bumped back against him as she leaned over to do the same. Now that they were both minty fresh, he was happy to find her trapped between himself and the counter for a moment. He pulled her into a hug, chest to back, his arms circling her waist as they looked at each other in the mirror. “Long day sweetheart?” he asked, taking in the tired set of her gaze.

She leaned back against his chest, closing her eyes, “yeah, work was pretty demanding today and I’m pretty tense, not to mention Granny was complaining about her arthritis again yesterday over dinner,” she sighed, “she keeps declining, I’m starting to worry Tora,” she fret.

He kissed the top of her head; he was going to ease that tension in her body tonight. She was gonna sleep like a baby after a few orgasms. “She’s a strong ol’ bird. Don’t ya worry sweetheart, she’s gonna be alive n’ kicking for plenty more years. A few aches and pains ain’t gonna kill her. Just part of getting old. Just relax sweetheart, I got the magic touch, I’ll make it all better,” He reassured, squeezing her more firmly against him as he kissed his way down the side of her neck.

Poppy closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of his mouth moving over her skin. She was starting to relax already; he had the magic touch alright. “Hey Tora?” he grunted softly in acknowledgement, not bothering to remove his mouth from her, “would you rub my shoulders and my neck a little while we watch the movie?” she asked softly.

Tora pulled away, grinning at the sight of her in the mirror. She was calming already, oh yeah. Puddy in his hands. He still had it. She wanted him to rub her down? Fuck yeah he could do that. “You bet sweetheart,” he promised, releasing his hold on her momentarily so he could grab her hand and pull her towards the bedroom.

~ ~ ~

Poppy sighed as he worked a particularly painful knot in her right shoulder, moaning as he did. It hurt but it would be worth it tomorrow when it felt better. She wasn’t sure why he’d put on ‘Shawn of the Dead’ since they’d already seen it but she supposed, to be fair, he’d fallen asleep the last time they’d watched it and he’d never seen the ending. That was fine with her, she was so exhausted she’d probably pass out on his this time once he was done working her over.

Tora smirked as she moaned. Hells yeah. He loved the noises she made. He couldn’t wait till she was making them under him. He ran his hands over her shoulders and then back up towards her neck as she sat in front of him, between his legs, on the bed, over the covers. When he passed his hands over her shoulders this time though, he kept moving them lower, all the way down to the hem of her t-shirt before slipping his hands underneath, moving them up over her torso so he could palm her breasts, encouraging her to lean back into him so he could kiss her neck again.

Poppy sighed as she settled back against his chest. Well, this was nice too. She wouldn’t have minded if he wanted to skip the sex tonight but she could already feel that he was hard against her lower back where she leaned against him. She was down for a quickie if he wanted it. Hell she didn’t even really care if she came tonight, it could be all about him if he wanted. She reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair, encouraging him to go faster so they could go to sleep.

Tora smirked against her skin as he felt her nails sliding against his scalp, fuck yeah. He knew she wanted it. Wanted him. He was gonna make this so good for her she’d be begging for more. Probably jump him, wake him up early tomorrow for more before work like she used to. Maybe she’d even wake him up with a blow job like she did once in a blue moon. Fuck yeah; he could certainly go for that. “You like that sweetheart?” He rumbled, pinching a nipple lightly.

“Mmmm, you know I do,” she murmured, telling him what she knew he wanted to hear.

He tugged up her shirt, flinging it off of her when she raised her arms to help him before groping her chest again. Fuck he loved her tits, they were so damn perfect. He thought as he pressed open mouthed kisses to her shoulder. Poppy closed her eyes and did her best to try to get into it for him, little hard though with people screaming about zombies on the screen. She smiled softly to herself, remembering a time when Tora used to be able to distract her so thoroughly with his touch she’d forget about everything going on in the world around her, focused only on the sensation of his hands. She wished he’d turn off the tv. She didn’t care for this movie very much anyways. It was funny but in a crass stupid way. Not sexy at all.

Tora let one hand trail back down her torso and slip into her sweatpants, stroking her thigh teasingly before slipping his hand between her legs, a little surprised to find she was barely damp. Usually she was sopping for him by now. Well, she had told him she was tense, she probably just needed a little more stimulation. He pulled his hand from her panties. Time to get serious. He reached over and shut off the tv, the gore happening on the screen distracting him momentarily from the sexy, topless woman in his hands. He lifted her and set her to the side so he could stand, pulling his shirt from his body before dragging down his pants, one of the legs getting caught on his sock for a moment as he stripped out of them.

Poppy bit her lip to keep from giggling as her husband tripped over his own feet undressing. He looked ridiculous standing there in only his socks. God he was such a weirdo. Who slept in only socks and briefs? Who kept their socks on when they had sex? It took everything in her not to openly giggle at him, doing her best to maintain her composure. _Sexy. This was supposed to be sexy_. She reminded herself as he crawled back into bed with her.

Tora smirked at the slight tinge on her cheeks and the way she was biting her lip, fuck yeah, he knew how she felt about his body. The towel thing had just been because the curtains were open and shoving him off had just been because he was sweaty. She still wanted his bod. Was still hot for it. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of her sweatpants and pulled them and her panties down; tossing them to join her ugly stained t-shirt on the ground.

She inhaled sharply as he pulled her towards him by the ankles, causing her to fall onto her back, her hair fanning out around her as he leaned down to kiss her. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed his cock against her. _Yes_ , she thought, now that the tv was off she could finally get into this. She rocked her hips, trying to press herself against him, gain some friction so she could get wet for him.

Tora smirked before latching his mouth onto the sensitive erogenous zone he knew she liked him to pay attention to just below her ear as he pressed against her. Fuck yeah. She was rocking against him, begging with her body for his cock. Not yet though, it was always better when he drew it out. He pressed his mouth to hers, wrenching another moan from her. Fuck he liked her noises.

Poppy rocked against him harder, finally feeling slick as his fingers traced her curves, his mouth dipping to her breasts. She closed her eyes, bucking against him. This was nice. It wasn’t spectacular like he could be sometimes but this was good. Hmmm, maybe it was about to get better? She wondered as he shimmied down her body. Was he going to lick – oh yeah, mmm. She relaxed back against the bed as he stroked her with his tongue. Damn. It’d been a hot minute since he’d gone down on her. She groaned, damn he was good at this. She squirmed in his hold, enjoying all the sensations he was giving her. It wasn’t too long before she felt the orgasm coming despite her exhaustion as he put his fingers to work alongside his tongue. She thrust against him twice before he pinned her to the mattress with one large hand on her pelvis. _Oh god yes_ , she thought a little while later as he shoved her over the edge, her body beginning to spasm.

Tora grinned against her pussy as he felt her inner walls convulse around his fingers. Oh yeah, he still had it. The slump was definitely due to the lack of foreplay. He just needed to lick her more often, tease her a little. Strip her. Massage her. Kiss her and run his hands all over her. He climbed up her body, positioning himself at her entrance.

“That’s it,” she moaned, a little disappointed. Usually he’d rip another two or three orgasms from her when he went down on her. Oh well, to be fair she hadn’t really expected to come tonight or even been that into it at first. This was infinitely better than anything she’d been anticipating, maybe he was tired too?

Oh yeah, Tora thought, this is what she really wanted, “yeah baby, right there eh? That’s it?” he goaded her, sliding into her wet heat before wrapping his arms around her as she hooked her legs over his rear. He pumped into her, groaning. She felt so fucking good.

Poppy smiled, he’d completely misunderstood what she’d meant, “mmm, I wan-, mmm, more,” she moaned. Not realizing her ‘want **ed** ’ had been cut off by both her own moan and his shoulder against her mouth.

He groaned, fuck yeah, of course she wanted more, he knew she would. He’d give her more in the morning, he thought as he stroked her faster, harder, stronger, deeper. Until she was panting for him. “Cum with me baby,” he growled, reaching between them to strum her clit with his thumb.

She moaned, thoroughly enjoying herself until he ordered her to cum. Already? Really? Well, she had told herself she was down for a quickie. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to re-immerse herself with the sensation of him. Tora had made her promise him a long time ago she’d never fake it with him. She was gonna need a little more though. “More Tora, more!” she cried, gripping his shoulders as she bucked against him.

Tora grabbed the underside of her knees as her own hand replaced his on her clit, folding her in half so he could drive himself deeper. Fuck yeah. He was so close. He was gonna explode. Not till she did though. She snapped, six thrusts later, her body beginning to convulse and he sunk into her, filling her with his own release as he slumped against her.

He rolled off her a moment later, pulling her into his arms, kissing her lips before his jaw cracked with the force of his yawn. Damn he was exhausted. Poppy crawled out of bed to go clean herself up as he wiped himself with his discarded shirt before pulling on a pair of briefs and crawled under the covers.

Poppy returned a few moments later to find Tora half asleep. She shut off the lamp on his nightstand and crawled in beside him from her side of the bed. She brushed the hair off his face and kissed him gently on the cheek before turning out her own light.

Tora felt her lips on him, “Mmm, _business hours_ are over,” he mumbled to her. He’d give her more in the morning; the insatiable woman couldn’t keep her hands off him. Oh yeah, he still had it.

Poppy smirked to herself; he was so cute when he talked in his sleep. He was so tired he was already thinking about closing up the garage tomorrow night. What a cutie patootie. 


	25. A Need For Speed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora’s car. Vroom vroom 🏎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this one was another one of my favs so far. Full transparency, my Dad is a mechanic. (I grew up around cars, and I like them...a lot.) If you're not a car person, under the songs I've listed some vocab I use in the story that you may or may not know. If you know cars, please feel free to skip it.
> 
> This is a gift for dbrae77 - Thanks for requesting this one ♥ You made my day when you did. If you can't tell by the story, I freakin' love Tora's car. 🥰😅
> 
> I'd love to know what you think of this one, even if you've never commented before. :D I think I might just like this one even more than 'Hoodie'. Inanimate object POVs are so fun :P
> 
> Songs:  
> Radar Love by Golden Earring (Tora at the wheel)  
> You Win My Love by Shania Twain (Poppy at the wheel)  
> Popular Monster by Falling in Reverse (Tora's 'angry' music, I love the line 'crash my car just to feel again')
> 
> Econobox : small light compact car  
> Sleeper: A car with an unassuming exterior but a fuckin' powerful engine  
> Horsepower: how fast a car can go  
> Torque: how fast it can launch off the line, think more drag racing as opposed to road racing, it also helps to get up a hill  
> Mustang GT: a heavy muscle car  
> Spoiler: helps put down force on the back end of a vehicle usually only needed over 200kilometres (most road cars never go that fast)

** A Need for Speed **

Cars are built with certain types of individuals in mind. When the Honda Odyssey was first built and marketed back in 1994, it was made with families in mind. People with kids, who would undoubtedly abuse the material of its seats with the crumbled carcasses of fishy crackers and the occasional melted fruit rollup. The Bugatti, on the other hand was made for individuals with too much money and a flair for the extravagant. No fishy crackers allowed. Serial number 84957399 – Subaru Impreza WRX STI Turbo or Baru for short, chose to believe he had been specially designed for one man in particular. When the large dark man with the hands that covered most of the leather of his steering wheel first slid into his driver’s seat, Baru had felt kinship. This man knew what he _was_ , what he could _do_ , and _how_ to use him.

The test drive had been exhilarating, the man drove him _fast_. Faster than any other that had ever climbed inside him. Fast enough that his spoiler was actually useful. Fast enough that the air flying through his front vents and hood scoop felt good on his hot engine, feeding him the oxygen necessary so that he could combust; his valves and duel exhaust working harder than ever before. When the salesman had gripped his door frame for dear life his soon to be owner had laughed and spat, “needed to make sure that shit wasn’t just decoration.” Baru was not a fancy car, _nothing_ was decoration. Everything about him was purposeful, planned, honed and crafted. 

Much like the man who drove him, he was unassuming, an econobox to most, a highly sought after rally car to those who knew what they were looking at. Baru took great pride in what he was, a _sleeper_. With 310 horsepower and 290 pounds-feet of torque, he packed a powerful punch. His owner enjoyed the element of surprise. On one occasion Tora had been idling at a red light when a Mustang GT 5 liter had rolled up next to him. He’d smirked and tightened his hands on the wheel when the other driver had revved his engine in an attempt to show off. Baru had left him in the dust the minute the light turned green. Where Baru really shined though was on curves, uneven and loose surfaces. His traction control was unparalleled in comparison to the other cars his owner had driven. “Ain’t got time for that fancy shit, need something reliable,’ Tora had told the salesperson when he’d first bought Baru. He’d paid cash. Forty-seven grand.

Yes, Baru enjoyed the man that drove him almost as much as Tora enjoyed driving him. However, unlike Baru, the man was not perfect. In addition to his initial cost, Tora shelled out cash to replace his brake pads almost every month. Baru enjoyed when Tora would open the throttle and pitch him head first down the highway but would admit it was more than a little jarring when the man attempted to stop or park him in anyway. Baru possessed a backup camera, Pre-Collision Braking, Pre-Collision Brake Assist, Pre-Collision Throttle Management, Lane Departure Warning, Lane Sway Warning, Lead Vehicle Start Alert and Lane Keep Assist and freaking Rear/Side vehicle detection, yet somehow, Tora still couldn’t manage to stay in his own lane, or fit him in a parking space properly to save his life. Often allowing Baru’s many systems to kick in for him when cutting someone off or pulling up to a curb, throwing him into park wherever the fuck Baru’s safety measures happened to kick in to prevent him from hitting the car in front or behind.

Baru put up with the man’s shortcomings due to the fact he had no choice. He would often attempt to communicate with the man through his collision warning systems in an endeavour to let him know just how annoyed he sometimes made him. The day he’d been towed however, had been the icing on the cake. He was used to the man’s poor parking. He was not however, used to being left in ‘no parking zones’, especially not for a woman. It was this day that Baru decided he _hated_ the little woman that his owner had abandoned him for.

When she had first climbed behind his wheel, his owner slumped in the backseat, he had become indignant. How dare he let another drive him? Especially one barely big enough to see over his dash or fill his front seat. No, her hands were much too small on his shifter and steering wheel. It felt…wrong. He immediately silenced his warning alarms out of spite. When the woman almost collided with another vehicle, Baru enacted his pre-collision brake assist, preventing the accident at the last possible moment, pleased when he felt his owner hit the back of the driver’s seat with a satisfying thud. Served. Him. Right. 

The second time she had climbed behind his wheel, he had been equally annoyed, until she had surprised him. She used his paddles as though it was second nature, transitioning gears seamlessly, easing him to stops at red lights and guiding him perfectly into parking spaces. She drove him often after that, to the most mundane of places, grocery parking lots, hobby and craft stores, her office. She never drove him to abandoned industrial buildings, vacant parking lots or wooded areas where his headlights illuminated trees and his tires crunched over gravel. She piled his trunk full of food, painting supplies, and binders bursting with papers. Unlike the man, she never stuffed him with weapons, or squirming bodies. She was so unlike the man in every way he had programed a seating position for her. She would press the tiny ‘2’ button anytime she crawled behind the wheel, waiting patiently as Baru adjusted the seat for her so her tiny feet could reach his pedals and her head was over his dashboard. Yes, the woman was very different, and yet, in some ways, the same.

When his owner was not present and the woman was driving, she would often take advantage of his sound system, cranking the decibel, swaying to the man’s angry music as she giggled to herself. When she would drive him to Moonbright, to visit her Granny, she would, on the rare occasion, become drunk on his power and press her lead foot even harder to his gas pedal than the man. Baru enjoyed when she did that. She weighed less than the man. Baru could move even _faster_ when _she_ drove him.

When the police officer pulled her over though, that was when Baru decided he might have been wrong about the woman; perhaps his decision to hate her had been too hasty? Instead of squeezing the life out of his steering wheel or stringing out a long list of obscenities while bringing his fist down heavily against his console, the woman was gracious; apologizing to the officer, accepting the ticket with a smile, her hands sliding gently over his wheel. She sighed and watched the police officer climb back into his vehicle from the rear-view mirror. “I bet if he knew how much fun you were to drive he wouldn’t have stopped us,” she muttered, “we’ll give him a minute to disappear and then you and I are gonna beat our record to Granny’s,” she stated cheerily, cranking the music before reaching into the bag of fishy crackers she had stuffed into one of his cup holders.

Oh yes. Baru liked the woman now. Perhaps even more than the man.


	26. The Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Granny meets Tora and is an absolute savage. :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a request, just a fun little piece of writing I cut out of my story "Hot Moon Rising" that I thought you guys might like. It was meant to be a flashback but it just didn't fit where I wanted it to. So here it is on its own. Enjoy! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> *Sorry for no real update today, it was a crazy day and I didn't have any opportunity to write so I thought I'd post this instead of nothing. Next chapter of Hot Moon Rising will be up tomorrow though, promise. :)*

**The Inquisition**

Invisible ice fingers trailed their way up Tora’s spine as he sat next to Poppy in her Granny’s living room. The doily covered coffee table and the brightly decorated porcelain tea pot in the center of it doing nothing to sooth his instincts, which were screaming at him that he was in imminent peril. He did his utmost not to flinch under the assessing nature of the old woman’s stare. “So,” she began cheerily, her tone not matching the viciousness of her eyes at all, “what do you do for a living?” Granny asked. The question to an outsider would have seemed nonchalant, to Tora though, it was obvious she was probing.

“Granny I told you already he-” Poppy tried to answer for him before the older woman cut her off, raising her hand to silence her granddaughter.

Granny set her tea down on the table beside her arm chair and relaxed back into it, her stare meeting Tora’s, “I didn’t ask _you_ dear, I asked _him_.” She murmured, holding his gaze, a small smile curling her lips.

Tora couldn’t help but feel threatened. This woman was almost as good at shaking him as Vince had been when he was still a child. “I’m a bodyguard,” he replied, doing his best to keep her gaze, forcing himself not to look away, not to give away the lie.

Granny smiled at the small clenching movement he made with his jaw, “oh my, sounds dangerous, and what else?” she asked.

He inhaled as casually as he could, refusing to look at Poppy despite the fact he could feel the weight of her nervous stare, “sorry?” he replied, purposely playing dumb.

Granny finally broke their staring contest, looking down at Earnest who had jumped into her lap. She pet him gently, “Well dear, you must have other skills. I can’t imagine you plan on putting yourself in the line of fire forever. Poppy has lost her grandfather and both her parents already; do you plan on putting her through the heartache of losing a partner as well?” She asked, ignoring the way Poppy was staring at her slack jawed, her tea hovering a few inches from her face.

Tora’s brows climbed his forehead, Jesus, _Granny don’t play_ , he thought trying to decide how to respond. “Well, it’s not forever and I’m not exactly trying to get myself killed,” he muttered.

Granny’s eyes narrowed fiercely, “oh but isn’t that exactly why you’d take such a dangerous job, Tora? Sounds a little like you have a death wish dear, maybe a little emotional pain too considering all those tattoos? I was told getting tattooed can be therapeutic? » she inquired.

Tora fought the urge to pull his shirt sleeves down a little further. He hadn’t realized the edges of his tattoos were poking out from his cuffs. He looked down and realized they weren’t. What the fuck? How did she know about his tattoos? Granny took pity on him and laughed, “You wandered by in the background shirtless in my granddaughter’s apartment when I was on facetime with her once,” she explained, “I see you covered your neck tattoo though,” she commented dryly. “Tell me dear, what you are trying to hide from me exactly?” she asked.

Tora blinked at her unsure how to respond. “Hey Granny, why don’t-” Granny silenced Poppy with her hand again.

“Let _him_ answer the question dear,” she reprimanded Poppy gently.

He sighed and leaned forward, meeting the woman’s glare fearlessly, “I made some really poor decisions when I was younger, got messed up with the wrong crowd. The tattoo is a symbol of who I used to be. I covered it because I don’t want to be judged for it. I’m a good man that’s done bad things and I intend on doing good as often as I can. I’m not ashamed of it but I didn’t think it’d make the best first impression so I covered it till ya got to know me a little better. I know what I look like and don’t like making a habit of scarin’ little ol’ ladies.” He explained, keeping his response as close to the truth as he could. This old woman could sniff out a lie almost as well as Alice.

Granny cocked her head to the side, trying to decide how much of his response was bullshit, he seemed sincere. “Is that so,” she muttered, letting him know she wasn’t buying all the shit he was shovelling. “Tell me, what are your intentions with my Granddaughter?” she asked.

Poppy slammed her tea down on its saucer, “honestly Granny, stop! He isn’t Julri,” she glared at the older woman, a challenge in her gaze, “Tora you don’t need to answer that.”

Tora smirked, extremely amused by the glaring match and silent confrontation taking place between the two women. At least he knew where Poppy’s feistiness came from now. “It’s fine sweetheart, I don’t mind.” He teased; glad Granny had finally asked him a question he could answer without having to be shady at all. He turned his attention to the older woman, “I intend to love her, protect her, provide for her and care for her as long as she’ll have me.”

Granny blinked at him in surprise, stunned by the absolute sincerity in his tone. She glanced at her granddaughter, who was looking up at the giant man on her sofa with stars in her eyes. Well then. Who was she to stand in the way of true love? She grinned. She wasn’t done torturing the boy yet though. She sipped her tea, “Tell me about your flaws,” she said conversationally.

Tora leaned back, a constipated look on his face. Well fuck. He’d thought his last response would have won her over. “Uh…” he had no idea what to say.

“He’s a real workaholic and puts his all into everything he does, needs to learn how to relax a little more. His hyper vigilance can be a real buzz kill sometimes,” Poppy responded, patting his forearm as she giggled uncomfortably.

Granny cocked a brow at that, “well at least he’s not disappointing in bed,” she murmured sarcastically, causing Poppy to choke on her tea and Tora’s eyes to widen in horror. Christ this woman was as ruthless as Alice with the sex jokes at his expense. He fought every instinct he had not to take the bait, not to growl that the screaming and writhing Poppy did while he was in her seemed to suggest he was anything but.

“Granny!” Poppy shouted indignantly.

Granny blinked at her innocently, her eyes wide, “sorry dear did I say something?” she asked feigning complete ignorance. Tora nodded slightly to himself, now aware of where Poppy had learned her fine art of how to get away with being an asshole. At least he knew what he was dealing with now. Poppy raised a brow at her Granny unsure just how far the woman was going to take her interrogation. She didn’t want to leave Tora alone but she desperately needed to use the washroom. She patted Tora’s knee and excused herself for a moment, promising him she’d be right back.

Granny waited until Poppy disappeared down the hall before she smiled at Tora sweetly, “You know my son is dead,” she said with a straight face as she stared at Tora over the rim of her tea cup. Tora nodded slowly, unsure as to what she was getting at. “I’ll summon him with a Ouija board and have him haunt you if you hurt her.”

Tora blinked at her, his eyes impossibly round, unable to tell if she was joking or not. Fuck this woman was better at bluffing than he was. Granny grinned at him sadistically. “Are uh, you, um… screwing with me?” he asked cautiously, his face pinched with worry.

Her smiled widened, “maybe, maybe not,” she slurped her tea, “don’t hurt her and you won’t have to find out.” She warned ominously.

He stared at her in silence, completely rattled. This woman unnerved him more than any Mafioso he’d met. “Uh…isn’t he uh, busy with Julri?” he reasoned, shocked that he was even entertaining this conversation but needing desperately for the woman to crack.

“Oh no, sent my dead husband after that little prick,” she told him seriously with a sweet smile. Tora gazed at her slack jawed, causing the old woman to erupt into giggles, “Oh my goodness! Look at your face! Oh you’re too much dear. I’m so sorry. You’ll have to forgive an old woman her teasing. I’ll stop now I promise. You seem like a nice young man. Thought so since the first time I saw you interact with my grandbaby over facetime.”

Tora stared at her in horror; she’d been playing with him this whole time? _Oh fuck me_ he thought as Poppy came back down the hall. She stared at his expression questioningly. “Oh no, what did you say to him Granny!” she snapped, taking her seat, glancing at Tora with concern.

Granny waved her off, “nothing dear, just told him he seems like a very nice young man and I’m very happy you two found one another. Isn’t that right Tora?” she asked, a brow arched in challenge.

He nodded slowly, understanding lying to Poppy right now was the lesser evil out of his current options. Something told him pissing off Granny was going to quickly move to number one on the shortlist of things he never wanted to do in life. “Yup, your Granny’s a real peach,” he mumbled, “super pleased about our relationship,” he added with a forced smile when the older woman shot him a warning glare for his tone.

The rest of the visit was fairly pleasant, Granny joking openly, even being kind to him. He smiled as he tied his shoes, Poppy seemed to have relaxed significantly. He was glad the pissing match was over and he’d seemed to win her over but the woman was like a faulty air conditioner. Warm to him one moment and mildly cold to him the next; keeping him on his toes so that he was never quite sure where he stood. He watched as the two women embraced tightly, Granny planting a kiss on Poppy’s cheek. “You take care of yourself dear,” she said, smiling warmly at her granddaughter before pulling her in for another hug. “Mmm, I just love you sooo much,” she muttered, squeezing the younger woman.

Poppy laughed and smiled, “ditto Granny, you’re the best, I’m glad you like him,” she whispered in her ear.

Granny smiled pleasantly and rubbed her hands up and down Poppy’s upper arms, “Of course dear, why wouldn’t I? If you love him, I love him.” She told her genuinely, grinning over at Tora. Poppy beamed at him as he stood there awkwardly unsure if the old woman meant it or if she was fucking with him again. “Come here, nobody leaves Granny’s without a hug,” she told him holding her arms out to him.

Tora eyed her apprehensively but bent over and gathered the small woman in his arms, she squeezed him back. It was a pleasant interaction for a moment until she whispered in his ear, only loud enough for him to hear, “Seriously though, you hurt my little Poppy flower and I have a voodoo doll with your face on it.” She told him warmly, her tone not matching her words at all.

His eyes widened as she pulled away, “so nice to meet you dear, couldn’t imagine a better fit for my Poppy, have a safe drive back to the city and text me when you get there so I know you got there safe.” She told them, shooing them out the door, “Enjoy the scones! Love you!”

Tora climbed behind the wheel and turned the car on, glancing at the old woman waving at them from the porch before backing them down the driveway. “What did you think of her?” Poppy whispered, still waving.

He waited until they were on the road to respond, “love her, reminds me a lot of you, like I said, she’s a real peach.” 


	27. I'll Love You Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora learns about his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves. I might make ya cry. 
> 
> This beautiful story idea is courtesy of MPL_lover_Taylor. I hope you enjoy your gift! Sorry I deviated a little from your original suggestion but most of the ideas are the same! Thank you for putting this one forward ♥
> 
> As always, I’d love to know what you think! 
> 
> Songs:  
> Shrike by Hozier (Safira)  
> She Is Love by Parachute (Tora)

The photo albums felt heavy in Poppy’s arms as she set them on the bed in front of Tora. “These ones are from before I was born, I like to look at them though because they have pictures of my parents together and it makes me happy,” she told him with a grin as she climbed up onto the mattress beside him.

Tora smiled at her, they were visiting her Granny in Moonbright for the weekend and were occupying her old bedroom for the night. Granny had originally insisted he stay in her father’s old room but once Poppy had disclosed that they were already living together back in Narin City she had frowned and relented, allowing them to the share the bed. When Poppy had scurried off to the washroom though Granny had pulled him aside and requested that he respect the fact that he was under her roof and that funny business in her house between the two of them made her uncomfortable. Which he took as code for: _no sex_. Which was fine with him, he had no desire to perform under the watchful eye of her stuffed animals or the photos of her father that littered her dresser anyways. He watched as she opened the album and began turning the pages, her eyes sparkling as she gazed down at the smiling reflections of her parents.

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders as she recounted stories to him her grandmother and father had told her about some of the pictures. Tora’s brows narrowed however and his forehead wrinkled as he stared at her parents with another couple, the four of them were seated around a table playing cards. There was something about the couple that nagged at him, they were familiar somehow. It wasn’t until the third photo of the couples together that he realized it was the woman’s eyes that were nagging at him. They were gold, like his. She was beautiful and tall with long black hair, sharp features and his damn eyes. The man beside her was even taller, both the man and the woman towered over Poppy’s parents. “Who are they?” he asked, pointing at the couple that had caught his attention so raptly.

Poppy smiled, “That was mom’s best friend from Narin City and her boyfriend. She would come down to visit my parents before the accident.” She explained, as she reached to flip the page.

Tora’s hand on her wrist stopped her as he stared a moment longer, “her name… what was her name?” he asked, unsure why it was so important to him.

Poppy frowned at him, a little surprised by his reaction, “I don’t know Tora, I’m sure my Dad told me but I don’t remember. You’ll have to ask Granny in the morning, I’m sure she’d know. Why are you so interested?”

Tora turned to look at her, “I don’t know she just, seems familiar somehow,” he told her, uncertain about his own reaction. Poppy turned the page and was greeted with photos of her mom and her best friend holding up baby clothes, the dark haired woman’s belly growing rapidly in each photo. Poppy grinned as she traced her mother’s smile with the pad of her finger. She flipped the next page and found a photo of her mother holding a baby, her father smiling down at the babe over her shoulder. “Is that you?” Tora asked.

Poppy shook her head, “no, this is still a few years before I was born, this is my mom’s bestie’s son,” she informed him. “I haven’t looked at these in years but from what I remember I think there are a few more pictures of him in here. Mom’s friend used to visit a lot and bring him.” She explained, skipping ahead a bunch of pages.

Tora’s breathing stuttered to a stop as Poppy blanched, she had opened the album onto a photo of a large toddler sitting on her grandmother’s knee. The boy had gold eyes, thick black hair and tan skin. He was dressed in a dinosaur t-shirt and shorts, he and Poppy’s grandmother smiled at the camera, twin dimples punctuated the sides of his ginning mouth. “Oh my god Tora,” she whispered.

He shook his head, “no, there’s no way Poppy,” he argued, slamming the book closed so he could read the dates listed on the spine. He shook his head again, annoyed that they lined up. He pushed the album away from him and stood, pacing the room. It was him; he was the fucking boy in the picture. He’d seen enough photos of he and Quincey growing up to know what he’d looked like as a child. The face was softer, rounder, and happier but it was still him. The mouth, the nose, the fucking eyes, they were the same.

Poppy sat on the bed in silence, not sure what to say to him. She knew he didn’t know anything about his parents, only of his ancestry. Meeting him was the first time she felt privileged to know as little as she did about her own mother. She wasn’t sure how to comfort him right now. She opened the album and searched through some of the photos at the back of the book. His mother was cuddling him in one of the photos, a wide smile on her face, his frozen mid giggle. “I think she really loved you Tora,” she offered, unsure if she was saying the right thing.

Tora stopped his pacing and glared at his girlfriend, “how could you possibly fucking know that?”

Poppy shrugged, “I don’t but these photos of the two of you are really beautiful, she looks at you the way my dad used to look at me,” she reasoned, flipping slowly through the last few pages, she grinned at a photo of Tora and her father playing with plastic toy dinosaurs on her grandmother’s living room floor. Tora sat down next to her and filtered through the pages rapidly, noticing that his mother’s partner from the beginning of the book was noticeably absent in the rest of the photos. He flipped back to the beginning and studied the man carefully. Tora possessed his mother’s eyes and hair but his jaw, his cheekbones, his dimples and his build were definitely his father’s. He frowned as he studied him closely. His _father_. His _mother_. The words felt so strange to him. His head snapped up and he stared at the wall in front of him for a long moment before pulling the album closer to his face. He flipped to another photo of his parents. In this one Poppy’s father had picked up Poppy’s mother bridal style. His father was draped over his mother’s shoulders, his lips pressed to her cheek as she laughed. It was then that he saw it, only partially but it was there. His father had the Balthuman crest on his neck. Tora closed the book, got up and set it on her dresser.

He sighed, “Listen Bobby, I – I need a minute okay?” He told her, reaching for his cigarettes as he left her room and wandered out the back door, plopping himself down into one of her Gran’s plastic patio chairs. He lit his smoke and stared up at the star speckled sky as he took a deep drag. This was all just a little too fucked up for him. Poppy had told him once that she believed in destiny. That if you looked hard enough, you could see the strings of fate weaving things together. That ‘the dots’ were all connected. That she and he were meant to be. If not, why would she have only caught Julri that day? And hit that rock, only to tumble into the same bush as the notebook, to be in the same place at the same time as him? What were the chances of him being there at the right moment to catch her from that tree? He pinched the bridge of his nose. What were the fucking chances that their mothers had been best friends? Were they meant to be? Should they have grown up together? What the fuck had happened?

He’d always assumed his parents hadn’t wanted him; that they’d dumped him somewhere and that’s how Vince had wound up with him. The pictures he’d just seen told a different story though. He wasn’t sure about his father but it certainly looked like his mother had wanted him. He was tempted to go shake her Granny awake in her bed and demand she answer all his questions. Did she recognize him? Did she know who he was? Who his parents were? What happened? Why he was abandoned? Why no one but Vince had wanted him? Was his mother alive? Was his father alive? Christ, he had so many questions and no answers. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back with a sigh.

Poppy lowered herself gingerly onto the seat next to him, “Tora, are you ok? Can I do anything to make this easier for you? I can only imagine how you must be feeling right now…”

Tora reached over with his free hand and clasped her fingers in his without opening his eyes. “I’m just overwhelmed sweetheart; it was easier to accept my childhood when I thought I never had any other option. Ya know? Grow up with parents that don’t wantcha or grow up with Vince who does, but for a shit reason. Knowing she cared about me is just messing with my head right now. Like everything I thought I knew is wrong.” He expressed as honestly as he could, “if ya just wanna sit here with me and hold my hand I’d appreciate it though. I just can’t be in that house right now; it’s too weird for me to think she walked those rooms with me.”

Poppy nodded and squeezed his hand as they sat in silence gazing up at the night sky, “my dad was a Balthuman, like me.” He whispered a few moments later. “Do ya think he left her or died?” he asked. Poppy frowned, not sure if the question was actually meant for her or not. She’d heard him talk to himself on occasion when he was trying to puzzle things out. “He looked like he cared about her at least, even if he wasn’t thrilled about me. I’m thinking maybe he died?” He said, his face to the sky.

She smiled sadly, “I don’t know Tora but we can ask my Granny what she knows in the morning. For me though, this has been a pleasant discovery. I was always sad that I never got to introduce you to my Dad. It was important to me that the two most important men in my life met. Now though, I’ve been given that gift. I think my Dad cared about you Tora. There are a couple pictures of just the two of you playing together. In one he’s reading you a book he used to read to me.” She informed him, her smile turning sweet, “I think everyone of the people in that photo album loved you Tora and that’s something that I hope makes you happy, not sad.” She squeezed his hand again.

When his didn’t reply, and instead took his hand back in order to light another cigarette Poppy took it as a sign he wanted to be alone. “Should I stay here with you or go to bed?” She asked, a pained look on her face.

He shrugged, “go get some shut eye kid, I’ll be in later,” he told her, keeping his eyes straight ahead, not bothering to look at her.

Poppy frowned at his use of ‘kid’, it’d been a long time since he’d called her that. She didn’t appreciate the distance he was attempting to put between them at the moment. “Okay, you know how much I love you, right Tora?” she asked, leaning over to peck him on the cheek.

He nodded, “I know, I love ya too Bobby. Go get some sleep okay sweetheart? And don’t worry so much over me. I’ll be fine, I just need a minute.” In truth, he needed a lot of minutes, a lot of hours, and maybe even a few days to fully process what he’d just found out.

~ ~ ~

Safira ran down the stairs, her son in her arms, MiKyle’s duffle over one shoulder, Tora’s bag over the other. Items in the duffle dug into her hip as she turned and slammed it into the main door and rushed out into the parking lot. She set her son on his feet and shoved both bags into the front passenger seat before yanking the back door open, picking her son back up, she placed him gently into his car seat, taking care to mind his head and brush his hair out of his eyes with trembling fingers.

She strapped Tora in, her fingers fumbling with the buckle as her eyes blurred with tears. The toddler could sense her anxiety and was beginning to whine, “Shh baby it’s okay, everything is gonna be ok, be quiet for mama now please, hush little one,” she cooed, a relieved whimper escaping her when the buckle finally snapped into place. She slammed the back door and ran around the car to the driver’s seat, throwing herself in, engaging the power locks. She gave herself the space of two deep breaths before ramming her key into the ignition, throwing the car in gear and peeling out of the apartment parking lot.

Keeping one hand on the wheel, she wiped at her cheeks, trying to calm herself, Tora was crying in the back, distressed by her behaviour. She took another deep shaky breath. Her son was an empath, like her, he was always in tune with those around him. She needed to get a hold of herself, if not for her own sake, then for his. She punched the knob on her radio, pleased when soft rock floated from the speakers. Perfect. It would calm him. She peeked into the rear view mirror, eyeing her son, “shh baby, Mommy’s okay, you’re okay, everything is gonna be okay. Don’t you worry,” she whispered to him, a sad smile crossing her face when he stopped fussing and just blinked, his curious eyes on the back of her head. “Good boy, my brave little man, Mommy loves you.”

Safira turned her attention back to the road, her hands tightening on the steering wheel. MiKyle had shown up tonight, just turned up on her doorstep with no warning and told her to pack her shit and Tora’s. To run. To not come back. To get herself and their son to safety. Her throat tightened, desperately trying to hold in the sob that had been threatening to break free of her from the second she’d opened the door to see him standing there. She wiped at her cheeks with the heel of her palm and bit her lip as hard as she could tolerate. Seeing him again had been a nightmare and dream come true. She had missed him so much. Still loved him so much. Hated what had become of them. Fuck Vincent Balthuman! The man was a stain on every happy moment she and MiKyle had ever shared. She glanced at Tora once again in the back seat and her heart clenched. He had his father’s smile.

MiKyle had cried when she’d told him she was pregnant. Had told her he loved her and would provide for her and their child but that it was the end of them. That she knew the risks she was taking to be with him but to put a child in that kind of danger was not something he could tolerate. So, he had found her a new place on the outskirts of the city, hired movers and had her out of their apartment a week later. She’d seen him twice since then. The first had been at the hospital shortly after Tora had turned one. She had called him in a panic. Tora had had a terrible fever and it wouldn’t break. She’d been terrified and alone and he’d walked in and taken her in his arms and for one minute things had been right in the world again. He’d gazed down at his son and had whispered words of strength and courage to him. Had told him he was the descendant of kings and warriors. That he was stronger than a fever.

When he had kissed his son’s forehead and tucked the hospital blanket around him gently, cocooning him in its warmth before ruffling his hair, when MiKyle’s eyes glazed with loving tears, she had lost it. Had bawled her eyes out and begged him to stay, to run away with her, to be a father to their son, to be her lover and her life partner again. He had stayed with her all night, holding her hand until Tora’s fever broke and the doctors informed them he’d be just fine. MiKyle had kissed her, told her she was an amazing mother and that he was sorry. Then he’d left. Just left.

The second time, had been tonight.

Safira slammed her hand down against the side of the wheel. Furious by the unfairness of it all. MiKyle was a good man, a loving man. He’d just made some fucked up choices and been sucked into a pit of vipers. He may not have been the brightest man she’d ever encountered but he’d been hers and his heart was always in the right place. She sighed and glanced at her son again. “You’re not gonna follow in your Daddy’s footsteps. You have your Mama’s mind.” She whispered. It was true. Her son may look like his father but his personality and clever mind was all her.

She often watched as he’d looked on quietly, puzzling out the world around him. She’d laughed out loud and called the Wilkes the first time Tora had walked. Just pushed himself up and wobbled over to the tv on shaky legs, his little tush swaying back and forth as he found his center of gravity. She’d fawned over him when he’d begun pressing buttons on the side of it curiously; turning it on and off, changing the channels, changing the inputs, until he’d pushed the increase volume button and scared himself. He’d fallen back and away from the loud noise, his bottom hitting the ground hard, a terrified wail escaping him. Yes, he was most definitely _her_ son.

“You’re handsome like your Daddy but that’s it. That’s all you’ll have in common if I have anything to do with it. I’m never going to let you grow up like he did. You’re not gonna be lost. You’re going to know who you are and you’re going to love with everything you have. You’re never going to walk out on your family Tora, ever. Your father is a good man but you’re going to be better. When you meet the person meant for you someday you’ll do right by them and your children. I know you will.” She muttered. She still couldn’t believe MiKyle had chosen the mafia over his family. After that night at the hospital, she’d endeavoured to hate him but she couldn’t. He was doing what he thought was right, no matter how much she disagreed. Could he really not see what he was giving up? How could anyone walk away from Tora? Safira glanced in her rearview mirror again, checking on Tora when she noticed the car behind her. It was rapidly gaining on her; the road had been deserted a moment ago. 

A strangled cry escaped her as she pressed her foot harder on the gas pedal, driving it to the floor. She knew what this meant. MiKyle was dead. He’d told her he’d buy her all the time he could. She finally sobbed. This couldn’t be happening. This was a nightmare. Maybe he had been right. Maybe she should have never said yes when he’d asked her out at that shady bar all those years ago. No, Tora made every minute of the heartbreak worth it and she was going to protect her son to her dying breath. She watched as the speedometer jumped. “Please let there be cop up ahead,” she begged the universe, “please god let someone help us! Don’t let this be our fate!” she glanced at Tora again, “You’re gonna grow up baby. You’re not dying tonight. I swear it.”

~ ~ ~

Poppy sat at the kitchen table sipping tea across from her Granny. Tora was still sleeping, he’d come to bed just before dawn, murmuring to her as he’d pulled her close to his chest. She’d been so groggy when he’d woken her she hadn’t caught all of what he’d said though she was pretty sure he’d been mumbling something about fate and love. She sighed heavily under the heavy gaze of her Granny. “Tora and I made a discovery last night when we were looking through some of your old photo albums.” She ventured, trying to discern the pinched look that crossed her Granny’s face. “I’ll take it from your expression that you know what I’m talking about.”

Granny set down her tea and turned her head to look out the window and away from the accusatory look on her granddaughter’s eyes. “I knew it was him the minute you two climbed out of his car the first time you brought him here. Tora might be all grown up now but that boy is the spitting image of his parents. He has MiKyle’s body and Safira’s features. I thought I was going to have a heart attack right there on the porch. Not running over and hugging him in tears was the second hardest thing I’ve ever done.” She confessed, “I never thought I’d see that boy again, I thought he was dead.” She whispered, her eyes glazing with tears.

Poppy’s face scrunched in sympathy, her Granny had been through so much loss. Her husband, her son, her daughter in-law, and Tora? “I didn’t realize from the pictures how important he was to you,” she murmured.

Granny smiled sadly, “Tora was my first grandbaby. Your mother and Safira were like daughters to me. Losing them was devastating. Never knowing what had become of Tora, that sweet little boy, shattered me. Safira used to bring him to visit at least once a week. I’d babysit him while your mother and Safira went out. Every now and then they’d say they had to go somewhere or do something and Safira would leave Tora with me for days at a time. Your father would never tell me what those girls were up to, just that they had business in the city. To this day, I still don’t know. Your father took that information to the grave but I cannot tell you how overjoyed I was to see Tora again after all these years.”

Poppy and Granny sat in silence for a long few minutes, each taking turns sipping on their tea. Finally, Poppy spoke, “he’s going to have a lot of questions for you when he wakes up,” she murmured, hesitant to break the heavy weight of unspoken thought between them.

Granny nodded, “yes, I imagine he will. Unfortunately, I don’t have many answers.”

Poppy frowned, “Dad told me Mom’s friend died in a car accident…”

Granny arched a brow at her unfinished statement and set down her mug gently, “she died in a car but it was no accident. Safira was _murdered_ dear.” Poppy recoiled, spilling some of her tea as she jerked, “They found her slumped over her steering wheel just outside of Moonbright with the keys in the ignition, the backdoor wide open and Tora’s car seat empty.” She was silent for a long moment, “I think she was on her way here, to see your mother when she died.”

Poppy’s face twisted in agony for Tora, “what about his father?”

Granny shrugged, “I never saw MiKyle after Safira told us she was pregnant. Your mother told me he had decided not to be a part of their lives. I was a little surprised to be honest. That boy loved Safira deeply. I still can’t imagine why he’d walk out on them.” She shrugged, “then again, what do I know? I obviously didn’t know your mother as well as I thought I did either. Her actions blindsided me even more than MiKyle’s.”

Poppy’s eyes welled with tears. Tora had a deadbeat dad and a murdered mother. Her heart was aching for him. He’d had so much pain and disappointment in his life. When he found this out he was going to get quiet and try to shove her out again. She needed to find something positive in all this heart break. “His mother though, Safira, she loved him right?” she asked, desperation seeping into her voice.

Granny smiled sadly, “fiercely. Safira would have done anything for that boy.”

Tora balled his hands into fists and tilted he head back against the wall next to the kitchen door. He’d been standing there for a long while now. He’d heard everything. Tears streamed down his cheeks against his will as he listened to Granny tell Poppy stories about his mother. About her excitement every time he’d reached a developmental milestone, about the toys and books she showered him with, about the motherhood questions she would call Granny and ask about. About a fever he’d had shortly after his first birthday and how his mother hadn’t left his side for days. About all the love she’d had and shown for him. About how _important_ he’d been to her. About how much she’d _loved_ him. _Wanted_ him.

He pushed himself off the wall when he couldn’t take the words any longer and wandered back down the hallway and into Poppy’s bedroom. He crawled back into bed and threw the covers over himself.

~ ~ ~

Tora woke a few hours later to sound of Poppy’s voice. “A mother held her new baby and very slowly rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while she held him, she sang: I’ll love you forever; I’ll like you for always, As long as I’m living my baby you’ll be.” Tora rolled over onto his back and glanced up at his girlfriend as she turned the page of the children’s book on her lap. “The baby grew. He grew and he grew and he grew. He grew until he was two years old, and he ran all around the house. He pulled all the books off the shelves. He pulled all the food out of the refrigerator and he took his Mather’s watch and flushed it down the toilet. Sometimes his mother would say, ‘ _This kid is driving me CRAZY!_ ’” Poppy paused and looked down at him. He arched a brow at her questioningly but she just smiled and turned the page. “But at night time, when that two-year-old was quiet, she opened the door to his room, crawled across the floor, looked up over the side of his bed; and if he was really asleep she picked him up and rocked him back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. While she rocked him she sang: I’ll love you forever, I’ll like you for always, As long as I’m living my baby you’ll be.”

Tora listened as she read to him, smirking when she said that as the boy grew he said bad words when he visited his grandma, that he had strange friends and wore strange clothes. He frowned when she told him that the mother grew ill and the son had to care for her. Granny didn’t have a son to care for her anymore. He smiled genuinely though when she read the last few pages. “When the son came home that night, he stood for a long time at the top of the stairs. Then he went into the room where his very new baby daughter was sleeping. He picked her up in his arms and very slowly rocked her back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. And while he rocked her he sang: I’ll love you forever, I’ll like you for always, As long as I’m living my baby you’ll be.” Poppy smiled at him and closed the book.

Tora smiled up at her from his spot on his back on the bed, his head resting against her hip. “That’s a cute story Bobby, that the one ya were talking about last night? The one your dad used to read ya?” He asked.

Poppy smiled, “Yes. He read it to you too though, and so did your mother. According to Granny, she bought this book for you and used to read it to you every night before bed. Apparently it somehow got forgotten here the last time you two visited. Granny kept it and then gave it to me. So now, I’m giving it back to you.”

Tora arched his brow in question as she handed the book to him, folding the cover back so he could see the inside of it and the scribbled cursive message on it. 

_For my precious baby, may your life be filled with happiness and love. Mommy loves you, now and forever._

He closed the book and set it on the nightstand beside him before rolling onto his side, throwing his arm across her lap as he buried his face into her hip. “Thank you…for giving it back to me,” he whispered as she stroked his hair.

Poppy nodded, smiling sadly when she felt the dampness seeping through the material of her pants. “I knew she loved you Tora. I’m just glad to have found a way to prove it to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book featured is “I’ll Love You Forever” by Robert Munsch


	28. Immeasurable Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Strawberry Hair Tie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Let me know what you think! :)
> 
> This is a gift for FawkesFire13, hope you like it ♥
> 
> Song:  
> Sloppy Seconds by Watsky

** Immeasurable Worth **

In life, items vary in levels of importance to human beings, thus the need to attach monetary value to material possessions. No item in existence understood this better than Poppylan Wilkes strawberry hair tie. Oh yes, she understood very well that items were assigned value based on their level of worth to their potential owners. Poppy’s frying pan was worth twenty five dollars. Her laptop six hundred eighty four dollars and seventeen cents, her Totoro stuffy ten dollars and the package of hair ties she had been a part of had cost Poppy a dollar forty seven. She had done the math. Humans had assigned her a value of twenty one cents. Like all things in life, she was part of a pecking order and unfortunately for her, if her market value said anything, she did not rank very high. Although it filled her with sadness, she knew what she was and the roll she had to play. She was disposable, insignificant, nonessential and negligible. So, the day she was tucked into the monkey backpack among items like sparkle gel pens, tampons, notebooks and a _cellphone_ she was understandably intimidated. Being placed next to Poppy’s phone was particularly daunting and overwhelming for her hair tie as she’d never been in the presence of such an ‘important’ and _expensive_ item before. She couldn’t help but feel apprehensive. After all, no one panicked when they couldn’t find their hair tie. No one enlisted others to search for their hair tie and most certainly, people did not pay large sums of money in order to fix their hair tie should it happen to break. No, Poppy’s hair tie knew her place; being momentarily useful was all she could ever hope for. Well, until of course, Poppy gave her away.

When Poppy first reached for her, she’d been prepared to be twisted around silky soft brown waves by tiny fingers. Instead she was horrified to find herself stretched and tangled up in a mass of black tresses by hard thick calloused fingers. The sensation was foreign and wholly uncomfortable for her. It was many hours later when the man who now possessed her tugged her from his hair and stretched her around his wrist. The sensation was unwelcome. Her previous owner usually tucked her away in a drawer with all her other hair ties, or into a pocket of her purse, it was rare to be worn like a bracelet. It was rarer still to be worn when her owner’s hair was being held by another. She didn’t understand the man at all. If he wasn’t going to use her…why wear her? He hid her in the recesses of his sleeve as he engaged in a conversation with a very angry man. Then, stranger still, he kept her on after he changed his clothing. She clung to his wrist all day.

That night, the water felt refreshing running over her as the man splash water on his face, rivulets running down his hands, soaking the band her plastic strawberry was attached to. She was still enjoying the cool water when she felt the muscles of his wrist tense and he growled “go fuck yourself, Vincent” before she was flying towards the wall at an intense velocity. She surely would have screamed in terror had she had a mouth, her strawberry clinging to her band for dear life. Then, just as suddenly as he had moved, he stilled, staring down at her plastic strawberry, dangling from his wrist, exhausted by the excursion he had just put her through. She was still recovering when he began fiddling with her, running his thumb over her strawberry, twisting her back and forth on his wrist. Poppy did the same thing when she was nervous…was the man nervous about something? It was odd, the man was much larger than Poppy and when he had tangled her in his hair he had been aggressive. Now though, he was touching her very tenderly. It felt like a caress. It confused the hell out of her. She had seen Poppy caress important items before; her photos of her family, her favourite book, her oldest stuffed animal, an oversized hoodie that had appeared rather recently that she had taken to wearing to bed, but never _her_. It made her happy, made her feel important to the man, until he let go of her in favour of his cellphone.

She sat on his nightstand that night, stretched out and rather sore. She heard the man come home and was surprised when he changed his clothes, slipped her back onto his wrist and then went to sleep. Once again, she was confused. The man knew she was a hair tie. He had put her in his hair when he’d first received her yet he continued to wear her like a bracelet? Why?

Over the course of the next few weeks, the man wore her almost incessantly. Not in his hair, but around his wrist. He always kept her covered, hidden under his sleeve as he spoke to other angry men and played video games and drove. He would take her off when he worked out, or showered, placing her gently next to his cellphone. She had considered it an honour until he had pick up his phone, read a message he didn’t like and had chucked his phone across the room. He never treated _her_ that way. He was always gentle with her. He had tugged her on his wrist roughly only once, stretching her so badly one of the elastic threads within her band had snapped audibly. The man had gone white and checked her over carefully in order to make sure she was not completely broken, only mildly damaged. Satisfied with his once over he had endeavoured to be gentler with her. She had been at a loss at to his reaction and subsequent actions. Was she not trash now? She didn’t understand why he kept her. He almost never put her in his hair.

She heard Poppy’s voice on occasion from beneath her sleeve, the man’s wrist muscles always seemed to tense when her previous owner was around and she could feel his heart rate speed up, his pulse thudding under her band. It was odd. He would tense up around the angry men as well, but his heart only skittered when he was with Poppy. One day, when he was driving and Poppy was in his car beside him, he leaned over and kissed her, his sleeve falling, her silky brown hair brushing against her plastic strawberry as he tangled his hand in her hair. It felt nice, familiar. As he pulled away, Poppy’s tiny fingers came to his wrist and she giggled, pulling his hand down to her lap so she could fiddle with her hair tie’s strawberry. Her fingers felt familiar but they weren’t as gentle or as tender as the man’s.

“I can’t believe you still have this.”

“Why? It was a gift wasn’t it? Ya better still have my shit.”

“Oh I do, tucked away in a safe place.”

“Safest place for this is on me.”

Poppy’s hair tie reeled. The man wore her to keep her safe? She was _important_ enough to him that she was worth protecting? Poppy’s fingers stopped fiddling and she gripped his arm, pulling him back in for another kiss.

Poppy’s hair tie struggled with her own self-importance after that. Flip flopping between feeling superior to all the other man’s material possessions to feeling woefully inadequate and like a fraud sitting at the top of his hierarchy of items. He treated her better than his phone. His _phone_! It was all a little overwhelming for her. She had never been treated so well before and she didn’t know how to handle it. One night he was playing video games and pushed up his sleeves, allowing her a view of the posh apartment around her. She was still taking in her surroundings when a blonde man glared at her from the other end of the couch.

“Good lord that thing is tacky.”

“Fuck off.”

“No seriously Tora. It’s tacky. Why the hell are you wearing it?”

“ ‘cause it’s important to me.”

“Don’t be silly Tora; it’s just a hair tie.”

“Not to me.”

“What’s that mean?”

“Nothin’ don’t worry about it.”

“No seriously, come on, tell me.”

“It’s just important to me k’? Now lay off.”

“Tora, it’s a hair tie, it’s worth less than a dollar. I’ll get you a whole pack to keep in your glove box so you don’t have to worry about remembering one all the time and you won’t have to wear _that_ around.”

“I don’t give a fuck what it’s _worth_. And I don’t want any other hair ties. To me this shit is priceless. Now fuck off.”

Poppy’s hair tie swooned. She knew she was important to the man, but priceless? She was _priceless_? Poppy’s hair tie reflected on her understanding of human beings. She knew her market value was twenty one cents. That’s what most thought she was worth. This man though, this man had assigned her value and words that she felt unworthy of. _Important. Priceless_. Did market value not matter to all humans? Was there another scale of worth she wasn’t aware of?

“Is it because of the strawberry?”

“Poppylan gave it to me.”

“Ah, now I understand. Who knew you were so sentimental?” 

“Seriously Quince, fuck off.”

` “I suppose it’s true what they say; one man’s trash is another man’s treasure eh?”

Her owner ignored the blonde man after that and Poppy’s hair tie spent the rest of the night rather pensive, realizing she didn’t understand humans or their value systems at all. She would break the following week when the man stretched her too far around his fingers as he tried to tangle her in his hair. The man would cradle her gently in his hand and curse himself for his carelessness. She would spend the rest of her life tucked in his wallet.

“Dad, what the hell is this?” Tora’s son would ask him twenty years later, Poppy’s broken hair tie dangling from his fingers.

“First gift your mom ever gave me. Put it back in my wallet where ya found it. Ya can have the fifty.”

“Does mom know ya kept this thing? It’s kinda grody.”

Poppy’s hair tie swelled with pride as Tora smiled at her, a twinkle in his eye, “oh she knows. She thinks it’s grody too. Love it though, means the world to me.”


	29. Right Place, Wrong Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MPL - An alternate beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for Julia S. She wanted to know my take on what would have happened if Tora and Goliath had been in the bushes when Poppy crashed in chapter one. Enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> Songs: RIP by Olivia O'Brien (Tora & Goliath) Fuck You by Garfunkel & Oates (Poppy's ringtone/heavy foreshadowing because I'm that person ;P )

**Right Place, Wrong Time**

Impatient fingers strummed against the outside cover of a black notebook as a man with golden eyes sat on the ground, knees pulled into him. He hoped desperately that no one could see him from the road. Goliath breathed a sigh in relief, climbing to his feet as Tora approached him slowly, a cigarette dangling from his lips. “Oh thank fuck. I wasn’t sure ya’d come,” he got out before his head snapped back on his neck, his notebook tumbling from his fingers as he stumbled backwards, his hand rising to wipe the blood from beneath his nose.

Tora shook his hand out as he used the other to pull his cigarette from his mouth, exhaling smoke at the smaller man in front of him. “Wasn’t sure I was gonna show either. Who’s after ya?” he asked, doing his best to keep his voice detached, uninterested.

Goliath laughed self-deprecatingly, “The easier question to answer would be who’s _not_ after me, and fuck man, that hurt.” He whined, his fingers growing bloody as he tried in vain to stem the bleeding from his nose.

Tora blinked at Goliath, unamused by his response, “-the fuck ya want me to do about it?” he spat, ignoring the man’s moaning. He wasn’t exactly keen on helping the guy, not after his betrayal. It still stung that he’d sold him out. They’d been close once. Not anymore. They weren’t friends, but that didn’t mean he wanted the man to starve, metaphorically speaking. He wanted Goliath to eat, just not at his fuckin’ table. He wished he could consider the man dead to him but it was too hard. They had too much history.

Goliath blanched, he needed to placate Tora, not irritate him. He needed the man’s help if he was going to survive this. “Come on Big Bro, don’t be like that,” he pleaded.

Tora glared at the smaller man sitting before him, “be like what? Ya don’t look like you’re in danger to me. Looked more like ya were out here on a motherfuckin’ picnic sittin’ there like that.” His lip pulled back in a cruel sneer. “Ya got some fuckin’ nerve callin’ me after the bullshit ya pulled.”

Goliath sighed and turned his most charming smile on his half-brother, “it wasn’t personal Tora, it was business, ya can’t tell me ya never fucked someone over to save your own skin.” He reasoned, “Besides Big Bro, it all worked out didn’t it? You’re here free as a bird.”

Tora glared at him, Goliath obviously had no idea what kind of deal he’d had to accept from Lane to keep from doing hard time. “Fuck you!” he spat, “I feel like I don’t even know who the fuck you are. I would have never done ya the way ya did me. I should kill ya myself for the shit ya put me through ya ungrateful little snot.” He snarled.

Goliath nodded, “true. Ya probably should but ya won’t. Ya still love me bro, if ya didn’t ya wouldn’t have come.” He teased good naturedly. He knew his half-brother better than most. The fact Tora was still standing there talking to him, despite the bloody nose, meant he was there to help. “Admit it, ya miss me.” He instigated, cocksure as ever.

The cigarette between his lips crackled as Tora pulled a long drag from it, his annoyance growing by the minute. “What do ya want from me Goliath? Be fuckin’ explicit.”

Goliath grinned, his gums gory, “I need ya to hide me.”

Tora rolled his eyes skyward and pulled his cigarette from his mouth inhaling deeply. He couldn’t be serious. “Nah, I came here to get ya out of a jam not tangle myself back up with ya. You made this mess you can clean it up. I’m done protecting ya.” He closed his eyes in an attempt to protect himself from the desperation he knew he’d see on Goliath’s face. He couldn’t do it though, even if he wanted to. Lane had been very clear. She’d turned him into a fuckin’ rat. He was to report back on Balthuman movement and help her nail Vincent. In return he’d get full exhortation, for anything Vincent ordered him to do. Helping Goliath was voluntary though, which meant he’d face charges for anything he did in Goliath’s defence. He was getting the fuck out. The last thing he needed was to get pulled into Nine Daggers bullshit. He had too much on the line now to fuck around with his fuck up of a younger brother.

The smaller man approached him slowly, reaching up to clap him on the shoulder, forcing Tora to look at him. “Please Tora. _Brother_. You’ve always been my safe bet. I don’t trust anyone else. I’m in some bad shit bro. I’m a dead man walkin’ if ya don’t help me.” He pleaded, his golden eyes soft with remorse.

Tora shoved his cigarette back into the side of his mouth and shook Goliath’s hand off him, taking a step back, crossing his arms over his chest in a weak attempt to fend off the man’s attack on his heart, “maybe ya should have thought of that before ya burned the bridge.” He lectured, arching a brow at the other man.

Goliath nodded appreciatively, “I got it man, nothing’s free-” He stopped short when a cry rang out behind them. Tora’s hand moved reflexively to the gun stuffed in the back of his waistband as Goliath turned towards the sound.

Tora’s eyes rounded as he released his gun and stuck out his arms, catching the woman that came sailing over the brushes an instant later with a guttural ‘oof’, his cigarette tumbling from his lips. He watched in surprise as her scooter slammed into Goliath a fraction of a second later, the smaller man effectively flattened beneath it.

He was still momentarily stunned as papers floated to the ground around them. “Oh my goodness! I’m so sorry!” The woman in his arms cried out as she wriggled, attempting to free herself, her eyes fixed firmly on Goliath. Tora blinked down at her, taking in her tear stained face and horrified expression.

“Get this thing the fuck off me!” Goliath wailed, his arm pinned beneath the scooter.

Tora set the small woman down and moved to pull the scooter away, shoving it to the side as he hauled Goliath to his feet, the smaller man cradling his arm as it hung limply at his side. “Oh god, oh god, I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry! I’ll, I’ll call for help!” She suggested, pulled her phone from her pocket intent on dialing for paramedics.

“No!” Tora and Goliath shouted in unison, the larger of the two moving towards her, snatching her phone away.

Poppy blinked up at him, distraught and confused, “but, I broke his arm, doesn’t he need help?” she whispered.

Tora shook his head at her, slipping her phone into his back pocket, “he’ll be fine. Are you okay?” he asked, taking her by the shoulders as his hands skimmed her neck, her arms, twisting her head this way and that way, doing his best to distract her as he thought, determining what to do about her. “Does that hurt?”

“No, uh,” she began, attempting to catch a glimpse of the injured man behind him. “I’m fine, shouldn’t you be helping him?” She inquired, lifting her finger to point behind him.

Tora frowned down at her, “I told ya he’s fine.”

Poppy furrowed her brows, “uh huh…his arm is very obviously broken. I guess you missed that?” She pointed out hesitantly.

The large man scowled down at her, releasing her shoulders, “I _did_ catch that actually, and it’s not broken, it’s just dislocated.” He corrected lightly, still at a loss as to how to handle her sudden appearance.

Poppy raised her brows at him, “so, uh, can I have my phone back please so I can call an ambulance for him?”

“Ya deaf or something? He said I’m fuckin’ fine.” Goliath spat at her before wincing in obvious pain.

Poppy recoiled at the vehemence in the smaller man’s voice, her gaze perusing the two men slowly for the first time since crashing into them. Both were heavily tattooed, hidden in the bushes, in _Moonbright_. They had taken her phone and were adamant she not call for assistance. They weren’t local and they very obviously didn’t want anyone to know they were here. She paled as the significance of her discovery sunk in for her. They were up to something nefarious and she…she was very much in the wrong place at the wrong time. She schooled her features into a look of what she hoped was utter bewilderment, “oh well, if you’re sure you’re fine I’ll be on my way then.” She muttered, moving towards her scooter.

Tora studied the woman closely as she tried in vain to right her scooter. He’d caught the momentary panic on her face as her eyes flitted between he and Goliath. She wasn’t as stupid as she was pretending to be. She was so desperate to get away from them she hadn’t even asked for her phone back. The longer she heaved on her scooter the more flustered she appeared to become. His lips curled in amusement as the thought crossed his mind to place a bet with Goliath on how much longer it’d take her before she just gave up and fled. “Want some help sweetheart?” He offered, unable to keep the amusement out of his tone.

Poppy unbuckled her helmet and whipped around to stare at the large man, her helmet brandished in front of her like a weapon for a moment before she thought better of it and hooked it onto the handle of the scooter. “It’s fine, thank you,” she murmured, doing her best to keep her tone even, “I don’t think it would run for me anyways. I’m just going to walk home.” She suggested, before noticing her papers strewn across the grass. She looked over her shoulder momentarily at the road longingly before glancing back at her work. She couldn’t just leave it here. She dropped to her knees to collect her scattered papers, doing her best to appear unafraid, her eyes locked on the larger man, wary of any movement on his part. She was struck by what an unusual colour his eyes were.

Goliath snorted in amusement, fuck Tora and his magic with women. The girl had been scared shitless a minute ago and now she couldn’t tear her eyes off him. He rolled his eyes and then grit his teeth as pain lanced its way up his arm. Fuck. He did need help. At the very least he needed Tora to reset his arm. He looked back at the woman just in time to see her hand reaching for his notebook. He marched towards her and stomped his foot down on it, just barely missing her fingers with his boot. The woman fell back over her knees in surprise. “That one’s mine pumpkin,” he sneered at her.

Tora reached down, shoving Goliath’s foot off the notebook, ignoring the beautiful woman sprawled on the grass at his feet. He opened it, his brows rising at the contents as he flipped the pages. Well shit, Goliath had been busy hadn’t he? No wonder Vince and every other mafia lord in Narin had put a bounty on his head. “Actually, it’s mine,” he growled as he closed it, slipping it into the waistband of his jeans next to his gun. This might just be the leverage he’d need to buy his freedom from both Lane and Vince.

“Big Bro no, I-” Goliath’s mouth slammed closed as he registered the challenge radiating in Tora’s gaze. Now was not the time. Tora couldn’t know that holding that notebook was the only reason he was still breathing.

Tora ignored Goliath as he turned his attention once more to the woman, she looked terrified. He frowned as he reached down to help her up. His frowned quickly morphed into something softer as she flinched away from him. “I won’t hurt ya sweetheart, ya got nothing to fear from me. I just wanna help ya up that’s all.” He attempted to reassure her softly, sinking down to his haunches.

“Oh sure, ya help _her_ but ya fuckin’ hit me and _steal_ my shit.” Goliath snapped before blanching, the glare Tora fixed on him freezing the blood in his veins.

“Shut your _fuckin’_ mouth,” Tora warned as his hand closed on the woman’s wrist, he turned his gaze back to her, his eyes softening at the look on her face, her eyes glued to his hand on her body. He closed his eyes momentarily in defeat. He was just making things worse. He released her and looked at her sadly, “listen sweetheart, we’re gonna leave now ‘kay? We were never here ya feel me?” He prompted.

Poppy nodded enthusiastically, grateful he seemed genuine about not wanting to hurt her. She watched as he stood and grabbed the smaller man by the scruff of his shirt, dragging him away from her. She collected the rest of her papers quickly before shoving them into her bag. It wasn’t until she stood to check the time to see if she could still make the last train to Narin that she realized the large man had walked away with her phone. She blanched, her whole life was on that phone, but more importantly, the only recording she had of her Dad’s voice was on that phone. Her eyes welled with tears, she had to get it back, she just _had_ to.

~ ~ ~

“Y’are gonna give it back right?” Goliath mumbled from Tora’s passenger seat as the larger man gunned the engine, firing them down the freeway.

Tora smirked at him, “no. Nothing is free. Consider it payment for saving your lying double crossing ass.” He was gonna put Goliath on a train in the morning and send him far, far away. Get the man the fuck out of his hair. All Goliath had ever brought him was trouble.

Goliath glared at him, “my arm is killin’ me,” he spat, infuriated and desperate to shift the topic onto something that wouldn’t upset his moody half-brother.

Tora shrugged, “suck it up _rat_. I can’t help ya till we get back to my place,” he explained, changing lanes.

Goliath sighed, “you’re always heavy handed. After ya get through with it it’ll hurt even worse than it does now. Can’t ya call Quincey’s doc?”

Tora snorted, “thought ya wanted to hide. If Quincey knows you’re back all of Balthuman will know where you are. He never had any love for ya and after what ya did to me he down right hates your ass.”

Goliath rolled his eyes, “that prissyass- ho -moTHER FUCKER!” he cried as Tora veered onto the road’s shoulder and slammed on the brakes, Goliath’s injured arm slamming into the car door.

“Get out.” Tora barked at him, changing his mind about helping the man he no longer knew. They’d fought too many times over Quincey. If Goliath didn’t even respect him enough to keep his thoughts to himself on his only true friend he could just fuck right off.

Goliath’s eyes rounded in shock, “no, big bro come on, please-”

“I said get the fuck out,” Tora snarled.

Goliath sneered at him and pushed open the door with his good hand, “figures, so much for blood being thicker than water. I get ya locked up and that’s all fine and dandy yet ya can’t forgive me for callin’ the _Quincess_ a-”

“Say it and I’ll break more than your fuckin’ nose,” Tora warned as Goliath slammed the door in a huff. “Play dead Goliath. Ditch your phone. Disappear. Shit’s gonna hit the fan in the next few days. Maybe when it’s over ya can come back to Narin. If I were you though, I wouldn’t.” He called out the lowered window as he placed his hand back on the shifter. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed to himself, throwing the car into park instead, popping the trunk. God he was fuckin’ weak when it came to his kid brother, he thought as he climbed out of the car.

Goliath watched curiously as Tora pulled a duffle from his trunk, tossing it at his feet before approaching him. “Hold still,” Tora warned, manipulating his arm before shoving his shoulder back into its socket. Goliath grunted and grit his teeth as stars danced behind his eyes. Oh Tora was one sadistic fuck. Heavy handed was putting it lightly. He hadn’t even attempted to be gentle. “My bug out bag,” Tora explained, pointing at the duffle before circling back around to the driver’s door of his car. “It has enough money in it to keep ya safe for a while.” He paused for a moment, staring hard at the smaller man, “We’re done. You’re dead to me. Don’t call me again. You’re on your own from here on out.” He expressed sternly, his seriousness a shock to the younger man as Tora climbed back into the car.

Goliath watched in stunned disbelief as Tora pulled away from him and back onto the highway, abandoning him for the first time in his life.

~ ~ ~

Tora was halfway back to Narin and lost in thought when a faint song caught his attention. He listened carefully trying to figure out where it was coming from.

_I’ll try to be less of a loser, because I like you, I like you, I like you, I like you, And like can lead to like-like, and like-like can lead to love, sure as the stars above I’d really like to kiss you(fuck you) Oh, oh, can I be the man you’re looking for? Can I be your girl forever more? I’ll try real hard -_

Tora scrunched his brows, _what the fuck?_ He glanced down at his lap. It was coming from his ass? Keeping one hand on the wheel he reached into his back pocket and withdrew a cellphone clad in a pink sparkly unicorn case. Christ. He’d forgotten he’d taken it from her. He glared at the screen for a moment, tempted to toss it out the window. Her angelic face flashed in his mind’s eye though and he thought better of it. Reluctantly, he answered it, putting it on speaker.

“Hello?” he ventured cautiously.

“Oh thank goodness, it’s Poppy.” A relieved female voice filled his vehicle.

“Who?” He muttered in confusion.

“The girl who’s phone you stole.” She stated accusatorily.

Tora smirked, she was feisty, he liked that, “yeah, sorry about that sweetheart, it was an accident, meant to give it back before I left.” He explained.

“Any chance you can bring it back to me please?” She begged.

Tora frowned, he really didn’t have time for that, “listen sweetheart, I’d love to but-”

“You don’t understand! Please!” she begged, cutting him off, sniffling. “It’s important, I lost my Dad okay, my most precious memories of him are on that phone! Please, you have to bring it back, or I’ll come to you, please! I _need_ it back.”

Tora sighed powerless against her pleading, her voice was soft and sweet and desperate. If he hadn’t felt guilty before he certainly did now. He’d upset her enough for one day. “Fine. If it means that much to ya, come to Narin. I don’t have time to go back to Moonbright. Ya got a pen?” He didn't have time to play delivery boy, he needed to meet Quincey this afternoon, not to mention the fact he needed to find time to puzzle out what the fuck to do with Goliath’s notebook before anyone figured out he had it.

Poppy pulled one from her bag and fisted her hand, “yeah, tell me where.”

Tora gave her Alice’s address; it was the only place he knew that he figured was safe to meet her at. Alice would keep her mouth closed. This girl didn’t deserve to get messed up in anything. Poppy scribbled the address on the back of her hand despite the notebooks littering her bag. This was too important to potentially misplace. “What time?” she asked.

“Be there at ten tonight.” He murmured, “and come alone.” He added before hanging up.

Poppy blanched, agreeing to meet this man to get her phone back was one thing. Meeting him at _night_ , _alone_ , at an address she didn’t know with no phone was a terrifying prospect. She frowned as she hung up the payphone at Rootburn station.

She sighed as she climbed aboard the train a few minutes later, a plan already forming. She’d explain what had happened to Jacob and Erdene, ask to borrow one of their phones and keep the call connected to them when she met him. That way if the man had anything untoward planned they could call the cops for her. She took her seat and gazed out the window. What a shit day this had turned out to be. She snorted self-deprecatingly, to think this morning her biggest worry had been Julri’s potential reaction to asking for a ride considering his ‘busy’ schedule. Hopefully, by midnight, she’d be done with both Julri and the intimidating tattooed man. She shivered, her instincts insinuating she might be very wrong about the man with the golden eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Personal side note for anyone that's curious: Sorry about not posting at all last week. I scratched my cornea and it sucked balls. Kept me from being able to read/write for extended periods of time. Used the screen time I could handle for work and school. I'm pretty close to full recovery now though. I'm aiming for two or three updates this week to make up for it. Thanks for all your ongoing commentary on my old stuff. It amuses me to no end that so many of you reread. It was like a little gift whenever I'd get an alert. Thanks for making me smile. Next request on my list is NSFW so you know, something to look forward too. ;P ♥**


	30. Steam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy go skinny dipping. ;P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long one, cause I love you guys. :) Also, if you happen to have read my story 'Haunted' you already know I'm October obsessed. My partner and I decorated our whole house on the first for Halloween. :P I couldn't help but add a little tribute to my favourite creepy author. I'm thinking about revisiting Haunted and adding another chapter this month :P
> 
> This is a gift for lilachuls, I hope it's what you were looking for! ♥
> 
> The music on this fic is sick even if you don't read the story check out the music:
> 
> Autumn Leaves by Nat King Cole  
> Time Alone With You by Jacob Collier & Daniel Caesar  
> I Need It by Johnny Balik

** Steam **

Cold fingers wrapped themselves more firmly around the steaming mug in their grasp as a breeze rustled the mauve, gold and burnt rust coloured leaves outside the window. It was finally October and Poppy couldn’t have been more pleased. Looking out the window she hummed happily to herself as she sipped her tea. Daylight was waning rapidly and she wanted to soak up as much of the fall colours as she could before darkness descended on them. The natural world that surrounded her was breathtaking. She had missed the trees, living in the city for so long among all the towering buildings and concrete walkways, had had her feeling caged and disconnected from the beauty that stretched before her.

“Marco held his breath, the pressure building in his lungs as he fought his way towards the surface, finally, he broke through, taking greedy breaths-” Quincey read out to her before Poppy cut him off.

“ _Sucking_ in greedy _gasps of air_ ,” she suggested, “think about your word choice Quince, you have a great opportunity to exploit alliteration and create more vivid imagery. Also, breaths after ‘he held his breath’ is repetitive.” She finished, her eyes still firmly fixed out the window as she slurped her tea, “we wouldn’t want your readers getting bored.”

Quincey nodded, jotting down her suggestions in the margins of his notes, a small smile on his face. He loved his little editor, when they’d first begun working together she had tiptoed around his feelings, desperate not to upset him due to his ‘diva’ reputation. Now though, she didn’t hesitate, saying exactly what was on her mind. He appreciated the honesty and truly felt she was the reason his last few novels had been so successful. “Alright, I wrote another paragraph about him dragging himself up onto-”

Poppy shook her head, “No, I think you should end the chapter when he breaks the water’s surface, his escape from the water should be the next chapter. Make them panic for the entire second it takes them to flip the page. You know your readers live for cliffhangers.” She teased, finally turning to look at him.

Brown eyes meet amused blue as Quincey smirked at her with a cocked brow. “You love prolonging the pain don’t you?”

She smiled, “you know how much I love Poe. He was the master of painful suspense and vivid imagery. The king of horror long before Stephen King ever discovered a pen. Of course I live for the pain,” She teased.

Quincey glanced at her treasured book resting on the coffee table in front of him; the thing was a monstrosity, easily two and a half inches thick, a complete collection of all the works of her beloved author. He secretly hoped someone would someday appreciate his work as much as Poppy fawned over Poe’s. The book was well loved, heavily dog eared, and had lost its new book smell years ago to the oils of her fingertips. “Bah, the man was entirely over descriptive,” he teased.

Poppy looked at him incredulously, “oh puh-lease,” she muttered, coming to join him on the couch. She set her tea down on the coffee table and leaned towards him, adopting an ominously dark tone before reciting one of her favourite passages of the book in front of them, “I saw the lips of the black robed judges. They appeared to me white – _whiter_ than the sheet upon which I trace these words –and thin even to _grotesqueness_ ; thin with the intensity of their expression of firmness – of immoveable resolution –of stern contempt of _human torture_.” She paused, leaning closer, her eyes widening as if she were telling him a horrifying secret, the speed of her words picking up as if she were panicked, “I saw the decrees of what to me was _Fate_ , were still issuing from those lips. I saw them _writhe_ with a deadly locution. I saw them fashion the syllables of my name; and I shuddered because no sound succeeded.” She shivered for effect, “I saw, too, for a few moments of delirious horror, the soft and nearly imperceptible-”

Quincey waved his hands in front of his face, fending her off, “stop it already you’re freaking me out, you’ve made your point. Poe is King. I get it. I was just teasing anyways; the real repetitive wordy bore was Proust. I mean Jesus; was he allergic to periods?” He whined.

Poppy laughed and picked her tea back up, “now on that we can agree.”

He reached over and patted her thigh, “thanks for this week honey, it’s been wonderful. I honestly can’t thank you enough. You and this,” he said, gesturing around the elegantly remodelled cottage and the sprawling private estate beyond the windows on either side of the room, “were exactly what I needed.”

She smiled at him as the sound of Cordy’s bike revving rattled the window panes, “Happy to help,” she paused, her grin widening at the insistent rumbling outside the cottage, “I think your date is finally here and calling for you.” She teased with a smirk. 

He laughed jovially, “That she is. Cordy has never been one for nuanced cues. I think that’s why she and Tora have such difficulty getting along.” He sighed as he set his pen in his journal and then set the journal on the coffee table in front of him next to her Poe anthology, “They’re just two strong headed individuals fighting for dominance.”

Poppy giggled and nodded in agreement, warmth finally beginning to return to her fingers. “We’re going dancing after dinner; I don’t expect we’ll be back until after midnight. I hope you don’t mind but I let Tora know you’d be up here alone tonight. I wouldn’t be surprised if he stops in to see you.” Quincey informed her as he strode across the sunken living room towards the front door, stopping to finger his hair in the mirror momentarily before slipping on his shoes.

Poppy followed and smiled softly at him, “you look dashing Quincey, Cordy won’t be able to keep her hands off you. Have a good night, and thanks for thinking of me. It was nice of you to invite Tora to come ‘check-in’ on me.” She teased, making air quotes with her unoccupied hand.

Quincey blushed, his movement stilling momentarily as he reached for the doorknob, aware she’d seen right through him, “Sorry honey, he’s been begging me to let him come see you. I think Booboo’s a little jealous I’ve been hogging you to myself all week.” He teased, turning his head over his shoulder to shoot her a charming smile.

She rolled her eyes in response, “oh I know, you’re not the only one he’s been texting, I think our fluffball of a Tiger is feeling a little lonely without us.”

Quincey opened his mouth to reply with a joke when Cordy’s next engine rev cut him off, “Sorry honey, gotta run, Sugarplum’s not a patient woman.” He teased, grabbing his coat off the standing rack to the right of the door before exiting, the door closing firmly behind him.

Poppy brushed the curtain over the door window to the side with two fingers as she watched Quincey kiss Cordy in greeting before dawning her extra helmet. Poppy smiled as he climbed on the back of the bike and the two disappeared down the long gravel driveway, leaves scattering in their wake. Sighing to herself contentedly she locked the door and moved towards the kitchen so she could top up her tea.

Brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, Poppy smiled and wriggled on the couch a few minutes later in an attempt to find a comfy position. Shivering, she pulled the warm velvety throw slung over the back of the couch down and over her legs. Reaching into the bowl on the coffee table in front of her, she picked up the remote for the gas fireplace and turned it on, enjoying the way the flames jumped and danced behind the glass. Oh yeah, this place was quickly becoming a favourite for her. She was going to be disappointed when Quincey’s week long writing retreat came to an end. Being in the mountains was quiet, peaceful and just what she needed. The noise in the city had been giving her a headache lately; this relaxing time away had been a blessing. The fact Gil had been supportive of Quincey’s request and wasn’t counting the time as vacation allocation was a delightful bonus. Thumbing through her phone’s Spotify she put on her fall playlist before reaching for her book as she relaxed back into the cushions.

~ ~ ~

Tora flicked off his high beams as he pulled into the long driveway, tall, old, gnarled trees framed the road as he approached the beautiful cottage. He could see his girlfriend through the large front window that gave him a view clear through to the folding wall of patio doors on the opposite side of the living room. She was curled up on the couch, bathed in the soft light of the lamp next to her. Aside from the front porch light, it appeared to be the only one on in the house.

Parking, Tora stepped out of the car, shivering slightly. He should have worn a jacket and not just a hoodie. The temperature had dropped drastically in the last hour, along with the sun. The gravel crunched underfoot as he made his way to the front door, rapping lightly on it. He hoped the sound wouldn’t make her jump. He’d learned in the two years they’d been together that October meant a horde of horror novels.

He grinned a minute later when the door swung open, revealing the fixation of his desire as she beckoned him in out of the cold. “Hey sweetheart, hope ya don’t mind but Quince told me ya’d be all alone tonight. Figured since you two wouldn’t be writing it’d be okay to stop by?” He asked hopefully. He hadn’t texted; worried she might insist he stay in Narin and that she’d be home soon. Staying at her apartment to look after her plants without her had filled him with feelings of lonesomeness and longing for her. The last thing he wanted to do was spend another night wrapped in her bed sheets, her scent enveloping him while all the while she was woefully out of his reach.

Poppy grinned at him, “of course it is, I’m always happy to see you Tora, now come in, we’re letting all the heat out.” She reassured, grabbing hold of the sleeve of his hoodie so she could pull him into her arms.

Tora embraced her, closing the door behind them with his heel as he squeezed her to his chest, his cheek nuzzling the top of her head. It’d been five days since he’d seen her last. It’d been four days too many. He smiled as she hugged him back, “you’re freezing, come get warm,” she chided, releasing him so she could take his hand and lead him into the living room.

He did as he was told, smirking as she shoved him gently onto the couch cushion she’d been occupying before he’d arrived. She joined him, curling into his side as she pulled the blanket over both of them. He threw his arm over her shoulders and tugged her into him tighter, his eyes glancing over the gas fireplace before returning to her face. “How ya been Bobby? You and Quince makin’ any headway?”

Her small head nodded as she leaned against his shoulder, “yup, his writers block has officially been cured. He’s written eleven chapters this week. If he can keep this up he might even finish ‘The Black Lake’ by the end of the month.” She informed him, “As for me, I’ve actually been enjoying my time up here. It’s been really peaceful.” When he didn’t respond for a moment she added, “I really missed you though. It’s a shame you couldn’t have joined us.”

Tora smirked and dropped a kiss on the top of her head, “I woulda liked that but ya know the Quincess, now that he’s got ya he doesn’t need me to beta. Told me over text the other day my ‘cranium is buried so deeply in the gutter I interpret everything he writes as a sexual innuendo.’ Said I’d just be a distraction to ya, chuckling to myself the whole time you two are tryin’ to work.” He explained, still annoyed Quincey had banished him after taking his girl hostage.

Poppy giggled, “well you have to admit you do have a tendency to-” she trailed off, heat flushing her cheeks at the look he was giving her, his eyes dropping purposefully, lazily, to the deep V of her t-shirt, eyeing her cleavage appreciatively before wandering back up to her face.

“Sorry sweetheart, ya were saying something about me?” he teased, tossing his arm up on the back of the couch so he could angle his body towards her, his brow arched in amusement.

She swallowed and bit her lip nervously, blinking at him as her heart hammered in her chest. It’d been just over a week since they’d last been intimate and she missed him terribly but this was Quincey’s cottage. They couldn’t possibly- Tora leaned down and kissed her, silencing her thoughts, his arm snaking around her waist as the other continued to rest on the back of the couch.

He smirked against her mouth as she moaned, her tiny fists tangling themselves in the material covering his chest. He deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping the cavern of her mouth as he bent her back, her shoulders coming to rest on the couch cushions, one of his knees between her legs, the other foot planted on the carpeted floor as he supported his weight on his free elbow. He drew his mouth away from her a moment later, amused by the heartbeats that passed before her eyelids fluttered back open. He smiled cockily to himself, he loved dazing her. “I missed ya,” he whispered, enjoying the warmth reflecting back at him in her eyes.

Poppy slid her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, tangling them together at the back of his neck. “I missed you too, Quincey’s good company but it’s been hard to fall asleep without you.” She whispered. 

Tora smiled at her confession and kissed her cheek before straightening himself, sitting back on the cushion as he dragged her legs into his lap. “Oh yeah?” he asked, tugging off her fuzzy animal print socks so he could rub her feet.

She closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his warm palms and strong fingers and thumbs, “mmm hmm, it’s so quiet up here, every little sound makes me jump. Plus the bed is so big; it’s hard not to feel lonely. I’ve been sleeping with a body pillow but it’s not the same at all. Plus the sheets are always cold when I get in at night.” She explained, sighing as he massaged the pad of her dainty foot.

Tora chuckled, “ya miss my heat?”

Poppy nodded, tugging the throw back over her body, “well yeah, you’re always hot,” she murmured, only opening her eyes when he laughed, her brows narrowing at him, “you know what I meant Tora, Quincey’s right. You do have a dirty mind.” She muttered.

He smiled warmly at her and shrugged, “I never said he was wrong, but seriously sweetheart, I don’t get how ya can be so bundled up and still have icicles for feet.”

She smirked, “poor circulation?” she guessed, “not all of us have perfect temples for bodies Tora. I’ve been resorting to the hot tub to keep my blood circulating in my limbs before bed. Quincey’s just like you. He runs on hot and has refused to put on the heater the whole time we’ve been up here.” She whined, “If I hadn’t packed a bunch of heavy sweaters I think I’d be frozen stiff by now.”

Both brows rose as Tora smirked in amusement, “oh I don’t know sweetheart, I’d worship your body anytime,” he teased, running one hand up her legging clad shin, before sliding around to grip her calf. He squeezed it gently before continuing his physical perusal, his hand slipping up her thigh as it disappeared under the blanket. “And as for keeping your blood pumping, I can think of a couple other ways to-”

“Not in the house Tora,” she cut him off, her hands flying down to cover his wandering one, over the throw, halting his exploration, “if you’re planning on staying the night I’d love to cuddle but this is Quincey’s place, it seems, uh…disrespectful to do more?” she explained, “Even if he implied it was okay when he left.”

Tora retracted his hand, a little disappointed, a lopsided grin on his face, one dimple on display as he gazed down at his girlfriend, her hair spread out around her like a halo. “I suppose me remindin’ ya what he writes for a living and saying he wouldn’t give a shit won’t change your mind eh? Besides, doesn’t he consider our sexlife ‘research’ for ya so ya can better edit his smut?” He asked.

She pushed herself up, supporting her weight on her palms behind her, her legs still over his lap as she giggled. She smiled at him, her eyes shifting to the wall of folding doors leading to the back patio, the fire table and the eight person saltwater hot tub she’d been making use of all week before sliding back to meet his gaze. She read the longing there, she felt it too. It’d been too long, he was right, Quincey wouldn’t mind and as long as they didn’t actually do it in the house she supposed there was no harm in it. Her eyes drifted back out to the patio, his gaze following hers this time. He chuckled, “and I’m the one with the dirty mind?” he teased, “we going for a soak Bobby?” he asked, amusement laced through his tone.

She smiled at him and pulled her legs from his lap, climbing to her feet she circled the couch and drew the curtains on the window facing the driveway. “Yeah, let’s go get warm.” She stated quietly as she leaned over the couch, pressing her mouth to his temple.

He smirked, reaching up to capture the hand she’d rested on his shoulder, “I don’t have a swimsuit with me sweetheart,” he pointed out.

She smiled and pulled her hand from his grip, stripping out of her sweater as she circled the couch, tossing it at his feet as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her leggings and began shimmying out of them. Poppy arched a brow at the heated look he was giving her as his eyes slid the length of her body, trained to each new inch of skin she unveiled for him. “Come on Tora, this can’t be the first time you’ve skinny dipped. Even I’ve done this before and I’m supposed to be the innocent one,” she teased, well aware of the private joke passing between them. Tora had definitely been ‘more experienced’ when they’d first met. He hadn’t been ‘more creative’ though. He’d experienced more than a few firsts with his dirty little minx. She was right though, this was not the first time he’d skinny dipped.

Poppy glanced down at her toes as Tora’s hoodie fell at her feet before she looked up in time to see him popping the button on his jeans as he stepped towards her, his hand outstretched for her. She smiled deviously and spun on her heel, walking away from him as her fingers worked behind her back, unclasping her bra. She enjoyed the pained grunt that echoed behind her as she paused momentarily at the door to bend over fully and remove her underwear, her thumbs hooked in the material at her hips as she slid them down her legs, purposefully giving her boyfriend an eyeful of what he’d been missing.

Cocking his head to the side, Tora admired the view as he pulled his pants and underwear from his legs. “You’re poking the bear with a stick sweetheart,” he rumbled in warning.

Poppy giggled, tossing a glance over her shoulder, her gaze settling on his manhood momentarily before raising to meet his lustful eyes, “you mean antagonizing the tiger? I assure you it’s entirely on purpose, I know exactly what I’m doing,” she teased before disappearing out the door and into the cold night air.

A grin spread over his face as he followed her out onto the patio, his flesh erupting in goosebumps in response to the chill in the air. His grin faltered slightly, his erection withering as his balls tried to shrink up inside him.

Poppy watched him as she climbed inside the tub, tying her hair up as he paused to turn on the two standing heaters around the tub before climbing into the water with her. “Fuck it’s cold,” he muttered, holding his arms out towards her.

She nodded as she pushed herself out of her seat and into his embrace, “yeah but it’s beautiful isn’t it?” she murmured, pointing at the sky above them.

“Stunning, most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” he agreed, his eyes firmly fixed on the woman in his lap.

Poppy rolled her eyes and swatted his chest playfully, “you’re such a kidder.” She muttered, turning her attention to the control panel next to them.

He watched with an arched brow as she turned on the small fountain, the jets, the multi-coloured lights and the music, Johnny Balik’s smooth vocals filling the night air around them. “I wish ya’d stop doing that,” he commented dryly.

She settled back against his chest, her legs floating out in front of her as his hands skimmed her sides, his lips brushing lightly against the skin just below her ear. “Stop doing what Tora?” she asked, catching his hands with hers as she tugged them around her, encouraging him to pull her tightly against him, plastering her back to his chest.

The breath of his heavy exhale caused stray strands of hair to tickle her neck as he thought about how to word his criticism without annoying her. “I just wish ya’d accept my compliments without questioning them. I don’t say shit I don’t mean,” he muttered.

Poppy smirked and patted his forearm, “sure you do Tora. You say things all the time that are complete bullshit.” She reasoned.

His brows furrowed, “like when?” he demanded, turning her in his arms so she was straddling his lap, his hands on her bottom, hers resting lightly on his biceps.

An amused smile played over her lips as she gazed up at him, “oh I don’t know, how about when you told me I had the wrong guy when I confronted you about catching me out of that tree? Or telling Jacob you’d only ever heard good things about him from me? Or when you insinuated you lived with Quincey the night I went to Miracle? Or when you told me you had nothing to do with Trevor’s sacking and Gyu’s appearance? Or our first midnight picnic when you teased me saying you and your friends drank booze, had drug parties and orgies, at thug’s pavilion? Or when you told me you’d beat my ass if I misplaced your-”

“Okay, okay, sheesh. I get it already,” he cut her off, his thumb and forefinger on her chin tilting her head back so he could kiss her. Poppy melted against him, her lips moving in time with his until he pulled away a fraction of an inch, so close his lips brushed hers as he spoke. “First of all, most of that was early days shit when I didn’t know if I could trust ya yet. The rest of it was just harmless teasing and you know it. When I give you compliments I mean them. Honest. Say ya believe me Bobby.” When she pressed forward he retreated, keeping his mouth a hairsbreadth away from hers. “Ah ah, tell me you’re beautiful first.” He instructed.

Poppy frowned at him and pulled away, her fingers skimming his tattoos as she stared down at his sternum. Her eyes swam with indecision, her brown depths muddled, “come on Tora, I clean up pretty well and I know you like me naked but you can’t be serious about what you just said.” She whispered quietly, still unwilling to believe he wasn’t exaggerating about never laying eyes on a more beautiful woman.

Tora smirked and cupped her face in his hands, forcing her to stare him in the eyes, “woman I forget to breathe when ya ‘clean up pretty well’, naked should be a permanent state of bein’ for ya and I don’t give a fuck if ya short and a little thicker than women on poles, runways or magazines. You are by far the most beautiful thing I’ve ever laid my eyes on. I don’t give a fuck if anyone agrees with me. You’re all I see, all I need; to me you’re the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world.” He promised, pulling her in for a searing kiss.

Smirking against his mouth as a hand slipped from her face down to her backside Poppy fought off the urge to giggle. The man was an unbelievable sap and she appreciated every word of it, even if she was jealous of his eyelashes. He had no idea she thought he was prettier than her, the silly man. After all, no one had been inspired to write erotica based on her looks, she thought in amusement as his tongue slid against her bottom lip before snaking its way inside her mouth. His fingers tightened on the back of her head and her ass cheek as he pulled her tight to him thrusting shallowly against her.

She rocked against him, enjoying the sensation as he hardened against her. Her hands slipped off his shoulders and into the depths of the water, closing over his member, double fisting him as she guided them up and down his cock. He broke the kiss, groaning as he leaned back, his hands on her thighs as she pleasured him. “Feeling a little warmer now?” she teased.

He smirked, keeping his eyes closed, enthralled with the feeling of her tiny hands on him, so unlike his own. “Mmm, warming up yeah, wanna be hot though,” he mumbled.

Poppy bit her tongue to prevent herself from making a joke about the fact that he looked hot no matter what he was doing or wearing. “Feel good baby?” she murmured.

His hand closed around her wrist and dragged it up to his mouth so he could kiss her knuckles. “Feels fantastic but I wanna touch _you_ ,” he murmured before reaching down to remove her other hand, he flattened them both over his heart, folding her tiny palm over the back of her other hand before trapping them in place with one of his own. He reached up with his free hand and fondled her right breast gently, the backs of his fingers caressing the soft skin before cupping the heavy flesh in his palm, pushing it up as he dipped his head. He drew his tongue over the peak, watching the damp skin react to the cold air before swirling his tongue over the puckered nipple, drawing it into his mouth.

Poppy cried out at the temperature change as Tora suckled her, his teeth teasing her nipple as he supported the weight of her breast in the cradle between his thumb and forefinger. He sucked harder, her head lulling back, her mouth open on a low moan as he teased her. He released her hands in order to take hold of the other breast. He licked the nipple with the flat of his tongue before pulling back, rolling both nipples between his thumbs and fore fingers, tugging gently on them every few seconds. “Ya like that sweetheart?” he whispered.

“Uhhhhm,” Poppy grunted as he pinched her a little harder, her hips rolling on his lap in response.

“Yeah ya do, rub yourself against me,” he suggested, pleased when her hands settled on his splayed knees as she leaned back, sliding her core against the length of his cock under the water. He twisted her nipples, causing her to arch against him, her slick lips splitting around him so that his frenulum bumped gently against her clit with every rock of her hips. “That’s right sweetheart, little harder,” he ordered, a smile splitting his face as he pinched and tweaked and twisted her nipples ripping a succession of moans and groans from her.

Poppy dug her nails into his kneecaps as she humped him, “Tora, please, can we-” she bit out as a hand left her breast to cup the back of neck, dragging her upper body back to him for a kiss. She blinked up at him dazedly as he pulled on her plump bottom lip with his teeth.

Cupping her bottom with his free hand, Tora hauled her against him as he pushed himself off the seat and propelled them both towards the edge of the tub closest to a heat lamp. “Sit on the edge and spread your legs,” he demanded, nipping the hollow of her neck.

She nodded, sighing as he moved his hands to her waist, to hoist her up onto the tub’s edge. She shivered as the cold night air kissed her wet heated skin, the heater making the chill tolerable. She offered no resistance as he reached down and pulled up her leg, placing her foot on his shoulder, the other dangling in the water as he kissed his way down her inner thigh, dropping to his knees inside the tub. She shivered in anticipation as his mouth drew closer to her center, her nipples tightening in the cold night air as tendrils of steam radiated off her body. Her fingers thread themselves through Tora’s half bun, fisting roughly as she held him against her slit in response to the light touch of his tongue against her clit. “Mmm, yessss,” she hissed as his tongue lapped at the hollow space just beyond her entrance.

Tora licked her slowly, enjoying the taste of her mixed with the salt water that coated her skin. She had always been his favourite meal. He groaned against her as her nails scraped his scalp gently, her fist clenched and unclenched on his bun as he dragged his tongue around her folds, tracing her inner labia. He delighted in the sound of her moans as he reached up with one hand, plunging a finger into her as he kissed and nipped the skin of her inner thigh. “Look at that,” he growled, admiring his own finger sliding in and out of her slick heat.

Poppy shivered, her eyes fixed on the thick finger penetrating her as Tora’s free hand pawed gently at her breast. He slipped a second finger inside her as he straightened on his knees, pulling the nipple of the opposite breast into his mouth, rolling it between his teeth and tongue. He groaned when her arms circled his shoulders, her hand on the back of his head holding him against her breast. “So fuckin’ wet,” he muttered, holding his fingers deep as he stroked her g spot with come hither movements. “That’s right Bobby, fuckin’ moan for me,” he coaxed, “I want ya to cum for me beautiful,” he confessed, raising his head from her breast so he could capture her lips.

She groaned, tasting the salt of the water and her own essence on his lips. Poppy laced her fingers around the back of his neck and kissed him aggressively, tangling her tongue with his, drunk on the taste of herself on his tongue. “Tease my clit with your mouth,” she panted breathlessly when she broke the kiss a moment later.

He smirked cockily as he sunk back away from her lips, pressing his to the top her sex, sucking on her clit, flicking it with his tongue as he continued to plunge his thick calloused fingers in and out of her tight passage. Poppy bucked against him, the pleasure building, her body freezing yet seemingly on fire at the same time. “Tora, Tora…Tora,” she panted, her orgasm building. “Yessss!” she cried out a moment later, his fingers stilling inside her as her walls flexed around them. His other hand gripped her thigh, his tongue flicking rapidly over her clit as her body tremors waxed and waned under the weight of his hand.

When she finally stilled, Tora stood, planting a foot on one of the seats he lined himself up with her slit, steam radiating off his back, chest, arms and shoulders. Poppy smirked, the image of him reminding her of something she’d read just before he’d appeared. “That fire of fire, it is but agony of desire,” she mumbled, her eyes fixed on his manhood. He thrust forward into her, joining himself with her for the first time in entirely too long. He groaned, tossing his head back, his loose hair sticking to his neck and shoulders as he twitched inside her, her walls clenching him. “I’m on fuckin’ fire,” he murmured back to her as he withdrew slowly before driving himself home again, her breasts bouncing in response to his thrust. “Oh god Tora,” she murmured, her eyes fluttering closed so she could focus on the sensation of his heated member sliding against all her nerve endings. “More,” she whispered wanting him to burn and brand her with his desire.

He complied, withdrawing slowly, inch by delicious inch, only to slam home again, snapping his hips rhythmically against the inside of her splayed thighs. His hands held her hips, while hers held onto his forearms for dear life as he rode her passionately. Hot water splashed up, stinging the backs of her thighs as he was finally permitted to release all his pent up lust. “So fuckin’ tight,” he grit out, “I love your pussy, been dreamin’ ‘bout getting inside ya all week.” He confessed as he stroked her.

“Stretch me wider, I wanna feel it deeper,” Poppy purred in response, rocking against him as his hands wandered her body leaving a warm wake everywhere they passed, the sensation over her cool skin giving her pins and needles. 

Tora’s hands slipped around behind her, scooping her off the ledge, he kept them joined as he stood in the center of the tub. Bracing his legs, he pumped into her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Gravity and the new angle forced her down harder on his cock, the thickness stretching her deliciously. Warmth lanced through her as her cold nipples rubbed against his hot chest. Everywhere her cold flesh touched his steaming skin gave her tingles, pushing her over the edge. She tightened her arms around him, moaning in his ear as she shattered atop him. He held no mercy for her, impaling her ruthlessly as she convulsed.

When she stopped, he pulled out, allowing her to slide down his body and back into the warm water, the surface lapping at her neck and shoulders. She rested on her knees and took hold of his cock with both hands, pumping him as her whole body tingled, readjusting to the hot water. Tora gave her a moment to recover before fisting his hand around her loose bun, urging her mouth closer to his sex. Poppy didn’t hesitate; plastering her hands against his thighs she opened her mouth and slid the weight of his cock against her tongue, enjoying the taste of herself on him.

Tora groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as she sucked him, her talented tongue swirling against his head before she gripped his base with one hand, pumping him. Between her cunt and her mouth he’d reached his limit. “I’m gonna- ,” he groaned, the tight pull of her mouth constricting further at his declaration as he spasmed, spilling himself in her mouth as she swallowed rapidly and in quick succession. “Holy fuck Bobby,” he moaned, his fingers still tangled in her hair as she licked his cock clean. He pulled her off him, lowering himself back into the water, his head lulling back on the edge of the tub as the jets massaged his tired muscles. He was ready for bed now. She’d killed him.

Poppy yawned as she floated herself over to him, curling herself into his side. “Worth the wait? Hot enough for you?” she teased.

He nodded, “are ya kiddin’? Our bodies were literally steaming, nothing’s hotter than you sweetheart.” He teased.

She nodded, tilting her head back against his shoulder as she enjoyed the comforting embrace of the warm water and the circle of his arms. “That was good for me too, I missed you,” she sighed, the weight of sleep forcing her eyelids closed.

He smiled softly, “I’m glad. Wanna go to bed?” he whispered.

Poppy cracked at eye at him, “to bed or to sleep?” she clarified.

“Definitely to sleep, I just wanna cuddle ya. Or would your body pillow get jealous?” he teased.

She yawned again, “I think he’ll live.” She murmured, “don’t tell him but I think I like holding you better.” She teased, winking at him.

Tora chuckled softly, slowly attempting to collect the willpower to push himself from the tub.

~ ~ ~

A half hour and a mad dash back into the cottage later, Tora was towelling off from his shower when he heard Poppy rustling around in the bedroom. “What are you doing sweetheart?” he asked, stepping into the bedroom from the ensuite bath.

She yawned, pointing at his clothes, which she’d collected from the living room floor, folded and piled neatly on the dresser for him. “Nothing, just getting into bed, your undies are there if you want them.” She offered, settling back into the absurd amount of pillows she’d piled behind herself.

Tora nodded, sliding them up over his legs before climbing onto the mattress beside her. “I love having time alone with ya,” he sighed, pulling the side of her hip against his chest, his arm slung over her lap, “I love the feelings I get when we’re together. I forget how much I need it sometimes.” He muttered into her side.

“Mmm?” she sighed, cracking her book of Poe as he released her, rolling onto his back to look up at her.

He gazed at her, his eyes shining with warmth, “How much I need closeness, this, right now. Holding ya. The lovin’ only _you_ can give me. Sleepin’ without cha sucked.” He explained.

Poppy smiled softly, “I need it too, the closeness, makes me feel safe, loved. _Warm_.” She teased, setting her book down to make a show of rubbing her hands up and down her bare arms. One of his t-shirts she liked to sleep in doing nothing to keep the chill of the room’s air off her skin.

He chuckled and sat up, pulling her into his lap as he rearranged the pillows behind him. “c’mere beautiful,” he instructed, urging her to lean back against his chest as his arms circled her, pulling the black down comforter up around her chest. “How’s that? Warmer?” he asked as she rested her head against his shoulder.

She wiggled her shoulders against him jokingly, “it’s perfect, just what we need on this chilly October night. Well, that and a horror story.” She teased, picking her book back up. 

Tora smirked and tilted his head back to lean against a pillow he’d shoved between himself and the headboard as he hugged her to him, enjoying the feeling of her legs pressed against his. “Go for it, I love it when ya read to me. I might fall asleep though. I haven’t slept much the last few days.” He warned.

Poppy smiled, “that’s okay, I can’t wait for you to see this place in the daylight anyways. It’s beautiful Tora, it looks like a painter took their brush to the landscape and coloured it in vibrancy. You don’t see places like this in the city. The trees out here are unreal,” she informed him excitedly. 

He nodded, dropping a kiss to the back of her head, “I’m sure it’ll make a nice backdrop for me while I look at ya,” he teased.

She smiled with amusement at his jest and rolled her eyes, “Alright, I’m going to read you one of my favourites, it’s called The Black Cat,” she told him as his eyes slid closed, “For the most wild yet most homely narrative which I am about to pen, I neither expect nor solicit belief. Mad indeed would I be to expect it, in a case where my very senses reject their own evidence…”

~ ~ ~

Tora smirked over the rim of his Sunday morning coffee as he cuddled on the couch with Poppy, his eyes fixed firmly on the colourful trees just outside the window. He patted her thigh over the blanket she’d tossed over them. She leaned into his arm in response, her nose in her book. She was right. It was a beautiful world outside. He was glad he was getting to experience it with her.

Poppy gazed up at her boyfriend, please to see him admiring the vista before him, “Tora, can I read you something? It reminds me of what you said last night, but like 1800s style.”

He nodded, tugging his arm out from under her so he could wrap it around her shoulders. “Course, I’ll listen to ya read me anything. Well, with the exception of sleeping beauty’s new manuscript. He said he doesn’t want me to hear it till it’s polished. I slept like the dead last night, do ya know when the princess got in?”

She nodded, “yeah, Cordy’s bike woke me up around oneish, I think it’s a safe bet they won’t be joining us till after lunch.” Poppy reasoned.

Tora smiled and nodded before taking another sip of his coffee. That sounded good to him, Quincey had hogged her enough, he was looking forward to an entire morning alone with her. “Okay, read me the thing,” he reminded her.

She sighed contentedly, snuggling into the warmth of his side as she read, “Thou wouldst be loved? – then let thy heart from its present pathway part not. Being everything which now thou art, be nothing which thou art not. So with the world thy gentle ways, thy grace, thy more than beauty, shall be an endless theme of praise. And love – a simple duty.”

Tora nodded, a little lost but getting the gist, “he loves her for who she is and because she’s awesome it’s easy to love her and give her compliments?” he guessed.

Poppy giggled, “yeah.”

He nodded again, taking another sip of his coffee, “was Poe's girl as shit at accepting them as you are?” he teased.

Poppy rolled her eyes, “Shut up and look out the window Tora,” she chided. His ensuing laughter making her smile, she’d missed their closeness too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your supportive comments about my eye in the last chapter! I really appreciate it. I'm 100% better now. :)


	31. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another alternate beginning in which Tora steals Poppy's bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for: death,destruction&donuts hope you like it!
> 
> Enjoy! Let me know what you think! ♥
> 
> Song:  
> Can I get a Witness by SonReal

Being robbed was a strange feeling, violating in the societal breach of trust that was supposed to exist, disquieting in the way it had been done so quietly and without any physical sensation. Poppy hadn’t even registered it had happened until after it was done; the weight of her bag had been on her shoulder and then suddenly, it was just gone. A heartbeat had passed as they’d stared at each other. Apologetic gold meeting confused brown as he’d brushed by her, and then _he_ was gone, off the train and making his way towards the steps. She had thought the exchange with the man only mildly strange until she’d looked down in horror at her empty side as the realization of what he’d done dawned on her.

Tora sighed and flicked his switchblade closed, slipping it into his back pocket before tying a knot with the ends of the strap he’d just cut. Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he made his way back to his car. He felt bad, kinda. He hoped she hadn’t left anything too important in her bag but he couldn’t just let her leave with Goliath’s notebook. After seeing her exit the bushes with her pile of papers he couldn’t very well just sit back and do nothing. Information was valuable and didn’t belong in the hands of just anyone. Especially not a woman like that; she’d looked so sweet, innocent even. Definitely not someone meant for the seedy underground world he lived in. 

Tora tossed the bag into his passenger seat; really, he’d done the girl a favour. She didn’t deserve to get tangled up in Goliath’s mess. If she knew what this was all about, she’d thank him. Yeah, that sounded about right, he thought, throwing his car into drive before peeling away from the curb. He’d done her a favour, she’d thank him if she knew, he reaffirmed for himself, a small smile crossing his lips. He had _nothing_ to feel bad about.

Poppy was furious, she was going to give that guy one hell of a tongue lashing if she ever saw him again. Why the hell had he targeted her? Why the hell had he stolen _her_ notes! There was nothing valuable in there except her stationary and her Fillet Mignon article and she highly doubted either of those would have any meaning to a guy that looked like that! Her face fell as she turned her head to look out the window. What an awful day, first Julri, then the accident, the shoe, her shirt and now this. She bit her lip as tears welled. She refused to cry anymore, about Julri or any of the rest of it. She was going to go back to the office and rewrite her article from memory as best she could. She cursed herself for not having the good sense to back up the file.

She crossed her arms and wiggled back in her seat, her phone poking her annoyingly in the tush. Reaching behind her, she extracted it from her pocket and opened the lock screen. She had a missed text from Erdene. _Girl, check this guy out! Can you say yum?_ Poppy rolled her eyes but scrolled up anyways to see the eye candy Erdene was gushing about. She could use something to bolster her spirits a little. She rolled her eyes at the tank top gym pic, the smirk on her face betraying her real feelings. The next photo was of the guy in a suit with a couple of other men. Erdene had circled him with a highlighter to make certain Poppy knew just which man she was talking about. Poppy’s eyes rounded in disbelief as she scrolled first up and then back down over the two screenshots Erdene had sent her before pinching her screen, widening the image, focusing in on the man’s face and more importantly, his eyes.

She set down her phone in her lap for a moment, utterly dumbfounded as she stared at the back of the seat in front of her. It was him. The guy who’d just stolen her bag. Picking back up her phone she texted Erdene a quick reply. _He looks hot alright. Where are these pictures from?_

Her phone dinged a moment later with Erdene’s reply. _Hot? No. He looks like one majestic fuckable stallion Pops, that’s what he looks like._ Poppy giggled to herself at her friend’s praise as her phone dinged again, Erdene’s second message appearing on her screen. _They’re from Tinder. Where else?_

Poppy exited out of the message thread and navigated to her App Store, typing ‘Tinder’ into the search bar. Her thumb hovered over the download button momentarily before finally pressing down hard, her face determined. She was getting her bag back. End of story. _Why?_ Erdene’s third message popped up on her screen.

Poppy frowned at it before replying _No reason, just curious._ She wasn’t quite ready to tell Erdene about her day yet. She was still too frustrated and wanted to hold on to her anger for her thief. Her leg bounced nervously as she waited for the app to download. She hit the small white flame thumbnail the instant it was ready. She taped create account and typed in her phone number. Typing in the code it sent her a moment later she filled in the rest of the information it prompted her for, selecting her photos from her camera roll as she set up her account. Once complete she began scrolling, swiping left on every profile that popped up.

Fifteen minutes later, she found him. There he was. 26/Male/Single/6’3”. She scrolled down to his bio. _I’m writing this profile for my buddy Tora. He might literally kill me for this, but the falla deserves someone who loves him. He drives a nice car and has…a funny sense of humour._ Poppy frowned. For his friend? She scrolled down to ‘What I’m doing with my life’. _It’s probably best if you don’t actually ask him what he does for work._ She kept scrolling, ‘I’m really good at’ _Working out._ ‘I spend a lot of time thinking of’ _Look, I actually have no idea what goes through this guy’s head half the time but he is very good at working out._ ‘You should message me if’ _If you look like the girl in the last pic, he has a type._

Poppy rolled her eyes and scrolled back up to the photos, tapping them, she scrolled through to the end. She raised a brow a little surprised to see the girl resembled her own body type. It was very obviously a stock photo from the internet but at least something was finally going her way. Sighing, she swiped right on the guy and then went back to her own profile, filling in the text boxes in the hope of snagging Tora’s friend’s attention.

21/Female/Single/5’0” Bio: _I’m Poppy! I love colourful stationary, art, and hanging out with friends. I’m not a big workout person but I’m working on personal fitness and would love to meet someone who could show me the ropes!_ She rolled her eyes at her own text but continued typing. ‘What I’m doing with my life’: _I moved to Narin City recently, originally from Moonbright! I’m an editor. I love a good story!_ ‘I’m really good at’: _Finding the good in everyone. No matter who they are or what they’ve done._ She smirked at her own info on that one. It wasn’t a complete lie but she had no intention of forgiving the man who’d robbed her. ‘I spend a lot of time thinking about’ That one made her pause.

She spent a lot of time wondering if she was good enough. If she was doing a good job. If her Dad would be proud of her. If the shoe she’d found was actually covered in chocolate… She shook her head, dispelling the uncomfortable feelings. _Cherishing every day. Who knows how many you’ll get?_ She typed, her mind on her father. ‘You should message me’ _If you’re loyal._ She typed angrily, her mind now on her cheating sleazeball of an ex-boyfriend.

~ ~ ~

Quincey thumbed through his phone in annoyance, swiping left repeatedly. Operation ‘find Tora someone to love’ was not going well. He’d matched him with a few women he thought held potential but all of them had gotten sexual way too fast when he’d started texting with them. They hadn’t even bothered to read the bio. They’d just looked at Tora’s photo and wanted the D. Quincey wanted a stand up girl for Tora. One that would take the time to get to know him for the great guy he was. Tora had had enough one night stands, he deserved a real relationship, or at the very least a more regular fuck buddy he was actually friends with, like he and Cordy.

He was about to give up for the day and exit out of the app when a cute brunette popped up on his screen. He tapped on her, scrolling through her pictures. She only had three, one with a tall violet haired woman and two others, the women were laughing together. That was good, it meant she had friends right? Tora could use a bigger social circle than just he and Gyu. The second photo was of her in a yellow sundress. Beautiful, perfect, a sun to Tora’s cloudy. He grinned to himself at the metaphor. The final was one someone had taken of her painting on a roof overlooking the city. She was artistic? Lovely. Tora could use a little more culture in his world and she’d probably appreciate his ink.

He scrolled down to her bio. _Looking for a workout instructor_! Bingo! _An editor that loved a good story_? Well that was more for himself than for Tora but hey, if he didn’t like her, Tora wouldn’t either, and to be fair, with all the beta reading he did, they’d at least have editing in common. He scrolled down to what she was good at and what she spent time thinking about and practically swooned. Be still his beating heart, _cherishing every day? Looking for the good?_ Oh honey yas. He scrolled right to the bottom. _Loyalty_. His grin widened. Oh Tora was nothing if not loyal. He wanted to screech. Operation ‘find Tora someone to love’ finally had a decent candidate. He took screenshots of her profile and then swiped right, delighted when the app informed him ‘Poppy’ and his bff were already a match! He sent the screenshots to Gyu along with a message asking what he thought. 

~ ~ ~

On the other side of the city, Gyu grinned as he examined the photos Quincey had just sent him. This Poppy girl was definitely Tora partner potential. He texted Quincey back: _ask her if she likes strawberries, then we’ll know for sure._

~ ~ ~

Quincey chuckled at Gyu’s message and opened a new message thread with his latest match. _Hey Poppy, my name is Quincey, thanks for showing some interest in my buddy. He’s a little rough around the edges but a great guy. I’d love to set you two up on a date if you’re willing. I just have one quick question for you first though. Any chance you like strawberries?_

Quincey waited with baited breath as the three dots that indicated she was typing floated just above the text bar. He sat up in excitement as the words, ‘Do I?’ and a selfie of her popped up on his screen. There was a strawberry hair tie holding up her high pony. He immediately forwarded the image to Gyu.

Quincey beamed as Gyu replied: _She’s perfect._ Quincey nodded as he typed into the textbox, asking if Poppy was free that evening. She replied she was and Quincey told her to meet Tora at Alice’s sushi bar for 10pm. He apologized for the late hour but explained that Tora often ate late.

~ ~ ~

Poppy frowned but accepted the invitation Tora’s ‘friend’ had just sent her. After all, this wasn’t a date. This was a _confrontation_. She was getting her damn bag back.

~ ~ ~

Tora frowned as his phone continued to ding on the cabinet by the gym wall. Whoever was texting him certainly wanted his attention. Well, that, or Gyu and Quincey were talking about face masks again. He really wished they’d use their private chat and not their three way group chat for that. He rolled his eyes and wrapped his hands around his bar, exhaling as he lifted the weight, his feet braced firmly against the ground. If it was really important, whoever was texting would just call him. 

After five reps the incessant dinging still hadn’t stopped. His curiosity peaked, Tora set down his weight and wandered over to his phone, rolling his eyes when he realized he had 17 missed messages form Quincey and Gyu.

_YM Quincey : Tora_

_YM Quincey : Toraaaaa_

_YM Quincey : Tora, Tora, Tora!_

_Gyu : Come on man, answer him._

_YM Quincey: @Gyu He’s ignoring us_

_Gyu: @YM Quincey I can see that_

_YM Quincey: Tora we did a thing_

_Gyu: @YM Quincey Dude. Do not. That was all your idea. I just helped fill out the profile and vet the girls._

_YM Quincey: Yes, exactly. So GYU and I did a thing._

_Gyu: @BB Tora Don’t kill us._

_YM Quincey: We may have put you on a dating app and set up a date for you tonight with a beautiful young woman…_

_Gyu: @YM Quincey If he didn’t respond to that I think he must not have his phone on him._

_Gyu:@BB Tora For when you do see this: …she is pretty cute dude._

_YM Quincey: @BBTora Of course she is. She’s perfect. She even likes strawberries. She’s just your type booboo. Operation ‘find Tora someone to love’ ‘s success hinges entirely on you now honey._

_Gyu: *thumbs up emoji*_

_YM Quincey: @BB Tora Anyways, you’re meeting her tonight at Alice’s 10pm. I’ll keep Daddykins off your butt._

_Gyu: @BB Tora Seriously, please don’t kill us._

Tora frowned down at his phone, his free hand on his hip as he gazed at the messages pensively, unsure what to make of the exchange. On one hand, he was a little pissed; he didn’t need any help with women. On the other hand, it was kinda sweet in a really fucked up way that they cared that much. He sighed as he set the phone down and went back to his workout. He’d figure out what to do about those two later. He wasn’t going to Alice’s tonight though, he didn’t have time. He needed to deliver Vince the notebook and figure out what the fuck to do with the bag still sitting on his passenger seat in his car. He’d thought about chucking it in the river but it didn’t seem right to him. Maybe he should try to return it to her?

He’d gone through it, found the rest of her Filet Mignon article along with a bunch of other random notes and some rather colourful stationary. It looked like a work bag and he felt a little guilty. He’d thought about tracking her down to return it but he couldn’t foresee a way to do that without having the woman cause a scene. He’d probably just end up chucking it in a dumpster.

He was two sets deep when his phone started dinging again. He rolled his eyes and did his best to ignore it. When it continued he tossed his head phones to the side in annoyance and refocused on his form. That didn’t work, now he could just hear his phone buzzing on the cabinet. “Oh for fuck’s sake,” he muttered, finally giving up on his workout to check his phone. 10 Missed Messages.

_YM Quincey: @BBTora You left us on read? Seriously? How gauche._

_Gyu: @YM Quincey That means he either doesn’t care or he’s on his way to kill us right now._

_YM Quincey: @Gyu Why would he kill us?_

_Gyu: @YM Quincey Oh I don’t know, the complete breach of trust? The whole sneaking around behind his back? Posting pictures of him on the internet without his permission? Sticking our noses into his non-existent love life?_

_YM Quincey: @Gyu Please, if we didn’t he’d be alone forever_

_Gyu: @BB Tora We did it out of love. Promise._

_YM Quincey: Of course we did it out of love. Why else would we bother incurring his wrath?_

_Gyu: @BBTora See, he does know it was kinda wrong? Sorta? …seriously, if you’re on your way here to kick my ass…not the leg bro._

_YM Quincey: @BBTora you can do whatever you want to us but don’t you dare stand this girl up. And be nice!_

_Gyu: @BB Tora Yeah, and smile, girls like when you smile._

Tora smirked at the last two messages, they were right. This girl hadn’t done anything wrong and he did have to eat. He’d just go and let her down gently. Let her know it was all just a big misunderstanding and he wasn’t interested. Then he’d grab some take out and go see Vince.

_BB Tora: @YM Quincey Oi! Stay the fuck outta my sex life._

_BBTora: @Gyu Delete that fucking profile. Today. Or I’ll break more than just your leg._

_YM Quincey: @Gyu See, he doesn’t even have a ‘love’ life. He needs us. There’s more to life and relationships than just sex Tora. <3_

_Gyu: @YM Quincey Now would be a good time to stop Quince._

_Gyu: @BB Tora Done and done. Consider that profile ancient history._ _J_

~ ~ ~

Poppy sighed and yanked open the door to the small restaurant, stepping inside, she glanced around. The place was small and cozy, deserted aside from a short old woman smoking an e-cigarette behind the counter. Poppy approached her reluctantly. “Hey, um, did a big guy, about this tall,” she asked, raising her arm high above her head, “come through here? I’m supposed to meet him.”

Alice studied Poppy warily over the rims of her glasses; this girl didn’t look like the usual type to be chasing after Tora. The man in question was in fact in the building. He happened to be above them, enjoying his late night meal. When he’d come in, he’d requested take out, she’d told him to shove it and just sit down and eat his damn food. He had not however, mentioned a dinner companion. “And what exactly do ya want with him little lady?” She inquired, a little taken aback by the fierce set of her eyes at the question. It was very apparent her interest was not romantic.

“I came to get back something he stole from me.” She explained to the older woman frigidly.

Alice grinned at her, exhaling smoke in the woman’s direction, “Up the stairs, you can’t miss him.” She informed, her grin widening at the forceful way the woman mounted the stairs. She couldn’t help it; she just loved seeing that boy get his comeuppance. For his sake, she hoped to hell that Tora still had whatever it was he’d taken from the young woman.

At the top of the stairs, Poppy’s eyes narrowed in on her target, the man was eating lazily, a piece of sashimi inches from his mouth as he gazed down at his phone, a black baseball cap obscuring part of his face. “WHERE THE HELL IS MY BAG YOU DIRTY THEIF!?” she bellowed, her hands in fists at her sides, shoulders near her ears. She would reflect a few minutes later that perhaps her entry had not been the most tactful route she could have chosen.

Tora glanced up from his phone, his eyes widening in recognition at the woman glaring daggers at him, his sashimi falling back onto his plate as his grip on his chopsticks loosened. He watched in horrified wonder as she marched over to him and swiped his hat off his head before tucking it behind her back. “-the fuck?” he murmured, trying to figure out how she’d found him.

Poppy continued to glare at him, “there, now I’ve taken something of yours. Give me back my bag or I’m keeping your hat!” she challenged him, ferocity gleaming in her eyes.

Tora cocked a brow at that, recovering quickly from his shock. “That’s a little childish don’t ya think?” he asked, returning his attention to his meal more rattled than he’d like to admit. What the fuck was this? How had she found him?

Unsure how to react to his deescalating statement, Poppy plopped down beside him, his hat in her lap as she continued to glare at him. “Why’d you take my bag?” she demanded.

He eyed her as he chewed his sashimi, using the mouthful to stall, he thought momentarily about lying but figured there was no harm in telling the truth, “ya picked up something that didn’t belong to ya in the bushes. Couldn’t let ya keep it.” He mumbled around his mouthful.

Poppy’s gaze widened in horror, “I put the shoe back!” she tried to reassure him, unsure if she’d just made a terrible mistake in coming here.

He arched a brow at her, “not the shoe,” he told her firmly, wondering if she was playing stupid or if she seriously didn’t know.

She blanched, recoiling slightly, “you…you wouldn’t happen to have something to do with that shoe…would you?” she murmured, the info on his profile warning her not to ask what he did for work suddenly taking on an ominous undertone.

Tora narrowed his brows, annoyed slightly by her reaction, “what if I did?” he challenged directly.

Her grip tightened on his hat, her gaze drifting towards the stairs, debating on whether or not she should cut her losses and run. “Then maybe…I should…” she mumbled.

He sighed catching the flighty movement of her gaze, “I didn’t.” He told her gently, setting down his chopsticks, giving her his undivided attention, grateful for the privacy they currently had.

She turned wide eyes on him, “you didn’t?” she repeated in an attempt to reassure herself, her fingers clenching his hat.

He shook his head, “if that was me you’d be seein’ real blood sweetheart. I may have acted like a petty thief but you’re underestimating my level of thug.” He told her honestly unsure if his statement would reassure her or just freak her out further.

She assessed him for a long moment before nodding slowly, “…can I…can I have my bag back please? It has some stuff in it that I need for work.” she asked, holding his hat out to him as a peace offering now that her planned confrontation had backfired on her spectacularly.

He nodded, picking his chopsticks back up, “it’s in my car, ya can have it when I’m done here, promise.” He offered gently, trying not to set her off again.

Poppy blinked at him, watching on silently as he ate, unsure what else to say. When the silence became awkward Tora set down his chopsticks again, staring at her. “Ya wanna eat?” He offered, gesturing at the spread in front of him.

She shook her head at him, “No I-” the gurgling of her stomach cut her off as a blush stole up her cheeks.

He smirked at her, “eat. My treat, to make up for takin’ your bag.” He offered, hoping his gesture would help solidify the uneasy peace between them.

Poppy bit her lip in indecision for a moment before reaching for a pair of chopsticks. Satisfied she was placated now, Tora decided to ask the question that had been on his mind since she’d appeared at the top of the stairs, “How did you find me?” he ventured curiously.

“Tinder,” she mumbled around a roll.

He blinked in surprise at her, “ _you’re_ the girl Quince was talkin’ about?” he asked.

She nodded, reaching for another roll, “yeah, you should really update the profile he wrote you, it’s pretty one-dimensional; made me dislike you more if that’s possible.” She commented dryly.

Tora frowned, wondering just how bad it could be. He decided to bluster instead. “Never claimed to be a flawless guy and I’ve never seen it, don’t want to. Also, ya gonna keep twisting the knife or ya gonna let it go? I said I’d give it back to you,” he pointed out as they both reached for the same roll. The ensuing glare she shot him had him backing off immediately so she could claim it.

“Depends. Is an actual apology going to come out of your mouth? Are you going to cough up the money to pay for me to replace the bag you cut?” She challenged, her anger bolstering her courage. That bag had been expensive and she didn’t have any money left in her budget that month to buy a new one.

He laughed, pleased to see her feistiness had returned. He hoped it meant she was over whatever fear of him she’d been momentarily struck with. “Ooh, shots fired, calm down sweetheart. I did ya a favour, ya got no idea how fucked ya woulda been if I’d let ya keep that bag.” He explained, “Really, ya should thank me.” He added, expounding his previous logic. The sushi roll that bounced off his chest a moment later and the sternness of her face seemed to indicate a flaw in his reasoning. 

Poppy glared at him, “You’re on another planet if you think I would ever thank you for stealing from me. Do you have any idea how much anxiety you caused me? How much hassle! That article was due today! You made me miss a deadline, look bad with my boss! You thoughtless jerk!” She spat.

Tora blinked at her slowly, feeling ashamed for the first time, maybe he _did_ have something to feel bad about. “Okay, okay, fine. I’m _sorry_ , really.” It was at that moment that his phone dinged in quick succession, drawing both their gazes to his phone resting face up on the table, the resultant messages sliding across his screen for both of them to see.

_YM Quincey: @BB Tora Is she there yet? Is she as gorgeous in real life as she is in her pictures? Good luck! Be your charming self! She’s so perfect for you booboo, don’t screw this up by being a grouch! <3_

Tora rolled his eyes in exasperation as Poppy blushed down to her toes. His friend thought she was gorgeous? “I accept your apology on the condition that everything of mine is still in my bag when you give it back.” She told him hesitantly, hoping to avoid discussing the message she’d just seen.

He smirked at her, “it’s all there, can’t say I got any use for rainbow unicorn stationary, was a little tempted to keep the pick sticky notes though,” he teased.

She smirked back, suppressing a giggle as she reached for more food, “I don’t blame you, pink sticky notes are always handy…Thanks for dinner, it’s a pretty good apology.” She admitted, opting to establish peace again in lieu of actual forgiveness.

He smiled at her, a dimple on display, “least I can do.” He told her; pleased the peace between them was comfortable now.

~ ~ ~

Poppy rummaged in her bag, double checking that everything was still there as they stood in the deserted parking lot beside his car. “Thank you, for giving it back,” she expressed gratefully, relieved to find all her things in order. 

She watched him in amusement as he fiddled with his hat, tugging it down a little tighter against his head, Quincey and Gyu’s texts rattling around in his mind. _She is pretty cute dude_ , _she’s perfect, she even likes strawberries, alone forever, don’t screw this up, smile, girls like when you smile_. He shook off their comments, focusing on the woman in front of him.

Over the course of their meal, she’d told him a bit about herself, he’d liked all of it and she’d seemed pretty accepting of what little he’d shared with her. The fact she’d been so cool with him admitting he was a thug was definitely attractive in a weird way. It was nice not to have to lie about his work. In addition to that, on their way out, Alice had even raised her brows in intrigue and not disapproval at his hand on the small of her back. That was as good as a stamp of endorsement coming from Alice and more than good enough for him. “Hey,” he ventured, still unsure if he was about to hang himself. “Can I uh…can I take ya bag shopping sometime? Buy ya a new one like ya suggested?” He asked hopefully, deciding he wanted to see her again despite the awkward circumstances of their meeting.

Poppy considered him carefully, although he’d remained secretive about what exactly she’d accidentally picked up, he’d been sweet to her, kind even, especially considering the rather dramatic way she’d greeted him. “Or you could give me the money?” she tiptoed around his request, wanting to be clear as to what he was after.

He sighed, “look, I – you’re…can we? Uh…” he mumbled, feeling awkward. He wondered in annoyance what was wrong with him. He was never tongue tied around women.

She arched a delicate brow in his direction, “yes?” she prompted.

He smirked at her, the words finally coming to him, “can I keep making this up to ya? For as long as you’ll let me?” he questioned. “I think at the very least ya should let me drive ya home, it’s late.” He offered, gesturing to his car behind him.

She smiled at him, “real subtle.” She teased.

He shrugged, a smirk on his mouth, “not one to waste my time,” he explained, pointing meaningfully at the cut he’d put in her strap.

She rolled her eyes, “I think I’ll find my own way home tonight, I’m a take it slow, enjoy every day as it comes type of gal.” She told him, her tone light but firm. He nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets dejectedly, “but you can have my number?” she offered, “you know, so that we can set up a time for ‘bag shopping’?”

Tora grinned at her, “right, for ‘bag shopping’, wouldn’t want any more misunderstandings between us.” He teased, handing her his phone, glad she’d seen enough good in him to give him a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes if you're interested:  
> 1.I've been a little side tracked from Ripples by Hard Truth, (I don't normally plug myself but if you haven't and enjoy a good mystery, check it out) I'm going to be returning to Ripples Across Time as soon as I finish posting Hard Truth. I also want to catch up on some requests.  
> 2.I have another inanimate POV request and one featuring Alice & Granny on the go!  
> 3\. I have plotted a long fic for Chapter 29 of Requests and will begin that one at some point for those of you who were asking for it. :) Thanks again for being so supportive and willing to read all my stuff, I love you guys. ♥


	32. Misunderstading: PART II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora takes Poppy bag shopping but can't help himself from stealing from her again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bahaha this storyline is too cute. Enjoy! As always, I love reading your thoughts. 
> 
> Song: Sold by Dan Mangan (many of the lyrics are featured in this story)

** PART II **

A dark brow arched in bemusement as chocolate brown eyes blinked up at him in surprise. “Ya heard me right sweetheart.” His deep baritone rumbled.

Poppy blinked twice, slowly, before glancing away, “pulling out all the stops I see.” She mumbled. Tora laughed and let his hand settle on the small of her back, nudging her over the threshold and into the store. “Seriously Tora, this is excessive, it was a nice bag but not this nice.” She continued to object. “I’m really not worth this kind of fuss.”

Both Tora’s brows rose at that, the bag may not have been this nice but she was most certainly worth the fuss if their conversations over text the last few weeks were anything to go on. He could kiss Quincey and Gyu for dropping this woman in his lap. “I beg to differ, now go pick out whatever ya want.” He argued.

Poppy wandered reluctantly over to the wall of leather bags, her eyes roaming over them slowly, the furrow between her brows deepening the longer her perusal lasted. Tora in turn eyed the woman at his side as she eyed the bags. “What’s wrong? Ya wanted a new bag didn’t ya?” he asked quietly, waving off the sales person approaching them, he didn’t need any help; he could handle her on his own just fine.

She bit her lip hesitantly before turning her endearing doe eyes on him, “I-uh, this is really nice of you and um the whole ‘there’s no price limit’ is uh, _generous_ , but this…” she let her eyes slide meaningfully over the leather brand name bags to their right, “…this really isn’t me. I’m more of a funny slogan bargain bag type of girl.” She muttered, her cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

Tora crossed his arms and stared down at her in confusion, this was the first woman he’d ever met that wasn’t interested in his wallet and he had no idea how to respond. “Uh…would ya rather…ya wanna go to Walmart or something?” he asked awkwardly. 

She smirked, “ _or something_ sounds good, there’s this cute boutique downtown I like. Can we go there?” she asked, already relaxing under his gaze.

Tora smiled back at her, relieved she appeared more at ease now. Getting her to agree to meet him again had been challenging, she’d blown him off twice before finally taking him up on his offer. Getting her to agree to _let him_ pick her up _at_ her apartment had been as monumental as moving a mountain, and she’d _still_ made him wait almost a half hour for her to come down to the parking lot.

When he’d asked why, she’d said point blank that she’d waited until the last minute to get ready and had to text a few of her friends all his info. _For safety reasons of course_. He rolled his eyes at the thought, remembering her words. This girl trusted others almost as little as he did. He’d thought telling her she could have whatever she wanted would have won her over. To his surprise it had had the opposite effect, his impromptu visit to one of Quincey’s favourite stores obviously making her feel deeply out of place. “I’m down for whatever ya want. I just want ya to know I’m serious about making this up to ya.” He promised, following her out of the store.

~ ~ ~

Tora blinked down at Poppy slowly, choosing his words carefully, “that’s the one you want?” he reaffirmed.

She beamed up at him, nodding happily, “yes, it’s very me.” She reassured.

His brow climbed, “you’re sure,” he clarified, eyeing the bright monstrosity she’d slung over her shoulder before turning to look at herself in the mirror.

Her smile faltered as she noticed his arched brow and tight lipped look in the mirrored reflection. Her gaze fell back down to the bag and she slowly shrugged it off her shoulder before hanging it back up on the rack, suddenly feeling very cold, small, and foolish. She forced a grin, “ha! Had you fooled, you’re right, that’s not professional at all, I do like it, but I need a _work bag_ , something like my last one…plain…serious.” The last word carried an inflection, as though seeking his approval.

Tora crossed his arms, his gaze sliding from her downturned mouth and uncertain eyes back to the yellow bag, a cartoon cat in a karate get up holding a crane pose glared back at him, the slogan ‘just kick Monday in the FACE’ it’s accomplice. Poppy was a bad liar. She’d been telling him on their way over that she wanted her boss to take her seriously. This bag wouldn’t help, but it obviously made her happy. _Fuck it_ , he thought as he grabbed the goofy bag off the rack, “It’s a badass cat, might not be a work bag for meetings but it’s a pretty sweet bag for your work shoes and lunch.” He offered, hoping his words would unearth the smile she’d buried, “I’m buying it for ya, along with whichever one ya actually want to put your notebooks in,” he added before she could open her mouth to object.

Poppy nibbled her lip as Tora glanced around the small boutique. He smirked as his eyes stopped on something above her head. Taking a step closer to her, he pulled down a vintage, worn, brown leather bag from the shelf above her head. “How ‘bout this?” he offered, handing it over to her for inspection. Poppy ran her hands over the supple leather, flipping it open, examining the pockets for pens and other items. It was nice, practical, not flashy but sturdy, _reliable_. It looked like it had been well loved for many years; this was exactly what she needed. 

She checked the price tag, pleased to see a reasonable amount, she smiled up at him, “it’s perfect, I love it. Thank you,” she told him, wrapping her arms around it, hugging it to her chest. “Sold!” she cried out to him in glee.

Tora blushed lightly, a little surprised to find himself jealous of an inanimate object, “ ‘course.” He muttered, outstretching a hand to take the bag from her. She handed it over and followed him to the counter, side eyeing him happily as he paid for her two new bags.

Getting to know Tora over text had been nice for her, he’d been nothing other than a perfect gentleman, well, if one were to disregard his thinly veiled innuendos. Which, if she were being honest with herself were mildly flattering. Knowing someone that looked like him was interested in her was just the confidence boost she needed while she recovered from the pain Julri had inflicted.

She contemplated him as she watched the cashier slip her new items into a large paper bag; although she knew he was a thief, Tora continued to be kind towards her, patient and emotionally available. Talking to her about her work stresses and Julri had won him serious brownie points. Plus he’d offered at least six times in the last two weeks to take her shopping while offering simultaneously to show her the city. _She_ knew this was a date, _he_ knew it was a date but calling it ‘bag shopping’ somehow made it less daunting for her so soon after Julri, it allowed her to continue to hold Tora at a safe distance.

She glanced down at the bags in her hand as they left the store. Purchasing both bags was a nice gesture, unlike Julri, Tora seemed to be supportive of her quirkiness despite his initial disapproval of the cat bag. She grinned at him, perhaps it was still too soon to tell but she wouldn’t be opposed to starting something with him. After all, what was it that Erdene always told her? Dating was like shopping; you should try guys on and see how they feel first before making a commitment? She wished she’d done that with Julri, she doubted she would have given him a third date if she hadn’t been so in love with the idea of love.

Tora watched Poppy swing her purchases happily, a smile fixed firmly on her face as she walked two paces ahead of him in excitement down the sidewalk towards his car. Her mood was infectious; he thought as his own mouth upturned slightly at the corners, being around this woman was doing things to him. The more he learned about her, the more he found he wanted to know. He jerked to a halt when she spun around suddenly to face him, her face unexpectedly and entirely too serious, “Thank you Tora. I appreciate you making good on our deal. I forgive you for stealing my bag. Thank you for caring enough to make it up to me. I take back that awful thing I said about you.” She told him earnestly.

Tora wracked his brain, trying to figure out what the fuck she was talking about, “huh?” he breathed stupidly, unable to recall what it was she’d said that was so awful.

She blinked at him rapidly, “I called you…” she stepped closer to him, tugging on his arm so he’d lean down closer to her as she glanced around the deserted sidewalk, “I called you a _dirty thief_.” She reminded him, the last two words a whispered hiss, as though their formation on her lips alone was distasteful to her.

He couldn’t prevent the grin that stole across his face, “I _am_ a thief when I need to be Poppy, ya don’t need to apologize for calling a spade a spade.” He teased.

Her long brown ponytail swished and swung back and forth at her physical rejection of his words. “No. You said when you picked me up; stealing from me was a onetime thing.” She reiterated, taking a step back from him.

Tora smirked at her, oh he wanted to _pick her up_ alright, he thought, stepping towards her. His smirk morphed into a grin, amused that she was now retreating a step every time he took one forward. “Well, I might’ve spoken too soon…” he told her, his eyes on the alley in front of him to his right. _Six feet?_ He figured. “I do wanna steal something else from ya…” he told her, his eyes flickering over her shoulder once more. Only three feet now.

Poppy frowned, taking another step back, away from the man that had been so accommodating and sweet to her. She didn’t understand what he was saying at all. Why was he trying to intimidate her now? He’d been nothing but kind if not a little forward over his text messages the last two weeks. “What?” she mumbled, certain he had to be teasing and she was missing something.

Tora stepped forward, crowding her space; he smirked as she took the final two steps back he needed. Moving quickly, he backed her into the alley and against the brick wall behind her, his hand cupping the side of her neck, his thumb on her jaw, her skin soft under his calloused fingers. She gazed up at him in surprise. He searched her eyes, glad to see no fear, only confusion. “I want to steal a kiss from you Poppy, maybe more than one if you’ll let me.” He murmured stoically.

Poppy’s eyes widened as a blush stole across her cheeks and her jaw slackened against his thumb, “Tora you…you can’t be-” she didn’t get to finish her sentence, his lips silencing hers as he pressed them gently together.

He pulled away slowly, amused by the shocked look on her face, “what’d ya say, can I steal more?” he asked softly, backing away now, wanting to show her this was her choice, that he was done pushing. He hoped that between the texts, the car ride, the bags and the kiss he’d made his intentions towards her crystal clear, he didn’t want any more misunderstandings between them.

She glanced down at her shoes for a long moment, thinking over his request seriously, it was too soon for a relationship but his kiss had felt nice. She didn’t need to be committed in order to kiss right? A sly grin crossing her mouth a moment later before returning her gaze to him, “Well it’s not stealing if I give you permission. Pretty sure that’s called borrowing. When you borrow something, you have to give it back at some point.” She teased, arching a brow at him in both challenge and invitation.

Tora grinned at her, stepping into her space once again, his hands spanning her waist, “you’re right, wouldn’t want another misunderstanding, guess I gotta give it back now huh?” he teased, dipping his head so he could capture her mouth with his again.

She nodded, “yeah, exactly,” she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck, her bag hitting him between the shoulder blades as she welcomed his lips this time, kissing him back as his hands lifted her, one sliding down to her thigh, hooking it over his hip so he could straighten his back.

Poppy squealed against his mouth as he hoisted her off the ground and into his arms. “Y’ok?” he mumbled against her lips, reluctant to put her down now that he finally had her where he wanted.

She pulled away from him, brushing his hair gently out of his eyes, tucking the strands behind his ear. “Yeah, I’m good. It was just, this is just…you’re just…unexpected?” She offered.

He smirked at her, “like the karate cat?” he teased.

She smiled at him, “no I’ve had my eye on that since before you took my bag,” he frowned at the unpleasant reminder of his own actions. “You’re unexpected like stumbling onto the perfect sweater when you thought you were looking for jeans.” She teased, “Not what you were looking for but you’d be silly not to try it on.”

He laughed out loud at that, “well pack me up, I’m sold.” His smile faltered for a moment at the assessing look she was giving him. “Well…if ya want me.” He murmured, sure a bag thief and a thug wasn’t exactly what she was looking for, no matter her flattering words. He wanted a stab at the good life though and he suspected she might be a decent throwing knife to help get him more on target, metaphorically speaking.

She cocked a brow at him, “put me down Tora.” She instructed. He nodded and reluctantly set her back on her feet. He watched in curiosity as she pulled out her phone and thumbed open an app. She eyed him, “Finish my sentences…” she instructed. He cocked a brow but nodded slowly in acquiesce. “What I’m doing with my life is…” She prompted, gazing at him expectantly.

He frowned at her, unsure what she was getting at but willing to play along, she’d asked him plenty of questions over text, he supposed this wasn’t that different. “Currently, trying to figure out a way outta my job. Don’t really want to do this shit forever ya know? If ya want something more specific I guess, trying to walk the line between being effective at my job while still being a morally ‘good’ man?” He offered.

She nodded, a small smile spreading over her lips, “I’m really good at…” she pressed on.

He shrugged and smirked, “dancing horizontally?” The glare she shot him had him sighing before answering seriously, “Being attentive to the little things? Keeping people safe, looking out for the people that matter to me? Compartmentalizing? Focusing on the good I have in my life? My friends? My freedom?” He hoped he was saying the right things based on the smile forming on her face.

“I’m really good at…” She continued, her eyes boring into him. His fingers twitched under the weight of her stare.

This question was tricky, he was good at many things, none of which he felt comfortable sharing with her. He didn’t imagine his proficiency with weapons was an appealing quality to someone like her. He sighed; opting for what he hoped was a safe response. “Keeping my shit under control? I’m…reliable?” he guessed, figuring that was as good a word as any for doing what he was told to, more or less. There was a reason Vince never asked him to do anything twice. Why when Vince needed something important done it always fell on his shoulders.

She studied him for a long moment, her smile retreating before she read aloud, “I spend a lot of time thinking about…”

His arms fell to his sides, “Poppy I-”

“I spend a lot of time thinking about…” She repeated forcefully, needing a reply, his previous responses reaffirming what she’d already come to feel about him the last few weeks through their texting. She knew he wasn’t as one dimensional as his friends had portrayed him to be, _his_ responses, from his own lips, were important to her.

His face was a mask of regret, his voice shook slightly as he forced the words from his mouth, he wanted to be honest, “shit I wish hadn’t happened. How to make up for it.” He whispered, _If I’ll be able to fall asleep one day without a light on?_ he added silently.

She dropped her phone to her side and stared up at him, holding his gaze as tears welled behind her eyes, never expecting this level of honesty from him. “You should message me if…” she choked out.

He smiled sadly at her, “if you’re willing to look past all that?” He teased. “Is that enough?” he inquired, hopeful she’d reached the end of her questions.

Poppy nodded, reaching for his hand, entwining their fingers, “yeah, that’s enough; I’m sold on another date.” She told him sincerely, dragging them out of the alley and into the light of the street. “Come on Tora, take me home, I’m going to make you dinner.” She offered; the brilliance of her smile worth every second of his forced vulnerability. He smiled as she dragged him along behind her.

~ ~ ~

Tora smiled up at Poppy’s balcony one last time before opening his car door, sliding into his seat. He maintained his grin as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, she’d made him tiger rice balls, had practically flung herself at him when he’d taken pictures of them and had _changed and fallen asleep_ after dinner _with him in_ the apartment. Hell she’d even let him kiss her goodnight, he thought as he sent three texts to his group chat.

_BB Tora: Maybe you guys aren’t complete morons._

_BB Tora: *Picture of Poppy’s tiger rice ball*_

_BB Tora: She’s pretty awesome._

His phone would buzz four times on the way back to his own apartment.

_YMQuincey: OMG! You’re seeing her?! The girl from Tinder?! I thought she was blowing you off?? Also, side note: I hope you asked her for the recipe cause we’re making those._

_YMQuincey: @Gyu Operation find Tora somebody to love is a success!_

_Gyu: @BBTora Happy for you bro! <3 I like the Tiger ball, very cool. _

_YMQuincey: @Gyu My only regret is we didn’t think to do this sooner. @BBTora When do I get to meet her? :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: I'm working on Ripples, I know I said I'd have the next chapter up this week but it was an insane week and my day yesterday was taken up by the unexpected and I didn't get through most of the things on my to do list. It will be up next week as I'm hoping to finish it tonight. Also, now that Hard Truth is finished I'll be returning to one or two posts a week again. As always, thanks for the love and support! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! ♥


	33. Tag Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice and Granny pay Tora & Poppy a visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love family visits. Enjoy! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> This is a gift for: NannerNannerBooBoo I hope you like it. ♥
> 
> Song: Once in a Lifetime by the Talking Heads

Alice smirked at Patricia as they pulled up to their grandchildren’s new home. “It’s nicer than I expected,” Alice commented as Patricia rammed the transmission into park. “They did real good.” She added as she took in the grey brick dwelling with the yellow front door and the flower bed full of tulips and peonies. She hazarded a guess that both the door and the flowers were Poppy’s doing. Tora had always had shit taste. If it weren’t for Blondie, he’d probably still have that god awful orange hair. She made a mental note to bring this point up at least once while she was here.

Patricia nodded as she unbuckled, reaching for the door handle. “Just wait till you see the little one.” She teased; happy Alice was finally able to make the trip out to Moonbright.

Alice’s grin grew as she climbed out of her side of the car. She and Patricia had become fast friends at Poppy and Tora’s wedding the previous year and made a point to chat on the phone weekly. They’d bonded deeply over the loss of their sons and the challenges of raising Poppy and Tora as best they could as grandparents. It was only at Patty’s insistence that she’s agreed to come visit as, in her opinion, Tora was too emotionally stunted to admit he missed her and wanted to see her. The kid had done well for himself. He’d informed her of Poppy’s pregnancy a few months after their wedding and they’d packed up and moved to Moonbright two months later. She sniffed aggressively, fighting off the emotion stinging her nose. Joe would be proud of him. Tora was a good boy and deserved all the happiness ahead of him considering the bullshit he’d been through. Her only disappointment was that her own son wasn’t here to share in this moment.

Patricia patted Alice on the shoulder gently, understanding the source of the woman’s clouded expression as they approached the front door of the adorable bungalow. “If you start crying now, you’ll ruin our fun. I for one want to see Tora squirm a little before you lose it.” Patty teased.

Alice laughed and shook her head, smiling widely at her friend, “I’m fine, promise. I wouldn’t pass up teasing that boy for the world.” She reassured as she stuffed her e-cigarette in the corner of her mouth and stabbed the doorbell with a gnarled finger.

~ ~ ~

“Tora, door!” Poppy shouted from the nursery as she tossed her son’s soiled diaper into her diaper genie, a wide grin on her face. She giggled to herself; a little disappointed she wasn’t going to see his face as he opened the door. She moved quickly, wanting to finish the diaper change so she could see her family.

Tora set aside his reading glasses and the dojo’s account books as he pushed himself to his feet. He smirked as he made his way towards the door. He hoped it was the girl guides again. He liked their cookies. He couldn’t imagine who else would be at their door on a Sunday morning. He was still smiling as he flicked open the deadbolt and twisted the doorknob. The five years he’d already spent outside of the Mafia having relaxed his paranoia significantly.

“It’s about damn time, what the hell are ya? Eighty five? Ya move slower than we do!” Alice barked at Tora as the door swung open, revealing the boy she’d helped raise into a man. She and Patricia howled with laughter when the door slammed shut on them a second later.

Tora blinked down at his hand on the doorknob. Patricia was enough. Alice was a nightmare. Patricia and Alice together was a _catastrophe_. The wedding had been his own personal hell, the two old coots sharing way too many jokes at his expense. He was not down to be teased ruthlessly in his own home. “Poppy!” He roared, certain this was somehow her doing.

Poppy smirked as she took in the hunched set of his shoulders. It amused her to no end how the large man could be undone by such small old women. “I’m right here love, no need to shout. Now let them in, they came to see Joey,” she replied from four feet behind him, “and don’t be rude.”

He glared at her but opened the door for the old women, mentally preparing himself to beckon them inside. “That was one hell of a shit greeting. If I didn’t know better I’d think ya weren’t excited to see me.” Alice observed, arching a brow.

Tora blinked at her, hoping his face betrayed none of his emotion. He’d always secretly admired her ability to somehow appear to be looking down her nose at him despite their height difference. “I’m always happy to see you Alice,” he replied in monotone as he bent down to hug the small old woman.

She squeezed him tightly, delight evident on her features, she’d missed him terribly. As Tora released her she let her mask fall into place. “Ya got soft eh?” she commented as she pushed past him into the house, kicking off her sandals as she moved to embrace Poppy.

Tora gapped at the back of Alice’s head as Patricia stepped into the house and closed the door behind her. She glanced up at Tora and patted his arm consolingly, “she’s not wrong dear,” she murmured, eying his waist meaningfully as she held on to him for balance, slipping off her own shoes.

He clenched his jaw as he watched Patty join Poppy and Alice. He was _not_ _soft_. He…just wasn’t in his twenties anymore and domesticity meant desert and couch cuddles and Girl Guide cookies. He still went to the gym…some days. He shook his head and promised himself he’d make it to the gym four times this coming week whether Joe slept through the night or not. “Come on Pillsbury dough boy, I want a tour!” Alice called to him from the kitchen. Tora rolled his eyes. This was going to be one hell of a long afternoon he thought to himself as he closed and locked the door, effectively trapping himself in with his favourite tormentors.

Tora entered the kitchen as Poppy nodded at Alice, Joey balanced on her hip, “oh yeah he’s great, I really like being a Mom, well mostly, I mean I wish he’d sleep more, I’m pretty exhausted but he’d such a curious boy. I think he’s worried if he sleeps for too long he’ll miss something.” She joked.

Alice turned a disapproving eye on Tora, “ya better be doin’ your share of gettin’ up in the middle of the night, I didn’t teach ya to be a slacker.”

Tora rolled his eyes as Poppy rushed to make reassurances, “oh no Alice, Tora is wonderful, some weeks he gets up with Joey even more than I do,” she gushed.

He smirked as he opened the fridge and went to work creating a charcuterie board for his guests. He didn’t mind getting up with his son, more than happy to really. He’d lived most of his life on too little sleep. Poppy on the other hand was cranky as fuck when she didn’t get enough shut eye. Life was much easier when he handled midnight bottle feedings. Besides, he enjoyed sitting up with his son in the wee hours of the morning. He often found himself reflecting on the odd course of his life and how thankful he was for the small blessing in his arms and the woman in his bed. He’d thought meeting Poppy had been life changing, having Joe though; that was on another level entirely. Like his heart was suddenly wandering around outside his body, he would find himself wandering into his son’s room whether the boy was crying for him or not, just to watch him sleep and wonder at the life he and Poppy had created.

“Tora doesn’t do poop very well though,” Patty commented, shaking Tora from his inner thoughts. He kept his back to them as he spread out an assortment of crackers, a brow arching as he waited for the punchline.

Alice cackled, “I’m surprised, I would’ve thought he’d be an expert. That boy was so full of shit growing up I would have sworn his eyes were brown.”

Tora rolled his eyes, _there it was_ , he thought as Patricia laughed, “I was _not_ full of shit Alice.” He muttered under his breath.

“Course ya were!” Alice pressed, slapping him on the shoulder, “do ya not remember? How many times did ya try to brush off ya pain and tell me, ‘I’m fine Alice’ or ‘it’s not as bad as it looks’?”

He turned to look at her, his brows high on his forehead, a little astonished she’d gone there. That was pretty below the belt even for her. There was certain shit even _she_ didn’t normally touch. She was staring back at him hard, not the least bit apologetic, her eyes glassy with an emotion he couldn’t be sure he was reading right.

Poppy observed curiously as her husband and adoptive grandmother-in-law shared a moment. Whatever conversation they were currently having with their gazes though was intense and she suddenly felt intrusive. Joey tugging on her hair brought her back to her senses; her son a welcome distraction. “Oh, Granny can you help me please,” she murmured to Patty, gesturing at the death grip Joe currently had on her hair.

Tora’s brow furrowed in confusion as Alice continued to bore into his soul, a little uncomfortable with the amount of emotion she was currently showing towards him. He knew the woman cared about him but he hadn’t realized the depth of her love for him till just now. He felt exposed and vulnerable. He watched as she reached up for her e-cigarette and pulled it from her mouth, blowing a plumb of smoke out at him. “Has the kid spread his shit over the walls yet?” she asked, the soft emotion she’d had a moment ago retreating from her eyes.

Tora sighed, both relieved and disappointed by her choice to veer away from the words he thought might be on the tip of her tongue. “Last month, not quite sure how the fuck he managed to do it, there was almost nothing in the diaper but it was all over the crib and on the fuckin’ wall. I couldn’t do it. Smelled so bad I had to wake Poppy.”

Alice smirked, “ya ain’t just soft. Ya weak now too. Figures.” She tossed over her shoulder as she went to join Patty on the couch.

“Sorry honey did you say something?” Poppy asked, appearing at his side. Tora shook his head and handed her the board, unwilling to repeat the expletive he’d just murmured. She eyed him suspiciously, “how about a smile for the ol’ ladies,” she cajoled as she nudged him with her shoulder, looking over meaningfully at the older women fawning over their son.

Tora sighed, “I wish ya’d given me a little heads up they were comin’ sweetheart.”

Poppy giggled, “where’s the fun in that?”

Tora rolled his eyes and headed over to the older women, “Mind if I take Alice on a tour?” he asked, making eye contact with Patty as she bounced her great grandson on her knee.

The older woman nodded, “sure, if you can keep up with her,” Patricia joked, eyeing her travel companion as the other woman disappeared down the hallway.

Sighing Tora rolled his eyes again and headed after his grandmother, leaving Poppy with hers in the livingroom, “Alice,” the woman ignored him, “Alice,” he tried again, “Damn it Alice would ya fuckin’ wait for me?” he nagged.

Alice stood in the middle of Joey’s room with her hands on her hips, her e-cigarette dangling from his lips as she gazed at the wall above the mahogany crib, her back to Tora. _God damn it, don’t you dare cry,_ she thought to herself as she gazed at the framed J, O, & E, the letters decorated with different animals. When Poppy had informed her months ago over the phone that they’d named their son after Joe at Tora’s insistence, she’d dropped the phone. She was ashamed of herself, here she was running from her feelings and she had the nerve to think _Tora_ was the one that was emotional stunted. “Joe’d be honoured ya know.” She muttered.

Tora watched Alice’s shoulders tremble from his place in the doorway, “I wanted to name my son after a good man.” He murmured softly.

Alice pulled her e-cigarette from her mouth, her eyes still firmly fixed on the letters on the wall as she bit her lip. “You were a good boy.” She bit out, as Tora raised his brows in surprise. “When ya weren’t flipping my god damn tables,” Alice added, turning to grin at him over her shoulder.

The large man nodded at her, a small smirk on his lips, “did I ever apologize for that?” he asked.

She waved him off, “it’s in the past.”

Tora laughed, “oh yeah, if it’s in the past why’d ya bring it up?” he teased.

Alice turned to face him now that she’d banished the ache in her heart from reflecting in her eyes, “can’t help myself. Like your hair ya know.”

He narrowed his brows, “what’s wrong with my hair?” he muttered.

She cackled, “nothing now but Jesus boy, that orange dye job, burned into my god damn retinas.”

Tora rolled his eyes, “come on, it wasn’t that bad,” he argued.

She pushed past him and back into the hallway, “not that bad? I’d seen better hair in a shower drain.”

“For fuck’s sakes!” Tora snapped in exasperation, stomping after her as she stuck her head briefly into the bathroom and his office, where he’d left his reading glasses, before moving towards the master bedroom. “It was _not_ that bad!”

Alice cackled in amusement, “you’re right, it was worse, I’m glad ya stopped styling it with a weed Wacker, now quit your whining.” Tora crossed his arms as Alice wandered into the room, glancing at the matching furniture, he’d sure moved up in the world after living on the hand me down couch Joe had gifted him. “In any case, I always thought your hair looked better natural anyways, I’m glad ya stopped trying to be somethin’ ya ain’t.” She muttered, eyeing him meaningfully.

Tora dropped his arms to his sides, his eyes widening, unsure how to handle Alice’s hot and cold treatment. One minute she was burning him and the next… “I didn’t have a choice, you know that.” He whispered seriously.

She arched a brow at him, “you always had a choice kid, look around ya, I hope whatcha got has proved that to ya.” She stopped abruptly, the light from the lamp on the dresser glinting off the ring on Tora’s right hand. “Is that?” She ventured, emotion bubbling in her throat.

Tora followed the line of her gaze with his own, flexing his fingers in response, “uh, ya. I started wearing them again once Joe was born.” He murmured, unwilling to admit that wearing them made him feel closer to Joe, like holding the memory of the man close to him would somehow make him a better father. “I-I didn’t know my Dad ya know. Raising Joey kinda…” he paused, searching the old woman’s eyes, debating whether or not be vulnerable with her, “it scares me shitless. I’m worried about fuckin’ him up? I just look around sometimes and I think, is this really my life? My house? My wife? My kid? I feel like an imposter sometimes. Like I’m living someone else’s life.” He sighed heavily, “I have no idea what the fuck I’m doing,” he murmured.

Alice considered him for a long moment, “ya still got rage in ya heart?” she asked him seriously, plopping down on the side of his bed.

Tora shook his head to the contrary and sat down beside her as they both stared at the folding closet doors. “No, I haven’t felt that way for a long time. I haven’t forgiven Vince but I-I don’t know I’m not focused on it anymore. Poppy and Joe, the dojo, this house, you, Patty, Quince, Gyu - I got so much to be grateful for, seems like a wasted life to spend it being full of hate.” He muttered, “Joe told me once that being hateful was like taking poison and then hoping it’d somehow kill my enemy. I told him that was pretty fuckin’ stupid. I didn’t get it. I get it now though.” He sighed and laced his fingers together, “I’m sorry I was so awful to both of ya when I was younger. I still think about that night sometimes…if maybe I hadn’t-”

Alice stilled his words by resting her hand on his thigh, she continued to stare straight ahead when he turned to look at her with pained eyes, “don’t go there Tora. The past is the past. It doesn’t change. It’ll be the same as it ever was. What happened to Joe happened. Joe did what he did, for you, for himself. Torturing yourself doesn’t accomplish anything other than bringin’ ya more pain and you’ve had more than your fair share.” She paused, taking in a shaky breath, as she thought about what he’d been through, what her own son had been through, “Ya don’t need to embrace it anymore, let it cradle ya at night; ya got a wife to hold ya now.” She closed her eyes, “I know Joe wasn’t your biological father but it hurts me to hear ya say ya didn’t know your Da. Ya might not have known your _sperm donor_ but ya knew your Da.” She reaffirmed. Tora looked away, fighting off the tears welling in his own eyes, “and he’d be so proud of the man ya turned out to be kid. You’re not an imposter, ya deserve whatcha got. You were a good kid, and you’re a good man. Ya just did bad things. You’re not gonna mess your son up.” She told him, patting his thigh gently as she stood to leave the room. She paused in the doorway for a moment, “Though, ya might want to leave the kid’s hair styling to Poppy.” She teased, a twinkle in her eye.

Tora chuckled, “thought we were havin’ a moment there Alice, ya just can’t help yourself can ya?” he teased.

Alice shrugged, “come on, I didn’t come here to reminisce with ya, I came to spend time with your boy. Focus on your present Tora, not your past.” She advised.

Tora sat on his bed for a long moment, staring down at his Joe’s ring and bracelet on his hand as he listened to the laughter floating to him from down the hall. He smiled when he heard his son’s happy gurgle.

~ ~ ~

Poppy glanced at Alice as the old woman emerged from the hallway, her brows drawn together in confusion, “where’s Tora?” she questioned, surprised her husband wasn’t behind the small woman.

Alice shrugged, “icing his burns I suspect,” she muttered, taking a seat next to Patty on the couch, reaching for her great grandson, “quit hogging the kid,” she teased, settling the baby onto her lap. Alice grinned as Joey reached up and snatch the e-cigarette from her mouth. “Look at ya, startin’ young, just like your Da.” She teased, making the two other women laugh as Poppy handed Alice Joey’s rattle.

Joey gurgled happily as the old woman pried her cigarette from his hands in order to replace it with his toy “He’s got a damn death grip on it,” she muttered, finally succeeding in her endeavour.

Poppy nodded solemnly, “it’s the worst when he gets a hold of my hair, I’m tempted to cut it all off just to save my scalp,” she joked, “but who am I to ruin his fun though?” she lamented, turning a warm, loving gaze on her son.

Patricia arched a brow, taking a sip of her tea, “I don’t imagine Joey’s the only one who would miss pulling on it dear.”

Tora rolled his eyes at the old woman’s comment as Poppy blushed, “really Granny, stop that. Your jokes about our wedding night were enough.” He heard his wife reprimand as he meandered down the hallway to join them.

Patty and Alice shared a salacious grin, “just cause we’re old doesn’t mean were dead, we’ve had children of our own ya know,” Patty teased.

Alice laughed, “yeah, just cause we got cobwebs and dust up there now, doesn’t mean we don’t remember the feeling,” she laughed.

Patty protested, “cobwebs? What cobwebs? What are you talkin’ about Alice! I don’t-”

Tora cut off the old woman, amused by the horrified expression on Poppy’s face, “ya need more cheese ladies? Crackers? Want me to grab the cookies?” He offered as Poppy tossed him a grateful look.

“Cookies sound good,” Poppy nodded in agreement, relief evident in her tone.

Tora nodded, disappearing into the kitchen to grab the last box of Girl Guide cookies out of the cupboard. “As I was saying,” he heard Patty continue before blocking out the woman’s voice. He chuckled to himself as he reached up, grabbing the cookies off the top shelf. It amused him to no end that Poppy had asked him to put them away out of her reach. The woman’s sweet tooth was insatiable. “Granny! Please! Shtaaaap!” Poppy’s voice rang out, making Tora cringe. He didn’t have any desire to listen to the old woman talk about her sex life either.

He smiled himself a minute later, chewing on the cookie he’d popped in his mouth as he placed the box on the table next to the charcuterie board before plopping down on the sofa next to his wife, opposite his grandmothers. “So what do you think of the place?” he asked Alice, changing the topic, unwilling to listen to Granny talk about the nice man she’d met at bridge club the month before.

Alice arched a brow at him in amusement as Joey gripped her finger with one hand, shaking his rattle with the other. “It’s nice. _Blondie_ and Poppy got good taste, very homie in here. They did a nice job,” She told him honestly. The large man taking up the majority of the grey sofa opposite her rolled his eyes, as his wife giggled.

“Ya know I did help pick out _some_ of the shit in here, Quince wasn’t as involved as you’re suggesting,” he objected, making Alice smile. She liked spending time with her grandson; she’d have to come visit him more often.

~ ~ ~

“Thanks for coming all this way Alice,” Poppy told the older woman as they hugged goodbye, “Tora won’t admit it but I know it meant a lot to him. He’s missed you.” She whispered into Alice’s ear.

Alice closed her eyes and smiled as she pulled the young woman in a little tighter, “I’m so happy he has you.” She murmured, releasing the woman so that Patricia could hug her. She turned her attention to her large grandson. She eyed him appraisingly, “ya gonna hug me or just stand there lookin’ constipated?” she teased.

Leaning down, Tora gathered the old woman in his arms, “you’re a pain in my ass but you’re welcome here anytime. Joey’ll want to see ya again before ya keel over.” He teased, a wide grin on his face.

Alice fought the urge to whack the young man upside the head, “love ya too, ya little shit.” She murmured, pleased to finally be able to say the words in her heart, a smile on her face as tears pricked the corners of her eyes. “Lay off the cookies eh? Save some for ya kid.” She teased, poking him in the gut as she pulled away.

Tora stared down at her in shock as his hand subconsciously rubbed at the spot she’d jabbed, “what?” Alice chided, “I’m not allowed to tell my own grandson I love him? Geez you’re even more emotionally stunted than I thought.” She told him with a scowl as she turned to follow a grinning Patty out the door.

Tora turned to look down at his wife as she nudged him in the side with her elbow, Joey straddling her hip as she glared up at him expectantly. His brows drew together for a moment before he turned his attention back to the two old women retreating down his driveway towards Patty’s car. “Alice!” he called out. He waited until she turned to look at him, “I love ya.” He moved his gaze off his adopted grandmother, the look she was giving him too powerful for him to hold. “You two old birds drive safe.”

Patty nodded at him, wrapping an arm around Alice’s shoulders as she ushered her towards the car. “Jesus Alice, wait till they close the door,” she warned her friend.

Alice nodded, waving at her grandson and his beautiful family as Patty pulled out of the driveway, directing them back towards her house. Patty was silent for a long time as she listened to Alice’s sniffles. “That’s the first time he’s told you he loves you isn’t it?” She asked softly.

Alice wiped at her eyes with a gnarled knuckle, “yeah.”

Patty nodded, keeping her eyes on the road, “he’s a good boy.”

Alice nodded, “the best.”

Patty smirked, glancing at her friend, “we should be nicer to him.”

Alice smiled and turned to look at her friend who was glancing over at her with a wide grin, “nah,” they both said simultaneously, breaking into laughter.


	34. Pulling on His Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora's Guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for Geekgoddess, thanks for the request :) I hope you like it. 
> 
> As always, please let me know what you think ♥
> 
> Musical accompaniment in this order:  
> The Railroad by Goodnight, Texas  
> Danger and Dread by Brown Bird  
> She Waits For Me to Come Back Down by Donovan Woods and Katie Pruitt

Pulling on His Strings

Six strings, four chords, a minor key; that’s how it began. That’s how it _always_ began when the man played him. Eventually, he’d get creative, start using the heel of his palm and the pads of his fingers to tap his shell while he strummed or plucked. Then his eyes would slide closed, his head moving slightly in time with his beat, the rhythm moving him as his foot kept time, the variations: endless.

Tora’s guitar liked this part, when the man would make his strings reverberate with beauty, when the music would morph to suit his mood, filling the air around him with the tone of the man’s emotions. With his help, the man would colour the room blue and red and orange and warm honey brown and make the hollow place inside him echo until he felt full.

Tonight, the man was sad, remorseful even. He was heavy handed, his chords firm, no vibrato, his movements stiff; purposeful; the chords _repetitive_. There was no creative experimentation this evening. The man began humming, “not a sound,” he mumbled, his eyes sliding closed as his plucking crescendoed, his foot not just tapping but _stomping_ a beat forcefully. His jaw clenched, his emotions turning resentful, angry.

Dreadnought clenched his keys in turn, trying to stay in tune under the forceful strength of the man’s strumming. Being Tora’s only real source of solace was exhausting; but he’d been built for the abuse. Everything about him was designed for this man, from his wide nut width for finger style, to his plain fingerboard. No inlay. The man didn’t like fancy things. No, he was bare, exposed, like the man’s heart when he played him. Sometimes the man would play him _all_ night, opting to fill his head with music instead of dreams. Dreadnought would wonder sometimes what the man dreamed of. The tv spoke of dreams as something of beauty. He didn’t believe that. The man always seemed angry or fearful when he dreamed. Beauty was what _they_ shared. Beauty was _music_.

Tora’s thick fingers moved over the rosewood fingerboard purposely, opting not to use a capo, drawing Dreadnought’s attention back to the rhythm, the chords, the echo, the _colour_ that filled him. He preferred it this way. No assistance, just his natural sound, just him and his man. A body made of spruce and a body made of flesh and blood, who knew beauty needed all three to _breathe_? “Come on baby let me take your troubles away,” Tora muttered in time with the beat, the music shifting again. 

Dreadnought tried to resist the man, to still the reverberation along his chords. The man was thinking about _her_ again, the small woman. The one that had shrieked and bit the man the last time she was here. She had not been back. That fact brought him satisfaction. The woman’s voice was decidedly jarring and discordant. Almost chaotic, as if an entire band had blared wrong notes to a tune they were all sight reading wrong. Yes, for Dreadnought, silence was preferable.

“There’s always someone being slaughtered by a bigger stack of splinters somewhere,” Tora whispered harshly.

Yet, the sorrow, the melodies when the man thought of her were always so desolate they made Dreadnought feel empty even when he was echoing; reminding him he had been designed that way. Hollowed out so that others could create in the empty space behind his strings. This sound didn’t feel like creation though. It felt like death. Like something was missing within himself, within _the man_. It was all wrong. The music was WRONG. The _feeling_ was WRONG. It **_hurt_** …but sad songs that were supposed to be sad pulled at his strings in beautiful ways, ways that made his vibrato warble as if he were weeping for the man. No, these songs made him wonder if the man was as empty as he was. Men aren’t supposed to be empty though, they’re not designed that way. No, the man was lost, missing something important. This music wasn’t beautiful, it was so dissonant, it was _painful_.

A new sound filled the air, clashing with the man’s heavy sigh. The unmelodic, rather insistant screeching reminded Dreadnought of the woman’s voice. His strings stilled under the weighty press of the man’s fingers against his neck as he picked up the phone, “Bobby? It’s one in the morning. What do you need?” he asked, his tone as melancholy as his music. A silent moment passed, “I don’t know, count sheep?” the man suggested. There was a long pause as the man listened, his fingers tightening on Dreadnought’s neck, “me? I play my guitar.” He exhaled heavily, “yeah, I am actually…” The man glanced down at him, indecision in his eyes, “I’ve never played for anyone, it’s kinda…” The man’s fingers flexed on his strings, “yeah Bobby I realize you and I have been ‘plenty personal’ before but now…” He sighed, his voice full of regret, “What are we doing here Bobby? Why are you really calling me in the middle of the night? I thought we agreed we shouldn’t see each other anymore?” The man’s voice was soft, sad. He listened for the space of three heartbeats before replying, “Yeah I know it.” The man put the woman on speaker and let his hand fall back onto his bridge, shifting forward to the strings.

“Please Tora, I want -” the ensuing strumming silenced her.

The man closed his eyes, his fingers twitching, negating the usual ease with which he handled his guitar. Dreadnought fought him, pulling his strings so tightly they threated to snap under the man’s fingers. How dare the man share their beauty with the banshee? The voice that repelled him! The one that made his innards feel hollow even when full of sound! Dreadnought refused to be any part of this. He was no match for the man though; he was a tool, an instrument, he had no choice, resistance was futile. And so, he gave up. He gave in. He moved, he reverberated, he cried out the melody of the man’s heart while the woman…

She – she…was she humming?

Relaxing, giving into the man’s creation fully, Dreadnought listened.

The woman…and him…they were…

Harmonizing? 

How could she harmonize with the bleakness of this sound?

“I get so lost I don’t wanna be found…” the woman sung like an angel. The man drew in a sharp breath as his fingers fumbled the frets for a moment. Dreadnought rendered himself pianissimo, wanting to hear her more clearly, attempting to mute his own strings. The man would murmur but would never sing. Her voice used this way, as an instrument, was a kind of beauty he’d never heard before. “Until all the kicked up dust settles on the ground…” The music morphed; from amid the bleak blue darkness there came a soft yellow light, calming, gentle, kind, as if waiting to be invited in, to banish the gloom that engulfed it. The woman’s voice was working its way amidst them, slipping between his strings and the man’s fingers. The sound waves hitting the back of his body only to bounce around his interior, mingling with the sadness, colouring the man’s blue with the bright yellow of the woman’s emotion. Dreadnought saw _green_ , a newness, something growing as the man sunk his heart deeper into the melody.

“I’m a mess and she’s a masterpiece,” Tora’s deep voice joined in, adding a layer to their musical love making, their creation, as he closed his eyes. _Yes_ , Dreadnought thought, _this_ was what had been missing. There was sorrow in this, but there was also something the man had never produced before, something coming from the woman’s vocal chords, something he didn’t know.

“Yeah she lays her love down at my feet,” _Love_? “Yeah she stays when she could leave.” What was _love_? He knew anger, he knew sorrow, he knew a great many emotions from the man but _this_? This was….the man’s fingers had never felt warmer, his strumming soft, almost gentle. Dreadnought could feel the man’s heart beating in time with the music; in time with the rhythm of the woman’s voice. The light was so warm and bright it was almost blinding.

“I’m a mess and she’s a masterpiece,” both humans sung heartbreakingly, beautifully, “she waits for me to come back down.”

“Tora?”

“Yeah Bobby?”

“I love you.”

Silence accompanied the a capella of the man’s heartbeat as the vibrato falling off Dreadnought’s strings faded in his hollow shell, the bright white green light dimming.

“I love you too,” the man echoed softly,

The words resonating within Dreadnought as the weight they carried pulled on the man’s heart strings.

Despite the silence that followed,

Both the man and the guitar,

Had never felt,

So full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that might not read music, the symbol at the end is called a fermata, it means hold a note longer than the indicated notation in the measure or 'bar' of music. I.e: Tora's guitar is holding on to the feeling. :)


	35. Give Me A Chance Bonus Chapter: The House Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Poppy discuss the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for Grimmy who requested a second bonus chapter to my AU teen romance "Give Me A Chance" back in the summer. I wasn't sure I'd ever fulfill this request but I had my music on shuffle today and this song came on and the chapter wrote itself while I was supposed to be working on something else. Hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think! ♥
> 
> Song:  
> House Key by Scott Helman (the lyrics are heavily featured in this story. I encourage you to listen to it.)

**Bonus: The House Key**

Poppy smiled softly to herself, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear gently as she reached above the dresser with her other hand. Pulling the picture frame down, she ran her finger delicately over her father’s image. Her smile grew as a shadow appeared on the wall in front of her. She waited for a moment, setting the picture aside before reaching into the drawer beside her, transferring the sweaters within into the box at her knees. “Tora, you’re allowed to come in,” she commented teasingly, glancing over her shoulder at the man standing awkwardly in the doorway.

Uncrossing his arms he stepped into the room reluctantly, “just feels weird being in here s’all,” Tora muttered, coming to sit on the floor next to her instead of taking a seat on the edge of the bed next to the dresser. Poppy cocked a brow at him as he stared at the bed. “Sorry, I don’t know why I’m acting this way,” he apologized.

Poppy shrugged, “you’re not under immediate stress, nor are you in anyway responsible,” Poppy offered sagely, “you’ve never confronted death and change this way before. I think it’s natural for you to feel ‘weird’ about it,” she explained, closing the drawer so she could open the one below it, placing her father’s pants in the box as well.

Tora eyed her for a long moment, “nah, well maybe, but honestly, I think it’s just cause I know he died in here. Seeing you do this by yourself is morbid to me. I really wish ya’d let me help ya.” He told her, meeting her gaze for the first time since he sat down.

She sighed and turned to face him, “my father told me that when the time came I had to confront the grief head on, to process my emotions and focus on the beauty of the relationship we had. The love. I’m not embracing death Tora, I’m accepting loss.” She smiled at him patiently, “touching his things doesn’t make me sad, it makes me nostalgic.”

Tora was silent for a long moment, his feet planted, his arms resting on his knees. “Why now though? I thought you didn’t want to give this space up?” He inquired, choosing to avoid asking the harder question between them.

A sadness touched her eyes for the first time in their conversation, “it’s been a year. It’s time for me to make good on my promise to my Dad, it’s time for me to move on. I can’t live with a tomb in the middle of my house forever,” she fought off the tears that threatened to fall, “it’s something I have to do myself though. I need to create something new in here.”

Tora nodded with a smile, immensely proud of his girlfriend. She’d been a mess the last year and a half of their relationship. Her mother walking out on their family had been bad enough, her father getting sick had been a twisted joke the universe had sent just to push her over the edge. Her grandmother had come to say with her for a while in the beginning. She’d been weird about him staying with her, saying her Dad wouldn’t have approved of him spending the night. It’d hurt at the time but he understood, his roof, his rules and Poppy had always held her father in high regard. “Okay sweetheart, but if you do decide you want this stuff in the attic instead of off to the goodwill I’m happy to lug it up there for ya,” he offered.

She smiled at him, leaning over to kiss him, “thank you.”

He held the side of her face as she pulled away, caressing her cheek with his thumb, a sad smile on his lips, “of course, you need anything call me okay? I came up here to let you know I’m gonna run out and see Quince for a bit. I’ll be back in a couple hours okay?” He frowned, he didn’t feel great about leaving her but fucking around with his guitar on the sectional in the living room wasn’t exactly helping her any. When Quincey had texted him ten minutes ago asking for help arranging the furniture in his new apartment for optimal ‘Feng Shui’ he’d figured he should go be useful to someone.

“Mmm, kay, say hey for me,” she replied, “can you grab a pizza for dinner on your way back? I don’t really feel like cooking.”

“Course,” he promised, placing a soft kiss on her mouth before pushing himself to his feet, “Love ya,” he tossed over his shoulder to her as he exited the room.

Poppy smiled to herself as she reached for another box.

~ ~ ~

Tora eyed his girlfriend over his slice of pizza as she looked back and forth between her notebook and her phone’s online banking app, scribbling calculations. She’d barely looked up when he’d walked in. In fact, she’d barely said two words to him throughout their meal and he’d polished off a good third of the pizza on his own already. “What’s wrong sweetheart?” he asked, gesturing at the slice of pizza she’d only managed to take three bites out of.

She set down her pencil and stared at him for a long moment, “if I tell you, can you promise just to listen? Instead of trying to offer ways to fix it for me?” she asked rather seriously.

He cocked a brow at her and set down his pizza, pushing it to the side, “thought I was a good listener?” he teased, trying to erase the furrow between her brows.

A twitch of a smile passed over her lips, “most of the time. My problems though, you’re Mr.Fix it extraordinaire when it comes to those,” she teased back.

He nodded, “tell me, I promise not to say a word till you’re done.”

She sighed and picked the pencil back up, spinning it between her thumb and forefinger. Tora cocked a brow at the nervous habit she always repeated when studying for a test. “I, uh- I have to make a financial move and I uh, now I’m wondering which option is my best choice,” she explained quietly, “it’s a little overwhelming.”

Tora folded his arms and leaned heavily on the table, true to his word, he didn’t utter a sound, just gazed at her, waiting for her to continue. She looked away from him and back down at her phone, “when my mom left, my Dad refinanced the house, to pay her out her half. After all the lawyer fees and the hell she put us through there wasn’t a whole lot left. I used the life insurance and my inheritance to pay for his burial and the medical bills and put the rest away to help make the mortgage payments.”

His chin dipped in agreement, feeling everything she’d said so far seemed completely sound. In truth, he thought she was amazing. At nineteen she’d handled all the legal processes surrounding her father’s death with a maturity beyond her years. When Quincey had offered to have one of the Balthuman lawyers help her she’d turned him down and just said, ‘I’ll figure it out.’

“That money is just about gone now though and my part-time job doesn’t bring in enough to pay the bills, my student line of credit _and_ the mortgage on this place,” she murmured sadly. Tora smirked, cocking a brow at her in amusement but remaining silent.

She frowned at him, reading the obvious offer on his face. She chose to ignore it, pressing on, “so the way I see it, I have three options. I can take a huge loan and bury myself in debt until I finish school and get a real job. I can take a smaller loan and remodel the basement into an apartment and rent it out or I can…I can,” she swallowed, fighting off the wetness welling, “I can sell the house,” she bit out.

Tora narrowed his brows at her obvious distress, when she didn’t continue, just set down the pencil she’d started clenching a moment after speaking, he asked, “can I talk now?” Poppy nodded sadly, setting the pencil down so she could take hold of her pizza, taking a bite. Tora inhaled slowly, trying to figure out how to phrase things so it didn’t seem like he was trying to ‘fix’ it for her. “I’m assuming this is hard because you don’t want to do any of those things?” he clarified.

Her chewing slowed for a moment before she swallowed, “I’m not sure what I _want_ to do, I know what I _should_ do though. I don’t want to sell but taking on more debt to pay another debt when I have an option that could put a significant sum in my pocket just seems irresponsible to me. Especially when the money would help me pay for school so I could work less and study more and my Granny has already invited me to live with her for as long as I want.” She explained.

Tora forced himself to shrug as nonchalantly as possible, which was rather difficult when he was dying inside to point out an obvious solution. “Have you done the math on the long term income a basement rental would give you? Remember in high school when I helped you with linear equations? This is the same shit. Once the rent you charge has paid off the initial loan you might actually make more in the long run than selling? Especially considering the lawyer fees, realtor commissions and closing costs associated with selling?”

A sigh was his only reply as she took the time to chew another bite, “mmhmm, I just don’t want to for emotional reasons. Same as selling, I like my basement the way it is. I know it’s definitely the lesser of two evils but then I’d have to find a tenant and learn the landlord tenant act and what if they’re awful and I pick the wrong person and then I have to evict them?” she rambled, “I looked into it Tora, the laws are insane, it can take _months_ to get rid of someone! And all that time I’d be losing income and incurring more debt! And, and what if they destroy the place?” She cried, becoming animated. She deflated under his gaze, her shoulders slumping, “and then I’d be right back to where I am now. Forced to either sell or take on what seems like insurmountable debt,” she whispered, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

Tora groaned and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his palms, forcing himself to be patient, he knew Poppy valued her independence but for fuck’s sakes! Why was she doing this to herself when _he_ was right there! “You know you have more than three options,” he mumbled from behind his hands as he dragged them down his face before lacing them together in front of him, leaning his elbows on the table. He stared at her expectantly, waiting for her response.

Poppy stared back at him, “I can’t let you pay my bills Tora. That’s not right. I’d feel like I’m taking advantage of you, especially when I _know_ you the way I do. You’ll fight me on charging me any interest and I wouldn’t be able to pay you back for _years_.”

He rolled his eyes, “I’m not offering ya a damn _loan_ Bobby,” he clarified.

Her ponytail swished almost violently with the adamant force of her negation, “oh absolutely not Tora! What you’re offering is even worse! That _would_ be taking real advantage of you!” she objected.

He frowned at her, annoyed by her reticence when an idea struck him. It’d been years since he’d last thought about it. Between the drama with her mother and then her father falling ill he’d never felt like the time was right despite her graduation coming and going a year ago. “What if it’s not a gift either? What if I’m just paying my half? You pay the bills and for your books and I’ll cover the mortgage and everything else?” he offered, a small smile forming on his lips, “then you won’t have any debt at all aside from what you currently owe on your student loan?”

Poppy’s brows narrowed momentarily in confusion before shooting up high on her forehead as she caught onto his suggestion. She was silent as she rolled the idea around in her mind. “We’d have to redo my room, and buy a bigger bed,” she murmured, her mind on the single mattress she occupied most nights.

He smirked, “is that a yes?”

She frowned at him, “are you offering this because you think I need help or because you actually want to take that next step with me?” she demanded with more force than he’d been expecting.

Reaching across the table he captured her hand in his, dragging both into the center of the table. “Woman I’ve wanted to live with ya since I first got my shitty apartment. Do ya remember what I said to you on the phone that first summer we were together? When you went away with Erdene and asked if ya could stay over for the second time?” He asked her earnestly.

Poppy shook her head in confusion, that was so long ago and so much had happened, “I told ya I’d never say no to waking up next to ya,” he reminded her before continuing, “I know we’re young and we’ve never done this before but it’s real obvious we’d be good. Don’t cha think? Ya know I love ya. I’d do anything for ya Poppy, I know we don’t talk about the future all that much and that’s my doing because of my job but, I can make ya happy. I know I can,” he explained in an attempt to convince her.

She bit her lip and let go of his hand, collecting their plates as she made her way over to the sink, “You think I’m just doing this to help,” Tora spoke to her back, turning his head to look at the guarded set of her shoulder blades sadly.

She shook her head in disagreement but didn’t reply. Tora sighed, “You don’t want to live with me then?” he asked dejectedly, pushing himself to his feet, standing by the table awkwardly.

Silence filled the room for a long moment, “no Tora, that’s not it,” she mumbled sadly, grabbing the sponge from the soapy water she’d filled the sink with.

He smiled in relief and walked towards her, sliding his arms around her waist from behind. He held her close, dropping a kiss to the top of her head, “can I get your house key then?” he murmured gently.

“What about your apartment?” she replied, relaxing into his embrace as she scrubbed the plates slowly.

He shrugged, dropping his mouth to her neck; pressing light kisses the length of the warm column, “what about it? I’m month to month,” he mumbled around her skin.

She closed her eyes and leaned into him, tilting her head, giving him better access. “Is this really okay?” she whispered.

Rocking her gently Tora stood up straight, looking out the kitchen window into the dark yard over her head, “if it’s okay with you then it’s okay,” he told her firmly, wanting to make sure he wasn’t pressuring her into this. It was hard not to when this was what he’d wanted for so long though. “Listen, it’s late. I can go, give you some time to think about it, you don’t have to decide tonight,” he offered reluctantly. He didn’t want to go back home though, his apartment always felt cold without her presence. Besides, she looked like she needed a hand to hold tonight. She’d been under so much stress lately, and cleaning out her father’s bedroom had to have been hard on her, even if she’d put on a brave face.

Her ponytail grazed his chest as she shook her head gently, “no, if you go we’ll just end up on the phone, you should stay, we should talk about it,” she replied. Taking a steadying breath, she continued, “and honestly Tora, I don’t want to sleep alone tonight, this place will feel even emptier with his room so bare now.”

Squeezing her tighter, Tora nodded, “kay, once you’re done we can go, we can talk about this in the car,” he offered.

She rinsed the dishes and set them to the side, turning in his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck. She gazed up at him, “No Tora, I want to stay here…with you,” she clarified.

He did his best not to react to her words. He’d never been permitted to spend the night in her house before, if they hung out here, they always slept at his place. “You sure?” he asked in mild disbelief.

Her shoulders rose a fraction, in indifference or uncertainty he couldn’t be sure, “if you’re going to live here, you’re going to be sleeping here. Gotta start sometime,” she explained.

A slow smirk overtook his features, “ya sure we can both fit in that single bed of yours?” he teased.

Her smile made his heart pound in his chest, “if you snuggle me real close and we sleep on our sides, I think we just might,” she teased.

Laughter filled the room as he nuzzled her, “I think I can handle that,” he promised affectionately.

Releasing him, she pushed him away gently and wandered out of the kitchen and into the living room, patting the cushion on the couch invitingly as she settled herself beside it. Tora seated himself next to her, swinging his arm up over the back of the large sectional. “Okay, possible negatives, go,” Poppy began cheerily.

Tora laughed, he loved when she did this, always making a t-chart for every decision she ever made. He was fairly certain she’d most likely run through all the possible downsides at the sink before offering to allow him to stay. “Well,” he sighed, losing his laughter, adopting as serious a face as he could manage at the moment, “I’m probably gonna lose more of your shit, move it on ya, and forget where I put it and have to search with ya for it, like your hair tie,” he replied.

Rolling her eyes Poppy nodded; fairly certain he hadn’t actually lost her strawberry hair tie. She had a sneaking suspicion he knew exactly where it was and was just keeping it for himself. “And I’m probably gonna break dishes when you leave them in the sink when I get home late and don’t see them and throw other dishes on top of them,” he explained.

She deadpanned, “or you could just turn on a light,” she muttered in slight annoyance.

Tora smiled at her, he never turned on a light when he got home from work until he’d had the chance to strip and shower. He didn’t like seeing himself in the mirror until he’d physically rinsed away his deeds; but she already knew that. “You’re also gonna trip over my guitars at some point, I can just about guarantee that one considering how deeply you bury your nose in your books,” he teased, looking over meaningfully at the guitar he’d left leaning against the far end of the sectional that afternoon.

That got her to smile, “anything else?” she prompted.

His shoulders shrugged, “only downsides I can think of,” he told her genuinely. He loved sharing his apartment with her, the last time they’d spent a few days consecutively together, she’d eventually gone home because she said she missed her space. Now though, here, she had plenty of space, he had no plans to change it or alter it on her aside from a tv. The place felt homey, comforting, and it wasn’t like he was overly attached to anything at his place with the exception of Joe’s couch and her paintings. She’d picked all his shit out anyways, if she didn’t want any of it, he’d just sell it. In addition to that, he was also fairly certain she was planning on turning her father’s bedroom into an art studio and library for herself and there was a second living room in the basement. The garage was empty, he could turn that into a space for himself, he’d put Joe’s couch out there, maybe even a weight bench. He was pretty sure she wouldn’t object, so they’d have plenty of places they could fuck off to if she needed some ‘me’ time.

Poppy beamed at him, “kay, upsides,” she pressed.

Smirking widely, Tora winked at her, “me, here, with you, all the time,” he teased.

She frowned, “that’s not true, I’ll be alone when you’re working.”

Letting his arm fall off the back of the couch, Tora took hold of her fingers, pulling them towards his mouth be brushed a kiss over them. “We’ll get a house cat, so that you’re never alone sweetheart. I don’t want you to feel lonely, _ever_ ,” he told her firmly.

Large wide eyes blinked up at him, “you want a house cat?” she asked in amused disbelief, a small barely suppressed smirk twitching at the corners of her mouth.

Chuckling, Tora squeezed her hand and nodded, “yeah, I want a house cat, and this sectional, and a great big tv right there,” he teased, pointing at the empty wall above the small tube tv she’d had since she was small, “and that tile ya got under the cupboards that I don’t have at my apartment,” he insisted seriously.

“A backsplash?” Poppy confirmed in bewilderment, surprised something like that would matter to Tora.

He nodded, “yeah a backsplash,” he agreed.

A delicate brow arched, “why a backsplash? Why this sectional?” she ventured in an attempt to understand.

Tora smiled at her patiently, “well first of all, I _fit_ on this thing, I love napping on this couch,” he teased, “knowing I’m gonna get to pass out on it anytime I want makes me happy. I love Joe’s couch for sentimental reasons but it’s not exactly built for me,” he pointed out as she snorted in amusement, “as for the backsplash, I don’t know, it’s the little shit like that, those things that ya got around this place that make it really feel like a home and not just a house. I know ya did your best decorating my place but honestly Poppy when you’re not there, my apartment isn’t exactly my favourite place to be,” he admitted.

Tears glazed over her eyes as Poppy listened before replying, “give me more positives,” she murmured, wanting him to continue, to make her heart feel full, to convince her he really was doing this for himself as much as for her.

Without losing his smile he chuckled, “I’ll make all the food when you’re in midterms and exams so we don’t starve,” he teased, wagging his brows at her, “and before ya object, nah, ya can’t live off bagels and cereal like ya did your last exam period. I won’t allow it,” he joked.

He waited until her giggling died before squeezing her hand, his tone turning serious, “and when ya wake up crying in the middle of the night and turn on the light, when you’re overwhelmed or have a nightmare or are just missing your Dad, I’ll be there. You won’t have to call me on the phone. Just wake me up, I won’t complain. You’ll be happier with me here, you’ll see.”

“Tora,” she breathed, her tears finally falling from the corners of her eyes, his words loosening the burdens on her shoulders.

He continued, pulling her in for a hug, “you don’t have to do this alone anymore, I’ll help, I’ll do all the yard work and I’ll tidy up when I’m home in the afternoons and I’ll make it so ya don’t have to worry about money being tight ever again. We’ll get a joint account and pay everything together out of it. I wanna make a home for ya, I wanna live with ya, buy a new bed and share it with ya. Beside me, you’d be happy. I promise,” he told her as she cried into his chest, all the pent up grief and frustration and stress of the last year seeping out of her and into his hoodie. He was right; it already felt good to know she wouldn’t have to live alone anymore if she wanted to hold onto her childhood home.

Pushing away from him slightly, Poppy stared up at him with a soft small, “it’s okay with me,” she replied with a sniffle.

Arching a brow at her in amusement, Tora asked again, “can I get your house key?”

She nodded, “yeah, I’ll get you a copy of _our_ house key,” she agreed.

He smiled, pulling her to her feet, “kay, bedtime, we got some hardcore snugglin’ to do,” he teased, ducking his head, grabbing her by the arm and around the waist so he could toss her over his shoulder.

Her giggles and playful cries echoed throughout the house as he carried her up the stairs to their room.


	36. Improv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, writing this brought back memories. Enjoy! :P Let me know what you think.
> 
> This is a gift for SaraMeiji I hope it's what you were looking for ♥
> 
> Song:  
> Love Someone by Lukas Graham

Tora smirked and leaned a little to his left so he could get a better view through the glass window as the small woman behind the jewelry counter bent over to grab a bracelet out of the display case in front of her. Gyu chuckled at his distracted colleague, tossing a clipboard at the broad man’s chest. “Get in there and get her to sign for the delivery,” he ordered with an amused tone.

Tora grabbed the clipboard out of midair right before it hit him, “why the fuck ya chuck it at me?” he barked.

Gyu shrugged, a smug smile on his lips, “oh I don’t know, maybe cause you got your mind on somethin’ other than work?” he teased.

Sighing, Tora nodded slowly, knowing he’d been caught. “I, uh, I’m gonna ask her today,” he spat out awkwardly, blushing slightly.

The smaller man blinked in surprise, “you’re gonna pop the question? Like, THE question?” he clarified in mild disbelief. When the larger man just nodded, he added, “but it’s been like six months!” he protested.

One massive shoulder shrugged in indifference, “when ya know, ya just know, and I know. Ya just don’t understand ‘cause you’ve never loved someone the way I do,” he attempted to explain, turning away from his friend so he could head into the shop.

“Oi, I need a signature,” he declared rather loudly as he marched towards the small voluptuous woman on the opposite side of the display case. 

Poppy grinned at the delivery man that’d been dropping off her employer’s stock for the last year. “I know the drill,” she teased, reaching over the counter to take the clipboard from him. Looking up from the paperwork she cocked her head to the side, eying Tora curiously as he perused the jewelry on display. Adding her signature to the last page, she slid the clipboard gently under his gaze, eclipsing the rings beneath. “Anything else I can do for you today _sir_?” she teased, a brow arched in curiosity.

A small smirk twitched at the corner of his lips, amused by her game, “yeah actually, I need a ring,” he explained.

Both delicate brown brows rose in response, “oh? For you? Or for someone special?” Poppy inquired, her eyes sliding down to the silver ring on his middle finger before bouncing back up to his face.

The smirk appeared in full force as Tora stared down at the beautiful woman looking up at him in slight bewhilderment, “I’m thinkin’ ‘bout asking my girlfriend somethin’ important, a friend told me I gotta have a ring, or I’m not allowed to ask,” he explained as calmly as he could despite the pounding in his chest.

Poppy smiled shyly and leaned over the counter, planting her elbows on the glass, her chin on her fists as she glanced down at the case, doing her best to mask her reaction as her heart swelled and squeezed painfully. “Well, you’ve definitely come to the right place, I happen to be a bit of a ring expert,” she explained in a cheerful tone, “tell me about this girlfriend of yours, what’s she like?” trying her best to treat him like any other client.

Leaning down, Tora mirrored her stance, glancing at the rings before turning to look Poppy in the eyes, a mischievous gleam greeting him. “Well, she’s beautiful, clever, quirky and feisty as shit” he paused, a grin appearing on his face as he chuckled, “She bit me once ya know,” he reminisced.

Poppy arched a brow, her gaze trailing the length of him for a moment, taking in the outline of his muscled arms, the golden tan skin of his neck and the strong jaw line before sliding over his tantalizing mouth. She sucked in her bottom lip, willing herself to calm the storm brewing between her legs. “Can you blame her?” she whispered, the words escaping her lips causing Tora’s jaw to slacken ever so slightly.

His recovery was flawless as he chuckled, the sound causing Poppy to squeeze her thighs together in response, “nah, I pissed her off real good. What would ya recommend for a violent woman? She’s socked me good in the nose too,” he commented.

Sighing, Poppy reached for the keys on her wrist and unlocked the cabinet, reaching in to remove a few rings. Sliding her cloth over, she placed three diamond rings gently on the material, “you sure you want to ask a woman that hurts you to marry you?” she asked softly, eying him in concern.

Tora laughed out loud at that, “fuck yeah, I need her to put me in my place when I step outta line,” he explained, “besides, between you and I, it kinda turns me on,” he finished with a wink.

Poppy smirked, cocking a brow at him, “oooh, kinky,” she teased, holding up one of the three rings for his inspection.

He took it from her gently, studying the single diamond on the yellow gold band, “yeah, she’s more complex than she looks, this is too traditional, not her at all,” he explained in rejection, handing the ring back to her.

“Mmmhmm,” she hummed in agreement, placing it back into the case, “how about this one,” she offered, handing him the second one; a large marquise diamond on an infinity band dotted with smaller diamonds. It was enormous and slightly gaudy.

Thick fingers plucked it from small slender ones, his face twisting into a frown as he stared at it, his brow arching, “she’s uh, kinda tiny. This thing would eat her finger. She’s also kinda clumsy, she’ll poke her eye out with this thing, probably scratch the hell outta me with it too,” he explained hesitantly, eyeing her for a reaction, wondering just why she was testing him this way.

She smiled at him placating, her eyes deadly, the only thing about her face that reflected her true feelings, “got it, a violent klutz who needs something low profile,” she repeated.

“Uhh…that’s not…” Tora murmured, trying to figure out how to backtrack as she thrust the third ring between his fingers. It was beautiful; a midsized square cut diamond in the center of a diamond band, slightly smaller identical diamonds flanking the center one on either side.

Poppy watched him study it for a moment, “What do you think?” she asked, just above a whisper.

He smiled softly, “I think we’re getting’ closer. I like the three, gives it balance or something.”

She grinned at him, “the trio represent past, present and future, an infinite love,” she explained, her annoyance at his characterization forgotten.

Tora held his poker face outwardly while internally enjoying the idea. After all, the point of this was to erase any kind of expiration on his love, to prove that this was a forever thing for him. “Okay, what else ya got?” he asked before following it up quickly with, “if it were you, what would _you_ wanna wear for the rest of ya life?” he asked with another wink.

Poppy swallowed and licked her lips, impressed by his deadpan expression as she tried to suppress a wide grin, desperately trying to keep a straight face. “Pretty sure that’s not how it works, you’re supposed to pick and she’s supposed to love it no matter what it looks like ‘cause it’s from the man _she loves_ ,” Poppy explained.

Narrowing his brows, Tora crossed his arms in disapproval, “that’s some bullshit right there Bobby, she’s gotta wear it forever, _she_ should love it ‘cause it’s what she _likes_ too. It’s 20 fuckin’ 20.” He lost his seriousness, a smile on his lips, “frankly, I shoulda just let her pick it out herself,” he teased, wagging his brows at her, “but, like ya said, you’re the expert,” planting his hands on the case, he leaned over it, his lips brushing her ear slightly, “show me what _you’d_ want on your finger _forever_ ,” he whispered, the heat of his breath causing the soft hair around her ear to flutter like her heartbeat.

“Mmmm,” she moaned, forgetting herself for a second before hurriedly placing the rings back in the display, locking it. “Follow me sir,” she instructed, moving further down the case, “I’d want this one,” she explained, unlocking the cabinet so she could pull out her ring of choice for his inspection.

Tora took it from her and turned it over in his hand a few times, “does it come with a wedding band?” he asked, meeting her gaze, a deeper unspoken question registering in her heart than the one meeting her ears.

Nodding sharply, Poppy fished it out of the case and handed that to him as well, “so tell me delivery boy, am I making some commission today?” she teased.

He glanced at the price tag, pretending he cared about the digits that were too small for him to read clearly, “ya sure she’s gonna love this one?” he clarified, “cause I’m not returning it. This shit is forever.”

“Well, you said she’s a klutz and kinda violent at times right?” Poppy reiterated, knowing how important it was to show her clients she listened as she smirked at him.

Tora had the good sense to appear chagrined as he used his free hand to scratch the back of his neck in embarrassment, “I said beautiful and clever first,” he protested weakly.

Poppy nodded, plucking the engagement ring from his palm, “run your finger along here,” she prompted, holding the edge out to him as he did as instructed. “See, because it’s rounded she can’t hurt herself or you with it, also, it’s kinda poetic don’t you think? The fact it’s rounded, something circular, never ending.”

He frowned in confusion, “but that’s an oval,” he pointed out, eyeing the centre diamond.

She nodded again, “yeah, because love isn’t perfect, a circle is perfect; an oval is slightly flawed, like human beings. Besides, I’m all about symbolism and you said she’s tiny and you’re…well you’re huge. I kinda like the fact it’s longer on one side and shorter across the middle,” she teased, her eyes glazing with something warm as she gazed down at the ring pinched between her thumb and forefinger.

A wide grin split his face, “I like the three, for eternity, like ya said, and that the past and future, they’re circles, not ovals,” he suggested, offering his opinion.

Ripping her gaze away from the ring, Poppy blinked up at him in confusion, “why’s that?”

Taking her hands in his, he stared her deeply in the eyes, “because I want all the past memories of our relationship to be softened by time, so that they’re perfect to her when she thinks back on them, and I want all our dreams for the future to be perfect too. The future hasn’t happened yet right? So why can’t it be perfect? Only the present should be flawed,” he explained, Poppy’s eyes glazing with tears, “also, she’s a bit of a dreamer and although she’s pragmatic at times, there’s childlike optimism in her that I want her to hold on to forever. She sees the best in people, no matter how shit they are. She’s perfection to me, always has been, always will be,” he finished sincerely.

“Tora,” she gasped as he leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips.

He smiled softly at her, “there are days I wake up and pinch myself, shocked you’re with me and not some other guy. I’ve never loved anyone the way I love ya. You’re all I need and you’re still perfect as days go by, even the worst ones ya make me smile. All my life, I thought it’d be hard to find the one till I found ya, and it’s bittersweet cause for the first time in my life, I got something to lose. So I need some reassurance, that I gotcha forever, ‘cause I can’t lose ya. Ya beautiful, clever, klutzy, violent, feisty _wonderful_ goddamn woman,” Taking a deep breath, he forced the words he’d been holding back for over a month, “so marry me?” he asked her with all the confidence their improv shopping had given him.

Poppy’s lip trembled as she fought off the happy sob threatening to spill from her, “yes,” she whispered.

Smiling, Tora kissed her softly again, “good, now get this thing sized so I can put it on my fiancée’s pretty little finger,” he told her with a final wink.


	37. Hallmark Christmas Lockdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bahaha all the clichés were used in the making of this fic. Merry Christmas guys! As always, enjoy and let me know what you think! This one is NSFW. 
> 
> This is a gift for lilachuls, normally I wouldn't go this out of order for requests but since this was a Christmas wish I wanted to deliver before the big day. 
> 
> Song: All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey

Hallmark Christmas Lockdown

“Due to the unprecedented COVID-19 numbers, Narin City will be in full lockdown effective later tonight,” the news anchor reported as Tora sighed and reached for the remote, scanning the guide for something else to watch.

Scant seconds later, the door lock turned signalling the arrival of his girlfriend. Tora’s eyes widened in slight surprise as bags of various colours and sizes preceded her through the doorway as she wrestled the heap of packages through the too thin space. “Christ Bobby, why didn’t ya call me? I would have come down to help you,” Tora told her in alarm, crossing the room in order to grab an armful from her in a futile attempt to locate her face behind the haul.

Grinning broadly she waved him off, two bags from JCPenny and a Macy’s bag swaying with the movement, “oh don’t be silly, no need for you to brave the snow. I carried all this stuff through the mall on my own, I can lug it up the stairs,” she commented, dumping what was left in her hands onto the floor in front of him.

The frown that met her smile caused her to giggle, “don’t worry your handsome head, only the heavy bags left marks on my hands,” she teased, holding them up for his inspection.

Rolling his eyes, Tora ignored the red marks tracing her delicate palms and began collecting her bags. “Why the fuck ya buy all this shit in one trip?” he inquired off handily as he moved the packages into the center of the living room by the coffee table in front of the couch.

A grunt came from behind him before her reply as she yanked off her stubborn boot, “well I wasn’t planning on it but I’m sure you must have heard the announcement? We’re on lockdown as of tonight. I had to get it all done today. When else am I going to get the Christmas shopping done if the malls are closed?” she explained, tugging off her jacket and tuque before hanging them on the peg by the wall.

“Oh, it’s cozy in here,” Poppy murmured as she took a seat on the couch, taking in the Christmas tree, electric fireplace and the steaming tea he’d just set in front of her.

“Thought ya might be cold, been steeping for a while,” he commented, taking a seat next to her before tugging her into his side.

Curling into him, she reached for her tea before jumping up, heading for the washroom, “forgot to wash my hands!” she tossed over her shoulder to him at his incredulous look.

Reaching once again for the remote, Tora flipped through the channels until Poppy returned, snuggling into his side with her tea. “I’m thinking Hallmark Christmas Movie,” she commented, laughing when his body tensed beside her, “what, not in the mood?” she teased.

Rosy cheeks and an amused grin met his glance as he smirked at her, “let’s see shall we watch the one about the small town girl that falls in love with the guy with lots of money? Or about the pick your menial wage occupation employee who falls on hard times and the whole town comes together to help them?” he arched a brow as she laughed, “no, no how about my favourite, when the boy from high school comes home for Christmas to the small town and falls in love with the small town girl all over again but actually has the balls to ask her out this time, and then decides to stay because there’s no way anyone would ever prefer to live in the big bad city with all the thugs eh?” he teased.

Biting down on her lip, Poppy’s eyes twinkled with mischief, “I don’t know, I hear the streets of Moonbright have gotten pretty rough since I left, heard there were even some boys with baseball bats roaming Granny’s block the other week,” she teased, setting down her tea.

Leaning into her, Tora forced her gently back onto the cushions and climbed over her, tickling her sides, “oh ya?” he joked, “did the local coach find his missing little league players?”

Poppy slackened her jaw in mock surprise, “how’d you know?” she gasped, keeping a straight face for only a split second before breaking into a laugh as Tora tickled her sides mercilessly.

Tora smiled down at her, admiring the way her chestnut hair was fanned over the black cushion, framing her face, her eyes sparkling with happiness. Stilling his hands, he leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers. “I missed ya,” he murmured as he pulled away.

“Mmm, well you don’t have to miss me at all for the next few days, you’re stuck with me,” she teased, flicking him gently in the nose, “you Mr. King of the thuglets, are my lockdown buddy, I’m not going anywhere.”

Sitting back on his knees he stared down at her with a crooked smile, “tell me exactly how that’s a bad thing? You, me, one bed and no Vincent or Quinceton for days…sounds pretty damn good to me.”

Smirking, Poppy propped herself up onto her elbows, “because, you’re going to help me wrap all of those,” she informed him, her eyes sliding meaningfully over to the small mountain of bags he’d deposited in front of the tv, “while listening to my top five favourite Christmas songs on repeat, then I’m making Christmas cookies and we are definitely watching the Hallmark Christmas movie where the small town girl falls in love with the guy with the money,” she teased. 

Begrudgingly, Tora slipped off the couch and on to the floor, his eyes trailing her as she moved over to the pile and began sorting, pulling out gift bags and tissue and wrapping paper. “Can you grab the scissors and tape from the kitchen for me Tiger?” she asked, her nose and both hands buried in a large plastic bag as she routed around for the bows.

Pushing himself to his feet, Tora took a moment to enjoy the view before moving into the kitchen, there was something alluring about Poppy when she was on all fours like that. Smirking to himself he hurried off to do her bidding, hopeful she might just be in the same position when he got back. Sighing, he rolled his eyes as Mariah Carey’s voice filled the apartment from his powerful stereo system. _Baby please come home!_ He took another moment in the kitchen to pour himself a mug of green tea before returning.

Turning down the volume on his way past the system, he handed her the items she’d requested, taking a seat cross legged across from her. “Alright, what am I stuffing?” he asked, grabbing one of the gift bags from the neat pile she’d made as he took a sip from his tea.

Keeping her head down on the gift she was currently cutting a square of wrapping paper for, Poppy replied cockily, “you mean aside from me later?” she smiled to herself as he choked on his tea, “that purple sweater to your right is for Mirabelle, you can put that in the bag with silver tissue and label it from both of us please,” she directed without missing a beat.

Arching a brow at her, Tora waited until she glanced up at him, “how about I stuff you now and do the sweater later?” he offered, amused by the slight blush that stole across her cheeks.

“Can’t,” she muttered, turning her attention back to her gift as she folded the colourful Christmas paper over the boxed headphones she’d bought Gyu.

“Why?” he replied, placing the folded sweater into the bag before tucking in some tissue paper the way Poppy had taught him to the previous year. The red that deepened on her cheeks was answer enough, “you planning something?” he asked curiously. Poppy had surprised him earlier on in their relationship with just how adventurous she was sexually. The woman had waited the vast majority of her life to be physically intimate and holy hell had he been reaping the benefits of her years of sexual frustration. The plethora of ideas she came up with were seemingly endless, hell she’d even taught _him_ a few things. Who knew romance novels were that raunchy? Quincey’s ‘Secret Garden’ was tame in comparison to some of the shit on her shelves. She’d been mortified when he’d confessed to peeking at some of those hidden spines.

Poppy grunted agreement in lieu of response as she began decorating her perfectly wrapped package with green and white ribbon, “The slippers and matching robe from Hobby Lobby are for Granny, you can put them in a bag together,” she offered, trying to change the subject.

Doing as directed, Tora smiled to himself, as Wham played gently in the background, “I’m curious sweetheart, you buy us a new toy? Or is it an outfit?” he pressed, his eyes glued to her body language, looking for any indication he’d guess correctly.

“Wrapping, cookies, the movie and then you’ll get your Christmas gift, but only if you’re a good boy,” she insisted, tossing the name tags at him as she slide Gyu’s gift across the floor. “You should write this one, give him the impression you may have actually picked it out yourself,” she teased with a wink.

“You tryna tell me something sweetheart?” he prodded in amusement, “and I’m always a good boy,” he lied boldly.

Shaking her head in amusement, Poppy reached for the next gift, a leather writing journal and a cheetah print handheld recorder for Quincey. “Pretty sure you’ve been on the Naughty list since puberty and yeah. Get your head outta the gutter, we’re tryin’ do something wholesome here brah.”

“Says the woman who told me to stuff her,” he muttered under his breath, a grin on his lips as he signed the card ‘To Gyu From Tora n’ Poppy’.

“Like a Christmas Turkey,” Poppy added without missing a beat, meeting his shocked expression with a goofy grin.

“You’re one kinky gal, but if ya want I should take ya between the cookies and the Turkey I’m not-” he began, rolling with it.

“STOP!” Poppy insisted, laughing, “I love you but no,” she objected. “Pretty sure love making happens in the bedroom.”

Over the rim of his mug he grinned at her, “pretty sure I’ve had ya on that couch almost as many times as I’ve had ya in the bed,” he teased, his heart warming at her words. Only in the last few months had she begun professing her love for him so casually.

Sitting back on her heels, Poppy reached for her own mug, taking a small sip, enjoying the way the heat spread through her throat and chest, warming her from the inside out. “I really don’t think Santa would approve of this conversation. I think we’re both going to get coal,” she pointed out practically.

“Nah the ol’ guy wouldn’t dare, wouldn’t want to risk a sleigh jacking,” he teased.

Rolling her eyes, Poppy continued wrapping gifts, “bags Tora, gifts go in them,” she instructed, not bothering to acknowledge his comment.

“What kind of cookies are we makin’?” he asked a few minutes later as he bagged a necklace for Erdene.

“Short bread and Granny’s really good chocolate chip,” she replied without looking up from her ribbon.

Reaching for the last package in the nondescript black bag, Tora began to drag it towards him before Poppy looked up in time to pounce on it. “No Tora!” she cried, tugging it out of his hand, her eyes wide with panic.

Both brows arched as he stared at her in slight disbelief, “kay, you wrap that one then,” he commented dryly, reaching for his tea.

Shaking her head, Poppy placed it to the side before crawling on her hands and knees towards the brightly coloured tree. “Pass them to me?” she asked, pointing at the wrapped pile of gifts next to him.

Nodding, Tora handed them to her one at a time as she arranged them beneath the tree on the green and red velvet ‘tree skirt’ she’d made him buy, along with the pre lit tree and silver and gold ornaments. Why a tree needed a damn skirt was beyond him but it made her happy and he’d buy just about anything she told him to if it made her smile. “There, all done,” she told him with a grin as she pushed herself to her feet, already beginning to tidy up the mess of empty bags and scraps she’d cut from the roll of wrapping paper.

A smile tugged gently at the corners of his mouth, she really had made it look nice. It had seemed somehow bare without presents…incomplete. Actually, his whole apartment had seemed a little incomplete before Poppy had come into his life. Insisting he needed an electric fireplace, curtains and art on his walls. It definitely made the place a lot homier and she seemed to want to come over more since she’d helped him spruce the place up a bit. The fireplace just might be his favourite addition, the heat it threw off making Poppy significantly more amicable to being naked on the floor with him when it was on.

Smirking to himself at the thought, he followed her into the kitchen as she stuffed the empty bags into his junk drawer. Personally he would have tossed them in the trash but he supposed they came in handy every now and then. Pulling out a stool, he watched her move about his kitchen from his table as she collected the ingredients she’d bought a few days prior from his cupboards. “Do I get to lick the spoon?” he inquired, enjoying the way her movements slowed for a second before getting back to work.

Glancing at him over her shoulder she arched a brow at him knowingly, “as long as the spoon is the only thing you’re thinking about licking right now,” she chided, before switching gears abruptly, “can you grab the baking soda? I can’t reach.”

Chuckling, Tora stood and meandered over to the cupboard, grabbing the orange box from the top shelf. When she reached for it, he held it up above her head, just slightly out of her reach. “What’ll ya give me for it?” he joked.

“Obviously fresh baked cookies,” she responded monotonely, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Come on sweetheart, pretend it’s mistletoe,” he griped, a smirk on his mouth, “where’s your holiday spirit?”

Placing both hands gently on his chest, Poppy ran her fingers down his sweater, tucking her fingers into his belt, jerking him towards her, her other hand sliding up to his neck, encouraging him to dip his head towards her. Passing by his awaiting lips, her mouth moved to his ear, “be a good boy and I’ll give you a hell of a lot more than a kiss,” she teased, snatching the baking soda from his hand. “Maybe I’ll even let you trim my Christmas tree,” she told him with a wink.

He gazed at her wide eyed, “ya know you’ve said a lot of dirty things tonight for someone that’s been giving me shit for it,” he pointed out as she began measuring out the dry ingredients into a large mixing bowl.

Shrugging, Poppy added an egg, “what can I say,” she teased, “you inspire terrible thoughts in me.”

Arching a brow, Tora placed his hands gently on her hips, crowding her against the counter from behind as his mouth dropped to her neck, pressing feather light kisses the length of the warm column. “Any chance of thoughts becoming actions?” he wondered aloud, one hand wondering north towards her breasts as the other circled her hip to cup her gently between her legs.

He groaned at the heat that met his fingers, “damn Bobby,” he murmured softly as she moaned. Her movements stilling as he kneaded her breast through her top and open cardigan. She hummed in contentment as she melted against his chest, her hands coming to rest gently on his wrists, neither preventing or encouraging his movements.

Massaging her with his fingers, Tora took the opportunity to pin her more firmly between his body and the counter, restricting her movements as her plump little ass began grinding back against his growing erection. “Tora the cookies…” Poppy mumbled as his hand popped the button on her jeans before sliding into her panties.

“Later,” He grumbled against her skin as he tugged down her tank top and the cups of her bra, exposing her breasts. He groaned as he dragged a thick finger along her slit, enjoying the way she bucked against his hand. “So fuckin’ wet,” he whispered harshly as he rolled a nipple, tugging on it gently every few seconds. “Ya know what I’m actually hungry for?” he questioned.

Poppy clenched the ledge of the countertop in both hands, a moan escaping her as first one and then two of his fingers dipped inside her, pumping methodically. “I want you, naked, on the comforter, legs spread nice and wide, your pussy glistening in the light of that damn Christmas tree. That’s what I want to feast on,” he whispered wickedly, eliciting another groan from Poppy. “Actually, why fuckin’ wait?”

Releasing her breast, he spun her around and grabbed a handful of her ass as he kissed her deeply, grinding the thick bulge in his own pants against her momentarily before tugging her skinny jeans and panties down. She gasped as her bare bottom met the cool counter top a second later as he sank to his knees, tugging her jeans off the rest of one of her legs. Spreading her knees apart, Poppy slammed her hands down behind her to keep her balance, heedless of her hand, landing in the flour bag she’d left open and on its side on the counter.

“Fuck yes,” Tora breathed against her heated sex before pressing the flat of his tongue against it, grabbing her beneath the knees, he shifted them higher so that her feet rest gently on his shoulders as he devoured her slickness.

“Oh god Tora,” Poppy breathed as he caught her clit between his lips and sucked, his tongue flicking back and forth across it as her hand tangled in his hair, tugged him more tightly against her sex. Releasing one of her knees, Tora took the opportunity to bury two fingers in her pussy as he nibbled her clit gently, forcing gasping throaty moans from her.

Smirking against her slit as she cried out, he removed his fingers and hooked his hand back under her knee, angling her higher he sealed his mouth over her pussy fully and shoved his tongue as deep as he could into her cunt, licking her inner walls as she writhed and moaned, both hands forcing his nose into her pubic hair, cutting off his oxygen. He groaned in pleasure, the vibration pushing her over the edge as her orgasm rushed first over his tongue and then down his throat.

Pulling back slightly, her fingers now slack in his hair, he licked her from the bottom of her slit up to her clit a few more times, enjoying the shivers of pleasure wracking her body each time he did it. Unable to help himself, he dove in for seconds, pressing French kisses the length of her cunt. He chuckled as she squirmed and half-heartedly tried to push his head away. “Tora!” she cried as he inserted his fingers again, pumping her, “Tora, Tora, Tora! I’m gonna! I’m gonna!” she screamed as he stood, pulled down his fly and drew forth his length, slamming it home as she crested, her pussy contracting around it.

“Fffffuck Bobby,” Tora groaned, pumping himself into her as she continued to spasm. Desperate to find purchase, he tucked her legs over his arms and wrapped his hands around her breasts, using them as handles as he pounded into her.

“Tora! Tora! Toorraaa!” she cried his name with each snap of his hips, her volume increasing along with the aggression of his thrusts.

Breathing hard, his upper lip pulled back in a snarl as the pressure built at the base of his spine. “Now, Bobby, circle your fuckin’ hips,” he instructed, leaning forward to kiss her.

Humping him, Poppy groaned against his mouth as he ground himself against her, one of his canines snagging her bottom lip as he thrust forward one last time, forcing her back another inch against the counter top as he moaned his release. He held her to him as he rode out his orgasm. Taking a step back, Tora released her, taking in the look of her as his cum began to seep out of her. Reaching to the side of her, he ripped off a piece of paper towel from the roll and pressed it between her legs before helping her down from the counter. “Sorry sweetheart,” he murmured, “couldn’t help myself; I’ll finish the dough while ya freshen up,” he offered, tucking his member back into his pants.

Poppy glanced up at him and laughed as she took in his now white flecked hair, flour handprints decorating his chest, shoulders, arms and back. “You’re a disaster,” she teased.

Looking down at himself, Tora smiled at her and tugged off his sweater, exposing the ridiculous Tree-Rex t-shirt she’d bought him the previous year. “I prefer to think of myself as a happy accident,” he replied, using the sweater like a towel on his head as he tried to rid himself of the flour.

“Uh-huh,” Poppy nodded tugging her jeans back up one leg as she waddled out of the kitchen, “don’t forget to wash your hands,” she reminded him before disappearing down the hall and into his bedroom.

Tossing his sweater onto the table, Tora did as she asked before reaching up onto the top shelf once more, his hand closing around the small box he’d hid up there the week prior. Feeling content and reassured, he tucked it in his jean pocket and closed the cupboard, refocusing his efforts onto the recipe she’d left on the counter next to the eggs. “Hey sweetheart? What the fuck does ‘fold in’ the flour mean?” he hollered.

“I’ll do it!” her reply rang out from the other room.

Frowning, he shouted back, “Nah, I can do it, I just wanna know what the fuck that means? Like do I just dump it in and then flip some other shit onto it?”

“Seriously Tora just let me do it!” She insisted, her annoyance growing.

Sighing, he measured out the salt instead and tossed that into the bowl as Poppy flounced into the room in her pyjamas. _All the Jingle Ladies,_ printed across her tank top as bells of different sizes and styles were printed on her pants. She arched a brow at him questioningly as he took in her apparel. “Who got those for ya?” he asked, stepping back from the counter to make room for her.

“Quincey who else?” she teased, reaching for the sifter so she could fold in the flour.

Tora smirked, “ya ain’t single,” he pointed out.

Poppy laughed, “no but I do jingle,” she teased, shaking her whole body as a tinkling sound emanated from beneath her clothes.

Arching a brow at her from his position leaning on the counter, he crossed his arms, “where’s the bell?” he asked curiously.

Laughing again, Poppy began stirring the mixture in her bowl, “you’ll find out after the movie,” she teased.

Rolling his eyes Tora turned and grabbed the chocolate chip recipe, figuring he may as well be useful. “After the movie I’m going hunting for that bell,” he agreed.

~ ~ ~

Curled into his side with a fresh cup of tea and a couple cookies, Poppy sighed wistfully as the happy couple on the screen kissed under the mistletoe in the picturesque bookshop of the small town. “Watch, now he’s going to give her some heartfelt speech and lock her down,” Tora whispered conspiratorially.

Snuggling closer to him Poppy giggled, “lock her down eh? Real romantic of you,” she teased.

He shrugged, “what? That’s what it is ain’t it. Ya lock your partner down so they’re yours forever. Not much different between matchin’ rings and a pair of cuffs,” he argued.

Elbowing him Poppy watched dreamily as the man on screen did in fact drop to his knee and profess his love for the woman he’d kissed. “Is that whatcha want?” Tora asked her, studying her face as she blinked up at him in surprise.

“What I want?” she repeated in a bit of a stupor.

“Yeah,” he replied awkwardly, “ya know, public like that and the speech and shit,” he explained, gesturing at the tv with his free hand as the other tightened around her.

Drawing her brows in confusion Poppy sipped her tea for a moment before responding, “I think it would have to depend on the guy.” Whatever Tora had been expecting, it hadn’t been that, if his face was any indication. “We’re speaking hypothetically right?” Poppy pressed on, “I mean if it was Julri he’d probably do it just like that, so that there’d be witnesses to reminded me how ‘wonderful’ he is and the proposal was when I started doubting him. If it were Quincey I think it’d be much more elaborated and over the top, I think I’d expect nothing less than a flash mob dance and a sonnet or two about how wonderful I am and how nothing compares to my beauty,” she teased.

She lost her giggle a moment later when she looked up and took in the intensity of his stare, “if it were me,” he inquired, the words sounding much more like a statement than a question.

Setting her tea down next to their plate of cookies, Poppy pushed herself away from him and sat cross-legged on the couch facing him. “What I’d want from you or how I’d imagine you doing it?” she clarified, a little mystified by the conversation, all focus on the movie forgotten.

“Both,” he commented, shifting to face her, his arm slung over the back of the couch instead of her body now.

Poppy gazed at him seriously, “Are you asking me if I want you to ask me to marry you?” she questioned.

Tora shrugged noncommittally, “I wanna know what the expectations are so if I did decide to ask ya that one day I didn’t disappoint. Quincey makes it seem like a really big deal in all his romance novels.” He pointed out, effectively disarming her.

Smiling at him Poppy laughed, “Quincey is a diehard romantic, and all about the show, I actually kinda like the way my parents proposal went,” she commented.

“How’d he do it?” Tora asked.

Poppy shook her head, her bangs grazing her cheekbones lightly, “he didn’t, _she did,”_ Poppy laughed _,_ “just asked him one day while they were taking a walk. Supposedly my Dad was caught so off guard he tripped and almost fell. My mom said, damn, ya don’t need to fall for me that hard, a yes would have been fine.”

Tora smirked at her, enjoying the way the memory made her smile, “ya wanna ask me then?”

She lost her smile, “what?”

He arched a brow at her, “ya heard me,” he pressed.

She frowned at him, “your ruining my surprise,” she pouted.

He blinked at her in confusion as Poppy stood from her seat on the couch and shimmied off her pants, the length of her loose t-shirt covering her body. Then, she removed that too. Tora’s eyes widened in pleasurable disbelief as he took in the large bow covering her breasts and the length of satin ribbon that bisected her before slipping between her legs, leaving the rest of her body bare. He dragged his eyes back up from between her legs, following the length of material that disappeared over her shoulder and connected to the scrap of fabric between her legs.

Running his eyes up and down the length of her again, his gaze finally settled on the tag attached to the bow, jingle bells tied to it. “Read it,” she whispered when he reached for it instinctively.

_Merry Christmas, Merry me?_

Smiling, Tora glanced up at her and pulled the small box from his pocket, opening it for her inspection. “I think I like your way better,” he teased.

Biting her lip in excitement, Poppy nodded and slipped on the beautiful ring he’d picked out for her. “I think it brings out the red in my ribbon,” she teased, admiring the sparkle of her diamond.

Reaching for the remote, Tora turned off the Christmas movie, and put on her Christmas playlist. “Can I unwrap my wife to be?” he asked, _All I want for Christmas is you!_ Mariah Carey sang in the background.

Poppy laughed, “yeah, I’m pretty sure you said something about wanting to see me naked in the light of the Christmas Tree?” she teased.

Nodding, Tora pushed the coffee table away from them with his foot, pulling the comforter off the other end of the couch before spreading it out over the floor. Stripping out of his t-shirt and grey sweatpants he turned off the end table lamp and reached for her. Taking her hand, he helped her down onto the floor before kneeling over her, the light from the tree and the fireplace illuminating her barely clad body with their soft glow. “You’re amazin’ ya know that? Who woulda figured you’d be the one lockin’ me down,” he whispered, his eyes glazing with their own sheen as he stared down at the tag between her breasts again.

Smiling lovingly, Poppy whispered, “tying you up sounds better than locking you down,” she teased.

Tugging on the bow, Tora nodded in amusement, “agreed,” he mumbled, his tongue circling one of her nipples gently, “you’re the best damn present I’ve ever gotten. Can ya wear this for me every Christmas?” he asked before sucking the tight bud into his mouth fully.

Moaning under his ministrations, Poppy thread her fingers through his hair holding his head to her chest as he suckled her, “come on Tora, I’ll get you something else next year,” she offered.

Shaking his head in disagreement, Tora sat up and tugged the ribbon away from her body. “You’re beautiful Bobby, I’ve wanted ya more than ya could ever know. You’re all I’ll _ever_ want for Christmas,” he told her honestly, “ribbon or no ribbon.”

Fighting off the tears welling, Poppy reached for him as he aligned himself with her entrance. Sinking into her embrace, Tora pressed forward, enveloping himself with her body as his arms circled her. “I love you,” they both whispered softly to one another.

“Merry Christmas Bobby,” he sighed, holding himself still within her, enjoying the intimacy of the moment.

Poppy smiled warmly at the contentment in his voice, “Merry Christmas Tora.”


	38. She's a Friggin Delight: PART IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! This is a gift for Lee_Kamaro8 :) Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Song: Work from home by FifthHarmony

PART IV

Tora beamed as Poppy spun underneath his arm, the impromptu kitchen dancing making his heart beat erratically. He’d just been helping her with the dishes when she’d pulled him into the middle of the kitchen and demanded he dance with her.

“You’re a natural, figures you’re good at this too, you’re such an athlete,” Poppy complimented him, sticking out her tongue in jealously.

“Careful, do that again and I’ll catch it,” he warned, eyeing the pretty pink muscle protruding from her mouth.

Backing away from him a few steps Poppy shook her head in negation, her eyes glinting with mischief, “prove it!” she spat in excitement, sticking it out once more.

Tora rolled his shoulders and craned his neck from side to side, making a show out of preparing to pounce on her, slowly, he stalked towards her. She stood her ground, hands on her hips, wagging her tongue at him like a school kid until he reached for her. Then she took off like a bullet.

Tearing after her, Tora chased her around the apartment as she shrieked with delight, their game of cat and mouse, or Tiger and hamster as it were, exciting him. “Just ya wait till I get my hands on ya,” he teased, widening his step slightly as she attempted to dart past him once more. Catching her around the waist with his arm, Tora hauled her towards him and then tackled her gently onto the bed, tickling her. "Gotcha!”

` Giggling, Poppy attempted to push away his punishing fingers, “Tora! Tora! Uncle! Uncle!” she cried.

Nodding, Tora stopped and sat back, propping himself against the window, “ya give up then?” he teased, cocking a brow at her.

Agreeing with a tilt of her head, Poppy pulled a pillow into her chest and hugged it fiercely. There was something about being with Tora that just made her feel confident, free of insecurity. When she was with him, she could be herself. Her awkward, ‘I’m an adult but still wanna be childish sometimes’ self. She beamed at him, “you cheated.”

“How?” He asked, arching a mocking brow.

“Your arms are so long I never had a real chance,” she pointed out.

His brow rose another centimeter, “using the assets the kami gave us is an advantage but it’s not cheating.”

She grinned at him wickedly, “I’ll remember that.”

~ ~ ~

Tora groaned and stared down at the phone in his hands. Poppy was playing dirty. He’d told her he had to work instead of coming over to watch Netflix movies. She’d scoffed and mocked him saying, ‘I have to work’ with air quotations. After all, who went to work at ten twenty at night?

He’d just apologized and assured her over FaceTime that he was not in fact full of shit and he did indeed have to work and that he would certainly much rather be with her, on her bed watching Netflix on her shitty little laptop. In response, she’d smiled and hung up after she’d told him she was going to distract him until he gave up and came over.

He’d chuckled at the first few images she’d sent. The first was of her bed, a piece of paper taped to the pillow he usually occupied. It read: “Missing Boyfriend, 6’3”, crazy handsome. If seen please return to Poppy.” The second had followed a few moments later of the strawberries she’d cut up into a bowl for them to share. The third was of a movie title she knew he wanted to watch. She’d captioned it, “I’m starting it without you.”

The fourth was of ridiculous tiger slippers she’d bought that she said had reminded her of him. It was the fifth that had him groaning though. She’d taken a selfie in her mirror wearing a very comfy looking robe. Based on the damp hair, he’d guessed she was fresh from the shower. He could just imagine how good her skin would smell after she doused herself in the moisturizer she knew he liked.

Returning his attention to the men around him, he tucked his phone away only to have it buzz in his pocket again a few moments later. Opening their message thread, it took him a second to realize she’d taken off a slipper. He frowned wondering just what this was about before returning his attention once more to his associates.

The phone vibrated in his hand, he glanced down, and she’d lost the other slipper. Biting his lip Tora shoved his device back into his pants. She wouldn’t lose the robe. This was Poppy. His sweet little flower. The one that sunburnt in the shade and ate taco bell without caring about calories and kissed him playing guess who in front of three quarters of the Balthuman syndicate. _She_ was _not_ going to send him sexy pictures.

His phone buzzed. He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. She’d lost the robe, but was wearing pjs. A t-shirt and shorts combo. On the t-shirt were two t-rexs, one said, “I love you this much,” the other replied, looking at the expanding arm width, “that’s not very much.” She’d captioned it, “you’re the first dino, I’m the disappointed one.”

Fuck this girl made him laugh.

Rolling his eyes he finally texted her back, “pretty sure you were givin’ me shit a couple months ago about havin’ arms that were too long.”

His phone buzzed again, his eyes widened incredulously at the picture, she’d lost the shorts. “Can’t touch this” was embossed over the image of a cactus on her underwear. She’d captioned it, “even your _long ass_ arms can’t reach this far... on your way yet?”

Tora turned away slightly when Pinky tried to snag a glance at his phone. He typed back, “hold that thought okay. An hour. Two tops,” he finished before shoving it back in his pocket.

He lasted all of five minutes before he was looking at his phone again, the sight of her bare shapely legs making him wish he’d bagged out of this little errand hours ago. While he was holding his phone a new photo came through, it was another picture of Bobby’s t-shirt only this time it was on her floor. There was no caption for this one. He wrote back, “that’s playing dirty”.

A moment later, she replied with another photo. The cactus had joined the dinos. For an agonizing few seconds, Tora forgot how to breathe, his imagination conjuring images of his girlfriend lounging naked eating strawberries. Stepping away from the guys, he texted, “show me?”

Poppy smirked down at her phone and her boyfriend’s message. Laughing, she pulled the bed sheet down so that it only barely covered her nipples. Laying on her side, she repositioned herself in front of the camera until she got the angle just right. _Perfect_ , she mused, tapping send.

Taking in the image that slid across his screen, Tora frowned and texted her back immediately, “that’s cheating.” She was looking like sin herself, her bed sheet draped across her creamy skin hiding all the best bits. Her reply slide across his screen:

_Using the assets the kami gave us is an advantage but it’s not cheating…says you._

Barking out a laugh at his words being thrown back at him, Tora turned and glared at Pinky. “You’re on your own kid,” he warned before fishing for his keys out of his pocket.

i _’ll be there in 10, the cactus is wrong. i’m touchin’ everything._

~ ~ ~

Knocking on her apartment door, Tora smiled to himself at her greeting, “who is it?”

“Who ya think sweetheart?” he teased.

“Not sure, couldn’t possibly be my boyfriend, he said he had to work,” she teased from the other side of the door.

Rolling his eyes, Tora used his key and let himself in, his smiling faltering when he realized she’d dressed herself. Her cactus and dinos back in place. “Ya gonna strip for me again?” he ventured hopefully.

Arching her brow at him playfully, Poppy crossed her arms, a small smile on her lips. “Depends…how much ya love me?” she teased.

Enjoying the inside joke, Tora stripped out of his shirt and toed off his shoes before spreading his arms as wide as he could. “This much,” he told her firmly.

Poppy’s giggle filled the room before she launched herself into his waiting arms. 


	39. Still Remains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tora and Bobby go on their last trip together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared to cry. Major character death warning. As always, enjoy, let me know what you think. 
> 
> This is a gift for Misszem ♥
> 
> Songs:  
> Still Remains by Stone Temple Pilots  
> Love Afire by Ed Sheeran

Part I: Still Remains - Poppy

It was curious, the way her fingers folded and curled so perfectly into the spaces between his. Gently tugging their joined hands closer to his face, careful not to wake her, Tora smiled as his eyes traced the naturally manicured fingers and the soft skin that slid so familiarly against the callused surface of his own. He enjoyed these moments, the quiet ones when she passed out on him, her body gently rising and falling with the rhythm of his own chest, her hand tucked securely in his.

Sighing in contentment, he pulled her tighter against him with the arm he’d curled around her back. He smiled as she snuggled against his skin, her cheek rubbing adorably against his shoulder. Closing his eyes, he listened to the sound of her breathing and the quiet noises of their home, the hum of the radiator, the muffled clatters of the world beyond the walls, the whirl of her computer. It was peaceful, and the peace meant more to him than she’d ever know.

It was these moments that made him wish for endless days with her, fifty seven years still wasn’t enough. He was greedy and needed more. He squeezed his eyes against the pain of it all. It was hard to accept that the vessel that had brought so much beauty into his world was withering before his eyes. Letting his eyelids slide open, he glanced down at his wife, her softly wrinkled face serene as she slept. He smiled as his gaze traced every laugh line, each one embedded with a different memory, a moment of bliss filled with the tinkling of her laughter. Her face told the story of their life together, the life he’d once thought only a fantasy.

He thought back to the first night he’d held her hand, when the breeze had blown her hair back and she’d looked at him with something akin to contentment. It was then he’d begun to yearn for something altogether absent in his life. The second time had been on the beach a few months later, lying on the sand dunes watching her dip her toes in the water as her yellow sundress fluttered around her. He’d been enjoying the breeze in his hair and the warmth of the sun on his skin, but when he’d gone to join her and grabbed her hand, she’d turned around and beamed at him. His world had stopped, his life captured for a moment in the radiance of her smile. He knew then he’d been in trouble.

Tora smirked at the thought, fifty seven years later and she still took his breath away with a grin. Long buried was his life without her, along with the deeds he’d preformed in the dark. The ones that used to nestle themselves under his skin and make it crawl when he was alone in his apartment, locked away from the world. He cringed at the unpleasant memory and pressed a soft kiss to her wrinkled forehead. All he felt now was peace.

Sighing, he focused his mind, trying to enhance the feeling of her skin pressed against his, how good she felt in his arms. Quincey had teased him once at the beginning of their relationship that he was so infatuated with Poppy he’d probably drink her bath water just to get a taste of her. He chuckled at the idea that his feelings had been that transparent. He had never been a desperate man, he’d just been teetering on a precipice he hadn’t realized existed before then, and what a beautiful tumble he’d taken. He smiled to himself as he remembered fondly how Poppy liked to describe their love story to their grandchildren; an ‘awkward, stuttered, stumble into love’ was what she called it.

Her pained moan broke his reverie as she shifted slightly against him in her slumber. He bit down hard on his lip to force the tears back. When she slept he could pretend she wasn’t sick, that large parts of their life hadn’t been slipping away from her, and that some days she looked at him with curiosity instead of a love as profound as the sea was deep. He held his breath as he waited for her to wake, wondering just what kind of look would greet him.

“Tora?” she whispered in a croaked voice against his colourful skin.

Staring up at the ceiling, Tora let his heartbeat stutter to a start again, she knew who he was today, “what is it sweetheart? Do you need a pain killer? Does it hurt?” he murmured as quietly as he could, reticent to break the silent peace that he’d woven around them.

“You’ll always have my hairtie,” she muttered dreamily.

The immediate burning in his nose caught him off guard before his vision began swimming against the wetness of his tears. She was dreaming, talking in her sleep, dreaming of their first kiss on her rooftop, what seemed to him a lifetime ago. “I don’t – don’t want your hairtie Bobby, I-” he choked back a sob as the tears fell quietly against his will, raining down into her hairline, “I want ya to stay – _stay_ with me,” he begged, the hopelessness he’d become so well acquainted to overwhelming him. 

She didn’t say anything else, just left him stewing in his own heartbreak. He felt more childish now at eighty three than he ever had as a young man. He wanted to wake her up, to shake her and demand she _see him_ , acknowledge him. Demand she renew her vows, to comfort him, to remind him that she had chosen to stay with him, through it all, through _fifty seven years_ of the ups and downs of life, of marriage, of child rearing, of the pains of fleeting youth and her fleeting memories.

Curling his body around hers, he tightened his grip on her despite the protesting of his arthritic fingers. “I love you Poppylan, please don’t leave me,” he whispered brokenly, his tears falling harder now. He felt her lips curl into a small smile against the skin of his chest. He wished he could enter her dream, to relive whatever sweet memory was on her lips and in her mind. He wanted to be young again, to be able to pick her up and cradle her against him. To be strong enough to protect her again, to fight off every demon that ever threatened to tear them apart. Even in his younger years though, when he’d been revered as some kind of legendary beast, he’d never been more powerful than time. He cursed the fickle fiend he’d once thought was his friend. Time with her had healed his heart and now here it was breaking him all over again. How much _time_ did he have left with her? Every time she drifted away from him it seemed to last longer and longer.

Tucking her head under his chin, he squeezed her thin body. _Fuck the diseases that ravaged her form!_ He trembled at the unfairness of it all, he couldn’t decide if the cancer was a blessing given the Alzheimer’s or if the universe was just laughing at him for trying so desperately to clutch onto something determined to slip away from him.

Calming himself, Tora focused on her shallow breathing again, trying to train his body to adopt the same rhythm, needing to feel in sync with her. In, out, in, out, “when the time comes Bobby, ask if you can bring a friend for me kay?” he murmured. “I’m not sure I can do this life thing without ya,” he explained feeling pathetic, unshed tears stinging the corners of his eyes.

In, out, in, out, in, out, in – Tora held his breath, waiting for the flower he’d picked so long ago to exhale. He felt the pressure build within his chest cavity as he counted the second ticking by, one, two, three, four, five – he waited until he couldn’t stand it anymore, it didn’t matter how long he counted, trying to hold onto the moment, whether he accepted it or not, their time had just ended. He exhaled on a sob, his tears falling in rivulets down his wrinkled cheeks. She’d finally drifted too far away from him to reach. _She won’t be coming back this time,_ he thought as he cried and clutched the still remains of the greatest love he’d ever known.

Part II: Love Afire - Tora

Mika tugged at the tie around his throat as his father Joseph squeezed his hand tighter, urging him to stop fidgeting, his gold eyes reprimanding the small boy. He didn’t understand why his grandpa was in a box at the front of the room, or why all the adults seemed so sad, or why his mother kept looking at his father with pity.

Examining the ‘wrinkled ol’ grump’ (his grandfather’s words, not his) he smiled as he noticed the strawberry hairtie poking out from the cuff of the large man’s suit jacket. Tora had always told him it was his secret luck charm, that he’d gotten everything he’d ever wanted after receiving it. He hoped the charm meant his grandpa would find his grandma again. He was a little nervous; his grandmother hadn’t been back since he’d seen her in the same funny looking box a few months before. Did this mean his grandpa was going to go missing too?

Giving Mika’s hand one last squeeze, Joseph passed his son off to his wife and took somber steps towards the podium next to the fancy box.

Watching in curiosity, Mika followed his mother back their seats, entranced as Joseph withdrew a sheet of paper from his jacket and unfolded it slowly. “Hello everyone, thank you for coming, it’s nice to see so many people here for my father, I know he wasn’t sure he’d get the same turn out my mother had.”

Mika glanced around in confusion as muffled laughter filled the room, “He was always the first to admit, he thought other people put up with his surliness just to be around my mother.” The room quieted at Joseph continued, “What you may not know though, unless you knew him as well as my Uncle Quincey,” Joe took a shaky breath, “is that my father may have just had a bigger heart than even my mother,” he smiled softly as he glanced at Mika’s aunts, and the old man with the bright blue eyes, smiling softly next to them, “so with my sisters’ and my uncle’s permission, I’d like to share a private poem with you, one my father wrote for my mother shortly after her passing.”

Cocking his head to the side, Mika leaned against his mother’s arm and listened closely to the baritone of his father’s voice, “Bobby,” Mika giggled at the silly name his Grandpa liked to call his Granny, “things were all good yesterday, and then the devil took your memory, and if you fell to your death today, I hope that heaven is your resting place. I heard the doctors put your chest in pain, but then it could have been the medicine.”

“Things were all good yesterday, And then the devil took your breath away. And now we’re left here in the pain, Black suit, black tie, standing in the rain. And now my family is one again, stapled together with the strangers and the friends. Came to my mind, I should paint it with a pen.”

“I remember when, when you used to say: Darling, hold me in your arms the way you did last night, and we’ll lie inside for a little while here, oh, I could look into your eyes until the sun comes up. And we’re wrapped in light and life and love. Put your open lips on mine and slowly let them shut, for they’re designed to be together. With your body next to mine, our hearts will beat as one, and we’re set alight. _We’re afire my love_. And when your flame burns low, flickering into smoke, I will burn for you, until we’re united again.”

Mika whimpered, watching his father sniffle as he spoke, “I know losing my Dad has been hard on a lot of us, especially so soon after losing my mother but I know – _we all know_ – he’s with her, and he’s exactly where he wants to be.” 

Mika glanced up at his mother as all the adults rose around him, their voices rising together as they sang, the view of his grandfather disappearing as the happy chorus of ‘hallelujahs’ vibrated through the air around him.

~ ~ ~

On the drive home, Mika sat silently in his seat, watching as his parents’ fingers slipped together, his father’s thumb caressing his mother’s skin. He smiled as he remembered the way his grandfather always seemed to be holding his grandmother’s hand in his memories of the two of them together.

“Nothin’ more natural in the world than holdin’ her hand,” Mika whispered, remembering the smirk on his Grandfather’s face when he’d said it to him, the strawberry hairtie glinting in the sunlight on his grandfather’s wrist as the three of them walked the beach by his grandparents’ cottage together.

Joe watched from the rearview mirror as a grin spread across his son’s face, “whatcha thinkin’ about squirt?”

Mika shrugged and turned to look out the window, “nothing, I just hope Grandpa gets to hold Gramma’s hand again one day. I think it made him really happy, maybe even more than strawberries.”  
  



End file.
